Miraculaddin
by LadybugXPrincess
Summary: When Marinette, a poor but spirited baker's daughter, falls in love with the rebellious Prince Adrien, she teams up with Tikki, the spirit of a magical pair of earrings, to become Princess Ladybug. But when the evil enchantress Volpina hatches a plot to take over the kingdom of Agreste, Marinette will discover that all wishes have consequences and true power comes from within.
1. The Avarice of Volpina

CHAPTER ONE:

THE AVARICE OF VOLPINA

As night swept over the shifting sands of the desert kingdom of Agreste, a stout old man stood at the stony entrance to an underground temple, gazing up at the looming crescent moon.

"Agreste," he murmured with a smile, "city of mystery, of enchantment, of the finest camembert on this side of the River Jordan..."

"Master, what are you doing?" came a small but aged voice from behind him.

The old man blinked and turned his head towards the source of the voice. A tiny, green, turtle-like creature hovered at the man's eye-level. He had a head far too enormous for his body, and a pair of large green eyes that peered at the old man with wonderment.

"I am narrating, Wayzz," the old man replied with a confidant nod. "Every good story deserves an explanatory opening scene, don't you agree?"

Wayzz the kwami shook his head with a snort. "I think all these years as the Great Guardian of the Temple have dulled your mind a bit, Master Fu."

"Oh, come now, I haven't been Guardian for _that_ long. I'm only one-hundred-and-eighty-six."

"Exactly my point."

Master Fu sighed, his eyes twinkling with humour. His kwami companion may carry the wisdom and knowledge of all things magical in this land, but Wayzz could be far too serious for his own good.

"Master," Wayzz said, "do you really believe the Chosen One will appear?"

"I don't believe, Wayzz, I _know_ she will," Master Fu said firmly. "And I know whatever happens tonight will set the stage for her arrival."

A cold yet mesmerizing voice blew in like leaves on the wind: "Why wait?"

Master Fu didn't seem surprised when a girl dressed in orange and white robes appeared out of seemingly nowhere, scattering sand in her wake as she landed. She carried a long reed flute. Her long brown hair was tied together at the bottom, with a smaller tail on both sides of her head. An orange mask sat on her face, her lupine green eyes staring at Master Fu with a look he knew all too well: hunger – and not the kind one would usually feel.

Master Fu bowed low at the waist, his hands clasped together. The green bracelet on his right wrist shimmered in the moonlight. "Salaam and good evening to you, young traveller," he announced, his faint grin never leaving his face. "And who might you be?"

"I am the enchantress Volpina," the girl said proudly, swinging her flute over her shoulder. "I have come to claim what rightfully belongs to me: the treasure of this temple."

Master Fu appeared to be befuddled by her words. "Treasure? My dear, I assure you, there is no treasure here for you to claim."

"Don't play games with me, old man," Volpina spat. "As a master of illusion, I can see through all of your tricks." She waved a hand towards the stone archway in front of her. "I have spent the last few years searching for this place – the Miraculous Temple."

Again, Master Fu saw that familiar gleam of greed and desire in those alluring eyes. He could see it devouring her slowly from within, like a constant tide warring away a stone on the shore. He couldn't help but pity the girl.

Volpina continued, "Now that I've found it, nothing will stop me from acquiring the Miraculous earrings and finally fulfilling my greatest wish." Lightning fast, she flung her flute down and shoved the end into Master Fu's face. To her disappointment, he didn't flinch. "Not even _you_ , Great Guardian. So I suggest you step aside and give me what is mine, or face the consequences."

"I sense much rage in you, child," Master Fu said calmly. "Why do you allow all these terrible emotions to fill you up? Perhaps," he suggested, "I could give you some meditation lessons. I also know a little yoga."

Wayzz flew up so that he hovered right in front of Volpina. "No good will ever come of your avarice, enchantress," he warned. "You will only bring down pain and suffering on those around you, as well as yourself."

"Oh, you're wrong," Volpina said with a sly smile that reminded Master Fu of a fox on the prowl. "Once I have the earrings, only those who defy me will suffer. My reign will be the dawning of a new age." Her voice then became a deep growl. "Now I don't like repeating myself – _step aside_."

Wayzz shivered at her menacing stance, but Master Fu merely shrugged. "Very well, if you would like to give it a try..."

He stepped to the right and beckoned towards the temple entrance. Not once did he let his smile falter.

Volpina's eyebrows scrunched together, but she lowered her flute all the same. Her voice purred with wicked admonition. "All I want is the earrings. Everything else in the Temple is yours, but the earrings are mine."

Master Fu simply watched as Volpina strode up to the stone archway. The darkness from within the temple hummed at her presence. The stones themselves pulsed with magic, the engraved runes thrumming to life with green energy.

Volpina grinned and took a step through the threshold...

...only to be sent flying back by a glowing green shield of compressed air!

Master Fu and Wayzz watched her soar over their heads screaming before she crashed onto the ground. Upon impact, she rolled onto her hands and feet, digging them into the ground to slow her projection. When she finally came to a stop, her face was red with frustration. Her chest rose and fell heavily as she breathed through gritted teeth.

" _You!_ " she hissed at the old man. "What did you _do_?! I am the Chosen One – you cannot deny _me_!"

"Technically, he can," Wayzz pointed out.

"For a powerful enchantress," Master Fu stated flatly, "you seem to have overlooked basic magical runes. Didn't you read the inscription on the stones?"

Growling, Volpina glanced up at the stone archway. The runes burned hotter than before, as though her attempt to enter had angered them. But now it was much easier for Volpina to translate them:

 _Hair as dark as night and lustrous bluebell eyes,_

 _She hides a heart of gold beneath her hapless guise._

 _For only one of inner worth shall pass beyond the gate_

 _To claim the treasure for her love and change her dismal fate._

"What kind of nonsense is this?" Volpina shouted. "Foolish old geezer, you think I can't solve one puny riddle?"

"Actually," Master Fu said grinning broadly, "I think this one should be easy for you. It practically tells you who the Chosen One is. You could say she is a... how does the saying go, Wayzz? Oh, yes – a diamond in the rough!"

The appalled look Volpina gave him was almost hilarious. "You mean to tell me... _Someone else_ is destined to have the earrings?" She bore her teeth like a wild animal. "I did not come all this way to have my dream slip through my grasp!" She took a deep breath and stood up defiantly, her sly smile returning. "All right, Guardian, I'll play your little game. If I'm not the Chosen One, then I will find the person who is. And when I do, I will get that Miraculous!"

Lifting her flute to her lips, Volpina played a pretty little tune. A ball of orange light appeared at the tip of the instrument. The enchantress swung it at her feet, and a cloud of orange smoke exploded around her.

Master Fu watched the mist swirl like a twister, bringing sand and rocks with it. Then, with a clap of thunder, it dispersed and vanished into nothing.

Volpina was gone.

Wayzz stared at the empty spot where she had been, his mouth hanging open. "I can't believe it. You actually _told_ her? Master, did it ever occur to you she might actually find the Chosen One and force her to obtain the Miraculous?!"

"Like I said before, Wayzz," Master Fu said, brushing bits of sand off his tunic. "Whatever happens tonight will set the stage for the Chosen One's arrival. Volpina doesn't know it yet," he gazed back up at the sparkling night sky, "but she is about to awaken something more powerful than anything she knows."

* * *

Volpina reappeared at the edge of the desert. Her raging power simmered the sand beneath her feet, turning the ground into a sea of glass.

The enchantress reached up and grasped the golden amulet at her neck, carved in the shape of a fox's tail. It glowed bright orange and in a flash of light, Volpina's mask and robes slithered away. All that was left behind was a young ordinary girl named Lila, who wore the uniform and scarves of one of noble rank.

But that was not all that was left behind. Once Lila's transformation ended, a tiny, orange, fox-like creature – a kwami like Wayzz, but with a long bushy tail and tuffs for ears – emerged from within the amulet. She gasped for breath, exhausted from the earlier ordeal.

Then the fox's face twisted into fury. "I can't believe it – I just don't believe it!" She shouted in a low, unfriendly squeak. "We're never gonna get a hold of those stupid earrings! Just forget it!" That's when the fox noticed the fur on her tail falling out, and her purple eyes widened. "Look at this, look at this – I'm so ticked off that I'm _shedding_!"

"Oh, get over it, Trixx," Lila hissed at the kwami. "The riddle was obviously just a minor setback that I... overlooked."

Trixx didn't seem to buy that. "Oh, _there's_ a big surprise! That's incredible... I think I'm gonna have a heart attack and die from _not_ surprise!" She hovered over to Lila's shoulder. "What are we going to do?! We've got a big problem here, a big –!"

Lila had enough of it, so she stuck her index finger at Trixx's tiny mouth. The kwami squeaked like a child's doll, but at least she shut up.

Lila sighed heavily and pulled her finger back. "You're right though," she murmured with cold softness. "Hair as dark as night... bluebell eyes... and a heart of gold. Clearly the Great Guardian is looking for a _specific_ candidate to enter the temple." Her blood churned at the thought that she herself had not been deemed worthy enough.

Trixx rubbed her little nose and grumbled, "Any ideas?"

Lila's green eyes shifted along the dark dunes around her. "With a little magic – and a certain little help – I can find this 'Chosen One'... This diamond in the rough."

* * *

 **MB: This is my first FanFic ever and I want to say I am so glad I'm starting the new year with this. I had so much fun writing this story.**

 **Just to clarify, this is a fanfiction with characters from the cartoon I don't own,** _ **Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir**_ **, set in the story of the Disney movie I also don't own,** _ **Aladdin**_ **. Additionally, it is a role-reversed/gender-swapped tale (i.e.: female lead, female villain, male love interest, etc.). I think the only character whose role and gender will remain the same is Gabriel.**

 **Spoiler alert for Miraculous fans: there will be four main kiss scenes representing the four ships in the infamous Love Square (Marichat, Ladynoir, Ladrien and Adrienette). Be on the lookout!**

 **New Update (May 2018): I changed the chapter titles so that there is no Prologue and Epilogue anymore. Now they're labeled as Chapters 1-30. The story remains the same, with a little spell and grammar checks here and there. Some noticeable changes are Emilie's (Adrien's mother's) name replacing "the Queen", and Trixx's appearance (orange fur and purple eyes instead of the red I previously imagined).**


	2. The Girl With the Bread

CHAPTER TWO:

THE GIRL WITH THE BREAD

"Stop, THIEF!"

Marinette gasped at the noise and ran towards the open window of her parents' bakery, the front of her brown dress covered with fresh flour.

The city streets of Agreste teemed with peddlers, travellers, and civilians – all of whom in a hurry to get from one place to another. No one stopped for anything.

No one... except those four royal guards who were glancing around furiously.

Marinette instantly recognised their leader Captain Roger, his red hair poking out from underneath his cap. He was renowned amongst the populace for one thing: his incapacity at catching the thieves and brigands who scurried through the streets every day. _It's a wonder he's still captain of the guard_ , Marinette thought with a snicker.

"You two, over that way," Roger called to some of his men, "and you follow me. We'll find her!"

The guards nodded and dashed off in opposite directions. If they had been paying better attention – like Marinette was – they would have seen a small delicate figure with auburn hair slipping down an alley, a bright red apple clutched in her hand.

Marinette felt a pang of pity in her stomach.

"What's wrong, Marinette?"

The girl turned and smiled at her mother, Sabine, who carried a small basket of bread covered with a cloth.

"Oh, the usual," Marinette sighed as she dusted herself off. "Some poor fellow's getting chased by the guards while trying to find a decent meal."

Sabine's smile faltered. "It pains me to see others reverting to such... criminal activities."

"But Mama, they're only hungry. They're just trying to survive." Marinette brushed one of her two bluish-black ponytails from her neck and cast her blue eyes to the skyline. From this window, she could see the golden spires of the royal palace sticking out over the buildings like candles on a cake. _The candles look better than the cake_ , Marinette thought with disdain.

"If only King Gabriel would look out his own window and see what is really going on down here," Marinette said. "People are starving, the guards do whatever they please, and nobody lifts a finger to help."

Sabine laid a comforting hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Oh, Marinette, you have such a big heart. But I think it's time you understand that not everyone in the kingdom is equal. The rich rule and the poor serve – that's how it's always been."

Marinette frowned. "What's the point of serving someone if we can't take care of ourselves first?"

"We do our best, love," Sabine said, "We work to earn our keep, and we live within our means."

"I know we do, Mama," Marinette said, thinking back to that auburn-haired girl she saw mere minutes ago. "I just wish others could too. Maybe then those stuff-shirted, overbearing palace guards would leave us all alone."

"My daughter after my own heart," came a deep male voice.

Marinette snapped around. "Papa! You startled me!" she whined with a giggle.

Tom the baker laughed heartily and embraced his wife and daughter. "What can I say, Marinette? You've got your head so high in the clouds I almost need a rope to pull you back down."

Sabine rolled her eyes.

"That being said," Tom said more firmly, "while I agree with you, Marinette, it's not our place to judge what the king and his guards do. It's just their duty. Now then, why don't you take your mind off things and head down to the marketplace? Try to sell as much of this bread as you can before sundown."

"Yes, Papa." Marinette accepted the basket from her mother. She gave Sabine a kiss on the cheek, and then one to her father. "I'll be back later."

Marinette zipped out of the shop and into the bustling lines of people. The marketplace was not far from the bakery where her family lived. Even while running errands, Marinette always enjoyed looking at all of the wares, foods and fabrics people brought from near and far. Mind you, she never had enough money for such things, but sometimes she would imagine what it would be like to have nicer clothes compared to the scrappy browns and whites she usually wore.

Marinette loved textiles and embroidery above all else. The stitchery on every rug and dress spoke to her like a song or a story. There were so many names and combinations of colours that Marinette kept a notebook back home to keep track of them. _Maybe someday I can learn to be a seamstress_ , Marinette thought with a smile, _and I'll make scarves, veils and dresses fit for a princess!_

Of course, it was easier said than done. Training of any kind required payment. And despite the good business at the bakery, Marinette's family could not afford it.

 _The rich rule and the poor serve – that's how it has always been._

Marinette grumbled, heaving the basket of bread over her arm so hard, one small loaf tumbled out onto the gravel.

Groaning, Marinette stooped down to pick it up.

Another hand swept across her field of vision, snatching the bread up from under her nose.

Marinette gasped and looked up just in time to see the back of a young girl taking off past her, auburn-hair billowing behind her.

"Hey!" Marinette cried as she ran after her. "Stop!"

People leapt out of the way as the thief stole past them and disappeared down an alley. Marinette followed her into the shade, clinging to her basket. She ran until she turned a corner and found the thief facing a large brick wall with a bar overhead.

"Wait!" Marinette panted.

The thief snapped around.

Marinette paused suddenly, all the hated words she was about to spew catching in her throat.

The girl looked to be the same age as her, with sun-kissed skin and eyes that seemed to change from light brown to gold depending on the light. Her hair, like a red sunset on the desert, hung in wispy waves past her shoulders. Despite her crooked glasses and ragged attire, she looked vibrant and full of life.

The look she gave Marinette now was one of fear, with a tinge of something Marinette recognised in little children from the streets: innocence.

The girl gave her a weary smile. "Come on, all this for a loaf of bread?" she asked in a cheery, extroversive tone – definitely not the voice of a regular street rat.

Marinette eyed her suspiciously. Was all this friendliness a trick? She had seen other thieves play the "don't hurt me" card many times before, right before they would slip away the moment their apprehenders became none the wiser.

But based solely on this girl's earnest gaze, Marinette got the feeling this thief was not like the others.

"You know what they say," the girl continued, tossing the bread in her hands, "Gotta eat to live, gotta to steal to eat."

"Well... you could've just _asked_ for the bread instead of taking it," Marinette finally said with a frown.

"Really?" The girl didn't seem all that convinced, and she started chuckling between words. "So there _is_ a Good Samaritan in Agreste after all – I never would have guessed!"

"Look," Marinette said, dropping her defensive stance, "I know what you did was wrong... but, you're right. You didn't mean any harm... so... you can keep the bread."

The girl blinked at Marinette several times before saying, "Seriously? You're not going to _try_ to get this back from me? Or call the guards? Or report me to the captain?"

"None of the above," Marinette declared. "Believe me; I've gone some days without food myself. I know the feeling."

The thief seemed less interested in making fun of Marinette now. She looked at her as though she recognised an old friend, and she smiled. "Well, gee, thanks a million. I honestly don't know –"

" _Hold it right there!_ "

Both girls stiffened as Captain Roger and his cronies rounded the corner, trapping Marinette and the thief in the alley.

"Miss, we heard a commotion out in the street," Roger said to Marinette, though his attention was on the other girl. "Witnesses say a girl swiped some bread from your basket. Is this her?"

The thief glanced between the guards, sizing them up. "Let's not be too hasty, big guy..." Marinette could tell she was trying to come up with an escape plan.

Luckily, the little baker already had one. "Swiped it?" She managed a faint laugh. "For your information, Captain, I dropped that loaf on the ground, clumsy as I am. This nice young lady here was kind enough to pick it up for me and give it back. But then... she took off before I had the chance to thank her, so I ran after her. I only wanted to extend that small kindness."

Marinette winked at the thief, who beamed and nodded.

"But, honestly, she wasn't stealing from me," Marinette pressed on, "otherwise I would have shouted, 'Help, somebody stole my bread! O-oh!'" She let that last part out with her hand displayed her forehead in an overdramatic fashion.

But Captain Roger wasn't buying it. "Such a rare display of affection if you ask me, especially from a stranger." His eyes seemed to cut through Marinette, making her shrink back. "How do I know you're not conspiring with her? Let me see that basket of yours."

As Roger extended his large head towards her, Marinette heard from behind her, "Duck!"

Marinette sank into a low crouch just as the thief flung her obtained loaf of bread at Roger, hitting him square in the face. The captain barely managed to cry out before the thief leapt up, grabbed onto the overhanging bar, and sent a swinging kick into Roger's chest. He went sprawling into the other guards, turning them into a tangle of turbans and swords.

Like a skilled acrobat, the thief swung up and over into a somersault and landed on the ground in a crouch. Then she turned and practically crawled up the brick wall and its adjoining sides, her hands and feet bouncing lightly off the mud-ridden stones. The sight of it all made Marinette's jaw drop.

Then, to her astonishment, the thief reached down towards Marinette. "Grab my hand! Hurry!"

The guards were already scrambling to their feet. Her heart pounding, Marinette ran over, reached up, and allowed her thief-turned-rescuer to hoist her up and over the brick wall.

Marinette heard Roger shout from below, "You won't get away so easy!"

"He thought that was easy?" The thief smirked as she tugged Marinette through the rooftop jungle.

Marinette knew she should be frightened. She was supposed to be following orders like a good little girl, and here she was running away from the law like some criminal! What would her mother and father say?

But it wasn't terror Marinette felt in her gut as she dodged under clotheslines and leapt across alleyways. It was excitement. Thrill. Adventure.

 _Freedom._ Yes, that seemed like the appropriate word.

The two girls kept running until the guards' angry voices faded from their range of hearing. The thief ducked behind a crumbling wall and dragged Marinette down with her. They sat next to each other, gasping for breath.

Marinette's bright blue eyes met the thief's amber ones. Then, as one, they burst out giggling; a cacophony of twinkling laughter and tiny snorts.

"Is this usually how you spend your afternoons?" Marinette asked between giggles.

"If by that you mean scrapping for food and ducking the guards," the dark-skinned girl said, "then yes!"

They both laughed again, sighing against the wall. Marinette clutched her basket close and realized something with a twinge of guilt. "You gave up that bread... just to save me?"

The girl smiled uneasily at her. "You were willing to give me a second chance," she said. "Not even the most humble people in town are that generous. And then you go and lie to the captain's face just to spare me from being thrown in the dungeons?" She shook her head. "I honestly don't know if you're some kind of miracle from heaven or just plain stupid, but... I felt like I owed you."

Marinette's heart melted at those words. Then she extracted another small loaf from her basket. "How about we just stick with 'a good friend'?" she insisted, offering up the bread. "I'm Marinette."

The girl's eyes lit up and she grinned. "Alya." She took the loaf and split it in half.

As her new friend dug in, Marinette asked, "So where do you live?"

"Oh, here and there," Alya said between bites. "I come and go as I please, but I never stay in the same place for more than a night."

"That's sounds terrible."

"Nah, it's not so bad. The only con is those guards always giving people like me a hard time to get a decent morsel around here." Alya sighed as she chewed. "You'd think Cap'n Roger was the King of Agreste, considering how he's always strutting about the city like he owns the place."

"But you climbed that wall like it was nothing!" Marinette blurted out. "How did you do that?"

"I practiced," Alya replied. "Had nothing better to do with my life."

Marinette sat silently for a moment, deep in thought. She would eventually have to explain to her parents, but... "Alya, would you like to come live with me?"

The thief nearly choked on her bread as she faced Marinette. "Wh-What?"

"Well, I mean..." Marinette rubbed the back of her neck, trying to find the right words. "There's this small balcony next to my room that I use. It's not much, but I could make a hammock for you or something... and you wouldn't necessarily have to go hungry all the time. But only if you think it's okay."

Alya blinked at her, her eyes becoming glossy. "First you give me your bread, then you defend me from those street-muckers, and now you're offering me free lodgings? Where have you been all my life?"

Marinette gave her a wry smile. "Well, it's not _entirely_ free. There is _one_ condition I want to ask of you."

"Name it!"

"Teach me how to do what you did back there; how to climb and swing like you do, how to run really fast without crashing into everything, and... how to avoid those guards."

She couldn't quite figure it out, but something inside Marinette had awoken the moment Alya saved her life. The next time she bumped into Captain Roger, Marinette didn't want to be the one cowering like a puppy from a pack of vicious hounds. She wanted to be the sly cat leaping over their heads until they tripped over themselves.

Alya smiled and stood up, bowing low at the waist. "Marinette, your wish is my command. If that's what it takes to repay you for helping me, then we're going to be the best of friends!"

Marinette's heart leapt at that word. _Oh yes_ , she thought, _we certainly are!_


	3. Royals and Riffraff

CHAPTER THREE:

ROYALS AND RIFFRAFF

Several weeks passed before Marinette finally managed to stick a landing from her giant leaps. _Tuck in and roll, tuck in and roll_. She would repeat that to herself every time she left her stomach behind on the rooftops. The bruises and stiff muscles became less agonizing with every new lesson.

Alya turned out to be a good teacher, and an even better friend. The two girls spent every waking moment of every day together, whether it was training, doing Marinette's chores and deliveries, or telling each other stories on Marinette's balcony under a starry sky.

Tom and Sabine were surprisingly open with Alya, and welcomed her to their table like a family friend. The two girls had left out the nasty details of their first encounter. Marinette didn't want her parents to think she had gone all rogue.

Which she hadn't, of course. She still obeyed the law as well as she could, and she managed to convince Alya to let go of her thieving ways. But once in a while, whenever Captain Roger or any of his men were causing grief for the populace, the two girls would don scarves over their faces and put Marinette's training to good use.

They were harmless pranks: causing the guards' pants to fall off, showering them with barrels of sticky syrup, and getting them tangled in a stampede of sheep. The girls even went so far as to trick the guards into falling out a window and into a cart of stinking fertilizer, which left some of the men absent for days solely on account of the smell!

Marinette's newfound rebelliousness was like playing with a new toy she never wanted to put down. With Alya's skills and Marinette's clever ideas, the two friends were a pair of street-smart peas in a pod.

But sometimes, Marinette's newborn courage could go a little too far... like it did today.

It all started when Marinette and Alya were dishing bread out to a group of small children. As they laughed and played with them, Alya heard the sound of a blaring trumpet in the distance.

"Marinette," Alya whispered excitedly. "There's something going on out there!"

Her friend was busy tickling a little boy and his older sister before she finally heard Alya. "What was that?"

"Listen!"

Marinette paused. That was definitely trumpets she heard... and several voices gathering together.

"Must be a parade or something," Alya said. "Come on!"

The two girls rushed into the line of bodies standing along the main street that cut the entire city in half. Civilians shoved and squirmed to get a closer look at their new visitors.

Marinette inhaled deeply when she beheld a beautiful blonde princess sitting upon a fine white stallion. She wore a glossy golden gown with pearls, diamonds and golden bracelets covering the rest of her skin. Her hair was done up neatly behind her, and a fine golden tiara sat perched on top. She waved delicately at the watchful crowd, albeit begrudgingly. Despite her sultry demeanour, Marinette had to admit this princess was the very picture of royal beauty.

Another girl trailed behind the princess on a dark mare that heaved several sacks of wares as it walked. The girl had red-hair and the face of a child about to be handed sweets. But that same face was glistening with sweat, for the girl was forced to hold up a large fan to shield her princess from the raging sun.

"On her way to the palace, I suppose," a man close to Marinette spoke.

" _Another_ one for the prince," a different man groaned.

Prince Adrien's shunning of potential brides was notorious, even among the citizens of Agreste. Marinette could never keep track of how many princesses came and went, but she found it quite surprising the young prince had refused all of them. They all had their unique qualities, and each one was more beautiful than the last. But no matter how promising she appeared, the visiting princess would eventually stumble back the way she came and never set one dainty foot in Agreste ever again.

Alya smirked and leaned over to Marinette. "This one isn't going to last very long. I'm willing to bet she high-tails it out of here by morning."

Marinette giggled... until another set of giggles joined her.

The little boy she had been playing with earlier slipped out of his sister's grasp and went running straight through the crowd... towards the princess on the stallion!

Marinette gasped. Several onlookers gasped.

But none gasped as loud – or as dramatic – as the princess herself when she beheld the little urchin coming towards her. "What is the meaning of this?" She declared haughtily, pulling on her horse's reins. "Get out of my way, you filthy brat!"

The boy's sister finally caught up to her brother and scooped him into her arms, her eyes pleading for forgiveness.

That only made the princess angrier. "I said, scram!" she shouted, and the horse reared back at the children.

" _Leave them alone!_ " Marinette ran up to stand between the princess and the children, shouting loud enough for everyone to hear. She didn't care as the princess's bright sapphire eyes stared into her dark bluebell ones like shards of ice.

"I beg your pardon!" the princess exclaimed. "If any of you riffraff wish to treat with me, you must address me as Princess Chloe or, more appropriately, 'Your Royal Highness'. I am, after all, your future queen."

Marinette couldn't believe she thought this princess to be glamorous and stunning. Now she imagined Princess Chloe lying in a heap of fertilizer. "Apologises, _Your Royal Highness_ ," Marinette sniped with a mocking bow, "but if I were as rich as you, I would at least afford some manners."

Gasps erupted from the crowd, not excluding Alya.

Princess Chloe's face scrunched with rage. It only made Marinette's smirk widen.

But then the princess huffed and said, "If manners are all you want, then allow me to show you how a proper lady handles a loudmouth. Sabrina, teach her!"

Before Marinette could react, the princess's redheaded servant trotted over and gave her a hard shove, sending the blunette tumbling into a puddle of mud.

Laughter rang in Marinette's ears as she sat up and shook globs of wet sand from her arms. Now everyone's eyes were definitely on her, and her cheeks burned with anger and embarrassment.

The only one not laughing ran over to her friend's side and helped her to her feet. "Are you okay?" Alya asked.

Marinette wiped several brown droplets from her face as Princess Chloe and Sabrina continued their promenade down the street.

"Oh, I'm fine, Alya!" Marinette called out over the crowd's unified guffaw. "In fact, I should be honoured. It's not every day you get knocked down by a horse with _two_ rear ends!"

The appall from both the crowd – and the princess's own stallion – made Marinette snicker.

"Mari," Alya mumbled through her teeth, "stop digging your grave while you still can..."

"How dare you?!" Sabrina shouted at Marinette before turning to her lady. "Your Highness, would you like me to punish her further?"

"Don't bother, Sabrina," Princess Chloe sneered. "She's just a worthless street rat – born and bred for nothing except to pick up whatever we royals leave behind. And when she dies, only her fleas will mourn her."

Marinette struggled to hold back the hateful tears threatening to spill. She clenched her fists so tightly her nails made red marks on her palms. If she had her way, Marinette would have stormed over and dragged Princess Chloe right out of her saddle!

But Alya was there with her, laying a steady hand on her shoulder. So Marinette had no choice but to watch as the blonde princess and her maid marched through the palace gates. Even when the great oaken doors slammed shut; even when the crowd dispersed and left her and Alya standing alone on the street, Marinette continued to stare, her silence cold and ominous.

"Marinette," Alya said softly, "don't listen to that pampered bimbo. She's no real princess."

Marinette sighed heavily and wiped her eyes. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't drown out Princess Chloe's words: _Riffraff... worthless street rat... born and bred for nothing... worthless..._

"I'm not worthless!" Marinette blurted out, her voice cracking from the pain in her chest.

"Of course you're not," Alya affirmed, "and you certainly don't have fleas either." She put a gentle arm around her friend, despite the fact she was covered in mud. "Come on, let's go home and get you cleaned up."

Marinette glanced at the palace gates one last time. A small shred of her soul hoped Prince Adrien would see Princess Chloe for what she truly was: a merciless, stinging queen bee.

Without another word, Marinette let Alya lead her back home.

* * *

Unfortunately, the cleaning came _after_ the long lecture Marinette received from her parents. She should have known better, they'd said. Royals are obligated to dish out whatever punishment suits them. She was lucky she hadn't been whipped right there in the streets or thrown into the palace dungeons. Marinette tried not to cringe at the disappointment she had seen in her parents' eyes.

Once she had scrubbed and scraped all the mud off her clothes and skin, Marinette changed into her nightgown and climbed up wordlessly to the balcony above her bedroom. As the highest point of this part of the city, it gave her an excellent view of the entire palace: large, golden domes sitting on top of white-ivory towers with several open windows covering it like little blue stitches. At night, the palace seemed to radiate with its own magical light.

Sadly, the sight only made Marinette more melancholy than before.

What made her think that _she_ – a lowly baker's daughter from the slums – could stand up to a princess, no matter how cruel she had been to those children? What hope did the blunette ever have of being seen as more than just some regular poor girl?

Marinette wiped a few tears from her face.

"Now, now, none of that," came Alya's voice. The former thief perched herself up on the railing next to Marinette and dabbed at her friend's eyes with her own scarf.

Marinette smiled and rested her head on Alya's shoulder, not taking her eyes off the palace.

They stood like that for a long while. Then Alya spoke tenderly, "Someday, Marinette, things are going to change. We'll be rich, live in a palace, wear fancy dresses..."

"And not have any problems at all," Marinette finished softly.

"Exactly."

At least Marinette could be happy about one thing: she would never have to suffer through this alone. She had a real friend who would never see her as worthless or wasteful, but as kind, generous and brave.

It felt nice to know someone who had the same hopes and dreams as yours.


	4. Prince Adrien

CHAPTER FOUR:

PRINCE ADRIEN

A high-pitched scream sounded from the palace gardens, shattering the morning air and causing several servants to stop what they were doing.

Among them was Lady Nathalie, the royal steward. Her dark hair was swept up into a tight bun, as usual, but her thin, pale eyes widened for a change.

 _What has that boy done now?_

By the time Nathalie reached the entrance to the gardens, she had her answer.

A very cross, very dishevelled – and very _wet_ – Princess Chloe stood before the steward. Her golden gown, once lush and flowing, now hung heavily along the ground like a wet rag. Her shiny hair dripped and stuck out in several places like cobwebs.

Her handmaiden – Sabrina, was it? – tried to wipe off the oozing streaks of make-up from the princess's face with a clean towel. Try as she might, she could not wipe off that irritated scowl.

"Ridiculous! Absolutely ridiculous!" Princess Chloe exclaimed with such theatrics it made Nathalie flush. "I have never been so insulted!"

"Your Highness, what happened?" Nathalie finally asked.

The princess eyed her incredulously. "What happened?! I was just talking to him – you know, trying to show him how lovely and queenly I am – and then _something_ came up from behind me and started pulling my hair! I tried to fight it off but it just wouldn't stop, and the fountain was right behind me and... and now..." She shook her sodden skirts, sending bits of water flying. "Now my beautiful dress is ruined!" She covered her eyes with her palms, bawling extensively.

Nathalie would have bawled just to make her stop.

Then, just like that, Princess Chloe composed herself and shot an arrogant glare at Nathalie. "Well, I never would have wanted to stay here, anyway. It's far too plain, and the towers simply aren't big enough. Not to mention the _lousy service_ here!" She indicated to the gardens behind her before picking up her skirts and stomping past Nathalie.

The steward looked distraught now. "Please, Your Highness, I urge you to reconsider. He can be stubborn at times, I'm sure, but –"

Princess Chloe huffed. "Forget it. I almost pity the girl who wins _his_ heart. She might as well dunk _herself_ in that fountain!" And with that, she stormed down the hallway, her dress making sloshing sounds as she walked. Sabrina followed hot on the princess's heels.

Nathalie groaned and rubbed her temples. _There goes another one_. How many was that now – thirteen princesses in the last six months? At least _this_ one left with a clean dress. Somewhat.

But now Nathalie had a much bigger problem to deal with. " _Adrien_..."

* * *

"Dude, I honestly don't know how you can keep a straight face!" Nino exclaimed.

Prince Adrien perked himself up on the edge of the large fountain. His short mop of golden hair swept away from his brilliant green eyes, which sparkled with a hint of amusement. "You get used to it after the fifth princess," he said to his young manservant.

The tanned, brown-haired boy gazed at him with wide brown eyes, struggling to hold back his mirth. Those large round glasses he wore only made those eyes bigger and glossier. "But did you see the look on her face when she got all soaked?" Nino asked before bursting out into laughter. "Priceless!"

A mischievous chuckle sounded from within Adrien's tunic. Pulling it open, he allowed a tiny black-cat creature to poke his head out, green slits flashing and teeth pulled up into a feline grin.

"Yeah, and that shriek she made was music to my little ears," he said as he pulled out a piece of camembert – an odorous, yellow cheese he particularly enjoyed – and wolfed it down in one bite. Adrien wondered how the little black cat could stand the smell, let alone the taste.

"You didn't have to pull her hair though, Plagg," Adrien scolded softly.

Plagg shrugged. "Aw, come on," he said with his mouth full, "she asked for it. And she kept going oooonnnn and oooonnnn about proper royal behaviour and blah blah blah. Don't tell me you didn't want to shove her in yourself."

Adrien found it hard to argue with that. Princess Chloe may have been a pretty face, but she had the attitude of a pampered white tiger.

 _Still_ , he thought guiltily, _Father's not going to be happy about this. Or Nathalie, for that matter._

Right on cue, the prince heard a cold female voice calling from behind him. "Adrien!"

Nino winced. "Busted."

"Plagg, you better hide," Adrien murmured to his little, large-headed friend.

The kwami had appeared to Adrien years ago, when he was just a child. According to Plagg, each kwami had its own special powers and abilities. In the black cat's case, it was causing absolute mischief and chaos.

No one had been more pleased to accept Plagg than Prince Adrien, the boy who spent his entire life living by the laws set down by his father, King Gabriel. After the tragic death of his mother Queen Emilie, Adrien had felt more alone than ever. His father always seemed too preoccupied to spend quality time with his only son. And even when he could, it was usually a lecture about the one thing Adrien had spent the past year trying to avoid: marriage.

A topic Adrien knew he wasn't going to walk out of now that Nathalie was here.

The prince rested his chin in his palm as his steward approached him with her hawk-like gaze. Hence the reason Plagg was hiding. No one knew about him except Adrien and Nino, and he was determined to keep it that way.

"So," Nathalie said, her hands on her hips, "care to explain why Princess Chloe stormed out?"

Adrien shrugged. "I was trying to have a little fun with her, Nat. It's not _my_ fault she fell into the water."

"Really?" Nathalie eyed Nino, who offered up a poor attempt of a smile. "I was under the impression something grabbed her and pulled her in."

Nino held up his hands in self-defence. "Whoa, don't look at me, Madam. I was watching from the sidelines the whole time. Just ask the Gorilla."

The "Gorilla" was the boys' nickname for Adrien's bodyguard, who stood watching the prince from the far side of the garden with his arms folded. With those brooding eyes and that muscular build, he actually _did_ look like a gorilla.

"Nino had nothing to do with it, Nathalie," Adrien explained. "That dressed-up, self-absorbed princess just got upset because she got an unwanted royal bath."

Both he and Nino snickered... until Nathalie's glare forced them to swallow their mirth.

Nathalie sighed. "Your Highness, please. This juvenile defiance has to come to an end. Your father has decreed you –"

"Must be married to a princess," Adrien said drearily. He heard Plagg let out a tiny "Bleh!"

"– by your sixteenth birthday." Nathalie finished.

Adrien rolled his eyes and stood up. He looked over at a nearby cage of doves. He never went anywhere near it – he was allergic to feathers – but it saddened him to think about all those birds trapped in there, unable to stretch their wings and fly.

 _Just like me._

Trees, vines and flower bushes bloomed all around him. But beneath their beauty, Adrien knew they hid a dark secret: a massive stone wall, twelve feet tall and encompassing the entire palace like a cage. _A pretty cage_ , Adrien thought with a heavy sigh, _for a pretty prince._

"Since when do fathers make laws about when and who their children should marry?" Adrien complained, his voice darkening.

"A king must enforce order and regulation in every aspect of his life," Nathalie said, "something you will understand when you take the throne, I'm sure."

"Why can't I make my own regulations now?" Adrien asked, gazing up longingly at the top of the wall. Every day, he imagined peeking over it to see the far stretches of his kingdom. He felt more like a cat than a bird, clawing restlessly at the walls surrounding him.

"I hate being forced into this," Adrien continued. "And worst of all, none of these princesses you push towards me actually want to marry _me_. All they really want is my title, my treasure, my throne." He turned to face Nathalie with disheartened eyes. "How can I marry someone who won't love me for who _I_ am?"

"You are the heir of Agreste, Adrien," Nathalie said, trying to sound a bit more motherly. "Your father won't be able to rule forever. And if you cannot make your decision before you come of age – which is only in three days, mind you – then by obligation, the king will be forced to choose a bride for you. I guarantee you will not enjoy that any better. Marrying for love is a luxury you just don't have."

Adrien had to snort at that. "Luxury," he muttered as he turned back to the fountain. His reflection in the glistening pool stared bitterly back at him. "All the luxury in the kingdom and I _still_ don't get what I want."

"Karma, man," Nino pointed out.

Nathalie shook her head. "Your father only wants what's best for you, Adrien."

"Shouldn't have said that," Plagg sang in a muffled voice.

And he was right, for at that moment Adrien could not hold back his frustration any longer. He snapped to Nathalie, his face flushed. "If Father really wants what's best for me, then maybe he should come and talk to me about it himself!"

Nathalie reeled at the prince's outburst. Even Nino seemed to shift in his spot.

But Adrien did not back down. "Maybe then I could tell him how I actually feel about my life. I'm never allowed to go anywhere without my bodyguard watching my shadow day and night. I'm constantly restricted to what I do every day. I've never even set one foot outside the palace walls or spoken to any of the common folk!"

"That's what chief advisors are for," Nathalie argued.

"But that's my point!" Adrien was shouting now, his fists clenched at his sides. "How can I possibly rule a kingdom if I don't know what it is I'm ruling?! And now Father expects me to be the obedient son and marry someone I've never met?!" He loosed a heavy breath. "If this is what being a prince is all about, then I don't want to be one anymore!"

He let his words sink in, watching the steward's mouth hang open with appall. Then Adrien turned his back on her and proceeded to walk angrily towards the forest of oak trees – his preferred hiding spot.

"Adrien!" Nathalie called after him. When that failed, she tried to follow him, but the moment she entered the shady area, the prince had disappeared.

Nathalie fumigated and clenched her own fists. "Your father will hear about this!" she called out. "Astruc forbid you ever have a son like you one day!"

Nino could notice the sarcasm from a mile away. The manservant watched as the hounding steward trudged back into the palace. The Gorilla only stood idly by like an unblinking gargoyle.

Nino let out a low whistle and strode over to the trees. "You can come down now," he called softly.

With a quick flip, Adrien fell from his perch in the branches and landed like a cat on the ground.

Plagg floated out of the safety of his tunic and hovered next to him. "Wow. I've never seen you so direct with the Heartless Hound before," the kwami said with an intrigued grin.

"It had to happen sooner or later," Adrien sighed. "Sorry I lost my cool back there, Nino."

Nino smiled and patted his friend on the back. "S'okay, bro, I get it."

Adrien felt grateful to have been blessed with a manservant who also substituted as a best friend. They had been together since they were kids. Adrien could always talk to Nino in a way he normally couldn't with Nathalie or his father.

"But I meant what I said," Adrien murmured as they returned to the fountain. "I don't want to stand around and let Father and Nathalie pass me around like a trophy. As long as I'm stuck here, I'll never be free."

Nino blinked at him. "What are you saying, Adrien?"

The prince didn't look at his friend. He looked at the bird cage, an outlandish idea purring in his mind.

Then, without warning, he rushed over, undid the latch, and pulled the iron shutters wide open.

A swarm of white feathers blinded Adrien, and his nose itched something fierce. But it was over in a heartbeat. After he let out a small sneeze, Adrien watched as the doves shrank into little white dots in the sky, their joyous chirps easing the anger in his heart.

Adrien smiled and rubbed his nose. "I'm saying, Nino, I think it's time for this confined cat to stretch out his claws."

"Oooh," Plagg purred, "do I sense a diabolical plan in motion? Count me in!"

Adrien grinned. As a matter of fact, there _was_ something he needed Plagg to do.


	5. Royal Plotting

CHAPTER FIVE:

ROYAL PLOTTING

Even after nearly sixteen years of being a father, King Gabriel still couldn't figure out where his son got his stubbornness from. His mother hadn't _nearly_ been so picky with her own suitors.

The king had been in his apartments, going over some dreary reports about strange nightly disturbances outside the city, when he overheard the unmistakably-raised voice of his son coming from the gardens. Immediately knowing the topic of the conversation, Gabriel stepped over to the open window and looked down to see three tiny figures standing next to the great fountain. Two of them were, no doubt, Adrien and Lady Nathalie. The third was probably his son's manservant – the two boys always seemed to be inseparable.

Gabriel had watched and listened to the whole ordeal with impassiveness... that is, until his son's final words made the king's eyebrows inch higher: "If this is what being a prince is all about, then I don't want to be one anymore!"

Fortunately for Nathalie, she didn't have to divulge too much of the conversation to the king long after she left the prince to his brooding.

Perhaps Adrien was more like his mother than Gabriel wanted to believe, and it wasn't just the sensitive, open-minded attitude. The golden hair and luminous green eyes – always vivacious and curious as a kitten – had come from Emilie. Gabriel wondered at times if the boy inherited anything from his father at all. Certainly not a taste for the fine things in life, of _that_ the king was certain.

 _If only Adrien could understand_ , Gabriel thought dismally as he now paced around in his apartments. _If only he could see that the outside world is no place for a prince – so unpredictable and dangerous._ The king had already lost his beloved wife. Only the great Astruc knew what it would do to him if something happened to his only child.

The creaking of the door snapped the king out of his contemplation. He turned to see a small but delicate silhouette standing in the threshold, the light from the halls shadowing the features of her long brown hair and sharp face.

"Ah, Lady Lila, my most trusted advisor," Gabriel said with a nod of approval. "Thank you for meeting me on such short notice. I am in desperate need of your wisdom."

Lila dipped into a low curtsy, the corner of her mouth curved upwards. "My life is but to serve you, my lord King Gabriel," she said.

Gabriel maintained his steady pacing. "It's this bride business I have with my son," he explained in an exhausted tone. "For whatever reason, Adrien _refuses_ to select a wife. Just this morning, he forced Princess Chloe out in such a huff it's a miracle she hasn't declared war between our kingdoms."

"I heard she didn't take the royal Agrestian bathing custom too well," Lila said with a small chuckle... which she stifled when she received the king's narrowed glance.

"Please be rational about this, Lila," Gabriel groaned. "I am trying to cling onto whatever sense of wit I have left."

Lila cleared her throat, but her deep green eyes still twinkled. "Of course, sire, I meant no offence. I am certain _I_ can devise a solution to this... thorny problem."

"You are the youngest chief advisor that has ever served in this palace," Gabriel told her with a hint of pride. "You have proven to be a most prudent informant and a wise councillor. If anyone can help, it's you."

Lila looked away, apparently touched, and place a hand on the amulet at her throat. "Your Majesty is far too kind. But if I wish to succeed, I require the use of something on Your Majesty's person." Her eyes bore down onto the nape of the king's neck, where a bright purple brooch sat secured on his tie. "Specifically, a mystic amethyst."

King Gabriel always made a point to never let anything bother him too much – he was the ruler of an entire realm, after all. However, this strange request caused him to reel back, the lines on his faces tightening. "My brooch... has been an heirloom of my family for centuries." He found it odd struggling to find the right words. "Surely, Lila, there are several other jewels... Perhaps the royal treasury –"

"Has nothing adequate to find the prince a bride," Lila finished for him, grasping her amulet.

For the briefest moment, Gabriel could have sworn her eyes were now glowing bright orange like embers from a fire pit.

Then, in the blink of an eye, the king's curiosity faded and he felt his entire mind go numb and empty. But instead of fear, he felt assurance and an unusual sense of calm.

"Don't worry, my king," Lila's mesmerizing voice echoed through the darkness of Gabriel's thoughts. "Everything will be fine."

"Yes," Gabriel agreed softly. "Everything will be... fine." He felt those amber eyes burrowing into his very being, going deeper.

The enthralling voice stroked his mind with gentle softness. "The amethyst?"

"Of course, Lila. Whatever you need, I shall offer it." Without taking his eyes off Lila, King Gabriel calmly undid the latch on the purple brooch and extended it to his chief advisor. He felt the cold metal of his precious heirloom leave his fingers.

The voice whispered again, "You are most gracious, my liege. _Now forget this part of the conversation ever happened._ "

Darkness swallowed the king.

* * *

Lila reined in the magic with a shudder, sweat beading up at her temples. Thankfully, King Gabriel didn't notice. He was far too busy shaking his head and resting it in the palm of his hand. He would feel a serious headache for a while, but he wouldn't remember anything regarding the brooch. The enchantress made sure of that.

Now she put on the mask of the chief advisor. "Why, Your Majesty, all this anxiety over the prince must be draining you. I shall take my leave. And don't worry – I will help you amend this marriage problem in any way I can."

"What...? I... ah, yes, of course." The king blinked several times, as though fighting off a speck of dust in his eyes. Then he straightened right up and was the proud, expressionless King of Agreste again. "Thank you, Lila. That will be all."

Lila bowed with a smile and hastened out of the room as formally as she could manage. Once out of earshot, Lila dropped her smile and released her grip on her power.

Trixx squeezed out of the amulet and flattened herself on Lila's shoulder, panting. She fixed her purple eyes, ferocious as ever, on her master. "I can't TAKE IT anymore!" the kwami seethed. "If I have to force my way into that stone-faced, stuffy sovereign's brain one more time..." She curled her dainty little hand into a fist and pounded it through the air. " _BAM! WHAM!_ I'll beat him like a piñata – _whack whack WHACK!_ "

Lila rolled her eyes. "Oh, calm down, Trixx. You did well, and now we have what we need. Try to celebrate a little."

Trixx sulked like a scolded child, swishing her bushy tail back and forth in exasperation.

Once she reached the end of a dark corridor, Lila waved her hand at the blank wall in front of her. It slid open to the side, revealing a stone passage lit by grim iron torches. The winding staircase led straight to Lila's workshop – her cauldron of scandalous spells and magical deceptions just waiting to be brewed.

As she ascended the steps, Lila unfurled her palm and showed Trixx the king's brooch. Amethyst wasn't just renowned for its luster. Lila had enough knowledge about gemology to know that this dark violet stone had some uses in divination and far-sight.

Solving the Great Guardian's riddle – unambiguous as it was – would tax too much of Lila's time and magic. Dark hair and blue eyes were not uncommon amongst Agrestians, and Lila knew searching every eligible girl in the kingdom would raise the king's suspicions. If she was to find this "diamond in the rough", she would do so _her_ way.

"Soon," she told Trixx in a silvery voice, "neither of us will have to play this annoying game anymore. Soon _I_ will be the ruler of Agreste, not that idle-minded twit or his charming brat."

Trixx bared her teeth in a wicked grin. "And soon, I won't need to get inside his head anymore. I'll just _order_ him to dance around for me like a puppet on a string!"

The enchantress's cruel laughter reverberated off the stone walls.

* * *

Night fell like a soft blanket over the palace. The water of the great fountain now sat still and flat, capturing the light of the twinkling stars. The trees stood out like shadows in a child's nightmare, the branches snaking up the stone wall like fingers.

Adrien knew it was the perfect place to stage a grand getaway.

Still, the prince didn't feel entirely certain Plagg's " _purr_ fect disguise" – a black, skin-tight cat suit – was the most subtle disguise in the world. A long black belt hung behind him like a tail, and a golden bell sat on the zipper at his neck. His golden hair was now ruffled and spiked, with black leather tuffs at the top to represent cat ears. But what astounded Adrien the most was the black mask that donned his face. When he had looked into the mirror, he saw his own eyes had changed: black oblong pupils, light green sclera, and green irises that seemed to glow with magic.

They reminded him too much of Plagg.

"Hey, you gotta complete the whole outfit," the kwami had explained earlier. "Besides, the chicks dig guys with mysterious glowing eyes."

Adrien had the urge to roll them. "I thought the whole point of running away, Plagg, was to _not_ get tied up with a girl."

"You never know. And don't worry – it's almost Year's End. Agrestians are known for dressing up around holidays. Or so I've heard."

Adrien went along with it in the end. Plagg had gone through all that trouble and energy to create this disguise for him. On the bright side, it provided good camouflage.

Once the entire palace fell asleep, Adrien slipped out of his chambers and pranced his way carefully down the hallways and out into the haunted gardens. He put his acrobatic lessons to good use as he shifted stealthily between bushes, benches and statues. The magic of the suit made the prince's movements quicker and more agile, and he felt like he was a real cat sneaking out of his home for some fresh air in the open night.

Without so much as a whisper, Adrien made it to the edge of the wall, where one of the massive oak trees lay outstretched towards the top. It was a ladder to freedom, and all Adrien had to do was climb.

He had barely heaved himself onto the first branch when a voice from behind him made his heart leap into his throat.

"I'm rather offended you decided to go on this little venture without me," Nino said with a tiny smirk, emerging from the darkness with his arms folded. The shadows seemed to make his tanned skin even darker.

Adrien heaved a sigh that was half a laugh and half a groan, and he fell back onto the ground. "I'm sorry, Nino," he muttered softly. He turned to his manservant; his friend who had stuck with him through it all. "I didn't mean to walk out on you. It's just... you're not the one whose life is set in stone. I don't want to force you to come with me if _you're_ content with _your_ life."

Nino came over, placed his hand on his best friend's shoulder, and said, "Dude, if you're really serious about this take-off-and-never-come-back thing, don't you think you'd stand a better chance out there... as part of a duo?"

"He _is_ part of a duo," growled Plagg from inside Adrien's black ring.

Adrien snickered, that sense of guilt extinguishing from his gut. "Well then, maybe we should make it a trio." He gazed up at Nino with such appreciation that the dark-skinned youth scratched his head. "What do you say we take on the world together, just you and me and Plagg?"

Nino puffed out his chest. "I say... boost me up!"

Adrien pulled off a feline grin and lifted his best friend up onto the closest tree branch.

They worked together up the twisted bark, slow and nimble and quiet-like. Finally, Adrien felt the high wind kiss his masked face. Once he and Nino reached the top of the palace walls, Adrien's new eyes almost bulged from the spectacular sight beyond.

The city was a lot smaller than Adrien imagined, but it was so _dazzling_. Sparkling lights and buildings came in all shapes and sizes. It looked like a stack of blocks tossed together like coloured candy in a bag, each one with its own unique flavour. The sight of it made Adrien suddenly light-headed, and if it weren't for the reminder that he was literally inches away from a twenty-foot fall to a grizzly death, he would have tipped right over the ledge.

With a newfound sense of exhilaration, Adrien risked one final glance at the palace; the only world he had ever known.

"I am never going to see this place again," Adrien said proudly, glaring at that grandiose citadel and everything it ever stood for. "Good riddance."

Nino patted him on the back and nodded. "Come on, bro. Let's get going before the guard rotation ends."

Adrien had never been happier to obey a command. Leaping onto the tangle of vines that groped the other side of the wall, he scaled down with careful grace towards the ground.

Where lay a whole new world, a new life, and freedom.


	6. The Marketplace

CHAPTER SIX:

THE MARKETPLACE

Marinette felt certain a dozen pairs of eyes were staring at her back as she walked past the bystanders and sellers at the marketplace. She feared that the memory of her public embarrassment at the hands of Princess Chloe was still fresh in their minds. Any cough or laugh she heard through all the commotion made her snap around, her blue eyes darting for the source.

"Will you _relax_ , girl?" Alya said as she dragged her friend along. "Honestly, if I got a copper every time you turned your head, I wouldn't be living off of scraps anymore."

Marinette sighed. "Sorry, Alya. I just want to finish shopping and go home before anyone starts pointing at me and says 'Hey, that's the girl the princess shoved into the mud pit the other day. The one she called _worthless_..."

"Stop it! I'm serious. That was two days ago – half the city has forgotten all about Princess Chloe by now. Well, except for the part where she charged out of here on her stallion faster than a sand twister." Alya snorted amusedly. "That prince up at the palace must be a _real_ piece of work."

 _At least Prince Adrien had the decency to turn her down_ , Marinette thought with a slight hint of pleasure. _At least there is_ some _justice in the world._

Marinette had another reason to be happy. Earlier that morning, her parents had received a letter from Sabine's uncle Shifu, a man from the village of Cheng whose celestial soup was well received by nobles and commoners alike. Shifu had invited Tom and Sabine to his village to show off their delicacies during the upcoming Years' End festival, and Marinette's parents simply couldn't refuse.

Now Marinette was left in charge of the bakery for the next few days. So long as she stayed out of trouble and kept up with the orders, her father granted her permission to spend a few free hours every day to do as she wished.

Today, she and Alya were heading off to spend some of their well-earned money on new fabric. Marinette was eager to find a new dress for Years' End, which was only a couple days away. And with all the sights and colours to behold in the marketplace, the young sixteen-year-old had no idea where to start.

Marinette finally focused on Alya. "You're right. The storm has passed and it's time for my secret garden of inspiration to bloom. Come on, let's check out some stalls!"

* * *

Adrien felt like one tiny ant amongst a huge colony of ants, all hustling and bustling about their clustered hive. He had never seen so much activity or so many people. It was amazing!

"Watch it, Dude!" Nino called to him over the crowd. "Your eyes and your head are in separate worlds right now."

"I just can't believe I'm actually here, Nino," Adrien said with a bright smile. "It's how I always imagined it: the streets, the parlours, the crowds..."

"Buy a pot, why don't you lad?" a vendor selling kitchen wares called out to him. "No finer pot in brass or silver!"

Adrien gave him a small wave before hurrying on.

Nino scampered after him, his large brown eyes shifting back and forth across the street. "You can't get a moment's peace around here," he said irritably.

The prince – _No, I'm not a prince anymore_ , Adrien reminded himself – beamed. "I know! Isn't it great?"

Nino rolled his eyes with a smile. "I swear you're just as crazy as _that_ guy." He pointed over his shoulder at another vendor selling nuts – or _trying_ to, given that he couldn't take a single step without spilling any from his hands.

"Sugar dates! Sugar dates and beans! Sugar dates and pistachios!" the vendor stammered.

A calmer, quieter voice turned the two boys' heads. "You young masters have any lady friends to shop for?" The jeweller said, holding up several pendants and strings of pearls. "A pretty necklace is the perfect gift for a pretty lady."

Adrien snorted. If even normal women were so easily swayed by jewels and shiny objects, then maybe he'd stay a bachelor after all.

Suddenly, a pair of hands holding a large fish popped out in front of Nino, causing the boy to leap back with a cry.

"Fresh fish!" the butcher shouted. "We catch 'em, you buy 'em!"

Nino feverishly shook his head, and then glared at Adrien when the prince burst out laughing.

"At least now I know how to punish you the next time you annoy me." The masked boy remarked, his teeth flashing.

"Ha-ha, Cat Boy." Nino straightened himself up. "I'll have you know, I'm allergic to fish."

"Riiiight."

"If you two are quite finished," Plagg chattered from within Adrien's ring, "I think I smell some camembert coming from one of those stalls."

* * *

"Mahogany, fuchsia, cherry..."

"For Astruc's sake, Marinette, they're all _red_. Just pick one and go with it already!"

But the baker's daughter couldn't make a decision. Her mother had always said Marinette looked stunning in red. She just wanted to make sure she got the _right_ red.

It was enough to make Alya steam. "If you don't pick one right now," she said in a sing-song voice, "I'm going to hijack a few fruit stands just to pass the time."

Those words made Marinette snap her head up, eyes burning. "You promised you wouldn't steal anymore," she hissed between her teeth.

" _That_ got your attention. Don't give me that look. You know I would never break a promise to a friend."

Marinette opened her mouth to say she was Alya's _only_ friend... when she heard a small yelp from a few feet away.

Both girls turned to see a pyromancer hiccupping smoke.

"Uh-oh," Alya mused. "Achmed swallowed another one."

But Marinette's stare lingered on the two boys standing next to the fire-breathing entertainer, their hands outstretched.

One boy was dressed in simple peasant smock, with brown hair and large round glasses. His tanned face had gone the shade of dry sand.

His partner was wearing a suit entirely black from his neck to his boots, so skin-tight it showed off his slight build. Tuffs of shimmering, gold hair stuck out of his head like painted leaves. He wore a black mask on his face, just like the thieves and rogues from Marinette's fantasy stories who wore them to frighten off evil doers. And those eyes! So green, cat-like, mysterious...

"So sorry, Dude. Didn't mean it!" the tanned one said to Achmed in an anxious tone.

"Nino," the black-clad boy murmured, "I think you should –" But he didn't get to finish his sentence.

Because at that moment, Achmed let out a loud belch which sent out a jet of flame from his open mouth!

The boy called Nino cried out and leapt backwards. His friend dodged the opposite way and landed face-first in the dirt so hard, his mask fell off.

Marinette heard Alya burst out laughing, but she alone inhaled sharply as she beheld the boy's exposed face.

His eyes – once entirely green with large slits – were now unquestionably human, with white sclera and round black pupils. But the irises were the exact same colour: glowing emerald with flashes of lightning yellow. And when those eyes rose up and met Marinette's bluebell ones, the world seemed to stop.

Instead of annoyance, resentment or shame, Marinette saw genuine kindness, humour and relief. The boy's mouth scrunched up, not in anger... but in surprise.

Scrambling back to his feet, the boy spat out a plume of dust and grinned awkwardly at Achmed. "I'm really sorry, sir," he stuttered, his teeth flashing white. "It won't happen again."

Achmed merely frowned at him and turned away.

Blowing out a soft breath, the boy lent a hand to his fallen friend. Again, Marinette saw that peculiar gleam in his bright eyes. It was the gleam of a boy who had not a care in the world, yet cared with all his heart. Someone who had nothing to offer, yet gave at his own expense.

How could such a boy exist in a world like this, where no one – either of high or low birth – gave anything away freely? Was he another one of those "miracles from heaven" Alya had mentioned earlier?

Marinette watched, her mouth slightly parted, as the boy touched his face. Those green eyes widened, and then he rushed over to pick up his fallen mask. When he stuck it back on, those glowing cat eyes returned. But the human beneath them remained.

What kind of magic caused the boy's eyes to change like that? Was he a sorcerer, or a gypsy from the eastern kingdoms? Marinette didn't know, but it clearly didn't matter.

For standing before her was the most handsome, most _humane_ boy she had ever seen.

Her own breaths sent shivers up her arms and neck. Her heart was doing back-flips. Her cheeks ached from smiling, but she didn't lower it once.

She didn't even notice Alya waving a hand in front of her face. "Marinette? He-lo-oh?"

The blunette only stood there staring. When the black-clad cat boy smiled and walked off with his friend, Marinette finally uttered one word, barely more than a whisper: " _Wow._ "

* * *

Adrien wondered what other crazy surprises there were in Agreste. Despite the incident with the pyromancer and the whole mask mishap, he was beginning to enjoy the whole running-away experience.

Plagg sat on his shoulder now, munching on a slice of camembert bigger than the kwami's body. He nibbled at it blissfully anyway. "This is the life, am I right?" Plagg said.

Adrien nodded. No rules or obligations. No grumpy bodyguards looming over you. No fathers to force you into marrying a stranger. He could start a new life out here, or somewhere beyond the city. He would not be Prince Adrien anymore, maybe not even Adrien. He decided he'd make a new name for himself. He would forge a new destiny; one that would be _his_ to make and his alone.

"I mean, why worry about anything at all when you can just eat camembert?" Plagg dragged on, wafting the cheesy scent towards him and letting out an "I'm-in-heaven" sigh.

Adrien wrinkled his nose. "You had just as much of that stinky cheese at the pal... I mean, the _place_ I shall not mention."

Plagg grunted. "There are a million different ways to eat camembert, kid. I don't expect a _human_ to understand."

His young master shook his head just as Nino said, "I think I see a caravan over there. With any luck, we can get a ride out of the city by nightfall. Wait here, a sec – I'll be back."

"First day out of the house and _you're_ giving _me_ orders?" Adrien asked with a smirk.

"Hey, _you_ threw away your crown. You technically don't tell me what to do anymore."

As his friend scampered away, Adrien scanned the rest of the street. The marketplace seemed to be divided into sections. The boys had already passed house wares, textiles and floral arrangements. Now Adrien stood by carts and tables overflowing with produce, sacks of grain and flour, and baskets of meat and poultry. The air was ripe with so many scents even the palace kitchens could not compare.

Adrien's eyes soon fell upon a small, dark-haired boy reaching for an apple at one of the stalls. He looked so thin and gangly, like he hadn't eaten for days. Try as he might, that juicy red apple lay beyond the reach of his little fingers.

The sight made Adrien's heart sink. Before he knew it, he stepped over to the boy and said gently, "Hey there."

The boy started and pulled away, his lip quivering.

Adrien kneeled down and smiled as though he were the boy's older brother. "I bet you're pretty hungry, aren't you?"

The child nodded, his head bent down.

Adrien reached up effortlessly and plucked an apple with his gloved hand before offering it to the boy. "Here you go, buddy," he said.

The boy broke into a wide grin, which was clearly missing some teeth. Then he accepted the apple from Adrien with glee. He bowed in thanks and sprinted off in the other direction.

Adrien waved him goodbye and stood up...only to stare into the cold, beady eyes of the stall's merchant.

"I hope you were planning on paying for that apple, boy," the bearded man growled as Adrien reeled back. "Nobody steals from _my_ stall."

Plagg squealed and took cover inside Adrien's ring.

The boy's face went ashen. Paying? He quickly realized neither he nor Nino brought any money with them in their haste to escape the palace. Why would they? All his life, Adrien only had to _ask_ for something he wanted; he never had to actually _work_ for it.

A cruel lesson he knew in his gut he was about to learn the hard way.

"Right... of course, mister!" Adrien stammered, flashing a nervous smile. "But... my buddy's holding onto my bag of coins. Be back in a flash!"

He turned so sharply he failed to notice the massive hulk of muscle standing behind him. That is, until Adrien's face collided hard with the man's chest.

The prince leapt back with a grunt, rubbing his sore nose. But then he stiffened when he saw not one, but _two_ burly men towering over him. Their arms were folded, their eyes cutting deep into Adrien's soul.

As Adrien sized them up, the merchant stepped closer to him. His two friends did the same, trapping the boy in a triangle.

Several eyes from the street were on them now, watching with apprehension.

"You think you can walk away so easily, _thief_?" The merchant spat the last word out with poison. "I've had enough of your filthy ilk scurrying about like the rats you are." His hand reached for the side of his belt, where Adrien saw – to his horror – a large scabbard hanging.

Adrien raised his hands up. "Whoa! Easy there, tigers – you've got it all wrong. I'm not a thief! And if... If-if... you just let me get back to the palace... I can get some money from... from the king!" He blurted out those words as fast as he could, not caring at all about blowing his cover.

Realizing it wasn't working, Adrien tried to zip underneath one of the brawn men's arms and get away.

But the man was expecting that – and he got the boy in full headlock.

"Hey-hey-hey, get off me!" Adrien shouted, pounding that meaty arm with his fists and kicking out with his feet. A meaningless effort once the other guy grabbed onto his feet and pulled so tightly Adrien swore he was going to be ripped in half.

His heart thundered in his chest. Sweat poured around the outlines of his mask. Why wasn't anyone coming to help him? Where was Nino? Why did this day have to go so wrong?

The merchant loomed over him like a shadow from a horrible nightmare. A gleam of sunlight flashed from his hand, and Adrien heard sharp intakes of breath all around him.

"Which hand should we take from you as payment, boy?" the merchant murmured darkly. "The left or the right? How about an ear for good measure?"

The slits in Adrien's eyes became paper thin.

Suddenly, a powerful angelic voice cut through the air: "There you are! I've been looking all over for you!"

The merchant and his lackeys paused and turned to see a delicate, dark-haired girl dressed in a purple blouse and beige pants. Adrien inched his head towards her as she rushed up to meet them.

The prince almost didn't recognise her until he saw her sparkling blue eyes and dark hair that turned blue in the right light. She was one of the girls who had been watching him during the fire-breathing fiasco. She had seen Adrien without his mask. Was she following him? Was she a spy from the palace sent to retrieve him? Whatever the case, Adrien knew this girl was far too beautiful to be a mere peasant.

The girl strode up to the merchant, shaking his free hand while – Adrien saw – lowering his sword hand. "Thank you, kind sir," she spoke as though the man before her was anything but an angry, steel-wielding brute. "You've saved me from another embarrassing explanation." She fixed a hard look at Adrien, her eyebrows narrowed and her lip drawn up in a pout. "I told you not to go wandering off," she scolded. "Now you've gone and upset these nice gentlemen! You're lucky I won't tell Mama about this."

Her untimely arrival and cynical tone clearly sent a jolt of surprise up the two brawn lackeys, for in that instant their grip loosened. Adrien managed to wriggle free and pull away, panting heavily.

Then the girl grasped his hand and grumbled, "Come on, we're going home." She dragged him aside so that they were ear-to-ear.

"What are you doing?" Adrien whispered apprehensively.

"Saving your life, _Kitty_ ," the girl hissed with an identical glare. "Now play along."

Out of the corner of his eye, Adrien saw Nino rushing towards them, his eyes wide with panic. But then another girl – this one with reddish-brown hair and glasses similar to Nino's – stopped the manservant in his tracks and whispered something to him. Apparently, it was enough to calm Nino because he nodded vigorously and remained still.

"Hey, Miss!" the merchant spoke, his eyes flat with suspicion. "You know this boy?"

The girl rolled her eyes and threw her arm tenderly around the man's shoulder. "Unfortunately," she crooned. "He's my little brother. Mama says I'm supposed to watch him because, well..." She leaned in, pretending to whisper but obviously making it loud enough for Adrien to overhear. "He's a little bit crazy. Not the largest dune in the desert, you know? I mean, look at him – he thinks he's a cat!"

Adrien gaped at her and frowned. _He_ was the crazy one?

"But he said he knew the king," the merchant stated. The two big men next to him murmured in agreement.

The girl blinked at them... and then struggled to contain her giggles. "The king?" she chortled. "He thinks my best friend's boyfriend is the king."

She indicated to Nino, who Adrien saw was mouthing, " _Boyfriend?_ " to the redheaded girl beside him – his rescuer's accomplice, Adrien realized.

Thinking quick, Adrien swooped into a deep bow before Nino, his arms swept to the side. "Oh, Your Majesty!" he called out in an overdramatic fashion. "It's an honour! How might I serve you, wise mighty ruler?"

Nino glanced down at him awkwardly, his face beet-red. "Uh..."

The redhead merely giggled and said rowdily, "Oh, darling, don't encourage him! The poor boy looks like he's about to swoon!"

Some citizens sniggered at the sight. The fact they actually bought the whole charade made Adrien less uncomfortable.

"Tragic, isn't it?" the dark-haired girl murmured to the merchant. Then she offered him an apple, which she pulled out of _nowhere_. "But see? No harm done."

The merchant caressed the apple as the girl walked over and lifted Adrien to his feet. "All right, baby brother, come on," the girl sang sweetly. "Time to go see the doctor."

Keeping his crazy face on, Adrien gave a nearby camel a dopey smile. "Hey, doctor, how's it going?"

More chuckles rang out from the crowd.

"Oh, no no no, not _that_ one!" The girl swerved him out of the way before winking at him.

 _She is the weirdest girl I have ever met_ , Adrien thought. But then he realized he was smiling.

Behind them, the redhead sniggered and nudged Nino with her elbow. "Come on, _Your Majesty_ ," she jeered.

Nino gave Adrien a look that clearly said, _I'm going to kill you._

Adrien merely shrugged at him.

Suddenly, a new voice shouted from down the street. "Hey, over there – it's those two street rats!"

The girl beside Adrien stiffened and glanced back. Adrien followed suit and saw – to his bewilderment – two palace guards pointing directly at the blunette and the redhead.

"Halt!"

"Somebody, stop them!"

Adrien frowned. He was thankful they weren't looking for _him_ , but still. "Friends of yours?" he asked his partner.

The girl grinned sheepishly. "Not exactly."

Adrien knew from her tone there would be no sweet-talking their way out of this one. He grabbed her hand and shouted to Nino, "Run!"

Within seconds, he and the girl sped down the street, quick as a pair of stags. Nino and the redhead dashed after them, the latter gripping the former's tunic and dragging the poor boy behind her. Adrien heard some people from the crowd cheering them on. _We must've put on a really good show for them_ , he mused. It made his grin widen.

"Come back here, you little thieves!" one of the guards shouted.

But the girl laughed – she _laughed_ like a child playing a harmless game of tag – as she and Adrien ran on.

And despite the brutal danger and embarrassment he had just endured, the runaway prince couldn't help but laugh with her.

* * *

Lila twitched with impatience as the lightning rod above her began to emit tiny sparks of yellow light.

The enchantress had been up all night in her workshop, restlessly swimming through a sea of books until she _finally_ found the means to activate the magic within the amethyst brooch. All she needed now was a lightning bolt.

The bad news was Lila's magic could only create illusions; spells to deceive the mind. A lightning bolt created solely out of mind magic was out of the question. Lila needed real, old-fashioned, elemental magic.

The good news was that's what she had Trixx for.

The fox-like kwami worked at a pair of giant, wooden cogwheels connected to an electric antenna. Trixx was pushing against one of the smaller wheels with all her might, forcing the machine to spin faster and faster until it created a large-enough spark.

Her circular flight slowed as she wheezed, "With all due respect... _Your Highness_... couldn't we just wait... for a real storm?"

"Save your breath, Trixx," Lila rebuked as she placed the king's fancy brooch on the glass dome in front of her. The dome was partially filled with white sand – the perfect catalyst Lila needed for the far-seeing spell.

Once her fingers were out of harm's way, Lila shouted, "Faster!"

Trixx would have rolled her eyes if they had been open. "Yes, oh mighty evil one," she huffed mordantly. Then she kicked her reserves into gear and pushed harder against the handle of the wheel. She and the mechanism spun around until the kwami was nothing but a whitish-orange floating ring.

The rod exploded and sent a powerful surge of electricity down into the glass dome. Lila had to shield her eyes from the blinding light. Thankfully, it was over as soon as it had begun.

Lila approached the dome, and her green eyes lit up with suspense.

The amethyst within the brooch glowed, and the white sand within the dome swirled and twisted on its own accord. Veins of purple energy swerved through the tiny grains, shaping them together into the stone columns of an ancient temple.

"Perfect," Lila purred, pressing a hand against the glass. "Sands of Time, reveal to me the one who can enter the Miraculous Temple."

The sand structure melted, the remains spinning like a twister within the dome. The purple light within morphed into a moving image; a window to the outside world.

And there she was, exactly as the Great Guardian had described her.

 _The old man has a sense of humour_ , Lila thought with cruel delight. No other sorcerer would have believed a plain peasant girl from the slums of Agreste would be the key to gaining ultimate power. Lila had to give the Great Guardian credit, though. Underneath the layer of street filth, the Chosen One had her perks: luminous eyes and a smile that spoke of compassion and selflessness; a deep inner beauty that radiated from her pale skin. A rare jewel indeed.

"There you are, my diamond in the rough," Lila mused, her eyes glowing with hunger.

Trixx didn't seem as excited as her master. "That's _her_?!" She shouted as she struggled to slow down. "That's the little minx we've been waiting – WHOOOAAA!"

The kwami, in her annoyance, had unwittingly loosened her grip on the wheel's handle. The moment her paws left the wood, Trixx was sent flying into the adjacent wall of the workshop.

Lila didn't appear fazed when she heard a large _CRASH_ and tufts of fur went flying everywhere. The enchantress merely opened her palm and caught a piece of orange fur, curling it through her thin fingers.

The girl within the dome turned around and laughed at something the black-clad boy next to her said. They helped each other scale a very steep wall, obviously up to a rooftop.

"Let's extend our lucky girl an all-expense-paid invitation to the palace." Lila glanced casually at Trixx. "Shall we?"

The little fox, black-eyed and bruised all over, managed a confidant grin. "Swell," she croaked before slipping out of the dent she made in the wall, and landing with a loud splat on the ground.

Lila smiled wickedly and turned back to the dark-haired girl in the purple vision. "Our fortune is looking brighter by the minute." She let out a dark laugh, and the magic sand inside the dome scattered away.


	7. Rooftop Romance

CHAPTER SEVEN:

ROOFTOP ROMANCE

A haze of orange and pink smeared the sky. The sun began its slow descent past the horizon, its light flickering off the stone rooftops.

Marinette double-checked to make sure she was in the clear before tiptoeing onto the rickety ladder that led down to the street below.

"Almost there?" Kitty whispered, poking his head over the edge.

Marinette nodded and beckoned him down. Kitty followed so closely his belt tail bopped her in the face the whole way. Marinette smacked it away each time with a snort.

The pair was immediately joined by Alya, who slid all the way down in a not-so-subtle fashion, and finally "His Majesty": the dark-skinned boy who moved slower than a trickle of water in the desert.

While the two guards had been chasing them, Marinette knew the only way to evade them was to get up top. At first, she'd feared Kitty would be as clumsy with his movements as he was with his charm. Turns out, the boy was an acrobat. He'd watched Marinette leap and scale the walls like a salamander before doing exactly the same, if not with a bit of that feline finesse. When they had come across a large gap between buildings at one point, Kitty found a pair of long poles to heave them both over the expanse.

Alya hadn't been as lucky in her pick of partners as Marinette. "His Majesty" cried out every time he flew through the air, and he wasn't a very nimble climber. When they had come to the big gap, Alya had no choice but to carry her wide-eyed friend with her on her pole. Kitty at least always made sure his bumbling friend made it through in one piece.

Now Marinette was starting to comprehend just how new these two boys were to this dusty metropolis. For one thing, Kitty had chosen the wrong merchant to swipe from. Every descent person in Agreste knew to stay away from the bearded man and his two hulking golems.

The moment Marinette had run up to defend Kitty, it was as though the Princess Chloe Catastrophe had been brushed away by the swipe of a hand, and the bold, clever and compassionate Marinette had finally broken out of her shell.

And when Kitty had laughed with her while they ran... a funny feeling came over Marinette. It started at her core and rose up to her cheeks, making her warm and feverish. She always dreaded being caught or pushed around. But at that moment, she had been running free without a worry or care in the world... all because this handsome stranger had stolen an apple.

 _Mama and Papa will never believe this_ , Marinette thought with a blush.

"Are you okay?" Kitty asked, looking at her curiously.

Marinette shook her head and giggled uneasily. "Ah, y-y-yesfine! I-I mean yes, _I am_ fine..." _Why am I stammering? It was just a simple question!_

Once the four of them landed safely on the ground, Marinette led them around her parents' bakery and unlocked the backdoor. The group shuffled inside and found places to sit and deflate.

Marinette sealed the door behind them and quickly lit one of the lanterns, illuminating the groups' relieved faces.

"Well," Alya sighed as she flung herself on a nearby sofa. Her bushy hair lay plastered to her neck. "That was quite an adventure. It's been a long time since I've had a real workout."

"Yeah, you're welcome," the tanned boy grumbled at her.

Kitty exhaled a light chuckle and looked up at Marinette. Those curious green eyes were gentle, as though wading into those pools of deep blue. It made Marinette's own head swim.

"I, uh..." Kitty rubbed the back of his neck, jingling his golden bell as he did so. "I wanted to thank you for saving my skin back there. I'm sorry I got you into such a hassle."

Marinette's cheeks warmed. "It's... It's okay, really. The two of us have gotten out of far worse odds."

"Hey, what about me?" Kitty's companion whined. "You all literally dragged me into this!"

Alya rolled her eyes. "Oh, _puh-lease_. If I hadn't stopped you from running over to Mr. Whiskers, you would've been fighting off three hungry tigers in a ring. If anything, _you_ should be thanking _me_ too."

The tanned boy looked like he was going to retort again... until Kitty bobbed a tiny nod that said, _She has a point_. He sighed heavily and murmured, "All right. Thanks, I guess."

That seemed to make Alya feel better. She sat back up and propped her elbows on her knees, her chin buried in her hands. "So, this is your first time in the marketplace, huh?"

Kitty shrugged nervously.

His friend hung his head down in shame. "That bad, huh?"

Marinette quickly took over before Alya could affirm that statement. "What she means is... well... You two stand out."

Kitty glanced at her, a mouth curving upwards. "Really? In what way do I stand out to _you_ , Milady?"

A million butterflies fluttered in Marinette's stomach. Her eyes snapped to Alya, begging for a way out, but her best friend gave her a playful grin. So Marinette turned back to Kitty, struggling to retain her composure. "I... I mean, uh... You both _obviously_ don't know how dangerous Agreste can be."

Kitty blinked at that, but he held his smile. "True... but I'm a fast learner."

Then he was giving her an enticing look that made Marinette want to do two totally different things: shove him into the stove, or grab onto those ears of his and kiss him.

 _What is WRONG with me?_

As Marinette covered her face with her hands, Alya laughed. "Well, since we're at the learning stage, maybe we should learn each other's names. I'm Alya."

"Nino," the tanned boy said with a stiff nod.

Kitty looked like he was going to speak, but then he closed his mouth as though in a debate with himself. After a brief second, he found his voice again and extended a gloved hand to Marinette. "I'm called... Cat Noir."

Marinette raised an eyebrow. _Better than 'Kitty'_ , she supposed. "I'm Marinette." She took his gloved hand in hers and they shook gently.

Cat Noir gave her a smile that was less cocky and more genuinely grateful. Gosh, he had such a strong grip, and that muscled arm...

 _Stop it!_

Reluctantly, Marinette pulled away, hiding the fact that her hand was shaking. "So... uh... Who's hungry?"

Soon, the entire kitchen was filled with smells of burning wood, cinnamon, and fresh herbs in melted butter. Cat Noir's cheeks warmed as he dove into a small quiche. Even Nino seemed less grumpy while stuffing himself with crescent rolls and pecan pie.

Alya leaned over to Marinette, nibbling on her own pastry as they both watched the boys eat in blissful silence. "So...?"

Marinette looked up from her own quiche. "So what?"

"Which one do you like?"

The blunette wondered if she heard her friend right. "Huh?"

"Oh, never mind. I can tell you've got your sights set on Cat Boy anyway."

Marinette's jaw dropped. "What are you...? I don't... _Alya_!"

Alya snickered. "Relax! I'm not jealous, if that's what you're worried about. I mean, he _is_ really cute. Wouldn't you say?"

 _Why is she asking me this? What is she playing at? Does she think that I...?_ So many questions were running through Marinette's head. It wasn't until she looked back up at Cat Noir, who smiled at something Nino whispered to him, when all those words and exclamations came to a stop.

Cute? As if. "He's _gorgeous_."

Marinette didn't realize she had said those last two words out loud until she heard Alya squeal, "I knew it! You've been bitten by the love bug, Marinette!"

The blunette wanted to throw the rest of her meal in Alya's face, but she heard Cat Noir speak out.

"This is the best quiche I've ever had!" He wiped his mouth and sighed with a smile. "My compliments to the chef."

Alya's eyebrows rose. "Actually, the phrase goes to our dear Marinette here." She nudged her friend with her elbow, winking at her.

Cat Noir gaped at Marinette, who now groaned and tried to hide behind her plate. "You _made_ this? Wow, Marinette!" He lifted out of his chair and set his plate down. "I don't think even the best bakers in Agreste could compare to your cooking."

Marinette pretended to swat at him. "Aw, that's not true," she said, trying her best to look away. "I'm sure the king's cooks could do better."

"I doubt it," Cat Noir said.

The way he said that – as though it were the truest thing in the world- made Marinette stare up at him with wonder.

Nino nudged his friend in the arm and shook his hand back-and-forth in a blade-like fashion across his neck. _Don't say anything_ , the notion said. Marinette had learned a lot from Alya and her days in the streets to know when people were keeping secrets. It made her wonder about Cat Noir even more.

Once they were done eating, Alya pulled Marinette aside once more. "Talk to him," the former thief insisted.

Marinette cringed. "What... What should I say?"

"Something _not_ along the lines of ' _Bleh-Buh-Gee-Duh'!_ " Alya went all crossed eyed and stuck her tongue out as she said those words.

Marinette punched her friend in the shoulder. "All right, Smart Alec, I'll think of something."

"Good luck. I'll distract Nino, and you take Cat Noir upstairs."

"What?" Marinette's insides froze. "You're not coming with me?"

Alya sighed and put a hand around her friend. "Mari, I may not be an expert on love, but I've seen enough of it to know what it looks like. You obviously like Cat Noir, and..." She leaned in closer and whispered, "... I think he likes you too."

Marinette's insides melted. "You really think so?" she asked, her heart leaping.

"You _did_ save his life. If that's not an incentive to love somebody, I don't know _what_ is. Just be yourself, Marinette. And whatever you do, don't improvise." With that being said, Alya shoved Marinette towards the stairs... maybe a little too roughly.

The blunette squealed and struggled to regain her balance, her arms flailing... until two strong arms caught her from behind!

"Whoa, easy there!" Cat Noir exclaimed as he helped her up. "You okay? No broken bones?"

Marinette blinked at him, the blood in her ears pounding at his touch.

"Relax, bro," Nino said with a chuckle. "She's all good. Don't be such a worry-wart."

Now Marinette assumed there was another reason why Alya wanted to be left alone with Nino. They seemed to have a lot in common, at least in terms of acting as wingmen to their best friends.

The very idea made it a lot easier for Marinette to speak. "Hey, Cat Noir, can I... uh, show you something?"

"Huh?" Cat Noir glanced between her and Nino before blurting out, "Oh, yeah, of course!"

Marinette took deep breaths as she ascended the stairs leading to the top of the bakery. She could sense Cat Noir following her like a shadow, but it didn't frighten her one bit. "Watch your head," she called down as she dodged an iron beam that hung from the ceiling.

Cat Noir, thankfully, obeyed. "Do you live up here, Marinette?" he asked as he looked around.

"No, but Alya does," she replied casually. "I let her stay up here as long as she likes."

"That sounds wonderful, coming and going as you please."

Marinette blushed at the sincerity of his words as they emerged onto the balcony. Aside from Alya's hammock and the metal railing, there was a small wooden crane that could lower or lift boxes of supplies between the floors. One such box – heavy with sacks of flour – remained suspended high above the ground. Marinette made a mental note to fix that later.

"Well, it's not much," she said as Cat Noir joined her at the railing, "but it's got an _amazing_ view."

They both gazed out at the wondrous sight before them. The light of the setting sun illuminated the entire city. The glowing majesty of the palace loomed just beyond the tiny cluster of buildings.

Marinette leaned against the railing, smiling. "Doesn't the palace look beautiful?"

"Spectacular." Cat Noir's tone dripped with sarcasm, and he hunched over with disapproval.

When Marinette looked up at him and saw his green cat-like eyes staring at the giant structure, it reminded of her of how she had felt the day Princess Chloe mocked her. The same pain, sadness and hurt lurked beneath that black mask.

"What is it?" she asked him softly.

Cat Noir bit his lip. "Nothing," he said quickly as he turned away, leaning against the railing. "It's nice, really. It's just... nothing I haven't seen before."

Marinette knew there was more than just _nothing_ in those words. But she didn't want to push him, so she turned back to the open view. "Alya and I imagine what it would be like to live there," she said as she gently swayed back and forth in her spot. "The servants, the food, the royal balls..."

"The annoying adults who always think they know what's best for you," Cat Noir added bitterly. "Always telling you what to do and where to go and how to dress."

Marinette shrugged as she continued, "At least you're not worrying about when you're next meal's going to be, or worrying about thieves and guards pushing you around." She seemed to be talking more to herself now.

Apparently, so was Cat Noir. "You're never free to make your own choices," he exclaimed. "It's as if you were born and bred just to please other people!"

Marinette nodded in agreement without even meaning to, her voice rising. "I know! It's like no matter what you do – no matter how long or how hard you work – you're always going to be stuck in the same spot for the rest of your life!"

"Sometimes you just feel so..."

"You're just..."

Then they both said as one: " _Trapped_!"

Marinette and Cat Noir paused and turned towards each other, eyes wide with shock.

Seconds passed. Minutes passed. Eons passed.

Then Marinette said bashfully, "Wow... I never thought I'd meet someone else who felt that way."

Cat Noir let out an awkward "Heh" and pivoted back around. "Neither did I," he admitted. "It's nice to have someone who understands."

If they both hadn't glanced away, they both would have seen the other's face redden.

Marinette took a deep breath, letting it out with a shudder. This could not be a coincidence. This boy – this _stranger_ in a silly cat costume with a silly name – knew exactly how she felt and had the same thoughts as she did? It was as though one of Marinette's favourite fairy tales had come to life.

Well, she was certainly no princess, and Cat Noir was _definitely_ no knight in shining armour. But maybe the world didn't revolve around pretty princesses and heroic knights. Just baker's daughters and vagabonds in cat costumes.

As the sky began to turn purple, Cat Noir perched himself onto the railing, balancing on his toes with his knees bent. "Marinette?"

She smiled at the sound of her name on his lips. "Yes?"

"Can I ask you a serious question?"

Marinette peered at him curiously, one of her eyebrows perked. "Only if you can handle a serious answer."

Cat Noir chuckled before asking, "Have you ever imagined what it would be like to take off, and never look back?"

Marinette didn't have to think too long about her answer. "Sometimes," she replied. "I mean, I love my parents and all but..." She paused. Inhaled. Exhaled. Then spoke again:

"I wish I could be somewhere where I'm free and happy, with no one to judge or mistreat me... or say that I'll never be better than who I am. I wish I could do so much more for my people, so that when they look at me, they'll know that I actually do care. I wish I could show everyone that I can be someone worthy if they would only give me the chance to prove myself."

When she stopped, Marinette felt as though a sack of flour had been lifted off her shoulders. It felt good, speaking out loud from the bottom of her heart, even when talking to someone she only just met.

She dared a glance at Cat Noir... and saw the handsomest, most affectionate smile she had ever seen him wear. Those big green eyes looked at her like she was a luminous jewel amidst the endless tracks of rocks and sand. No one had ever looked at her like that before.

Marinette blushed and tried to breathe. "My turn," she sang nervously. "Wherever you come from... Is it really so bad that you're so desperate to run away?"

Cat Noir looked taken aback. "Is it _that_ obvious?"

"Not everyone in Agreste wanders around in public wearing a totally inconspicuous cat suit."

Now Cat Noir had to bend over, because he was laughing so hard.

Just the sound of it was enough to send Marinette into her own fit of giggling.

Cat Noir struggled to breathe as he proclaimed, "Wasn't _my_ idea, I swear!"

Marinette only laughed louder, causing her to cover her mouth. Soon nothing but the pair's shrill cadence of cackling filled the air. By Astruc, it felt so wonderful to laugh so hard!

"Yo, are you guys okay?"

"What's going on up here?"

Marinette and Cat Noir pivoted and tried to stifle their laughter as Nino's and Alya's heads popped out from the stairway. Both of them blinked at their friends bewilderedly.

When he finally stopped to take a breather, Cat Noir continued to grin from ear to ear and moaned, "Sorry, Nino... we were just talking."

Marinette panted and looked towards Alya, who relaxed as soon as she saw the glow of her friend's face; the twinkle in her blue eyes.

Alya's amber eyes seemed to sparkle as well. "Well, keep it down a little, will ya?" she joked. "The whole city probably thinks there's a flock of seagulls flying overhead!" She winked at Marinette and disappeared past the threshold.

Nino snickered as he followed her down. "Seagulls..."

Cat Noir took a deep breath and sighed before turning back to Marinette. " _Phew_. Okay then. I guess you deserve an honest answer."

Marinette leaned on both of her hands, waiting eagerly.

Her new friend stared back up at the palace. "I lived a pretty good life," Cat Noir said reluctantly. "I had a lot of people watching over me and teaching me a lot. As long as I did what I was told, I got what I wanted."

Marinette's smile faltered. "You're from the upper class?"

"Something like that," he said as though biting down on glass. "I'll just cut to the chase: my father is forcing me to get married, and every time I try to talk my way out of it, my words fall on deaf ears. That's why I ran away." Cat Noir closed his eyes and hung his head down. "And I have no intention of going back."

Marinette was truly at a loss for words. A boy who had everything... and yet nothing? No wonder he seemed so distraught when he first laid eyes on the palace. "That's awful."

Cat Noir opened his eyes, looking at her now. "I wish people would stop seeing me as an object or a reward. I wish they could like me for who _I_ am, no strings attached. Just me and my totally inconspicuous cat suit."

Marinette snorted. "You're right. About the first part, I mean," she quickly added. "Maybe we _both_ need to run away."

Cat Noir straightened up, like he had just been struck by a great idea. "What's stopping us?"

Marinette blinked up at him.

Cat Noir leapt down from his perch and stepped closer to Marinette, an excited grin on his face. "We could join a caravan, or maybe sail away on a ship across the ocean." He waved his arm along the horizon. "We can start new lives in a new town, become whoever we want, see the whole world... and never let anything or anyone hold us back."

Marinette's heart soared. A single tear slid down her cheek before she could stop herself.

Cat Noir's eyes widened and he took her hands in his, his voice cracking, "Marinette, what's wrong? Was it something I said? Did I go too far?" The ears on top his head seemed to droop. "I'm a complete idiot, aren't I?"

Marinette laughed, but she couldn't wipe her eyes because he was holding her hands. "No, you didn't. And you're not an idiot – _I_ am. Well, not really, but kind of... I mean... UGH!" Was she truly at a loss for words this evening? She hung her head down in shame.

She felt soft gloved fingers lifting her chin back up.

Those same fingers brushed her tears away, the notion so heartbreakingly gentle it turned Marinette's core molten.

"Milady," Cat Noir spoke tenderly, "I haven't met a lot of people in my life, but believe me when I say you are the most amazing person I have ever met. Don't ever think for one minute you are anything less than what you are." He gave her a smile that would have split the whole floor in two. "And you are absolutely _purrfect_."

They both stood there in silence, their feet almost touching, their hands joined, their eyes locked on each other.

Marinette finally returned that loving smile. She chose her next words very, _very_ carefully. "Cat Noir, I've met _too many_ people in my life, but believe me when I say..." She crept closer towards him, her heart hammering.

He seemed to incline his head lower, their faces mere inches apart.

And Marinette's bluebell eyes glimmered as she finished, "...you need to come up with a better pun than that."

Those enamouring green eyes glimmered back at her.

And then Cat Noir was kissing her!

She had been expecting it – by the gods, she _wanted_ it to happen! – yet this mysterious boy still managed to surprise her.

His lips were soft but unyielding. He moved slowly but firmly, like he wanted to taste every inch of her mouth in a careful, well-laid out plan. It made Marinette moan softly as she closed her eyes and kissed him back.

Their hands clasped together tightly now. He pulled her closer, taking her in deeper.

She propped herself up on her toes, coaxing him. _More, more, more._ No fairy tale could compare to this.

Then she felt her lips being kissed by cool air. Marinette opened her eyes. She shivered, but she had never felt so warm in her life.

Cat Noir gasped, like he had been held underwater and came up for air right before his lungs burst. From the way his cat-like pupils expanded, Marinette knew without a doubt he had enjoyed that kiss just as much as she had, if not more.

"Cat..." she breathed, her voice pleading; begging him. _Don't stop._

He lifted a hand to her face, cupping her chin. "Milady..."

Then a low enthralling rumble emitted from his chest. He was purring!

Marinette let out a quiet laugh. "Do that again," she cooed.

Cat Noir grinned.

They both closed their eyes again, their lips pursing.

A chilling voice cracked through the atmosphere like an angry whip: " _Here you are!_ "

* * *

 **MB: This was my favourite chapter to write. I got shivers myself reading it over again!**

 **1/4 kiss scenes covered. Three more to go!**

 **Also... yes, I took some inspiration for the scene from the song "A Million Miles Away" from the Broadway musical (which I don't own).**


	8. Truth and Lies

CHAPTER EIGHT:

TRUTH AND LIES

Adrien was the happiest person in the world.

This miraculous young lady had smiled at him, commenting on his not-so-charming pun.

Then, before he realized it, some strange burning creature in his chest took over, and he pressed his lips against Marinette's.

His heart roared with delight as she leaned closer to him, letting him explore her mouth. He gripped her hands to his chest so she could feel the pounding warmth underneath the magical black fabric.

When they pulled away, Adrien's rationality came flooding back. The skin underneath his mask became slick with sweat. What was he thinking? He only just met the girl! He distinctly remembered telling Plagg he was _not_ looking for romance.

Adrien half-expected Marinette to be shocked or disgusted. But this girl – someone he barely knew but felt like he had known forever – whispered his new name, reeling his heart right back in: "Cat..."

Adrien whispered the name he had chosen for her, "Milady..."

And then he was purring – literally _purring_ at her like some theatrical moron – and she liked it! To his own astonishment, so did he.

When Marinette whispered, "Do that again," he simply could not refuse her.

Adrien accepted the challenge, closing his eyes as he leaned forward to kiss her again.

But then a sudden angry shout shattered the perfect moment: " _Here you are!_ "

Adrien spun, eyes wide with panic, and shoved Marinette behind him.

Standing at the foot of the stairs were three palace guards, who grinned at them like snakes entrapping a pair of mice.

Adrien and Marinette shouted together, "They're after me!" They both eyed each other confusedly. "They're after _you_?" they said, again in unison.

The head guard banged his head on the iron pipe above him. With a ferocious yell, he smashed it off with the pommel of his sword like a hammer upon rock.

Adrien's mind raced. The guards had come for him. King Gabriel had discovered the prince's flight and dispatched his men to bring his son back to the palace.

That's when Adrien realized someone was missing. " _Nino!_ " he called out fearfully.

" _Cat Noir!_ "

Both Adrien and Marinette looked behind them down to the street below. Two pairs of glasses gazed up at them.

"We got out the back door," Alya shouted as her amber eyes darted across the street, "but more are coming!"

"Run!" Marinette called back. "Both of you, get away while you can!"

"No, Marinette...!"

"GO!"

Adrien locked eyes with Nino. His faithful manservant shook his head.

"Do as she says, Nino – that's an order!"

The tanned boy seemed to stop breathing. He gave his friend a stiff nod, grabbed Alya's hand, and pulled her with him. "This way!"

"Leave those two," the head guard commanded as Adrien and Marinette turned back to the intruders. "We've got who we've come for."

Adrien growled and crouched low, his fists clenched. By mere association, Adrien had inadvertently put Marinette in danger. All that mattered to him now was getting her to safety, and no way was he going to be taken back against his will without a fight.

"Cat Noir, do you trust me?"

The prince snapped around... and was shocked to see Marinette standing up _on_ the railing, balancing as gracefully as a dancer. A long rope – where had that come from? – was grasped in her pale white hand.

"What?" Adrien wasn't sure what she was planning, but it made his stomach clench.

Marinette outstretched her free hand in his face, her face contorted with determination. " _Do you trust me?_ " she hissed.

Adrien's eyes shot to her hand, and then back to those beautiful frozen pools of blue, now glistening with hardened valour. _I love this girl,_ he thought. He took Marinette's hand and allowed her to pull him up. "Yes," he said with unyielding candour.

Marinette pulled him close. "Then hold on tight," she murmured as she kicked a lever next to the wooden crane.

The suspended box plummeted towards the street, pulling the rope – and its two hitch-hikers – along with it.

With a sudden surge of momentum, the pair was lifted high into the air... only to descend right back down!

Adrien cried out. Marinette let out a tiny scream.

Luckily, the momentum carried them all the way over to the next-door stall, which still had its cover spread out. That same soft cover provided the perfect landing spot, and soon the two youths were bouncing upon it until they slowed to a stop.

Adrien breathed again, his throat raw, and he let out a frightened chuckle. "You certainly know how to make an exit!" he exclaimed to Marinette as they rolled onto the street.

She merely shrugged, tossing her windblown ponytails. "Doesn't hurt to have an emergency escape plan. You can thank Alya for that."

The furious shouts of the guards from above forced Adrien back into reality. "Come on!"

They joined hands again and raced at top speed into one of the nearby alleyways. Adrien's heart surged with newfound relief. He and Marinette had escaped the guards before, they could do it again. Once they regrouped with Nino and Alya, the four of them were getting as far away from Agreste as humanly possible.

Unfortunately, fate had other plans.

Adrien and Marinette rounded a corner just as a familiar, rotund redhead emerged from the shadows, blocking their path. The two youths almost halted in time, but Captain Roger easily reached over and grabbed Marinette's arm, his fingers digging into her flesh.

Her cry and attempt to squirm free made the captain chuckle cruelly. "We've really got to stop running into each other like this. Don't we, street rat?" he leered.

Adrien took this distraction to land a hard kick to Roger's gut. _THWACK!_

Marinette ripped her arm free and pulled the groaning captain's turban down over his eyes. "Run!" she cried, pulling Adrien further down the alley.

The prince wondered just how much ferocity this girl had in her veins.

But their escape was once again cut short as four more guards poured into the alley from the path ahead of them. Adrien and Marinette jerked to a stop and spun around, searching desperately for a way out. Big surprise – there wasn't one.

"Go without me," Adrien urged. "Get out of here!"

Marinette looked at him like he was crazy. "No way, Cat Noir! I'm not leaving you with these thugs!"

The guards closed in on them, until a small rock clubbed one of them on the head so hard the guard stumbled.

"Got him!" someone proclaimed from above.

Not someone – Nino!

Several more rocks rained down on the guards. The men shouted and scattered, leaving a small opening between them.

"Marinette, hurry!"

Alya!

Gripping each other's hands strongly, Adrien and Marinette zipped through the swarm of disoriented soldiers.

But one of the more beefy guards came to his senses a tad early. Like a snake striking its prey, his hand snatched up Marinette.

Adrien was still running when her fingers were torn from his. "No!" the prince cried as he turned back.

Marinette cried out as her captor secured her arms painfully behind her. She writhed and thrashed around wildly with her feet, trying to land a good kick to a shin or a stamp to a foot. "Let go of me!" she bellowed. But these were trained soldiers, and she was only a small girl – anyone would have easily guessed the odds.

But Adrien wouldn't accept them. His green eyes flashed, the pupils thinning. "Get your paws off her!" he snarled, leaping between the bodies of men. He managed to land several punches and kicks before he felt himself being lifted off his feet by the scruff of his neck.

Apparently, Captain Roger was stronger than he appeared. "Ooh, looky here, men – a street _cat_ ," he jeered before tossing Adrien aside like an old toy.

Adrien went rolling in the dirt a few feet away. He scrambled back up and shot death glares at the guards.

Something didn't click with him. He had assumed the soldiers had come for him, the runaway prince. Instead, they ignored Adrien – they literally _threw him away_ like he was nothing to them – in their haste to catch Marinette.

 _They don't know who I am_ , the prince realized.

Adrien caught Marinette's eyes. The captain's treatment of Adrien made her thrash harder, as if she couldn't bear to see her new friend hurt.

Just like Adrien couldn't bear to see _his_ new friend – the love of his life – thrown into a dungeon, rotting away until nothing remained but bones and rags... all because of his stupid, arrogant carelessness.

He knew what he had to do.

Like the dead rising back up from the grave, Adrien rose to his feet, his masked face darkening with a look his father wore so many times. " _Unhand her right now._ "

The harsh command took Marinette and the guards by surprise. Adrien couldn't blame them. He had never used this tone of voice before. It sounded so alien, so emotionless... so King Gabriel.

Captain Roger had the nerve to smirk. "Who are you to give us orders, boy – the King of Agreste?"

His men howled with laughter.

Marinette shook her head at Adrien. No doubt she thought Cat Noir was foolishly attempting to save her. Well, she was certainly in for a surprise.

Adrien closed his eyes. "Plagg," he whispered to his ring, "claws in."

He felt the wave of magic wash over him. His cat-suit changed into simple palace garments. His spiked hair softened into gentle strands. His mask vanished into black dust. And when Adrien opened his eyes again, he knew they had changed as well. For Marinette's own eyes were wide with disbelief, just like those of the guards.

"The _future_ King of Agreste orders you," Adrien snarled, lifting his chin so there could be no doubt as to who he was anymore.

Up above, he heard Alya gasp.

Captain Roger looked like he just wet his pants. "P-P-P-Prince Adrien!" he stammered with a high-pitched squeak. He fell to one knee so fast it was a wonder he didn't break it.

The other guards bowed low at the waist. One of them actually forced Marinette to bow by placing a hand between her shoulder blades. That didn't stop her from craning her head up at Adrien. "The prince?!" she breathed.

Adrien gave her a pure apologetic look.

"The _prince_?!" Alya voiced incredulously.

"The prince," Nino confirmed next to her with a groan.

Captain Roger glanced up fearfully at Adrien. "What are you doing outside the palace, Your Highness? And with this street –?"

"That is not your concern, _Captain_ ," Adrien snapped with a scowl. "Do as I command – release her now!" He pointed an accusatory finger at Roger, making him flinch. "Unless you want me to report you to my father."

"You tell him, buddy," Plagg growled gleefully from inside his jacket.

Roger smiled nervously and cleared his throat. "I... I _would_ , sire, except my orders come directly from the chief advisor."

Adrien found himself baffled. "Lila? What does she want with Marinette? She's done nothing wrong!"Aside from assisting the prince in stealing from and outwitting an angry merchant, but Adrien purposefully left that part out.

Sweat poured down Roger's brow. "I...um... I'm afraid you'll have to take it up with the lady yourself, my prince. But we are taking the girl either way. The law... is the law." His men nodded in agreement, fearful grins plastered on their faces.

Adrien bit his lip in frustration. The law clearly stated Lila's orders were second to the king's. Adrien, to his dismay, was third on the list. He knew with a wave of regret there was nothing he could do to stop the guards from taking Marinette.

But that didn't mean he couldn't alter the arrangements. "Then you will see to it she remains unharmed, Captain," Adrien instructed firmly. "She must be treated humanely. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Your Highness," Roger bowed once more.

Adrien met Marinette's eyes again. Her face had paled, but she refused to look away... as if she were seeing him for the very first time – which, in a manner of speaking, she was.

Adrien strode up to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. To his relief, she didn't flinch. "Don't worry, Milady," he said softly, hoping she would see Cat Noir underneath those normal green eyes of his. "I won't let anything happen to you. I'll find a way to fix this. Trust me."

 _Like you asked me to trust you._

Marinette's silence was almost unbearable. But then she dipped her head ever so slightly in a nod, her eyes never leaving the prince's.

The guards dragged her back up the alley and around the corner. The last Adrien saw of the girl he fell in love with was her bluish-black ponytails. Then the stones swallowed her up and she was gone. Captain Roger was the last to leave, though he remained hunched over as he tiptoed away.

Adrien knew Nino and Alya were beside him before he heard them.

"You're just letting them go?" Alya hissed.

Nino turned to her. "Not like he _wants_ to," he argued. "As much as I hate saying this, Captain Callous is right. There are some lines you just can't cross, unless you're Adrien's dad."

Adrien's throat tightened.

"So," Alya huffed. "The prince, huh?"

"The one and only," Adrien said expressionlessly, never taking his eyes off the corner where Marinette had disappeared.

A few seconds passed before Alya uttered, " _Damn_. And I thought she just got lucky."

Adrien tried not to look offended. He forced himself to face the auburn-haired girl. "I meant what I said, Alya," he said staunchly. "I don't care what it takes. I won't let them keep Marinette locked up."

She turned to him now, her amber eyes blank. "You want to know something funny?" she asked with a thin smile. "I actually want to believe you." Without another word, Alya dashed into the darkness of the alley so fast Adrien blinked and missed her.

Not exactly the encouragement the prince was hoping for.

"Alya!" Nino called, searching the shadows for any trace of her.

"Let her go, Nino," Adrien sighed. "She has every right to be wary of people like us."

Nino looked wounded, like a puppy that had fallen into a well. He stood still for a moment before turning to his friend and liege lord, his brows rising. "Judging by that look on your face, I'd say Lila should be _very_ wary of you."

Adrien stared out into the shadows. Even with his mask off, his eyes glowed with wild resolve. "Oh, she will be," he asserted darkly. "Believe me, she will."

* * *

The wall hiding the secret passage in the dark corridor inched open.

A pair of thin green eyes peered out. The left was clear, and so was the right. Lila slid through the narrow opening, silent as a fox.

She barely started sealing the passage back up when she heard a shout from across the corridor: "Lila!"

The enchantress snapped around startled. A tall, blond figure strode towards her from the main hallway, shoulders square like he meant business.

"Oh, Prince Adrien!" Lila put on her chief advisor facade and quickly inched the door shut.

Unfortunately, Trixx didn't cross the threshold in time. Her enlarged head jammed between the door and the wall, and the kwami let out a tiny "Gah!" Squirming in her spot, Trixx croaked through her teeth, "Lila, I'm stuck!"

But the enchantress ignored her as she curtsied to the prince. "How might I be of service to you?" she asked sweetly.

Adrien stopped before her, eyes hard. Lila couldn't hide the fact he was remarkably handsome, especially when angered. _If I had born a princess_ , Lila thought licentiously...

"What did you do with Marinette?" Adrien said, his tone packing a nasty bite.

Lila blinked with perfectly feigned ignorance. "Beg pardon?"

"The guards took a girl from the market today – on _your_ orders. Her name is Marinette. What did you do with her?"

 _Ah, so it's the girl he's after._ Lila found that ironic: the prince left to avoid a marriage to one girl only to become entangled with another. And the very person Lila had been looking for, of all the rotten luck.

Lila straightened and gave Adrien a look of professional offense. "As I'm sure you're undoubtedly aware, your father has charged me with keeping peace and order in Agreste. The girl was a criminal."

Adrien placed his hands on his hips, raising an eyebrow with a hint of sarcasm. "And just what _exactly_ was her crime?" he demanded, his mouth tightening into a thin line.

Lila felt a slight tug on the end of her dress. "I can't breathe, Lila!" came Trixx's raspy voice.

"Why..." Lila said to Adrien loudly to hide her kwami's whispering, "kidnapping the prince, of course."

Now Trixx clawed at her. "Oh, for god's sake, if you could just –"

SLAM!

Lila's foot collided with Trixx so fast the kwami disappeared, leaving strands of fur behind. Beyond the door, the enchantress barely heard the little fox's muffled cry of "OOOWW! That hurt!"

Adrien, thankfully, was too flabbergasted to notice the small nuisance. "What?" he bellowed in a defensive stance. "You actually think Marinette kidnapped me? All by herself?"

Lila let out a soft sigh, as though reasoning with a child. "How else would you explain your sudden disappearance then, if not a royal abduction?"

The prince looked so pitiful, glancing down at the floor and sighing hard through his nose. "Because I ran away," he confessed, looking back up staunchly into Lila's eyes. "Nino went with me, you can ask him. Marinette was only trying to help me, I swear! In fact, I wouldn't be standing here if it weren't for her."

Lila resisted the urge to roll her eyes. _Wouldn't you know it?_ _The prince has actually fallen for the baker's brat. And if_ that's _true..._ The shadow of an idea grew in the back of Lila's mind. But first thing was first.

Lila walked past Adrien, anxiously rubbing her neck. "Oh, dear, how frightfully upsetting! Had I only known sooner..." She glanced back at Adrien, her eyes guilt-ridden. "The poor child... and she seemed so sincere."

To her amusement, the prince actually looked worried. "What are you talking about?" Adrien asked with hesitation.

Lila turned back to him. The moonlight from the main hallway cast her shadow over the prince's face. "I regret to say this, but... I have already carried out the girl's trial."

Those royal pupils dilated. "You... You put her on trial?" Adrien huffed. "Without my father's jurisdiction?"

"She was found guilty of high treason to the crown," Lila tried her best not to sneer, "and sentenced to death."

Oh, the horror in those brilliant green eyes! "Death...?" the prince gasped.

"By beheading."

Adrien shook his head. "No..." He struggled to breathe as he turned away, obviously trying to hide the pain written crystal clear across his face. His hands trembled so bad he had to curl them into fists.

Lila took this opportunity to grin at the prince's back. She kept her tone low as she reached over to stroke his arm. "I am exceedingly sorry, Adrien."

He recoiled from her touch and snapped around, his teeth bared. "Sorry? You're sorry?!" His voice cracked. "She had a home, Lila – a family! How do you think her parents will react when they learn their only daughter was executed for a crime she didn't commit?"

Lila put on a straight face.

Adrien replied back with one of pure malice. "I will never forgive you for this." He spoke with such venom in his words, and the enchantress actually felt the corridor quiver.

Then Adrien broke into a hard sprint, fleeing back the way he came. Lila could see his emotions on him like they were his own clothes: hatred, guilt, longing, despair. Put them together in a pot and you got the perfect recipe for a broken heart. It tasted like sweet victory.

Behind her, Lila heard the secret door creak open, followed by a quiet fit of coughing. She didn't stir when a ruffled, frazzled creature plumped onto her shoulder, gasping heavily.

Then Trixx perked up and put her chin in her paws. "So, how did it go?"

Lila smirked. "Better than I hoped. With the prince now out of the way, our plan will go a lot more smoothly."

"The king's going to hear about this, you know," Trixx told her warily. "Better hope this doesn't come back to haunt us."

Lila stroked her little minion affectionately behind the ears. "It won't matter," she affirmed, looking back to where Adrien had vanished.

 _Royals are just too gullible, too trustworthy. Why else are they so easy to overthrow?_

"By this time tomorrow," Lila hummed, "we'll never have to worry about either of the royal pains again."

* * *

Adrien refused to eat. He never left his chambers. He ignored Nathalie every time she came to see him. He didn't speak to anyone, not even Nino. The Gorilla's brooding stare could not compare to the prince's melancholy.

Adrien finally had it with all the attention and ordered the servants out with an angry gesture. They rushed away like frightened birds in the wake of a menacing cat.

The second they all cleared, Adrien ran out onto his balcony, nearly ripping off the purple curtains as he did so. Only when he reached the intricately-carved stone railing, and he stood alone in the presence of the moon and the stars, did the tears finally come.

His shoulders shook. He sucked in rapid gasps between his teeth. His fingers gripped the stone so hard his fingers became numb and cold. Adrien's throat bobbed as he looked up at the night sky. The dark expanse seemed to echo the words in his heart:

 _I promised her... She's dead... I was too late..._

Whenever the prince tried to silence those thoughts, all he had left were his memories of Marinette: her smile, her laugh, that look in her eyes when she told him of her innermost thoughts and dreams, how she stuttered and blushed whenever she spoke to him.

How she had moaned and urged him on when he kissed her. _That_ memory only made Adrien's eyes spill faster.

"Gee, and I thought the camembert in this joint was runny."

Adrien glanced up numbingly at a tiny black form. Apparently, he could never find any time or space in the world to be alone. So he sighed and said nothing as Plagg hovered next to him.

The kwami rubbed his neck and his cat-like ears drooped. "I'd ask if you were okay, but I'd be calling the kettle black, right?" he asked with a mirthless chuckle.

Adrien sniffled and rubbed his face hard. His voice felt raw and dry when he finally spoke for the first time after he confronted Lila: "It's my fault, Plagg."

"Aw, come on, kid. Don't be like that..."

But Adrien didn't seem to hear him. "If I had just stayed here... If I hadn't been so helpless in the marketplace, she'd be safe and sound and warm in her bed by now. She'd wake up in the morning to bake quiche..."

"Adrien..." Plagg actually sounded serious now.

"She'd be laughing and planning her day with Alya. Her parents would still have a –"

"Stop it!" Plagg flew right up to Adrien's face, locking foreheads with him.

Adrien blinked at him. He had never seen the mischievous kwami so forceful – or legitimately concerned – before.

"You looking for someone to blame, look at Lila!" Plagg snarled. " _She's_ the one who sent the guards chasing your tail. _She's_ the evil one – not you. You didn't _want_ the girl to get executed, did you? No!" He let out a heavy sigh, which sounded more like a growl. Then he said in a quieter tone, "My point is... stuff happens. Things get out of control and there's nothing you can do about it. That doesn't mean it's your fault."

They stared at each other for one brief moment. Then Plagg lowered himself down onto the prince's shoulder and gazed up at the stars. Clearly, he had said what he needed to say and was quite content to be ignored for the rest of the night.

That is, until Adrien uttered, "Do you want to know what the worst part is?"

Plagg's silence was answer enough.

"I told Marinette I wouldn't let anything happen to her. I told her to trust me..." Fresh tears poured down the prince's cheeks. "...and she died thinking I failed her; that I abandoned her."

Adrien perched himself up on the massive railing, wrapping his arms around his knees. He wouldn't have cared if a sudden breeze blew him over the edge. But Marinette's face appeared before him again, and Adrien erased those morbid thoughts from his mind. He wanted to remember her for as long as he could, even if it killed him every day. She deserved that much.

"I loved her, Plagg," Adrien whispered to the stars more than to his friend. "I actually loved her, and now I'll never see her again."

The kwami placed a comforting paw on Adrien's head. "I'm sorry, kid. Really, I am."

Nothing else needed to be said. A choir of crickets them sang a rueful lullaby.


	9. The Diamond in the Rough

CHAPTER NINE:

THE DIAMOND IN THE ROUGH

Agreste was full of little holes for rats to scurry into, especially under the cover of night. And they weren't all just for the small furry kind.

Alya kept her senses sharp as she flattened herself against the great sandstone wall. She slowed her breathing, listening for any sounds that would indicate the presence of guards.

She would have to time it carefully. Even if she made it to the top of the wall, the lights emitting from the warm lanterns and braziers would make it difficult for the redheaded thief to find a lot of cover. And heaven knew how much King Gabriel had intensified security since his son's little breakout.

But that would not snuff out Alya's hopes of getting inside. Marinette was counting on her.

Alya wanted so badly to believe Cat Noir – _No, Prince Adrien, you dope_ , she thought to herself – would do anything to have Marinette set free. But the guards who had taken her refused to heed his commands, and Alya had no assurances this "Chief Advisor Lila" would be any different.

 _Well_ , Alya thought, _at least Prince Cat tried. That's got to count for something._

Now it was Alya's turn. Her debt to Marinette was long overdue. And these overgrown vines were the thief's only chance of getting up the wall and saving her friend.

Hooking her fingers onto the right parts, Alya pushed her glasses into place and began to climb. The very idea of the ground shrinking away made her blood pound harder through her stiff arms. She had climbed heights hundreds of times... just nothing as big as the palace walls.

 _Staring death in the eyes just to save a friend_ , Alya thought with a small laugh. _Totally worth it._

She shimmied further up the vines, careful not to put too much of her weight on the creaking bits of bark and branches. Then she saw a canopy of lush green leaves. Alya smiled with triumph and heaved herself onto the top of the stone wall. She didn't dare stand up, knowing it would get the guards' attention, but she dared to glance over her shoulder at the minuscule city below.

No wonder royals thought so little of commoners. From where Alya lay, every person below seemed no bigger than an ant. It made Alya think of Princess Chloe shoving Marinette into the mud, and the thief refocused on the task at hand.

The trees of the grand garden provided perfect support and cover for Alya as she lowered herself down. The aromas of so many nameless flowers overwhelmed her, and she stifled a small sneeze.

While Alya initially planned on swiping the jailer's keys and busting Marinette out herself, she had no idea where the dungeons were. Luckily, every honourable thief always had a back-up plan. All Alya needed to do was sneak in and find Nino. The puppy-eyed blockhead might be as stiff as a stick of chocolate, but he just needed a friendly chat to warm him up. More importantly, the prince would listen to Nino, and Alya dared to believe Marinette actually mattered to Adrien.

The thief finally made it to the ground, her core shivering with relief.

"Impressive."

The cold voice ignited Alya's instincts and she snapped around, her fists raised at the shadow behind her. "Who's there?" she hissed.

The shadow chuckled wickedly. "You must truly care for that girl if you are so desperate to save her," the feminine voice whispered so softly it reminded Alya of a snake. "Not very many thieves are that noble, if you get my meaning."

Alya glared into the darkness. "The fact that you're whispering to me and not sounding the alarm means you've got another trick up your sleeve."

"I suppose it takes a thief to know a thief, doesn't it?"

"And just what are _you_ trying to steal?" _Keep talking. Just show yourself already._

"Oh, something much smaller," the dark voice cooed, "but just as precious as your friend. Something grand, but physically unobtainable."

"I've never had the patience for riddles," Alya murmured with a flat stare. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to be on my way."

She expected her confronter to pull off some kind of stunt to throw her off. But Alya never expected to see a soft, orange glow, like a sunset on its descent.

Alya gasped when a thin lovely smile appeared in the light of a strange amulet. A pair of glowing orange eyes bore into hers. She heard the dark voice again, only this time it grasped her mind like a sharpened claw and forced the thief to her knees, groaning in pain.

 _Witchcraft_ , Alya thought with panic.

"Sorry, street rat," the voice sang. "I know you're impatient, but your little reunion with your friend will have to wait. _Now take a nap._ "

The last thing Alya felt was soft grass.

* * *

Marinette shook the iron shackles harder, hissing from the sting of the metal scrapping against her wrists. "Hel-oooo!" she called out into the dark cell. "Anybody?!"

All she got was the ring of her echo reverberating off the walls, followed by the frightened squeaks of her furry fellow inmates.

Marinette blew a strand of hair from her face with huff. "You can't keep me in here!" she shouted, her throat burning from overuse. "Do you hear me?! I will get out somehow!" With an angry grumble, Marinette slumped against the wall. She sat on the sandy floor with both her arms suspended above her head in large iron cuffs connected by a bar. A rusty padlock secured the bar to the wall. Marinette wished she had asked Alya to show her how to pick locks with her toes.

She sighed heavily at the thought of her friend. Did Alya manage to escape, or did the guards put her in another cell? _If that were true, I'd hear her giving them an earful as well_ , Marinette second-guessed herself.

Still, Marinette found it odd to be captured so forcefully only to be chained up and ignored the rest of the night. Maybe her sentencing would be carried out in the morning.

Maybe Prince Adrien would be there.

Marinette shivered, more from the memory of him than the chill of the air.

"Cat Noir is Adrien," she whispered, "and Adrien is the prince." She moaned, banging her head on the stone. "I must have sounded like a total dorkasaurus in front of him!"

A faint light appeared above her. Marinette looked up to see a bright full moon shining through the barred window. Its pale, sparkling light gleamed on her like a ribbon of hope. Hope that she would see Adrien again. Hope that whatever they had felt towards each other would be enough to set her free.

The pragmatic Marinette shook her head. "Why do you think he never told you who he was?" she chided. "You're a poor baker's daughter, remember? And there's a law – he has to marry a _princess_ ," she spoke the last word while bending her two forefingers twice.

But then the hopeful Marinette took over. "But he seemed so honest, not to mention he's brave and loyal and sweet. And that kiss..." She smiled, clinging to that wonderful memory. "That _couldn't_ have been a lie."

When Cat Noir's eyes had changed, it was like seeing the human part of him she had caught a glimpse of in the marketplace; the part that was daring, selfless, kind and honourable. Marinette had seen the prince in Adrien – she had fallen in love with him – long before she ever knew his true identity.

It only made the reality crashing down on her all the more unbearable. "Cat Noir... Adrien... With or without the mask, he deserves a princess to love," Marinette said sullenly. "Me? I'm just..." She hung her head down, fighting to hold back tears. "I'm a fool."

Something in the dark whispered to her, "You're only a fool if you give up, girlie."

Marinette gasped and looked to her right.

That girl in orange and white robes had not been standing there a minute ago. A long reed flute was slung over her shoulders. A curved amulet hung from her neck, glinting in the moonlight. A matching mask sat on her face, reminding Marinette of a fox.

Why did all the strange people in Marinette's life have to wear masks?

"Who are you?" the blunette snapped. She tried to inch away, but couldn't get very far due to her shackles.

The stranger hummed and stepped into the moonlight. Marinette could see a glint of green in those lupine eyes. "I'm your fairy godmother" the fox girl replied as she bent over Marinette, "the answer to all your problems. A Good Samaritan, much like yourself."

Marinette's brows furrowed. "I meant your name."

"Direct – I like it!" The fox girl beamed before straightening. "My name is Volpina. I'm an enchantress. And _you_ are Marinette, the diamond in the rough."

"The... what?" Marinette asked skeptically. This girl was not only theatrical, but crazy too.

"The one whose worth lies deep within," Volpina clarified with a hint of annoyance. She paced back and forth in front of Marinette. "How about this? I get you out of those annoying irons, and you listen to a proposition of mine."

As tempting as the offer sounded, Marinette remembered one of Alya's most important lessons: never make a swipe unless you're willing to risk a few fingers.

"Can I decide whether or not to agree to this "proposition"?" Marinette enquired.

Volpina seemed to find that amusing. "Clever girl. Perhaps I'm right about you after all. Very well, you may do as you wish. All I ask is that you hear what I have to say."

Marinette gave her a firm nod. "Deal."

The enchantress began to play music on her flute. The sweet notes sounded so powerful and bizarre, Marinette knew without a doubt they had some kind of magic to them. Good or bad magic, she couldn't tell.

Suddenly, the padlock holding Marinette's shackles broke apart. The iron bar swung aside and the girl's hands fell to her sides. Marinette rubbed at her sore wrists. Then she lifted herself up and met Volpina eye-to-eye. "Thank you," she said coolly.

Volpina shrugged. "Now then... What if I told you that you're meant for something better than what you already have?"

Marinette brushed her ponytails away from her ears. "I'm listening." _The sooner I hear it_ , she thought, _the sooner I can get out of here and find Alya._

The enchantress grinned. "There is a temple hidden deep within the desert. It's called the Miraculous Temple. Inside it is an ancient magical object called a Miraculous... and before you ask, yes it is quite literal. According to legend, it can make your wildest dreams come true."

"What does any of that have to do with me?" Marinette broke in.

Volpina's face contorted with infuriation. "If you would just let me finish, you brainless little miscreant...!" Marinette reeled back, and Volpina features instantly softened. "Apologies," she said with a dip of her head. "Allow me to explain. No mere commonplace girl can enter the temple. Only one who is deemed worthy of the Miraculous shall acquire it."

That made Marinette curious. "And you think _I'm_ that worthy person? This... diamond in the rough?"

Volpina grinned underneath her mask. "Engraved upon the threshold of the temple is a riddle; one that describes the nature of the Chosen One – the one who will enter." She cleared her throat and whispered deeply:

" _Hair as dark as night and lustrous bluebell eyes,_

 _She hides a heart of gold beneath her hapless guise._

 _For only one of inner worth shall pass beyond the gate,_

 _To claim the treasure for her love and change her dismal fate."_

Marinette had no idea what to make of this. Even if this so-called enchantress was telling the truth, how could _she_ – a simple, clumsy, awkward baker's daughter – be worthy of such a treasure? It sounded too good to be true, and yet...

She remembered what she had admitted to Cat Noir – to _Adrien_ – earlier that evening: _I wish I could show everyone who I truly am – that I can be someone worthy if they would only give me the chance to prove myself._

Marinette shook her head. It could not be a coincidence, hearing Volpina tell her such things the exact same day Marinette had said those words to Adrien. "Look, I appreciate the encouragement, but I... I can't possibly be the one you want. I mean, I'm... I'm just a baker, nothing more."

Volpina chuckled cruelly and encircled Marinette. "If that were true, I wouldn't have bothered talking to you." She latched onto Marinette's shoulders from behind and pulled her close to that they were cheek to cheek. It made Marinette's stomach roil.

"You have the brains, the stamina, the skills," the enchantress dragged on. "Do you want to continue abusing those skills – slaving away in front of an oven, never being able to expand that creative mind of yours?" Volpina switched to the other side of Marinette's head. "Or do you want to make a name for yourself and do something that would make any mother and father proud?"

Marinette's face fell. She had all but forgotten her parents in light of everything that happened today. They wouldn't be back for another few days, but if they ever found out their only daughter had been thrown in _jail_... Marinette could already imagine the sorrow and distress on their faces.

Volpina sensed her anxiety, for she pulled away and said coaxingly, "Why do you think you are called the 'diamond in the rough'? Underneath all that filth and rags are the very gifts you've been neglecting because of your social status. You have the physique and the attitude of a true princess. Think of what you could do with the Miraculous; the wishes it would grant you. You could be the person you've always wanted to be: rich and free, with no problems at all."

Marinette stood completely still, deep in thought. She suddenly imagined having all the wealth she would need to make dresses, grow a beautiful garden, travel the world...

A different voice spoke in her mind this time: _Don't listen to her._ It sounded like Alya.

Marinette glanced behind her at the enchantress. "I... I don't know!" She looked away and grasped her head in both hands. "This is too... too much to take in!"

"Did I mention," Volpina quickly stated, "the Miraculous might help you to impress Prince Adrien?"

Marinette's insides warmed at his name. "But... But there's a... a _law_ ," she stuttered, "Only a princess can –"

"You ever heard of the 'golden rule'? 'Whoever has the gold makes the rules'." The enchantress's teeth gleamed like razor sharp fangs. "It's obvious you've got it bad for the boy, and I wager he's got it _really_ bad for you. It's quite the fairy tale: the handsome prince falling in love with the quirky peasant girl." Then Volpina pouted. "And yet, it's quite the tragedy as well," she sighed. "Without power or money, you're just another pretty face. You'll never truly win Adrien's heart on your own."

Marinette felt her insides freeze. To not see Adrien again... Sure, she only met him once, but she knew she had felt something real with him; something worth holding onto.

 _He wouldn't leave me to rot in here_ , Hopeful-Marinette thought. _He said he would try to fix all this. I know he meant it!_

 _Even if he_ did _mean it_ , Pragmatic-Marinette butted in, _even if he_ did _try to get you released, do you honestly believe the King of Agreste would want his only son and heir to marry a commoner with no riches or reputation to go with her?_

The tears threatened to come out again.

Volpina turned away. "Well, I suppose it's not true love after all," she lamented, "otherwise you'd be jumping at the bit to win his affections, no matter the cost. What a shame. You could have proven to me, to your prince, and to _everyone_ just how special you really are."

 _That_ felt like a knife to the gut. Marinette suddenly found herself glancing up at Volpina, her eyes brimming wet.

But the enchantress merely gave her a sympathetic shrug. "Well, a deal's a deal. You obviously don't want my offer." She took a step into the shadows of the cell. "Just so you know, this might have been your one and only chance to be with Adrien. But hey, what do I know? I'm just a humble enchantress trying to make her way in the world – I can't predict the future. Oh, well – ta-ta!"

Volpina gave a tiny wave and strode away from Marinette. The shadows seemed to swallow her up, slowly stealing her away.

" _Wait!_ "

Marinette's cry echoed through the cell, turning her single shout into a chorus of protest.

Volpina stopped dead in her tracks. She slowly glanced over her shoulder, the corner of her mouth curling up.

Marinette knew she might be making the biggest mistake of her life, but she pictured Adrien smiling at her, laughing with her. She remembered what it was like to feel his heart beat beneath her fingers; to feel his unconditional happiness and desire when he kissed her.

Marinette tapped into her hidden reserve of willpower. "Where is this temple of yours?"

Volpina spun around on one foot, eyes gleaming with delight. "That's the spirit!" She brought the flute to her lips again. This time, the tune Volpina played created a spark of orange light at the tip of her instrument.

"Rule number one of the Enchantress Handbook," Volpina said once she stopped playing, "'Things aren't always what they seem'." With a quick slash, she swung her flute towards the adjacent wall of the cell.

The orange spark flew like an arrow of light before slamming into a group of clustered stones. In a flash of fire, the stones melted away like hot candle wax. Marinette gaped at the new open passage in the wall, complete with a small staircase that descended deeper into the ground.

"This passage will take us all the way under the city and towards the border," Volpina explained. "Once there, I can use my magic to carry us both through the desert." She extended her free hand towards an astounded Marinette. "Shall we?"

Marinette stared at the gloved hand, then at the fox girl. Suspicion still gnawed at her conscience. "Why are you helping me?" she said with a narrowed expression. "What's in it for _you_?"

Volpina gave her a dark smile that made Marinette even more uncomfortable. "Hope," she replied. "Hope for the future."

Marinette figured that was about as good an answer as she would get, no matter how much it still troubled her. So when she took Volpina's hand in hers, Marinette immediately thought about Adrien. That alone gave her the courage to descend down the steps and into the dark unknown.

* * *

 **MB: I used another Broadway musical number ("The Diamond in the Rough") as the basis for this scene. Again, I do not own the musical or the movie.**


	10. The Miraculous Temple

CHAPTER TEN:

THE MIRACULOUS TEMPLE

Marinette's eardrums still rang when she and her new partner emerged from the vacuum of space-time and landed on a soft sand dune. The glistening grains scattered in their wake like fairy dust.

If Marinette wasn't worried about throwing up, she would have been taken aback by the endless expanse of sand and starry skies. She had grown up in a tightly-packed city where breathing room was the most valuable resource. Now it looked like the entire world had been wiped clean by a sandstorm, leaving nothing but peace and quiet. But she saw no ancient, magical temple in sight.

Breathing in deeply to force back her nausea, Marinette let go of Volpina – whose fingers she practically choked the life out of – and rested her hands on her knees. "So... is this it?" the blunette panted.

"Aren't you the observant one," Volpina grumbled. "I can only use so much of my magic at one time. The temple is several days' ride away from Agreste. If we want to make it there tonight, we have to teleport in short distances. Think of it as hopping across stepping stones in a pond. This stop is only the first of many."

Marinette wasn't sure she could handle "many".

Volpina extended her hand again, albeit more reluctantly. "Look, I can't go any faster because I'm dragging you with me," she said dryly. "Just try to save all the puking for _after_ we land."

"I'll do my best." Marinette growled before grasping the enchantress's hand once again.

The world sucked in on itself and they went flying through mist and stars.

This fast-travelling routine went on about four more times, but Marinette had trouble keeping track after two. Everything seemed to blur together in her perspective.

Then Volpina finally said, "We've arrived."

Marinette fell to the ground, never happier to touch sand.

But it wasn't sand she collapsed upon this time. Her distorted vision suddenly cleared when Marinette felt her knees bang onto cold, hard stone.

Slowly, Marinette's eyes followed the rocky pathway that led up to the great stone doorway which sat between a pair of massive dunes. The threshold appeared cracked and worn with age, but the intricate swirls and shapes carved into them gave it a more supernatural aura. Beyond the entrance lay an ominous dark tunnel.

From the big channel of darkness, a small hunched figure emerged and stepped onto the moonlit path. He looked like a harmless old man, with a balding head and a small grey goatee on his chin. His brown eyes were thin, gazing over at Marinette with kindness.

Something green and round floated next to the old man. A bird, perhaps? But when Marinette blinked, it was gone.

Volpina shoved Marinette forward, and she let out a startled cry.

"Hey!" she snapped.

"We have no time for gawking!" Volpina growled, revealing the impatient hungry fox underneath her mesmerizing demeanour. "Go and get the Miraculous, or you'll be walking the rest of the way home!"

Marinette stood her ground against the enchantress. "The way I see it, _Volpina_ ," she drawled, "you need me to get the Miraculous. That means if I don't cooperate, I won't be the only one walking away empty handed." She felt Volpina's cold eyes nailing into her. "So if you want me to play nice, you have to swear you'll leave me in peace when this is over."

The fox girl's lips screwed up with rage. Marinette remembered how Princess Chloe had looked when she had so easily defied her. Now the young baker started to wish the disrespectful blonde stood in front of her, not the short-tempered brunette who looked like she wanted to commit murder.

Volpina sighed through her nose. "All right, street rat," she said through a fake smile. "Fetch me the Miraculous and I will leave you in peace. Cross my heart."

 _Does she even have one?_ Marinette thought fearfully. But she nodded and turned away from the enchantress. With a deep breath, Marinette walked along the stone pathway until she stood right in front of the old man.

He placed his palms together and bowed in greeting. "Salaam and good evening to you, young traveller," he said in a deep but soothing voice. "And who might you be?"

The girl gave him a soft smile before she too bowed at the waist in respect. "My name is Marinette, sir. What's yours?"

The old man hummed with fascination, smiling brightly. "You may call me Master Fu," he replied. "I am the Great Guardian of this sacred temple. I have been waiting for the Chosen One to appear for a long, long time."

Marinette glanced down at her feet. "Well, to be honest, Master Fu," she murmured low enough so that Volpina couldn't hear. "I'm not exactly sure if I _am_ this... Chosen One."

Master Fu cocked his head at her. "Tell me then, Marinette," he soothed. "Why did you come here? What is it you seek in the Miraculous Temple?"

 _Nothing that would appease Volpina, that's for sure._ But Marinette kept that to herself and said unflinchingly to Master Fu, "I seek to take charge of my own destiny. I seek the chance to be with the one that I love."Her own heart leapt when she said that. _Because I know it's real_ , she reminded herself.

Behind the Great Guardian, Marinette could see the strange glyphs on the stone doorway glowing bright green.

Master Fu simply nodded. "If you wish to claim the treasure for your love," he said, stepping aside for her, "you need only ask, and the temple will grant you entry."

Marinette glanced between him and the door. An ember of hope slowly began to burn at her core. Could it really be that simple?

 _Only one way to find out._

Each new step seemed more tedious than the last. But the closer Marinette got to the entrance, the more she could feel something tugging at her soul; calling her, beckoning her forward.

The green glyphs burned so hot Marinette could feel their pulsing heat on her skin. Sweat beaded down her brow. Her heart pounded.

 _It's never too late_ , Alya's voice whispered to her. _You don't have to do this._

But the voice was silenced once more by the memory of Adrien, and Marinette reached towards the dark expanse.

All she could muster was a single word: " _Please_." She didn't beg or try to sweet-talk. It was a pure, heartfelt request.

A green shield of energy tickled her fingers... and then pulled away like water upon the shore.

Marinette gasped.

Master Fu grinned.

Volpina shouted from behind them, "What are you waiting for? _Go on!_ "

Marinette fought the urge to glare at her.

"Now then," Master Fu said, unfazed by the enchantress's outburst, "are you ready to see what awaits you inside, Marinette?"

She didn't have to hold back her answer this time. "Yes, I'm ready." She was the diamond in the rough, and diamonds didn't break so easily. Marinette stepped through the door.

At once, several braziers lit the walls, revealing a great abyss. It looked as though a great digging beast had tunneled its way down into the earth. The burning torches marked a massive spiral staircase that swerved down along the wall, shrinking down into the distance.

Marinette walked slowly down the first flight of steps, daring to peek down over the edge into the deepness. It was the mouth of a monster, opening wide and preparing to devour her. It made Marinette wonder just how powerful this Miraculous was, if it was being kept so far down in the darkness; so far away from the outside world.

Master Fu walked beside her, leaning heavily on his cane. "I shall guide you to the chamber," he said. "Come."

Marinette blinked at him as she followed. "How long have you guarded this place?" she asked.

"Oh, I have lost count of the centuries," Master Fu admitted, the firelight dancing off his saddened face. Marinette's eyes widened at his words, but the Guardian continued, "Someone has to protect the treasure, but all magic – for good or for ill – never comes cheep. Now, the spell that binds the magic inside this temple is the very thing that prevents me from ever leaving this place. You always need to be careful with what you wish for, for it may ultimately be your undoing."

"I know the feeling," Marinette murmured, thinking about how she fell in love with Cat Noir, only to discover the one boy she longed for was the one boy she could never have. _But that's all going change_ , she thought with resolution. _I don't know how exactly, but it will._

As they descended deeper into the chasm, the walls began to show more than just iron braziers. Marinette spotted several deep alcoves in the earth, each one containing the statue of a person. The more she passed, the more she realized how similar they all were.

Firstly, they were all women, ranging in sizes and ages. Secondly, they all looked like people from Marinette's bedtime stories: fearless warriors, wise scholars, noble leaders and powerful sorceresses. One of them even had a large crown on her head. And thirdly, no matter how different and unique these women appeared, they all had one thing in common: they all grasped a strange, spotted yo-yo in their nimble hands. Was that the Miraculous, the artefact Marinette had come to collect?

"Who are they?" Marinette found herself asking.

"Previous masters," Master Fu said. "Like you, they all showed great promise. But neither of them were truly considered great," he added with a hint of guilt.

That made Marinette nervous. "Why not?"

"As good as their intentions were, they all used the magic of the artefact for their own personal gain," Master Fu explained. "Once their power was spent, the Miraculous returned here to sleep until another worthy master came to claim it. It has been the same sad story for the last ten-thousand years, like a pattern on a tapestry. But perhaps," the Great Guardian shot a hopeful glance at Marinette, "you will be the one who will cut off the thread and decide how this story ends."

Marinette shuddered. Ten-thousand years all alone in the dark, constantly waiting through the endless hours for the next right person to show up every time? Marinette immediately imagined herself plastered in stone, standing in her own alcove – just another "pretty face" on the wall, as Volpina had suggested – and she shook the thought away.

Marinette wanted to enquire further about the other masters, but then she realized they were turning into another doorway. The bottom of the stairs was painted with pale blue light from the opening. Marinette heard the sound of rushing water.

Master Fu stepped inside first. Marinette followed.

Once past the threshold, she stopped. "Wow!" she exclaimed, her blue eyes becoming large glassy orbs in the light.

An enormous chamber greeted the pair. A thin bridge connected the entrance to a large island sitting in the middle of a great lake. Along the massive walls, spouts of water gushed forward and cascaded into the water below. The only window to the world above was a hole in the ceiling, which allowed a beam of moonlight to shine upon the island.

Marinette smiled at the wondrous sight. She had never seen anything so beautiful in her life.

She looked back and saw two giant, stone obelisks framing the entrance. They were engraved with runes similar to the ones on the temple doorway. The obelisks loomed over Marinette like monstrous black pillars, swirls of midnight-blue shimmering off their smooth surfaces.

When Marinette turned away, she saw Master Fu pointing to the island, where five small pedestals sat in a semi-circle around the stone statue of a woman. Her face was completely obscured by a hood and she wore long robes. Perched in her outstretched hands was a yo-y0 – a sparkling bright red disc decorated with five black symmetrical spots.

"Is that the Miraculous?" Marinette asked.

Master Fu shook his head with a chuckle. "If only. That yo-yo may seem like an ordinary toy to you, but it is a handy tool to have when one is faced with great odds. And believe me, my dear, if you choose to follow this path, there will always be dangers you will need to protect yourself from."

Marinette immediately thought about Volpina. She prayed to Astruc that the sly enchantress would keep her end of the deal.

"The real Miraculous," Master Fu continued, "lies on one of those pedestals. Find the object whose worth lies within. If you choose the right one, the binding magic of the temple will be broken, and we can both leave this place."

Marinette bit her lip hesitantly. "And... if I _don't_ choose the right one?"

"Let's just say that is no ordinary water you see before you."

Marinette nearly squealed. So that was it. Pick the right Miraculous and walk away unscathed. Pick the wrong one and be plunged into an enchanted, watery grave. Marinette suddenly wished she had at least said goodbye to Alya, or her parents.

But there was no point in wallowing in self-pity. "Right then," Marinette said, squaring her shoulders. "No pressure." Feeling Master Fu's eyes on her back, Marinette strode carefully across the bridge, which was no wider than three or four feet. She held her arms up to keep her balance, remembering how Alya had taught her to always keep her centre of gravity in the middle.

Marinette made it safely across and touched ground on the island. The faceless statue seemed to glare down at her, making her bones rattle, so she turned to the five pedestals.

Perched on each one was a box.

The first was a golden hexagon with ornate jewels plastered around it. The second box was a rectangle made of fine cherry wood, with swirls carved into the lid. The third box – which sat on the middle pedestal – looked like an orb of sparkling crystal with moonbeams dancing upon its surface. The fourth box was a tiny black octagon completely devoid of any decorations or special hatches. The fifth and final box took the shape of a rusted dragon head with bright rubies for eyes.

Marinette shifted her gaze along the row of choices and gritted her teeth. "The object whose worth lies within," she muttered to herself. Then she called over her shoulder, "Can't I just see what's inside them?"

"No," Master Fu replied. "Once you touch a box, the temple will consider it your first and only choice. You must _know_ what's inside them."

 _Perfect_ , Marinette sighed as she turned back, putting her finger on her chin.

Well, the golden one was a no-brainer: the box itself was worth more than anything that could be in it. Scratch Number One!

The wooden box had special designs carved into it, and the wood itself was rare in a kingdom with nothing but desert. But even a street rat could see the value of the wood just by looking at it. Scratch Number Two!

The crystal orb reminded Marinette of a diamond. Could that be it? Would a precious diamond sitting in a dank temple count?

The black box looked so simple, so mundane... _Anything_ could be sitting inside of it.

Maybe it was the rusted dragon head with the glittering eyes; a fierce creature with a hint of beauty and power beneath that hardened exterior.

Marinette groaned and yanked on her two ponytails. "Diamond, Dark Box, Dragon... Diamond, Dark Box, Dragon..." She wanted to throw her hands up in frustration, but Marinette forced herself to keep her head cool and think. _Use that creative mind of yours. Which one is worthy on the inside?_

Her eyes fell on the crystal orb... and something in her gut warned her that it wasn't all it appeared to be. Sure, it looked it like diamond, but if Princess Chloe actually taught Marinette anything, it was that looks aren't everything. _Yes_ , Marinette decided. _The orb is not the one. Scratch Number Three!_

That left the black box and the dragon head. Both of them looked very promising.

Marinette muttered to herself over and over, her mind racing. "The object whose worth lies within... The object whose worth lies within..."

 _The one whose worth lies deep within._

Volpina's words from the palace dungeon came back to Marinette. Those were the exact same words the enchantress had used to describe her – a plain, commonplace peasant girl.

Then Marinette remembered one of the lines from the riddle: _She hides a heart of gold beneath her hapless guise._ 'Hapless'... as in unfortunate, dull, boring. Marinette's blue eyes sparkled, sensing a theme going on here. If importance wasn't found in looks or stature, then what if...?

What if the Chosen One and the Miraculous were one and the same?

Marinette turned to the fourth pedestal and the black box sitting upon it. It looked ordinary and insignificant.

Just like Marinette.

The young baker took a deep breath, praying she made the right choice. She reached out with trembling fingers, wondering what Adrien or Alya would think if they could see her now.

Marinette lifted the black box off its pedestal.

A light gust of wind, complete with a surge of electricity, blew out from Marinette's fingers and expanded across the chamber in a great wave. Marinette squeezed her eyes shut, wincing.

No sudden sounds. No earthquakes. No words of despair from Master Fu. Even the sounds of the waterfalls suddenly faded away. The chamber had gone absolutely quiet.

Marinette opened her eyes, glancing around.

The surface of lake turned as calm and flat as the surface of a mirror. The spouts around the chamber immediately went dry, exposing gaping holes in the walls. The moonlight faded, leaving Marinette alone in the deep blue dark. But she was not afraid.

Relief slowly gnawed away at her tension. She was still standing. She made the right decision. "I... I did it..." Marinette breathed. She beamed and let out a giggle of pride, raising the box above her head. "I was right!" She turned to Master Fu, expecting a standing ovation.

The Great Guardian only smiled. Then several sparks of green light appeared and began to dance around him.

Marinette gasped and her arms dropped. "Master...?"

The old man chuckled heartily. "Do not worry, Marinette," he called to her. "Thanks to you, the binding magic of the temple has been broken. You have set me free – and for that, I am forever grateful."

Marinette started to smile, but then frowned. "But, wait... Where will you go now?"

Master Fu shrugged. "Oh, here and there – there and gone again." He laughed and the green sparkles gathered closer around him. "But I have a feeling we will see each other again soon enough." He gave her a wink.

Then there was a flash of green light, and the Great Guardian was gone.

But his voice remained. "Always remember," it whispered as Marinette glanced upward, "Honour the power within, and it will never fail you. Good lu-uck!"

There was a great whoosh of air, followed by a gentle hush.

Marinette smiled and whispered to the air, "Thank you." She glanced down at the black box in her hands, which were now trembling with excitement, and lifted the lid.

She almost laughed.

The Miraculous – the magical treasure that could grant Marinette her deepest desires – was a pair of shiny red earrings encrusted with five black symmetrical polka dots. They looked very much like the yo-yo in the statue's hand.

Marinette didn't have the chance to inspect them further, because at that moment, a cruel familiar voice spoke out from across the bridge:

"Well, well, well, looks like the baker's brat actually accomplished something."

Marinette snapped around to Volpina, preparing for a nasty stare down. But then she saw what the enchantress held, and the blunette's mouth fell open.

Secured in Volpina's death-grip headlock was Alya.


	11. A Narrow Escape

CHAPTER ELEVEN:

A NARROW ESCAPE

Marinette's blood ran cold at the sight of her helpless best friend.

Volpina smiled wickedly. "Bravo, Marinette, you have done what no other girl has ever dared to accomplish. You entered the temple unharmed, solved the riddle, and got the Miraculous! I'd clap for you but, as you can see, I've got my hands full."

"Marinette, run!" Alya called across the bridge, her voice strained by Volpina's arm around her neck.

Marinette bore her teeth in anger.

"I knew the moment the binding spell around the temple shattered that I could enter this place without being disintegrated," Volpina continued. "Thank goodness for that, because I was _this_ close to hurling your little friend here into the shield just to see what would happen."

The look of appeasement on the fox's face made Marinette want to rip off that sly smile. "Let Alya go, Volpina! Why are you bringing her into this?"

The enchantress sneered. "Collateral. I wanted to make sure I would have something to trade for the Miraculous, just in case." She raised her flute in her free hand and pointed it at Marinette. "Now be a good girl and throw it to me, if you would be so kind."

Marinette hid the box behind her. "Not until you release my friend!"

"You are in no position to negotiate here, girlie," Volpina growled. "Now that you've taken the earrings, the magic keeping this place standing is withering. You see all that enchanted water around you?" She pointed to the lake with her flute. "Not all who entered here were as lucky as you. Now that I think about it, I am oh-so-curious to see what it would do to a living being." She leaned closer and whispered in Alya's ear, "Any volunteers?"

"Go to hell, _witch_!" Alya snarled.

The enchantress huffed. "Typical street rat."

Marinette's heart nearly stopped when Volpina held the squirming Alya out in front of her with superhuman strength, dangling her over the edge of the lake.

"Stop!" Marinette cried, reaching out. "I thought we had a deal!"

"We do," Volpina insisted, "but you only clarified I would leave _you_ in peace. You never said anything about your friends." She clicked her tongue and grinned. "Don't you just love loopholes?"

"Marinette!" Alya cried, trying to sound brave. "Don't give her what she wants! She'll do us both in either way! Just run!"

"Enough!" Volpina spat, her breathing haggard and ferocious. "I don't have time for petty heroics! You can have your friend back in one piece, Marinette – _but first give me the Miraculous_!"

Fear, guilt and anger swirled inside Marinette's gut.

Then a tearing sound broke out behind her. Snapping around, Marinette saw great fissures in the far wall of the chamber, from which tiny streams of enchanted water were struggling to escape. The temple was coming apart!

How could Marinette have gotten Alya involved in all of this? Oh, right – because _she_ was the one who had assisted the lonely thief who only stole to survive. It made sense Alya would try and rescue the one friend she'd ever had. Marinette could not – _would_ not – let Alya die because of her, but neither could she give the Miraculous to this psychopathic sorceress.

But she only had two options before her, and she knew with a pang which one she would always choose.

"Here," she said, throwing her arm back, "catch!" With an effortless fling, the black box flew from Marinette's hand across the gap.

Volpina had to drop her flute to catch the box, and when she did, her face twisted up in a wicked grin. She deposited Alya – rather ruthlessly – on the ground beside her.

As the thief scrambled to her feet and dashed across the bridge, Volpina let out a maniacal cackle and held the box above her. "YEEEES! AT LAST!" she howled triumphantly, her resounding laughter creating ripples in the water.

Marinette pulled Alya in a reassuring embrace, glaring at the enchantress. Now all the pieces were coming together: Volpina wanted the Miraculous for her own evil ends, and she had played on Marinette's love for Adrien to obtain it. She and Alya were nothing but pawns to her.

The giddy enchantress peered across the bridge at the two friends. Though she still wore a mask, Marinette knew from the daggers Volpina shot at her that she saw the fox's true face at last. "This has been a most fortuitous transaction," Volpina jeered, "but I'm afraid I've decided to conclude our little partnership – _permanently_."

Marinette's blood raced. She barely had time to pull Alya away before there was a flash of orange light and twin walls of water shot up on either side of the bridge.

Marinette and Alya took cover behind the stone pedestals as a great rush swept the bridge completely away, sending chunks of rock flying. Bits of water splashed against the tiny altars, shielding the girls from harm. Unfortunately, the stones were not so lucky. Wherever the enchanted droplets touched them, the surface dissipated into sparkling silver dust.

Alya cringed, her cheeks the colour of waxy paper.

When the raging waves ceased, Marinette poked out from her shelter and saw the last bits of the bridge disintegrating, the glowing sparkles sinking into the water that consumed them. _That could have been us_ , Marinette thought with a sudden urge to throw up.

Volpina laughed at their shaken expressions. "Magic is truly beautiful, especially when you're destroying stuff." She turned away, twirling the black box in her hand. "Enjoy your peaceful moment alone... while it lasts!" She then dashed back towards the stairway, her cackle echoing in her wake.

Alya shrieked at Volpina's disappearing form, "You'll get what's coming to you, backstabbing jinx-flinger!"

A sudden tearing sound – like two boulders crashing into each other – caused the former thief to stiffen and turn around.

Marinette followed suit and gasped. More jagged lines stretched along the broken wall of the chamber. Some went as high as the ceiling, where several large rocks broke off and plummeted into the lake, creating small waves that sloshed against the island. Worse still, the water being held back by the wall started to pour through faster. If the fissure became any bigger, the entire chamber would flood.

As dread began to overtake her, Marinette looked to the statue of the woman and the yo-yo in her frozen lifeless hands. Then Marinette glanced back at the chamber entrance. The two obsidian obelisks still stood, considering the growing danger of the collapsing roof. She turned back to the yo-yo. She recalled Master Fu referring to it as a "handy tool".

Marinette's brow furrowed with determination. "I have an idea," she said to Alya. With delicate hands, she reached over and pulled the yo-yo out of the statue's hands.

It looked and felt like any other children's toy – lightweight and easy to use, fitting right into the palm of Marinette's hand. She rolled it down the thick, strange string to test it out. It came zipping back up effortlessly at her command.

"Do you even know how to use that?" Alya asked with concern.

Marinette shrugged. "I'll consider this a practise run."

Gripping the end of the string, Marinette swung the yo-yo down in a circle. As it picked up momentum, she raised it above her head, twirling it faster and faster. A spinning top of glowing red energy pulsed from the yo-yo, creating a ring of magic. Then, with a grunt of effort, Marinette flung the yo-yo hard at one of the twin obelisks.

Under normal circumstances, she probably wouldn't have succeeded on her first try. In fact, the string didn't appear to be long enough. But it was as if the hand of fate lifted the yo-yo up and around the top of the obelisk, circling it until it sat secured around the stone. And despite the great distance, the string never ran out.

Marinette pulled taught on the string, smiling with newfound optimism.

Suddenly, the chamber began to shake.

Glancing back, Marinette and Alya watched as the entire back wall gave out to the force of the raging water. The numerous water spouts joined into one, creating a massive tsunami that roared towards the island like an angry, ravenous beast.

Wasting no time, Marinette threw her free arm around Alya's waist. "Hold onto me!" she shouted over the crashing waves. Alya gripped onto her friend as Marinette gave the string a good hard yank. She felt the resistance threatening to rip her arm off...

...and then Marinette eased off of the pull.

Very much like how she and Adrien had flown from the bakery, Marinette and Alya were pulled up into the air, soaring across the gap of deadly water.

Both girls screamed as they vaulted through the entrance. Then Marinette felt the string tugging her back and she kicked her feet out, scraping them against the ground as leverage for a landing. The girls stumbled onto their feet as they came out onto the end of the spiral staircase, gasping heavily.

But the wave was still gaining on them.

Thinking quickly, Marinette pulled harder on the invincible yo-yo string. It snapped taut on the obelisk, pulling the hulking structure out of its place in the ground. It teetered and fell against the open archway within seconds. The collapsing obelisk struck the bottom of its twin, causing it to come crumbling down on top of it.

At Marinette's silent command, the yo-yo fell loose and recoiled back into her outstretched hand just as a great crash sounded. The force of the entire collapse caused the archway to cave in on itself, sealing it up entirely with boulders of hard rock. The two girls cringed when the might of the giant wave came crashing against the makeshift barricade. Some bits of water poked through like tiny diamonds from a trove, but the stones held.

Marinette and Alya left out a big sigh of relief. Then Alya gaped at the magic yo-yo. "Where can I get one of those?" she breathed.

Marinette grinned.

But this was no time for ogling. Though the danger of the chamber had passed, the two friends were far from safe. The entire chasm trembled, the staircase cracking and breaking off at different intervals. The debris fell through the air like rain into the seemingly bottomless pit.

Gripping Alya tightly once more, Marinette swung her yo-yo onto one of the upper levels and lifted them up both upward. As they suspended in mid-air, Marinette pulled the yo-yo back and swung it up again, latching onto the next level above.

Fall back. Launch. Fall back. Launch. Soon, they were a couple of dancing spiders zipping up through the great swirling crevice, being careful to avoid any of the big rocks falling towards them.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this!" Marinette called as adrenaline surged through her.

"Good," Alya shouted, pointing upward, "because we're almost there!"

Sure enough, a shaft of moonlight appeared above them. The entrance to the temple was barely standing. The flashing green runes on the threshold went out one by one. The top of the stairs were all that remained at the base, though bits of them crumbled off like shredded dragon scales.

With one final good tug and a swing, Marinette gritted her teeth and heaved both her and Alya onto the remains of the stairs. A fresh gust of wind nearly blew Marinette off.

Then a great rumbling shudder, which clearly did _not_ come from the collapsing temple, sounded through the air. Marinette looked up through her bellowing strands of hair to see a veil of purple darkness choking out the stars.

Thunderclouds. _Purple_ thunderclouds.

Alya rushed to the fragmented archway and stopped with only one foot in the desert sand. She reached out a hand towards Marinette. "Come on," she said. Globs of sweat stuck to her face and her auburn hair frizzed up beyond belief. But that undaunted confidence in her smile made Alya all the more striking.

Grinning with relief, Marinette reached out towards her friend.

Suddenly, an orange and white blur slammed into Alya and snatched up Marinette's arm with a grip that could crush stone, and gave it a hard twist.

"AH!" Marinette cried as the pain forced her to her knees.

"You street rats are more persistent than I thought."

Marinette didn't have to look to see who was talking. All the same, she met Volpina's bemused grin with a jaw-clenching glare as she tried to pull free.

The enchantress leaned over her victim like a huntress over her quarry, her amulet gleaming. "Either that, or you're just so utterly _dense_." Volpina drew her face into an exasperated scowl and reached inside her robe. "Perhaps it's high time I put you in your place."

An eerie gleam shined in Marinette's peripheral vision: lightning upon a bit of steel. Marinette's bowels turned to water and she squirmed harder. "What are you doing?!" she shrieked over the booming thunder.

"Leaving you in peace," Volpina spoke like the moan in the wind. " _Eternal peace_!"

She raised the curved dagger high in a plunging arc, and Marinette swore the lightning dancing along the cruel blade was her life flashing before her eyes.

"NO!"

Alya's cry of outrage sounded long after the thief launched herself at Volpina. She bit into the fox girl's raised arm so much that drops of red seeped through the sleeves.

Volpina let out a painful shriek and dropped Marinette back onto the edge of the stairs.

Marinette struggled to breathe, resting her head on the ground. She heard the sounds of a struggle in front of her: flesh pounding on flesh, fabric tearing, mixed screams of anger and agony. By the time Marinette glanced back up, Volpina finally pulled Alya off her.

The enchantress's hair was entirely dishevelled and her mask had popped off on one side of her face, giving her a grotesque look. Volpina shoved Alya back into the temple so ferociously that the thief stumbled right up to the edge of the broken stairs.

One of her fists was tightly closed, and the other reached towards Marinette.

Time seemed to freeze as the two friends locked eyes.

Then Alya slipped over the edge and vanished with a horrified scream.

Marinette's own scream tore from her throat: "ALYA!"

She didn't breathe. She didn't think. She didn't care Volpina still had the Miraculous and needed to be stopped.

Instead, Marinette pulled her yo-yo out of her pocket, kicked off from the ground, and plunged into the awaiting abyss after her best friend.

She fell like an arrow – arms plastered to her sides – towards the flailing redhead. Water welled up in Marinette's eyes from the gruelling rush of air moving past her, sending tears up instead of down. The world around her turned darker as she plummeted. Several heavy stones soared past her.

And when Alya was only an arm's reach away, Marinette stretched her hand out to her. Alya did the same, her own eyes tearing up behind her wide-rim glasses.

No sooner did their hands clasp together did Marinette pull her friend close. Then she curved her whole body around so that she was falling with her back to the ground. With what sounded like a battle cry, Marinette flung her yo-yo onto the closest tether she could find: a large boulder sticking out against the wall.

The magical ball flew. It snagged itself around the boulder.

Just as the bottom of the pit was rushing up to meet the unfortunate friends, the string pulled tight and halted Marinette and Alya's fall by only a few feet, nearly ripping the former's arm off in the process. Biting back the pain, Marinette immediately summoned the yo-yo back, causing her and Alya to tumble onto the ground.

But the sounds of rock crashing upon rock made both girls snap up towards the expanse above them. The remains of the temple hurtled down towards them!

"Brace yourself!" Marinette practically screamed at Alya. She leapt over top of her fallen friend and spun her yo-yo above them as fast as she could. The red energy immediately formed into a glistening red shield.

The last thing Marinette remembered was the force of the stones slamming into her arm, sending her down onto one knee. Then the darkness caved in all around her, and Marinette felt nothing else.

* * *

The stone archway curled in on itself, and the sand instantly swallowed every stone that fell into it. The mouth of the Miraculous Temple finally sealed shut. Then a great bolt of lightning struck the centre, blinding Volpina.

She felt grains of sand flying into her skin like sharp needles. But when the winds finally ceased and an eerie calm fell over the desert, Volpina blinked her eyes open.

It looked as though the Miraculous Temple had never existed. The two adjacent sand dunes that had supported it had vanished, leaving the ground before the enchantress completely flat. The thunderclouds above faded like wisps of smoke, leaving nothing but a star-speckled sky. All evidence had been swiped clean like a broom to a dusty floor.

Volpina laughed quietly to herself. "It's mine..." she breathed with a fit of hysteria, unwittingly releasing the magic she used to transform herself. "It's all mine!"

She reached into her robes just as her disguise disintegrated, leaving only Lila. She gazed down at the tiny black box in her hands, her eyes wild and bright.

But when the chief advisor lifted up the lid, pure white horror donned her face.

The earrings were gone.

Gone? Gone! GONE!

Lila shook her head, trying to understand how this could be. "No... No! Where is it?" she gasped. Did the Miraculous slip out of her robes? Were the earrings lying at her feet? Lila dropped to her knees, frantically searching every spit of course, filthy, stupid sand she could find.

The earrings had been in the box earlier – she had _seen them_! The only way they could have possibly gotten out was...

Understanding came to her, followed by pure, hollow, swirling rage.

Throwing her arms up with all of her wrath and frustration, Lila screamed to the accursed heavens for this insufferable failure.


	12. Father and Son

CHAPTER TWELVE:

FATHER AND SON

King Gabriel was standing in the solar, staring up at the portrait of his beloved wife, when Nino came in and informed him about Adrien's escapade the previous night.

At first, the news didn't sink in. The king snapped around to his son's manservant, searching for any trace of a juvenile hoax in those large, spectacled brown eyes. As the ruler of Agreste, Gabriel was no stranger to judgement. He always had a way of looking into the eyes of a man and seeing him for what he truly was. He could feel what the man felt whenever he spoke, so as to determine the truth of his words.

So when the king looked at Nino, he saw the truth written all over the boy. Nino spoke with a kind of dauntlessness that came from his brotherly love for the prince. Even though Nino quivered in the presence of his sovereign, he refused to turn away or hold anything back as he explained what had happened.

That's when King Gabriel felt a slow, throbbing twinge in his heart – something he hadn't felt since Queen Emilie's ultimately death.

Only when Nino was finished did the king finally speak, albeit a little harshly: "Did Adrien send you to confess this to me?"

Nino's throat bobbed, but he shook his head. "Honestly, Your Majesty, he hasn't said a single word to me – to _anyone_ – since we got back. I have no idea why. He's been beside himself all night; he won't sleep, he doesn't eat... I'm just really worried about him." He shifted in his feet and breathed deeply. "That's why I came to you, sire. I thought maybe, uh... well, you could give him a little heart-to-heart, you know?"

Gabriel actually looked flabbergasted, even by kingly standards. "If my son won't speak to his trusted childhood friend, why would he speak to _me_?" he asked.

Nino seemed to frown at him, as though the king was the biggest idiot who ever lived. But the boy's next words caught Gabriel's breath in his throat: "Because you're his father – the only family Adrien has left. How could he _not_?"

The king's face remained completely blank as Nino bowed and took his leave. Alone once more in the solar, Gabriel stared down at the spot where the manservant had once been.

He still couldn't believe it. His own son had... run away.

Several juxtaposing thoughts raced through him: _Was it because of me? How could he have been so reckless? Did I push him too far with this whole marriage business? Why didn't he just come to me about this? I am his father – I know what's best for him!_

And then the king knew why, and it turned the twinge in his chest into a hard, heavy stone. Gabriel glanced back up at the image of Emilie, her serene face lit up with that radiant smile that could warm even his cold heart... and he hung his head down.

He knew who was to blame for this quandary.

To the bemusement of his guards at the door, the king strode past them without so much as a regard or a command to follow.

He walked hastily down the lantern-lit halls, his thin boots clapping against the marble floors; an echo of the hollowness inside him. For a moment, he thought he could hear a faint weak voice, calling to him from her sickbed:

 _Take care of our son, Gabriel. Don't let him grow up all on his own._

Gabriel swallowed hard. How could he have been so careful in the raising of his son if all the good it did was make Adrien want to leave so badly? How could a king look after the affairs of his council, his household and his people... if he couldn't look after his own flesh and blood?

Gabriel paused when he rounded the last corner of the hall. The door to his son's chambers was open, and warm golden light poured out into the corridor. But the air felt cold, lifeless even.

The king knew she was there before she exited the room, her face the picture of pity. She didn't notice him until she saw his shadow-framed form standing before her.

"Oh! Y-Your Majesty!" Nathalie bent over in an overly-hasty bow.

Gabriel acknowledged her coolly. "I would like to speak with my son, Natalie," he said with the authority of a man who meant business. "Alone and undisturbed." He didn't give his steward the chance to reply before he strode into the chamber.

Adrien sat on his bed, his back to the door, his chin dipped low as if he were staring down at his feet. Though the sounds of the king's footsteps were not hard to miss, the prince never once acknowledged his father's presence.

Gabriel wondered how he should handle this. In the past, Adrien's fits of sadness had been dealt with by his mother. Emilie always had a way of melting away the pain in her son's eyes and replacing it with love and happiness. How Adrien managed to get over her passing still astounded Gabriel. He himself still found it difficult to cope with the memory of his wife.

 _I just need answers_ , the king thought as he approached the end of the bed. _I just need to know why he left._

"Adrien?"

The tone was alien to Gabriel; concerned and guilt-ridden. But it made Adrien's head lift up all the same. And when the prince stood and turned to face him, Gabriel's knees nearly buckled.

This was not his son.

He was Prince Adrien, to be sure, but not the amiable, stubborn and energetic Adrien the king always knew him to be. This boy in front of him looked so solemn and disheartened, as though he had never smiled once in his life. His eyes – once so proud and firm, like his mother's – were red with grief. And he looked so gaunt and pale, his cheeks devoid of their usual complexion. He was practically wasting away before the king.

All of a sudden, Gabriel was no longer staring at a fifteen-year-old prince who had just run away from home... but rather a ten-year-old broken-hearted boy who had just lost his mother.

When his wife died, the king had done next to nothing to comfort Adrien. He had completely left his son to cope with his own sorrow. And whenever he considered spending quality time with Adrien, Gabriel had always assumed his son was playing with Nino, or studying with Nathalie, or simply finding other means of enjoying himself. _I've lost my darling wife_ , the king thought as the pain in his chest finally burst, _and now I'm losing my only child._

Adrien tried desperately to keep the evidence of his gloom to himself as he looked at his father. But he seemed to have forgotten just how deep into the soul the eyes of King Gabriel went.

"Father," he croaked softly, "I..."

Gabriel didn't know what came over him, but the next thing he knew, he rushed forward and pulled his son into a stiff embrace.

Adrien was taken aback by this sudden display of affection. No one could blame him. His father hadn't been so... _informal_ with him for almost six years.

So when Gabriel felt his son's arms wrap around him to return the embrace, the king let out a shaken breath. "Was..." He cleared his throat and tried again. "Was it because of _me_?"

"Huh?" Adrien asked.

"You _left_ , Adrien," the king said with rare rout of sorrow. "I thought I was only doing what was best for you, and then... then I find out that my own son had... had run away..."

The prince stiffened and loosened a heavy sigh. "How did you know?"

"Your manservant came to me," Gabriel replied, pulling away as he did so. "He said that you went over the wall with him – you went _over_ the great stone wall, by Astruc's hourglass! He said the two of you were going to leave the city, but then something happened. He didn't specify what, exactly," he added when Adrien gave him an inquisitive look. "And then you returned here the same day... of your own volition?"

Adrien glanced down, biting his lip.

"All I am asking, son," the king continued, "is whether or not you left because... because of me." He softened his tone so much it made him tremble. "Were you truly unhappy with my plans to get you married off? Have I really been..." He didn't want to say _ignoring_. "... _disregarding_ you all this time? Tell me," he seemed to be talking to himself now, "how can I be a king when I don't even notice what's going on inside my own palace?"

Adrien gripped his father's shoulders gently. "Don't say that, Father," he said. "I understand, really. You're the king; you have more important things to deal with."

Gabriel shook his head. "You are my _son_ , Adrien; my heir, my only child. The only..." He sighed, his deep blue eyes shining. "The only thing I have left of your mother."

The prince's eyes started tearing up again. Apparently, there was always more to cry about.

A heavy pall of silence hung between them. Father and son stood in each other's arms, watching the other, waiting for the other to speak.

Finally Adrien said, "You're right."

Gabriel took in a sharp breath.

"I mean," Adrien quickly wiped his eyes before explaining, "You're right about the whole marriage thing. I was angry I was being forced into it like some prized stallion at an auction. I always believed I should have what you and Mother had: a love that wasn't forced, but one that was honest and pure."

Gabriel listened intently as his son spoke. He had poured what remained of his vacant heart out to Adrien. He saw no reason not to hear the prince's words.

"And when I was in the marketplace today," Adrien went on, turning to the glass windows that shielded them from the cold night. "I met a girl who shared the same dreams and feelings as me. And for a moment, I felt something... real," Adrien touched the spot where his heart sat. "Something magical." The prince clenched his fist and turned back to face Gabriel, a fresh coat of guilt and grief painted upon his face. "But I never meant to make you feel that way, Father – like I blamed you for anything. I knew you cared about me, but... I was convinced you'd never let me have a say in whatever I wanted to do with my life. That's why I left, and I'm sorry." Adrien hung his head down with a heavy sigh, arms slack at his sides. "I'll accept whatever punishment you give me."

The king stared at Adrien with newfound awe. He had spent the last six years trying to protect Adrien, to ensure that he would be ready to take the throne once his time came. Now, here his son was, telling his father how he tried to take charge of his own life and build himself up as his own man. _Emilie would most certainly have been proud_ , Gabriel thought.

The king went up to his son and laid a hand on his shoulder. "I'm not here to punish you, my son. And I am... I am also sorry for making you feel like I was herding you into a life you clearly weren't ready for. However... there's still the matter of the law." Adrien winced at that word, making Gabriel change his tactics. "No doubt this girl you've met... You obviously care for her –"

"Don't worry; it's not going to happen."

The abruptness – the _soullessness_ – of his son's words made Gabriel blink incredulously. "What do you mean? Adrien..." he said with fresh concern, "what's wrong?"

The prince pinched his lips together in a struggling manner. Then, breathing in through his nose, he muttered with a growl, "Lila."

The king found his deep voice again. "What about Lila?"

Adrien heard the sharpness in his father's tone and added to it. "She's done something terrible, Father – something unforgiveable!" He sighed and spoke more softly. "And it's _my_ fault."

That made Gabriel very disturbed. His chief advisor already found out about Adrien's flight from the palace... and she never saw fit to immediately inform her king? Why would Lila keep something so serious a secret from the boy's own father?

Gabriel pondered this for a moment. Then he sat down on the foot of the bed and beckoned his son to do the same. Adrien obliged, though not without confusion.

"Tell me, Adrien." It was not a command given by a forceful king to his reluctant subject. It was a request given by a careless father to his ailing son. "Tell me everything, and I promise we will set this right. Together."

Just when he'd thought he would never see it again, Gabriel caught a faint grin on Adrien's face.

The prince's green eyes softened with resolve as he began: "The girl from the marketplace... Her name was Marinette..."

* * *

 **MB: In this universe, Gabriel is not a psychotic supervillain. In my defence, I wrote this story** _ **before**_ **I saw the Season 2 premiere (Curse you, Hawk Moth!) But I really wanted to have a touching moment where Adrien and his father would finally see more eye-to-eye. So in this story, you can all forget about that evil, purple, Oxford-professor-looking butterfly... just this once.**


	13. Tikki

CHAPTER THIRTEEN:

TIKKI

" _Marinette... Marinette..._ "

She could hear it in the distance, threatening to pull her out of this quiet, soft, beautiful dark world. She wanted to tell it to go away, but she was completely immobile, floating through the thick waves of blackness. She wanted to float here forever, undisturbed and unfeeling.

" _Marinette! Come on, don't you do this to me! Wake up!_ "

The voice suddenly became clearer, more familiar. A strong hand gripped her shoulders, thrashing her wildly, dragging her out of the deep dark and up to the surface of reality.

Suddenly, Marinette emerged back in her mortal body. And she brought along a sharp, stabbing pain in her skull. She groaned and groped the sore spot. "My head..."

"Oh, thank god – you're alive!"

Marinette blinked, her vision coming back to her as a hazy, red-and-brown form leaned over her. "Alya?"

A mirthless chuckle. "Who else, dough-for-brains?"

Marinette winced as she heaved herself up. Alya supported her the whole time, watching her friend with weary eyes. Both girls were filthier than an oiled rag, with smears of dirt clinging to their sweaty skin, but at least they were alive.

Marinette rubbed at the goose egg on the back of her head. "What happened? The last thing I saw was the cave-in."

Alya waved an arm around her, indicating to the ring of rocks encompassing them. Everywhere outside the ring had been hit by the fallen debris of the temple. As for the inside... Marinette reeled. The inside of the ring had been left completely unscathed, save for the unmistakable heavy coat of dust.

"How...?" Marinette breathed. Then she realized her other hand was still clenching something. The yo-yo!

"That new toy of yours worked like a charm," Alya explained. "It protected us from the worst of the collapse. But once it was over, you just...dropped down. I thought that you..." She bit her lip and squeezed Marinette in a hug.

The young baker hid the pain from her back muscles behind a cheesy grin.

"When I fell," Alya went on, her voice shaking, "you jumped after me. You could've _died_ , Marinette, and you... you tried to save _me_? A common thief?" She hugged Marinette tighter. "I don't deserve a friend like you."

Marinette squeezed her back, flabbergasted. "Are you kidding me? After all that I did – with Prince Adrien and the temple and Volpina – I'm shocked that _you_ still consider _me_ a friend!"

The former thief straightened up and shrugged. "Well, for one thing, you can fly."

The cavern filled up with the girls' laughter.

Then Alya frowned, glancing up at the ceiling. "Speaking of Volpina," she grumbled, "that two-faced, jackal-headed witch trapped us down here. There's no way out."

Marinette dared a glance upward. The entire temple had changed. Instead of a chasm with a winding staircase, the girls were confined to an air pocket that reminded Marinette of a giant cocoon. No stairs, no statues, just a round empty cave. The high roof above them gave no indications of any doors or windows.

Marinette wondered how much time had passed since the collapse. Was it morning yet? She shivered at the thought of never being able to see daylight again. _Daylight, the city, the bakery, Mama and Papa, Adrien..._ She was cut off from everything and everyone she loved.

Marinette criss-crossed her legs, her eyes dim with regret. "I'm so sorry, Alya," she uttered. "If I hadn't been so blind and naive, we wouldn't be stuck down here."

Alya pulled on a straight face, as though she were trying to hide something.

"And now Volpina's long-gone with that black box," Marinette went on.

Alya nodded. "You're right," she said, glancing up at the ceiling as though it were no big deal, "she has the box."

Marinette blinked at her. Was her friend not taking this seriously?

Then the redhead broke into a sly grin and lifted an open palm to Marinette. "But she doesn't have _these_ babies." Like magic, two red-jewelled earrings appeared in her hand.

Marinette gasped... then let out an incredulous laugh. "Why you sticky-fingered thief!"

Alya laughed with her. "Old habits die hard," she blurted. She poured the earrings into Marinette's outstretched hand. "I can just imagine the look on Foxface right now. Sweet justice!" she declared with a pumped up fist.

Marinette beamed at her. "Did I ever mention how lucky I am to have _you_ as a friend?"

"Your praise warms this sticky-fingered thief's conniving heart."

Marinette rolled her eyes before lifting her hand for both of them to see, fiddling with the earrings.

"So," Alya said as she leaned closer, "what's so special about these bits of jewelry that Volpina was willing to silence us for?"

"They're called the Miraculous," Marinette explained. She went into a shortened story about the previous masters of the earrings; how they were passed down from one wielder to another over the past ten millenniums. Then she told Alya about the riddle and the trial with the five stone pedestals.

"The only problem is..." Marinette concluded, "... I don't know exactly what these earrings do or how to use them."

"Hmm," Alya murmured, scratching her chin. "Well, have you tried _wearing_ them?"

"And then what – say 'Bibbity-Bobbity-Boo'?"

"Oh, come on, Mari, think about it. You were smart enough to beat the riddle – you can find a way to make this 'Miracle-stuff' work. With any luck, you could get us out of this cave. We could go home!"

Marinette hadn't thought about that. Everything moved too fast for her aching head to keep up. But then she thought about the smell of warm bread from the bakery; saw her mother brushing her hair from her face; heard her father laughing at one of his poorly-concocted dad jokes.

"Well, let's hope so," Marinette said as she undid the latches on the earrings and hooked them into the lobes of her ears. "I went through more than enough trouble just to get these things."

" _We_ ," Alya corrected. "Don't forget that _I'm_ the one who scaled a humongous wall and got kidnapped just to bust your... You're glowing."

"Bust my _what_?" Marinette snapped.

Alya's face drained of colour. "You're glowing, Marinette," she breathed, pointing at her friend's ears. "The... The earrings – _they're_ glowing!"

Though Marinette couldn't see the earrings herself, she definitely saw the twin beams of bright, hot-pink light shooting out from the sides of her head. "What the –?" Marinette squinted in the luminous rays. "What's happening?"

Before Alya could respond, a shrill clamour – like fireworks being set off – rang in Marinette's ears. Swirling ropes of glittering light exploded from the earrings, sending Alya flying onto her back.

Marinette cried out as several more blobs of pink, red and white erupted around her like dancing stars. Then a light haze converged around her body into a twister, tugging at her hair and clothes. The winds spiraled up into the air above her, creating a thunderous pink cloud. Marinette shielded her eyes with her arms.

Then – as though it never happened – the clouds dispersed. All that remained in their wake was a tiny, luminous, red orb hovering right above Marinette's head.

She peeked out from under her arms, her heart pounding.

At the same time, Alya groaned and slowly rose to her feet, her glasses askew.

The ball of light lowered itself down until it met Marinette's leveled gaze. Then there was a small POP!

The light faded, revealing a strange bug-like creature in its place.

Marinette nearly recoiled. The thing could fit perfectly in the palm of her hand. It had a miniscule body with red arms and legs, but its head was five-times bigger. A large, black polka-dot appeared on all four sides of the creature's head, like the spots of a ladybug. It also had three long antennae – one on top of its head, and one on each side.

And when the little bug opened its large bulbous eyes at Marinette, the girl thought she was looking into a mirror. The irises showed a deep sapphire blue.

The little bug smiled at Marinette and then winced, rubbing her thin neck. "A few hundred years in those things _reaalllyy_ gives you a crick in the neck," it stated, its voice coming out in a soft, feminine, high-pitched squeak.

Alya reeled with a croaked, "AH!"

Marinette's jaw dropped and she pointed at the bug. "Y-You...you..."

"Hold on a second." The bug shook her head and took a deep breath. "I just need a moment."

Then, faster than a raving bee, the creature flew several times in a circle along the walls of the cave, leaving a trail of red sparkles in her wake. She let out a shrill, "WHEEEEE!" as she did so.

As Marinette and Alya watched her with wide-eyed expressions, the bug came to a spinning stop, beaming with joy.

"Oh, it feels so good to be back out!" She cried gleefully, bobbing in front of the astounded Marinette. "Don't get me wrong, it's quite cozy in there," she pointed to the earrings, "but still! The fresh air, the flying room, the... dark spooky cave?" The bug snapped her enlarged head this way and that. Then she placed her tiny hands on her tiny hips.

Marinette shuddered and rubbed her sore spot. "I must've hit my head harder than I thought," she whispered to Alya.

Her best friend scurried next to her and straightened her glasses, never taking her eyes off the inquisitive bug. "Yeah, and I think I joined you there."

"Hmm, that's strange," the bug said as she glanced around. "Are we not outside the temple yet?" She flew up into Marinette's face, panic-stricken. "Did something happen? Are you hurt? Where's the Great Guardian?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Marinette pleaded, waving her hands. "What... What are you, some kind of... bug? A mouse?"

"A... bugmouse?" Alya suggested.

The bug let out a squeaky giggle. "Of course not, silly – I'm a kwami. My name's Tikki. What's yours?"

The blunette tried to find her voice. "Uh... Mar...Marinette," she finally said. "And this is my friend Alya."

"Hey, hey, leave me out of this!" Alya impeded. "No offense, but I've had it up to my glasses with magical... everything!"

Tikki glanced between them. "It's nice to meet both of you. Then again, it's always nice to meet actual people after a few hundred years." She twirled in a pirouette before facing the young baker once more. "So you're my new master now? I have to admit, you're the youngest I've ever had, and the smallest. Not that it's a bad thing, but... Ohh!" Tikki whined and rubbed her oversized head. "I'm sorry; I talk too much when I get excited. Please, whenever you feel like I'm rambling, just say so." She then zipped – literally _zipped_ – her mouth shut.

Marinette waved her hands for a second time. "Wait! Wait a minute." She stared at the kwami curiously, pointing at herself, "I'm..." She pointed at Tikki. "... your master?"

There was a sudden flash of light, and Marinette was stunned to find herself wearing a graduation cap and holding a small scroll.

"That's right!" Tikki – now unzipped – announced. "She _can_ be taught! Whatever you wish of me."

At that moment, she went into a whole shape-shifting montage:

Her petite body suddenly became that of a muscular body-builder. "The ever impressive," Tikki said in a deep male-like voice.

She changed back, but this time she was pushing hard against a tight box of bending plastic. "The long... contained..." she muttered through gritted teeth.

She popped out of the box, holding a puppet-version of herself and performing ventriloquism. "The often imitated," the puppet said.

Tikki tossed the puppet away and declared, "But never duplicated!"

She spun like a top, and an entire stadium of Tikkis appeared and surrounded Marinette and Alya. One by one, they filled the room with their joyful cheers of, "Duplicated!"

A spotlight shined on the real Tikki and she announced, "Spirit of the Miraculous!"

Her lookalikes burst into applause, whistling and blowing kisses and all the other methods of cheering. Tikki bowed down to them, her heavy head dipping low. "Thank you, thank you," she said to them before she waved her hands and the stadium vanished with a loud POOF!

Marinette blinked several times before realizing there was only one Tikki now. "The spirit...?" She rephrased her question. "So you came from _inside_ the earrings?" She showed them for Tikki to see.

"Uh-huh!" Tikki acknowledged proudly. "I'm the Spirit of Creation and Good Fortune, the ladybug kwami of the Miraculous. Now that you're wearing them, my powers of wish-fulfillment have been restored."

Now Alya was becoming curious. "Wish-fulfillment?"

" _Three_ wishes, to be exact," Tikki replied. Then she gave the pair the cutest little frown and added, "And ix-nay on the wishing for more wishes. Three's all you get – no substitutions, exchanges, or refunds."

"Now I know I'm dreaming," Alya breathed.

Marinette giggled and looked back at Tikki. "Three wishes," she murmured in a pondering tone. "So Master Fu was right. The Miraculous _does_ grant its wielder their dreams and desires. And... They can be whatever I want?"

Tikki shook her head, making her whole body shake. "Not quite," she admitted. "There is a powerful binding magic that prohibits me from granting certain wishes. As such, there are a few provisos I have to meet. Call them quid pro quos."

"And they are...?" Alya asked, waving her hand to get the kwami to speak.

Tikki cleared her throat. "Rule Number One: I can't kill anybody. I'm the Spirit of Creation, after all – it's against my nature. Rule Number Two," Tikki continued, "I can't make anybody fall in love with anybody else."

Alya nudged Marinette. "So much for that," she whispered.

Marinette only nudged her harder.

"And Rule Number Three," Tikki concluded, turning all green and zombie-like, with ooze dripping from her body. "I can't bring people back from the dead. It's not a pretty picture... _and I don't like doing it!_ " She then puffed away and reappeared as her usual red self again, smiling brightly. "Other than that, you've got it. So wish away, Marinette!"

Marinette put a finger to her chin, humming thoughtfully. Sure, the first thing she wanted was to wish them all out of this cave and go home. But then she met Alya's considering glance and remembered something her friend once told her: do whatever it takes to hold onto what you've got.

The street thief and the baker exchanged a sly smile.

Then Alya stepped forward exaggeratedly. "Hold on a minute," she said in an interrogative tone, making Tikki blink at her. "Provisos?"

"You mean... limitations?" Marinette asked incredulously. "On _wishes_?!"

Alya huffed a laugh and pretended to whisper to Marinette, "Some all powerful kwami – she can't even bring people back from the dead."

Tikki's face slowly transformed from perplexed to pouty, and then to all-out offended. Her lips drew into a tight line, and the pupils in her big eyes shrank.

Marinette sighed dramatically. "I don't know, Alya. What if she can't get us out of this cave?"

"Pfff! Come on, Marinette, it doesn't look that hard." Alya said encouragingly. "I bet I could find us a way out –"

 _SLAM!_

The girls leapt backwards as something massive and red dropped in front of them, causing the ground to shudder. Standing before them – gargantuan-size – was Tikki.

"Excuse me?!" She fumigated (though even in her enormous size, her voice was still squeaky). "Are you for real?! You won the Miraculous, you put on the earrings, you woke me up, you brought me here... and all of a sudden you're _walking out on me_?! I don't think so!"

Marinette and Alya didn't seem intimidated by Tikki's angry stance. They just grinned smugly at each other.

That only made Tikki more irritated. "Let me try to make this as clear as possible." Her giant head loomed over them, her blue eyes turning red, and boomed, " _You're getting your wishes so STAND STILL!_ "

Marinette and Alya reeled with a unified "AH!"

There was another flash of light, and both girls were suddenly wearing helmets and safety gear.

Tikki popped between them, back to her normal size – and normal self, thankfully. "Please secure all personal items and refrain from moving about... well, anywhere." The kwami began to glow bright red. "Keep your hands and arms inside the magic shield, and enjoy the flight!"

Marinette's eyes popped when a film of sparkling red energy surrounded her entire body, lifting her off of the ground. The same thing happened with Alya.

Then, in a triangle formation, the three-some shot towards the ceiling like a rocket.

Marinette and Alya screamed, throwing their arms over their heads as they collided with the ceiling.

Well, not exactly. They phased _right through_ the massive thick slab of rock and sand like ghosts. Only when they emerged right out of the sandy dunes did they materialize again and fly high into the early morning sky.

"We're out of here!" Tikki called out excitedly.

Alya continued to scream, huddling into a tight ball and squeezing her eyes shut. "I take it back!" she cried with a whimper. " _I don't like flying!_ "

Marinette, on the other hand, laughed and whooped. Her heart surged with adrenaline as they all soared through the air like a red shooting star flying towards the horizon... and towards freedom.


	14. The Contingency Plan

CHAPTER FOURTEEN:

THE CONTINGENCY PLAN

Lila could feel the king's razor-sharp gaze upon her as she knelt before the throne. She was exhausted and her knees throbbed, but she would play her part, however painful it might be.

King Gabriel stood at the top of the dais, glaring down at his chief advisor with disappointment. "Lila, this in an outrage!" he declared in a voice that would send any decent man scurrying. "I expected better from you, considering your keen intellect and knowledge of the laws of our kingdom. Under different circumstances, I would have you removed from my council and punished most severely."

"I understand, my lord," Lila murmured, keeping her head down and her tone dismayed.

At the king's left hand stood the stone-face steward Nathalie, who regarded Lila coldly down the bridge of her nose. Not surprising. That motherly hen never trusted anyone who gave Prince Adrien cause to grieve.

Adrien himself gave Lila a narrowed death glare. Standing at his father's right hand, he was the perfect depiction of a future king: unyielding and pitiless towards wrong-doers.

Lila had assumed earlier that Adrien's lovesick heartache over the baker girl would make him more closed off and disconsolate. He would have been... had the king not been so nosy about his son's predicament. Everyone knew how aloof father and son had become since Queen Emilie's death. And now – out of the blue – Gabriel _finally_ decided to fulfill the role of the supportive parent?

Lila doubted she would ever understand such feelings. She never had the luxury of being loved by anyone. As she lay at the king's mercy, she imagined the days of her horrible childhood: the filthy streets, the whippings she would receive for trying to steal, the empty glances she earned from anyone who passed her by. To everyone, she had been invisible; she had been nothing.

The prince was giving her that exact same look now, with a pinch of amusement for spice.

"From this moment forward," King Gabriel continued harshly, "you are to discuss the sentencing of all prisoners with me, _before_ they are beheaded."

Lila nodded. "I assure you, Your Highness, it won't happen again."

"Indeed it won't," the king said. "In addition, you will be reporting _all_ of your future findings to either myself or Lady Nathalie. She in turn will report them to me. Is that clear?"

"Clear as Astruc's eye, Your Mercifulness," Lila replied grandly.

"What?" Adrien snapped to his father. "You're going to let her stay in the palace?"

"Adrien..." Nathalie warned.

King Gabriel raised a hand to his steward before turning to his son. "I know this is... _difficult_ for you, Adrien. But despite her grievous error, Lila is still my chief advisor. Until I have an immediate replacement, she will remain at her post with all of the conditions I have just set."

 _Replacement_. The word hit a deep spot in Lila's core. Now she understood how dangerously close she had come to losing her entire plan, which began the day she learned to become an enchantress several years ago.

No one would help her; no one would give her anything. So that wretched little girl from the slums had decided to take matters into her own hands. She uncovered secrets she never thought existed. She learned how to lie, manipulate and cheat her way up the social ladder. She made a new name for herself; a new identity; a new life. _You can't depend on anybody_ – that had become Lila's motto in life. _If you want to rise up, you do it alone and you do whatever it takes to get it!_

But now, at this very moment, all that Lila had schemed, sweated and killed for was cracking at the foundations.

"We can't trust her, Father," Adrien stated sharply. "As long as she stays here, there's no telling how many more "grievous errors" she'll pull off underneath our noses."

Lila resisted the pulsing shiver in her bones. The prince's stubbornness and hot anger, combined with those handsome features, made him glow like a meteorite or a pit of lava. Dangerous, yet strikingly alluring.

The king placed a hand on his son's shoulder and spoke more delicately, "When you become king, Adrien, you will learn there is a fine line between what you _want_ done, and what _needs_ to be done." He then took Adrien's hand in his. "And right now, we need to put this whole messy business behind us and move on with our lives."

The king extended his other hand towards Lila. Smiling warmly, the chief advisor took it and allowed the king to join her hand and the prince's together, as though such a symbolic act would wipe away any further discord between them.

Lila curled her fingers around Adrien's. "My most abject and humblest apologises to you as well, my dear prince. I shall strive to be your trustworthy companion in the days to come." She bent over to kiss his hand.

Lightning-fast, Adrien pulled away. "Don't exert yourself, Lila," he grumbled. He leaned closer to her, his brilliant green eyes peering into her darker ones with cold smugness. "At least I can rest easy about one thing: when I am king, there will be no place in the seven deserts that will protect you from me."

Lila merely let out a nervous chuckle. _He's theatrical too_ , she thought with a hum.

Adrien didn't notice as he marched off of the dais and exited the throne room.

"Prince Adrien!" an affronted Nathalie called out. "You come back here this instant!"

Once again, the king waved her off. "That won't be necessary, Nathalie. I shall speak with him myself." He sounded exhausted as he spoke. "That will be all, Lila. I pray this is the last time we will have this conversation."

Lila bowed with a flattering smile.

As the king followed his son, Nathalie walked off in the opposite direction, sighing heavily. "All this over a peasant girl," she muttered to herself. "Really, sometimes I think the boy cares too much about every little thing in his life."

Lila waited until she was completely alone before her face contorted with maddening rage. The chief advisor almost didn't acknowledge Trixx's presence on her shoulder. She merely stomped off to the grand balcony behind the dais, which overlooked the palace gardens.

"This wasn't supposed to happen," Lila snarled. "It should be THEM begging for mercy at MY feet! If only I had gotten that Miraculous!" _If only I hadn't let that wretched thief jump me_ , she thought angrily. There was no way in hell those two downtrodden brats survived the collapse of the temple, but they had taken Lila's best chance at victory down with them.

Trixx imitated Adrien's voice with a dramatic flair: ""There will be no place in the seven deserts that will protect you from me"." Then Trixx growled in her normal voice. "So that's it?" she complained. "We have to keep kissing up to that... that _chump_... and his _chump_ son for the rest of our lives?! I mean...GAH!" She hung her head back and glared at the high heavens.

"No, Trixx," Lila groaned. She looked over the railing to see two ant-like figures next to the great fountain below. No doubt the one standing still was Gabriel, and the one stomping back and forth was Adrien. Both were speaking to each other in deep defensive tones – not too harsh, but just enough to try and get their messages through.

Lila glared at Adrien's form. "Once the prince finds a _chump_ wife," she explained dryly, "then he'll have us banished." She gasped as a horrible thought occurred to her. "Or... beheaded."

Master and kwami grasped their throats and whispered with a shivering "Uuugggkk."

Lila didn't think at first Adrien had been serious, but with her grandiose take-over plans now standing precariously on the tip of a blade, the advisor now took the prince's threat to heart. If only he was as easy to brainwash as his father. But unlike the king, Adrien had a strong will and an untameable spirit. His mind was like a brick wall with no cracks to squeeze through.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Trixx started batting her cheek. Her purple eyes were alit in a "Eureka!" moment.

"Oh, wait a minute... wait a minute! Lila, what if _you_ were the chump wife?"

Lila glanced down at her. "What?!"

Trixx sniggered and held up her paws. "Just... hear me out, okay?" she said as she marched along Lila's shoulders. "You marry the prince. You with me so far? Then you... eventually... _become the queen_." She spoke those last three words very carefully so they would sink in.

And they did, for suddenly Lila's own eyes were alit with awe. Then, for the first time since she lost the Miraculous, she smiled with cruel delight.

"Of course," Lila breathed as she returned to the dais, running her fingers along the golden armrests. The entire thing had been designed to resemble the head and tusks of an elephant: mighty, protective, and not to be tried with.

"Marry the heir, I become queen."

The very word made Lila purr. She seated herself upon the throne, imagining herself with a crown on her head, the masses paying homage to her. And instead of glaring down at her with hatred, Adrien would be looking up at her with passion and devotion in those beautiful green eyes of his.

A new plan brewed in Lila's mind. "The idea has merit," she said to Trixx, grinning madly. "Of course, Adrien won't agree to the marriage on his own accord – he's still madly in love with that Marinette girl. But I'm sure I can... _convince_ his father to honour the pact, especially if I make him think it adheres to the law."

Lila snickered. Handling King Gabriel would be a no-brainer – literally. As for the prince, Lila needn't worry. Not even Agreste's most stubborn bachelor would dare refuse a direct order from the king.

She said as much to Trixx, who leapt happily onto the tip of the armrest. "Yes, now we're talking, sister! And once everything's all said and done, we drop 'papa-in-law'," the kwami puffed out her chest to crudely resemble the king, "right off a cliff." Then, purple eyes swirling, Trixx dove head-first off the armrest shrieking, "YAAAAAAHHHH – KERSPLAT!" She landed in a fluffy heap on the red carpet before bursting into laughter.

Lila joined her, her head falling back as she tried to contain her hysterical cackle.

Yes, _this_ was how she was supposed to handle things! She was Enchantress Volpina, not Chief Advisor Lila. Her heart fluttered like the wings of a bat. _Adrien will be mine_ , she thought seductively, _and once we're husband and wife, I'll stage a little 'accident' for Daddy Dearest. Then I will finally be queen!_

Whoever said she needed a Miraculous after all?

Lila peered down at Trixx. "I love the way your foul little mind works!" she praised.

The entire throne room filled with the crescendo of their unified evil laughter.


	15. Wishful Thinking

CHAPTER FIFTEEN:

WISHFUL THINKING

The sun rose over the desert, striking lines of gold, pink and orange across the sand.

Tikki called to her two passengers in a distorted-radio voice: "We have now arrived at the paradise oasis. Please don't stand until the kwami has come to a complete stop. Thank you for choosing Air Tikki for your travel needs!"

It almost saddened Marinette to learn the flight was over, but once the oasis came into view, she put her grievances aside.

Palm trees heaping with coconuts surrounded a small pool of crystalline water. As the group lowered down, Marinette also saw various forms of cacti and bushes with exotic flowers. It reminded her of a painting, like the ones from the artisan shops of the marketplace.

Their feet had barely touched the ground before Alya fell forward and caressed the sand between her fingers, sighing like she lay upon a cloud of soft silk. "I'd never thought I'd be so happy to see sand again!" the former thief exclaimed with a happy shudder.

Marinette rolled her eyes. "And here I thought you were the bravest of us," she quipped.

Tikki giggled and folded her little arms, eyebrows raised at Alya. "Who's all-powerful now, Miss Doubty-Mustafa?"

Alya groaned and pointed a weak finger at the kwami. "Yeah, yeah, lesson learned. Just never do that again."

"No promises," Tikki sang, winking at Marinette.

The blunette snorted and glanced at the kwami with a sly smile. "Now, about my three wishes..." She deliberately paused at the end just to see what would happen.

"Dost mine ears deceive me?" Tikki asked as she put a hand to her ear (if she had one). " _Three_ wishes? You are down by one, girl!"

Marinette shook her head, grinning. "Nah-uh," she said, trying not to snicker. "I didn't actually _wish_ to get out of the temple."

Alya sat up and smirked. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure that was all _you_ , Tikki."

The kwami opened her mouth to say something... and then blinked incredulously. "Oh?" she asked. Then she put her hands to her cheeks, her blue bug-eyes wide with realization. "Oooooohhh!" Then she glowered at the two girls, pursing her lips. "Ooohh," she grumbled in a low tone.

Marinette rubbed her neck, wondering if maybe she and Alya had gone a little too far.

But then Tikki spat out a tiny laugh, which sounded like a raspberry. "All right, all right," she sighed. "I'll give you that one, Smart-Alecs." She flew right up to Marinette's face. "But from now on, you have to say "I wish" – no more freebees!"

"Deal," Marinette said with a nod.

Tikki smiled and conjured a tiny floating hammock for her to lie down in.

"So..." Alya said as she stood up. "Three wishes. If it were me, I wouldn't know where to start."

Marinette gazed up at the bright blue sky, deep in thought. "I definitely want each one to be good." She thought about Prince Adrien, and her tummy did a flip-flop. Volpina may have broken her promise to help Marinette get close to Adrien, but that wouldn't stop Marinette from going about it her _own_ way.

The problem was: there were a million ways to go about winning the heart of the future king of Agreste, especially with magic. Marinette thought heavily for a moment before saying out of the blue, "Tikki, what would _you_ wish for?"

The kwami stared at the girl in wonderment. "Me?" Her magic hammock disappeared and the kwami descended downward.

Marinette quickly held out her open palms, allowing her little friend to land gently in them.

"Gosh, Marinette," Tikki murmured, batting her hands together. "No one's ever asked me that before." She smiled and continued, "Well, the truth is I... I..." She stopped herself and hung her head down sadly, her antennae drooping. "No, I shouldn't."

"What?" Marinette asked encouragingly. "What's your wish?"

"Come on," Alya egged on, "tell us!"

Tikki glanced back up, took a deep breath, and blurted only one word: "Freedom."

Alya tilted her head, frowning with confusion. "You mean... from the earrings?" she asked. "But you're already out."

Marinette inhaled sharply, suddenly remembering what Master Fu had told her about the Miraculous's former masters:

 _They all used the magic of the artefact for their own personal gain. Once their power was spent, the Miraculous returned... until another worthy master came to claim it._

"Tikki," Marinette breathed, unable to fathom what she was about to ask, "Are you... a prisoner?"

Tikki nodded sadly. "Ten thousand years ago, I was just like every other kwami who roamed the earth – wild, mystical and free. But the more powerful I became, the more feared I was by the higher spirits. Even the power of creation can lead to chaos, especially in the hands of the wrong people. So the High Masters declared that kwamis with ultimate power must be restrained to keep the balance of nature intact. My entire being was bound into two magical stones – the same ones you're wearing, Marinette."

The blunette unconsciously reached a hand up to one of her ears.

"Now as long as the Miraculous exists," Tikki went on, "I am forever bound to its fate. I must serve anyone who obtains it without question. It's always three wishes, then straight back to my portable prison. I'm lucky to see the light of day every century or two."

Alya bit her lip. "It must be part-and-parcel with the whole wish-granting thing, huh?" She held one hand up high in a triumphant fist. "Phenomenal cosmic powers!" She held up her other hand, bringing her thumb and index finger together, and said in a small squeaky tone, "Itty-bitty living space."

"That's not funny, Alya," Marinette snapped. "That's terrible!"

The thief held up her hands. "I know, I know! I'm just saying – pros and cons."

Tikki flew back up into the air, her eyes sparkling again. "Sometimes I imagine what it would be like to be free again. I would never have to go POOF! Whaddaya need? POOF! Whaddaya need? POOF! Whaddaya need?" She popped balloons of pink mist around her as she spoke. "To be my own master, to fly around and explore the world like I used to..." The kwami's voice softened. "That would be the greatest wish of all – greater than all the magic and treasures and glory in the world."

Marinette stared up at the little red bug. Those words reminded her of how she and Adrien had been so eager to leave their old lives behind; to have the freedom to do whatever they wanted without adhering to the limits of society. _Are we all just prisoners in this world, like birds in a cage, being handled and herded by the twisted machinations of the gods?_

Tikki shook her head and put on her serious face. "Sorry, I'm rambling again." She fell back into the blunette's outstretched hands. "It's never going to happen. Tikki, wake up and smell the chocolate-chip cookies!"

"Chalk-a-what-ees?" Alya asked.

Marinette stayed on the subject at hand. "Why _can't_ you be free, Tikki?"

Tikki looked up at her. "I'm one of the most powerful beings in the universe," she explained, "so it only makes since that I can't use any of those powers for myself. The only way I can get out of this... is if my master _wishes_ me out." She sighed again. "You saw all those statues in the temple, Marinette. You can guess how many of them were so willing to give up one wish to free a lowly creature like me."

Marinette's eyebrows furrowed, thinking immediately about the way Princess Chloe had looked down upon her – cold, dismissive and heartless. "Well, I'm not like those other masters, Tikki," Marinette declared in a caring voice. "And I'll prove it – _I'll_ set you free!"

The buzzing sounds of the oasis were all that could be heard around them.

Tikki now gaped at Marinette.

As did Alya. "Dude," she said, obviously quoting Nino. "Are you like the Life-Saving Freedom-Fighting Best Friend of the Year or something?"

Marinette laughed at that.

"You..." Tikki tried to speak, looking suspicious and excited at the same time. "You would do that... for _me_?"

Marinette nodded firmly. "Yes. After I make my first two wishes, I'll use my third wish to set you free from the Miraculous. I promise."

"You're serious." That was not a question.

"She still surprises _me_ too," Alya whispered with a smile.

Marinette held up a pinky finger to Tikki and said evenly, "I have never broken a promise to a friend before, Tikki – not once."

The kwami looked like she was going to cry. "Friend..." Marinette guessed she hadn't heard the term in centuries. Then, beaming happily, Tikki accepted the girl's pinky and shook it proudly. "Oh, Marinette – I'm starting to believe the Great Guardian was right about you after all! All right – let's make some magic!" Tikki ignited into a glowing red orb, took flight, and spun around Marinette in a swirling red ribbon.

Marinette laughed as her new friend came to a stop on her shoulder. "So," Tikki said excitedly, "what is it you want the most?"

Alya smirked at the blunette. "Go on – tell her."

Marinette suddenly felt her face heat up. "Well...I... um, you see... hehe..." she stammered, "There's... this boy..."

"EHN – wrong!" Tikki suddenly blurted, a No-Entry symbol with a heart appearing above her. "I can't make anybody fall in love, remember?"

"You don't need to," Alya said. "He and Marinette hit it off right away."

"Oh?" Tikki asked, tilting her head inquisitively.

Marinette shrugged. "Well, sort of... I mean, we've only just met, but it's like... like we've known each other forever... well, not really forever, but...in our own way..." She growled and balled her hands into fists. "Why am I stammering again?!"

Tikki turned into a doctor and listened to Marinette's heart with a stethoscope. "Hmm, my diagnosis suggests you are suffering from a severe case of _amoretis firstsightis_ ," she said, "commonly known as the _love-bug_."

Alya burst out cackling, hunching over her knees. Marinette frowned at the obnoxious redhead, her eye twitching.

Tikki transformed back and shimmed up to Marinette. "What's this boy's name?" She blinked dramatically several times.

Marinette sighed, her warm smile returning. "Adrien."

" _Prince_ Adrien," Alya corrected.

Tikki gasped with shock. "A prince?!" She squealed with excitement. "Ooooh, it's just like those forbidden romances: Romeo and Juliet, Tristan and Isolde, Anakin and Padme..."

"Yeah, yeah, let Marinette finish," Alya snipped.

The blunette walked over to one of the nearby palm trees and leaned against the trunk, casting her eyes up dreamily. "He's brave and smart and funny... and... and..."

"Cute?" Alya suggested.

"Handsome?" Tikki offered.

" _Gorgeous_ ," Marinette proclaimed breathlessly.

Alya rolled her eyes. Tikki giggled.

Marinette launched off the tree, clasping her hands together. "He's got those shape-shifting eyes – all green and cat-like – and hair like gold. And when he smiles at me, I feel all warm and gooey and happy. And when we kissed...!" She let out a dreamy sigh, her head sagging to one side.

"Aww, how romantic!" Tikki said beaming. "You two must be soul mates. I don't know why you need my help... Oh, right." Her face went expressionless all of a sudden. "He's a prince."

Marinette nodded sullenly. "There's this annoying little law getting in the way," she explained. "To even have the slightest chance with Adrien, I'd have to... have to be a..." She drifted off as an idea sparked in her mind, her bluebell eyes perking up once again.

"Uh-oh," Alya murmured. "The last time you got that look, we went flying through a cave."

Marinette turned her whole attention to the kwami on her shoulder. "Tikki, can you make me a princess?"

"Called it!" Alya stated bluntly.

"Ah, I get it!" Tikki said as she flew off Marinette. A large book titled _Royal Recipes_ appeared before her. "Give me a second."

The kwami's voice drifted on and off as she skimmed through the pages. "'Chicken a'la King'... Nope. 'Alaskan King Crab'... Ew, I hate those things. 'Kingfisher'... 'King of Rock'... Now if I skip just a little... AHA!" Tikki finally poked her head out triumphantly. "'How to Make a Princess'," she read. "That's the one!" She snapped the book shut, making it vanish.

Alya grinned and looked at Marinette. "So, is that what Wish Number One's going to be?" she asked, her voice betraying her thrill.

Marinette nodded determinedly. All those fears and doubts she had in the past vanished into mist.

Tikki flew up to her. "Just say the word, Marinette," she urged.

Marinette smiled and stated proudly, "Tikki, I wish for you to make me a princess!"

"YAY!" the kwami cheered as she surged with red magic.

Light flashed everywhere. In an instant, Marinette found herself standing on a cushiony ottoman in front of a wide-open armoire, which was filled to the brim with enough dresses, hats and jewelry to clothe an army. A long, ovular mirror faced the stunned blunette, who stood still as Tikki – dressed as a fashion designer – surveyed her critically with a floating tape measure.

"First, we need to get your outfit right, darling," Tikki said with a snooty French-accent. "That top and trouser combo is way too third-century. And patches of flour? What are we trying to say – baker? No! It must be bold, beautiful, but not too clashy with the hair..."

Marinette couldn't do anything as the kwami pulled, poked and prodded at her. She lifted the girl's arms up and down at odd angles, and ultimately got the tape measure twisted around her body.

Alya had to turn away, covering her mouth not-so-subtly.

"What it really needs is a theme, a colour scheme..." Tikki prattled on until she let out a stimulated gasp. "I know!"

POOF! Red sparkling dust exploded in Marinette's eyes.

"Ta-da!" Tikki announced.

Wincing and coughing, Marinette blinked several times before her vision finally cleared. She gasped.

Marinette stared into the mirror... but a different girl stared back at her.

Everything from the chin down – including her hands and feet – was encased in a skin-tight (but surprisingly comfortable) red body suit peppered with large, evenly-spaced-out, black polka-dots. Marinette's dark blue hair had been smoothed and tied back with long red ribbons into the same two low ponytails. For the final touch, perched over Marinette's bluebell eyes was a red, infinity-shaped mask with five black symmetrical spots – just like her magic yo-yo (which now sat at her hip).

 _I'm a ladybug_ , Marinette thought with ecstasy, _a beautiful royal ladybug_.

If Alya hadn't walked over and pulled her into a hug, Marinette surely would have fainted.

"Wow..." A small joyful laugh broke out of this strange girl. "I barely recognise myself."

"You look so beautiful!" Alya squealed. "Let's see that prince resist you _now_!"

Tikki nodded proudly.

Marinette twisted and turned, admiring herself in the mirror and striking several royal poses. "I can't believe this is actually happening!" She said breathlessly. Oh, she wished her mother and father could see her now!

The kwami smiled shrewdly. "Now, as always, every princess needs a devoted handmaiden to accompany her." She turned her head towards the unwitting redhead.

Alya's eyebrows shot up when she realized who the person of interest was. "Huh – what? Oh, no, no, no!" She backed away hastily, waving her hands. "I am _not_ getting all gussied up. Besides, red clashes with my –!"

The sweaty thief didn't get to finish before she was engulfed in a red cloud. When it cleared, Alya teetered on her feet like a hazy drunk, her eyes rolling in circles.

Marinette's jaw dropped at her best friend's new ensemble: a black, skin-tight outfit with a strange white belt, along with white gloves and matching knee-high boots with three thin, black bands at the top. A strange symbol sat on Alya's chest: four purple bars in an upside-down, triangular shape. Like Marinette, Alya also wore a mask, but it was entirely black with sharp points at the bottom.

"Talk about setting the bar," Tikki said with a chuckle, "check this action out!"

When Alya finally came to her senses, she was standing over the edge of the oasis pool. And she saw what Tikki had done to her. "What? How? What is –?"

"Alya," Marinette said in an impressed tone. "You look good."

The auburn-haired thief frowned at her. "This was clearly a violation of personal space," she grumbled. Then she peeked at her reflection again. "But... it's not a bad look."

Tikki beamed. "We've got the princess, we've got the attendant... but we're not through yet!" She flew around the oasis, sending explosions everywhere in her haste to create. "Hang onto your yo-yo, Marinette – we're going to make you a star!"

* * *

 **MB: Yes, I know I used Genie's line from** _ **Kingdom Hearts**_ **(which I also don't own) during Tikki's monologue. But it works!**


	16. Secrets and Surprises

CHAPTER SIXTEEN:

SECRETS AND SURPRISES

If Plagg hadn't been lounging on one of the high windows of the throne room – the only place where he could get some peace and quiet around here – he never would have discovered Lila's dirty little secret.

He was nibbling on a slice of good camembert, minding his own business, when the palace doors slammed wide open, shaking the entire structure.

Plagg let out a startled "DYAH!" and nearly dropped his cheese. He managed to catch it in his tiny paws and sighed with relief.

Then he glared down at the backstabbing chief advisor twenty feet below as she called out excitedly, "Sire!"

King Gabriel had been sitting on the throne all morning, apparently going over some minor details for tonight's Year End celebration. But when Lila stormed in, the king's sharp chin lifted up curiously.

"I have found a solution to the problem with your son," Lila panted as she raced up to the dais, shaking a large scroll in her hand.

Plagg's ears twitched. "Problem?" he murmured to himself. "What's the kid gotten himself into this time?"

While Adrien had reverted back to his old self again – mostly – he still had that melancholy aura about him. No doubt it was whenever he was off in La-La-Land, thinking about Miss Blue-Eyes Whatever-her-name-was. Not to mention Adrien avoided Lila like the plague.

Plagg had no love for Foxface either, but the moment he heard her mention Adrien, Plagg smelled something nastier than a litter box.

True to his cat-like nature, Plagg quietly zipped along the ceiling and down the back of the large, elephant throne where he could not be seen.

Lila unrolled her scroll before the king and read it aloud, "'If the prince has not chosen a bride by the appointed time, then the king shall choose for him'."

The black kwami groaned and went back to eating his camembert. They were talking about the kid's marriage plans again – big surprise.

"But Adrien has turned down all the princesses I have invited," Gabriel said in a defeated tone. "Even if I selected the best of them, how can I force my son to wed someone he hates?"

"Oh, _now_ he's catching on," Plagg snipped with his mouth full.

"Not to worry, my liege, there is more." Lila assured. She cleared her throat and continued reading, "'In the event a suitable princess cannot be found, the prince must then be wed to –"

The sudden pause in her voice made Plagg's whiskers straighten. He peered over the edge of the throne, his glowing green eyes squinting suspiciously at the chief advisor's astounded expression. _Nino was a better actor_ , the kwami thought bitterly.

Lila hummed as she peered at the scroll. "Interesting..." she muttered.

"What is?" the king enquired, leaning forward. "Who must Adrien marry?"

"Yeah, who?" Plagg whispered with a snarl.

Lila answered with, "'The prince must then be wed to any eligible member of the king's royal council.'" She gasped, placing a hand on her heart. Plagg caught her lips curling up at the ends. "That includes... _me_!"

Plagg practically inhaled his cheese. Spewing it back out, he stared flabbergasted at the chief advisor.

Seeing the kid married off was one thing, but Adrien marrying _Lila_?! The kwami suddenly looked a tad greener.

There was no way in the seven deserts Adrien would be willing to tie himself up with this snitch, especially after what she did to Marietta (or something like that). Plagg knew his buddy would rather jump off his own balcony.

King Gabriel seemed to think the exact same thing, for he scrutinized over the scroll himself, his face scrunched with disapproval. "This cannot be right," he asserted. "The law says only a _princess_ can marry a prince. Perhaps Nathalie should double check the –"

Plagg blinked in surprise as Lila snatched the scroll away – out of the _king_ 's hand – and strode up to Adrien's father, grasping that funny-looking necklace of hers. "Desperate times call for desperate measures, my lord," the chief advisor said darkly.

And here is where Plagg discovered Lila's dirty little secret.

The necklace glowed a scary-looking orange. Her once-green eyes were now bright embers that seemed to burn right through Plagg, making him shiver. What startled him the most was the fact that the king suddenly straightened in his throne like a puppet on a string.

"Yes," the king said softly. "Desperate measures."

 _What is she doing to him?_ Plagg thought fearfully, though he knew full well what she was doing to him.

The creepy fox girl said in a sinister voice that echoed throughout the chamber, " _You will order the prince to marry me_."

"I...will order..." Gabriel began, "...the prince... to..."

"That witch!" Plagg said out loud before he could stop himself.

The king gasped and looked around, the spell appearing to have broken. "Who said that?"

Realising she had lost control, Lila gritted her teeth and her enchanted pendant flared to life. " _The prince WILL marry me_!" she hissed sharply.

Plagg cringed and hid behind the throne once again, sweat beading down his large head.

The king's voice faltered once more, "The prince... will... marry..."

Plagg had to tell Adrien; to warn him. Lila was brainwashing the old man this whole time just so she could –

The sudden blare of trumpets from outside broke the kwami's thoughts, and he poked his head out again curiously.

Lila gasped and jumped back, her pendant dimming, just before the king could finish repeating her command.

Gabriel shook his head – his eyes returning to normal – and looked over Lila towards the doors, oblivious to the fact that he had just been zombie-fied. "What... What is that, Lila? That music..." The king said as he lifted himself up.

Thankful for the unexpected distraction, Plagg zipped out of sight and down the hall so fast he was nothing but a black streak in the air.

* * *

Nino gaped at his best friend. "You're going to sneak out again? For reals?!"

Adrien nodded. "I'm not running away again, if that's what you're worried about. I'm just taking a stroll," he assured with a half-smile. "It's Years' End, Nino – the day when everyone in the city gets to go out into the streets and celebrate. At least..." he let out a sigh and looked away. "That's what Marinette would have done."

"Ohhh," Nino slid a hand over his face, stretching the skin a little. "I see what this is about. Dude, I get it – you wanna do right by her. But don't you think that this is kind of pushing it? I mean, sneaking out of the palace the _very next day_ after the first attempt failed? How do you know Daddio hasn't posted archers on the wall, or that he's got tigers in the gardens now?"

Adrien counted his fingers. "One, the guards never patrol the top of the wall, only the bottom. It's too thin to walk along anyway. Two, we have no tigers in the royal menagerie – and that new jaguar we got is only a kitten, so he doesn't count. And three, this isn't just about doing right by Marinette. If I really am going to be stuck here for the rest of my life, I wanna have a little fun while I still can."

Nino opened his mouth to object, and then shrugged it off. "I assume you're going as Cat Noir again." It wasn't a question.

Adrien smiled and placed his hands on his hips. "Yep."

"And I assume you want to go alone this time."

"Yep."

"And there's nothing I can say to talk you out of this."

"Nope."

"Fair enough," Nino sighed, waving his hands around dramatically. "The prince breaks the rules and the manservant stays behind to take the brunt of it all. You know what'll happen if the king or Nathalie find out, right? I'll be flogged, quartered, put to the rack and –"

That's when both boys heard the fanfare in the distance. It sounded like trumpets, followed immediately by drums, clanging cymbals, and bellowing horns.

The prince's eyes widened and he turned, listening eagerly. "Is that... coming from the city?"

" _Adrien!_ "

A black blur came zooming through the door and slammed into Adrien's chest, making him stagger back with shock. Wincing, Adrien peered down at the tiny black cat that pulled away and bobbed wearily in front of him, green eyes rolling.

"Plagg, what's going on?" Adrien asked.

The kwami's words blurred together, "Trouble... insane... magic... the king..."

"The king?" Nino asked, looking over at Adrien. "Something big must be going on outside if _he's_ involved."

Adrien nodded, placing the disoriented Plagg safely inside his jacket. "Let's go check it out."

* * *

"Make way for Princess Ladybug!"

The crowd parted, their faces staring aghast at the parade of musicians, entertainers, flag bearers and soldiers marching down the main street towards the palace.

A masked, auburn-haired girl led them on, twirling a baton in her hands and flashing a bright smile to the crowd. "Come one and all!" she called out cheerfully. "Be the first on your block to meet her eye! It's Princess Ladybug!"

The girl pointed to a grand litter upon an elephant. Inside it sat a lovely, dark-haired maiden dressed in red and black. She waved kindly to every onlooker in her sights.

Men ooed and awed, especially the many young bachelors who tried to squeeze through the crowd just to get a good look at this new princess.

Women beamed and commented on how absolutely beautiful she was: her hair, her outfit, even her sparkling earrings!

Children big and small – who usually shrank in fear when approached by strangers – waved to the princess excitedly and blew her kisses. They blushed and giggled when she blew some of her own back at them.

Yes, this was definitely an unusual sight to behold for the people of Agreste. But not an unwelcome one.

* * *

By the time Adrien reached his father's side on the grand balcony overlooking most of the city, he could see the girl's tiny red form amidst the cascade of bodies.

Adrien heard several shouts of "Princess Ladybug!" from the citizens and from the black-and-white leader of the parade.

 _Ladybug_. The name sounded like a soft sigh in Adrien's mind.

What kind of princess would allow herself to be called Ladybug? And what kind of princess would give away free coins?

Adrien watched with interest as the mysterious red-clad girl reached into several bags in her litter and tossed handfuls of gold like sparkling rain towards the crowd. The people cheered and fell to their knees to stuff their pockets, calling out words like "gracious" and "sweet" and "generous".

Was this all just a ruse; a way to warm up to the people, and by extension Adrien, so that she could win his hand in marriage? _Well if that's true_ , Adrien thought, _she's got the right idea. All the other princesses would never look a commoner in the eye._ It made this particular princess all the more... intriguing.

Adrien felt Nino nudging him gently. When the prince turned, his best friend was winking at him. "She's definitely something, isn't she?" Nino whispered.

Adrien tried to hide a smile as he nudged his friend back. "Get real," he said. "She's just... different, that's all."

His father nodded with a small smile – which was rare, according to Adrien. "I admit, she is quite extravagant," the king said. He turned to one of the watching servants. Apparently, everyone in the palace was scrambling for a glance at their newest arrival.

"Open the gates at once," Adrien's father declared.

Then Adrien heard Lila retort, "Sire... I must advise against this. We have no idea who this Princess Littlebug is. She is practically intruding upon your city against your wishes!"

Adrien glared at the chief advisor. What he wouldn't give right now for his Cat Noir claws.

Luckily, his father was on Adrien's side this time. "Look at her, Lila," the king chided. "Does this princess look like an intruder to you? She seems to bear us no ill will. Obviously, this is an unexpected visit, but I shall play the gracious host all the same, as will everyone else in this palace." He remarked that last part with a small glower at his chief advisor.

Lila clenched her jaw and bowed her head in surrender. The sight made Adrien smirk.

"Escort Princess Ladybug to the throne room the moment she arrives," the king ordered calmly.

The servants seemed more than happy to obey as they rushed off.

Adrien chuckled quietly. Perhaps this Ladybug was more of a help than a hindrance after all.


	17. Princess Ladybug

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN:

PRINCESS LADYBUG

Marinette almost forgot to breathe as she took her first steps inside the palace.

It was everything she ever imagined it would be: the marble walls and floors, the golden-rimmed columns, the silk banners billowing in the open breeze, and the blue carpet extending all the way to the elephant-shaped throne.

Not to mention the friendly faces of the servants who bowed or otherwise curtsied to Marinette as she passed by. And each time Marinette smiled back, she realized that this was no dream. She really was a princess. She really was inside the palace of King Gabriel. She really was going to see Prince Adrien again.

Alya walked at her side. No, not Alya – Lady Wifi. The name had been Tikki's idea, and the thief-turned-handmaiden liked the sound of it.

"Don't go all gooey on me," her friend whispered. "Everyone's going to get suspicious if I start pinching you out of the blue."

Marinette took in a deep, soothing breath. The dais was drawing closer. She could see a tall, delicate man sitting upon the throne. The _king_.

On his left were two women. One was dark-haired and middle-aged, and she reminded Marinette of a crane perching in the pond for food. The other woman was a green-eyed brunette slightly older than Marinette. She shot the princess a narrowed brooding gaze that seemed eerily familiar.

And at the king's right, his handsome features illuminated by the bright marble, was Adrien.

Marinette suddenly felt like she needed to hyperventilate. _Whatever you do_ , she thought to herself, _don't stutter! You are Princess Ladybug now – you need to be regal and proper._ She wondered if she should have wished for princess etiquette lessons, but then she shrugged the thought away. She would spend her second wish wisely, and then she would uphold her promise to Tikki and set her free.

Speaking of the little red bug, Tikki spoke from inside her earrings, softly so only Marinette could hear, "Don't worry, Marinette. You'll do great!"

The princess cleared her throat and swept into an elegant curtsy before the king. "Your Majesty," she said in a voice that was not her own. She would have to work on that. "I am Princess Ladybug of the kingdom of Dupain." That was the name of a place her father once lived in. "And this is my personal attendant, Lady Wifi."

Alya curtsied in response, though Marinette caught her stealing a glance at Nino, who stood not far from Adrien.

King Gabriel bowed his head and smiled. "Welcome to Agreste, Princess Ladybug and Lady Wifi," he greeted warmly. "I am delighted to meet you."

Marinette inhaled nervously as Adrien's green eyes suddenly fell on her bright blue ones.

Then, to her surprise, those alluring eyes widened with a glazed mixture of wonder and bewilderment.

Adrien descended the steps of the dais until he stood right in front of the blunette. He suddenly seemed to go pale, looking at her as though... as though he were a blind man seeing the sun for the very first time.

"Um," Adrien started and then said in a shaking voice, "Hello, Princess."

Marinette blushed and said with a smile, "Uh... eh, hello." _Don't blubber_ , she told herself sternly before saying more appropriately with a bow. "It's nice to meet you, Prince Adrien."

Adrien bowed back, never taking his eyes off of hers. The way they bore into Marinette – as though searching for something buried deep within – made her tremble.

Then Adrien craned his neck. "Have we... met before?"

Marinette stiffened, her fear clouding her thoughts. Did the prince recognise her? What if he mentioned the marketplace in front of his father? What if he started asking questions?

Marinette let out an exaggerated giggle and shook her head, "Oh, no! I mean, no, I don't believe we have met at all, Your Highness. Why, I've never even been to this city before... so, we... we couldn't have... you know... met." _Stop! Stop! Stop!_ Marinette forced herself to take a deep breath and glanced away shyly.

Adrien blinked at her and then shook his head. "Forgive me, Princess. It's just... You remind me of someone I used to know. But there's no way... How stupid of me." The grief in his eyes, the fading hope in his voice... It made Marinette look back up at him, her thoughts racing.

 _I won't let anything happen to you. I'll find a way to fix this. Trust me._

Those had been the prince's last words to Marinette, before all of the crazy stuff happened. Marinette had believed them – she _still_ believed them. _Did he find out I had disappeared from the dungeons? Or did his father convince him to forget all about me?_

"There's no need to be so flustered, Adrien," the king chuckled as he stood up. "Her Highness seems almost as nervous as you."

" _Ahem!_ "

The cold cough made Marinette lean sideways to peer behind the king.

"Ah, yes," King Gabriel beckoned to the two women behind him. "May I introduce my royal steward Lady Nathalie, and Chief Advisor Lila."

The dark-haired Lady Nathalie bowed to Marinette with a noble smile. "We are most delighted by your visit as well, Your Highness."

"Ecstatic." Lila – the leering brunette – grumbled forebodingly. "But I'm afraid, Princess Littlebug –"

" _Lady_ bug," Marinette and Alya corrected in unison.

"Whatever." Lila dismissed that with a curt wave of her hand. "You cannot just parade in here uninvited and expect to –"

"That's an interesting device you have there, Your Highness," Nino spoke out of the blue, pointing curiously at Marinette's yo-yo. "What does it do?"

Marinette gave him a lopsided grin before turning to King Gabriel and his son. "Well, would Your Majesties like a demonstration, if it's not too much trouble?" she asked as politely as she could.

Adrien's eyebrows shot up high.

None more so than his father's. "Why, certainly, my dear," the king said. "Be my guest."

Marinette smiled, pulled out her yo-yo, and handed it to Alya. "Go ahead, Lady Wifi."

Alya blinked at her. Then she glanced at Nino. Then she grinned. "It would be my pleasure, _Your Highness_ ," she said as she stepped up to Nino's side and hooked his arm around her shoulders.

The manservant's face turned beat red.

"Princess," Lila snapped to Marinette, "I'm afraid I must ask your attendant to stand down. This is clearly unacceptable behaviour."

Marinette frowned. What was this chief advisor's problem?

"Oh, lighten up, Lila," the king scolded at her. "Her Highness asked nicely. Let the boy have a little fun."

Both Marinette and Adrien looked relieved.

Nino, on the other hand, looked a shade paler as Alya began twirling the red yo-yo. "Wait, you, uh... You sure you don't want to try - ?"

He shot off into the air before he could finish.

Alya swung and dipped in and around the throne room with her unwitting passenger, who let out a high shriek unbefitting of a person of his age and gender.

Adrien stood gaping as he watched his friend fly overhead like a monkey on a branch, and Marinette's heart fluttered when he broke into a wide excited grin. "Look at them go!" he said.

There it was – the Cat Noir side of him Marinette remembered seeing. The boy who lived for the thrills of the unknown.

" _Ahem!_ "

Marinette cringed and turned to Lila.

"Just... _where_ did you say you were from?" the chief advisor asked, looking over her like a predator searching for the tender, meaty parts of her catch.

Marinette folded her arms. "Much farther than _you've_ travelled, I'm sure," she replied smugly.

Lila leaned forward and squinted hard at the blunette. Now Marinette could see just how dark and foreboding those green eyes of hers were. "Try me," Lila said in low tone that felt more like a threat than a challenge.

As Marinette inched away, she heard a small whoop above her.

"Coming in for landing!" Nino called out as Alya swung them both towards the ground at a low angle. "Adrien, check it out – _wheeeee_!"

Marinette and Adrien laughed as the pair came sliding to a stop along the marble floor. King Gabriel smiled amusedly.

Nino landed softly on his bottom, laughing and shaking his head dizzily.

Alya merely straightened, furled up the yo-yo with a thief's grace, and then offered it back to Marinette.

"Most spectacular," Nathalie said, her smile appearing crooked.

"That was awesome, Nino!" Adrien said as he helped his friend back up.

Nino wobbled a bit before brushing his hair back proudly. "Yeah, I do seem to have a knack for it, don't I?" He chuckled again before turning to the auburn-haired attendant. "Thanks for the ride, Lady Wifi."

Alya dipped into a bow. "Anytime," she said.

 _Hmm_ , Marinette thought with a grin, _perhaps she enjoyed that just as much as Nino did_.

* * *

Plagg struggled not to squirm in Adrien's jacket. He needed to get out and talk to Adrien ASAP, but there were too many people in the room, including Lila.

 _How am I supposed to tell the kid that his father's most trusted advisor is out to steal his throne_ , Plagg wondered, _if he keeps drooling over that Ladybug girl? She can't be_ that _interesting._

The kwami poked his head out curiously.

This new princess was talking with her attendant, though she seemed more interested in glancing over at Adrien, her face flushing every time she smiled or waved at him.

Add that to those two bright-blue beauties and that long curvy figure... _Okay, I take it back_ , Plagg purred. _She's hot. Rawr!_

"Come on, Dude," Nino whispered to Adrien, "I think you'll actually like this one."

"I know _I_ do," Plagg found himself saying.

Adrien snorted at both of them. "You just like Ladybug because you like Lady Wifi." He said to Nino. Then he murmured softly, "Still, there's something about this princess I can't seem to shake off."

"Oooohh," Plagg mused. "So you _do_ feel something."

The prince shoved the kwami back into his jacket with his finger.

Plagg only popped back out and looked towards the Heartless Hound, who spoke with the king not far from where Adrien stood.

"This is a very impressive youth, my lord," Nathalie said encouragingly, "and a princess, besides."

"Yes. Adrien does seem to take a shying to her," the king said, scratching his chin (A useless gesture, since Plagg had always seen him clean-shaven). "If fortune favours us, Lila, you won't have to marry Adrien after all."

That made Plagg grin. _Oh, yeah – sweet irony._

Lila looked like she was about to pop a vessel. "With all due respect, sire," she growled between her teeth, "you should not trust this princess."

 _Here she goes again._

"Nonsense," the king's voice boomed, making Adrien turn towards him. "One thing I pride myself on, Lila, is that I am an excellent judge of character."

 _Oh, "excellent judge". Yeah, sure. NOT._

Plagg watched as Gabriel strode up to Princess Ladybug and bowed slightly. "I insist that you stay as my honoured guest, Your Highness. I'm sure Prince Adrien will come to like you over time."

That made her blush even more, and she smiled at him with a nod. "And I'm sure I'll like him as well, Your Majesty... very much."

 _Well, well_ , Plagg thought. _Maybe Adrien will stop moping over that Marianne now._

"Your Highness, no!"

Lila had moved so fast and shouted so loudly, everyone in the room – Plagg included – stopped what they were doing to see the chief advisor sliding between Gabriel and Ladybug.

"I must intervene on Adrien's behalf," Lila said sternly, nudging the princess away with her hip. "This girl is no different from all the others. What makes her think she is worthy of the prince?"

Plagg felt Adrien breathing hard. "Do they not realize I'm standing right here?" he said irritably.

Before either Plagg or Nino could answer that, a very-cross Ladybug stepped around Lila and faced the king. Plagg could almost smell the wounded pride in the princess's voice as she spoke, "Your Majesty, I am Princess Ladybug of Dupain. I am more than worthy to win your son's heart."

 _Oooh, an angry cat fight_ , Plagg thought excitedly.

But then he heard Adrien's shout reverberate across the room: "Enough!"

All eyes turned to the prince, forcing Plagg to cower out of sight.

 _Not good._

"I can't believe you – all of you!" Adrien stated angrily. "Standing around talking about me like I'm some prize to be won or lost? Well, take a hint!" He added a new level of hardness in his tone. "There's only one person in this palace who gets to decide my future, and that's _me_!"

Plagg suddenly felt himself bouncing around in his little pocket, and he figured Adrien was now stomping back to his bedroom.

 _Aw, shucks_ , the kwami sighed. _Just when things were getting interesting._

* * *

Lila pretended to pick at her fingernails as Adrien stormed out in a huff.

"Adrien!" Nathalie called out before slumping in defeat. "Oh, dear..."

Princess Ladybug looked absolutely appalled. She reached out to the prince's vanishing figure, looking like she wanted to call out to him as well. Instead she pulled her hand back, her shoulders sagging.

Lila shot a wary glance at could this princess be so deeply enamoured with Adrien when she had never laid eyes on him before? Then again, Adrien had seemed so sure they were previously acquainted. But no princess who came to visit Agreste had ever voiced any desire to return, and the prince himself never set foot beyond the city.

Lila scowled and bit her lip. _What am I missing?_

Her jumbled thoughts broke as King Gabriel spoke up.

"I must apologise for my son's behaviour, Princess Ladybug," he said to the disheartened girl. "He is just like his mother – _extremely_ sensitive." He then turned to his steward. "Nathalie, show our royal guest and her attendant where they will be staying."

The old crane looked relieved to obey and she took Ladybug's arm. "Don't worry, Princess," she said soothingly. "Just give Adrien time to cool down. He'll come around."

As the little intruder and her monkey of an attendant followed Nathalie out, Lila glared at Ladybug's retreating back, wishing she could magically fling daggers at her.

 _That's twice in one day I'm close to having my plan foiled._ Coincidence or not, Lila would have to remove this annoying little fungus before it got worse.

As the sky outside darkened, shadows fell upon Lila's face. "I think it's time to say goodbye to Princess Littlebug," she snarled.


	18. Advice From a Kwami

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN:

ADVICE FROM A KWAMI

It was good to know night time in Agreste never changed.

Still, Marinette couldn't help but feel cold in the presence of the moon and stars. They didn't seem very bright to her this particular evening. In all fairness, the glowing firelight from the palace made it feel like it was still day time.

The warming hearth of the conjoined chambers to which Lady Nathalie had assigned Marinette and Alya did nothing to ease the blunette's anxiety. She paced around the spacious carpeted room, rubbing her fingers together as though they were chilled to the bone.

Alya sat on a soft pillow next to the fireplace, her amber eyes focused on the floating chess board in front of her. On the opposite side, Tikki hovered above her own pieces, trying to discern which move she should make.

After Adrien had stormed out of the throne room, Marinette had tried to pay him a visit to his chambers. Unfortunately, the prince's hulking bodyguard had refused to move an inch from the door, glaring down at Marinette like an ape guarding his territory.

Now Marinette was stuck in her own room, worrying more and more by the second – and Alya and Tikki were playing a game?

If Adrien refused to talk to Marinette, how was she going to be able to prove her feelings for him? Obviously, Marinette had gone and said something wrong back in the throne room. Why else would Adrien have gotten mad at her?

Marinette pulled her mask off. "I never should have gone for this _stupid_ princess wish," she said bitterly. She massaged her sweaty eyebrows and sighed.

Tikki didn't look up from the chess board as she spoke tenderly, "Don't be so hard on yourself, Marinette. Wishing for a chance to be with the boy you love is never stupid."

Alya nodded, though she too kept her eyes on the game. "If you ask me, I'd say that chief advisor's ears were on fire the whole time. Honestly, why is she so determined to keep you away from the prince?"

Marinette frowned at that. She gazed beyond the open shutters and up towards the night sky. The blackness of it all felt just as cold and unyielding as the look of pure, black contempt Lila had given Marinette back in the throne room.

"I don't know," Marinette finally answered, "but I keep getting this warning in my gut that she's not all nice and regal like she appears to be."

"Well, your gut's got the right idea, at least." Alya said before snapping to Tikki, "Move already!"

The kwami tapped her chin, deep in thought. Finally, she smiled and used her magic to lift up her queen. Then, like a paddle with a ping-pong ball, she whacked Alya's bishop right off the board.

"Hey!" Alya reeled back, eyes wide.

Tikki placed her queen in the now-vacant square before folding her little arms with a triumphant "Hah – checkmate!"

Alya glanced down at the board, then at Tikki, then back at the board. "That's a good move," she admitted. She looked over at Marinette. "I can't believe it – I'm losing to a _bug_!"

Marinette let out an angry groan and spun towards her friends. "Guys, this is serious. I need help!" she pleaded.

Tikki finally glanced up and flew towards her clearly-distressed master. "I'm sorry, Marinette – I can't help you unless you make a wish, remember? Besides, getting Adrien to love you is something you have to do yourself anyway."

"But how?" Marinette asked ruefully. "I'm a princess now and I _still_ can't say anything to Adrien without foaming at the mouth."

"Well then," Tikki suggested with a sparkle in her big blue eyes, "maybe he doesn't _need_ a princess to talk to him."

Marinette blinked. "What do you mean?"

Alya leaned back on her palms. "Here's the thing, Mari – if you want to win the guy's heart, you've gotta have what we thieves call 'an honest streak'."

Marinette scrunched her face up in confusion. "What?"

Tikki transformed into a school teacher and pointed at several large words on a blackboard. "Tell him the..." the kwami began. Then she flipped the board over, revealing one big word in golden letters: "TRUTH!" Tikki shouted in a deep monotone.

Marinette swiped the board away with her hand, causing it to turn into mist and disappear. "No way!" she argued. "I can't just walk up to Adrien and say, "Hey, hot stuff, guess what? Remember that crumby baker's daughter you met in the marketplace? That's actually _me_! I went into a secret underground temple and found a pair of magic earrings so I could turn into a princess and we could live happily ever after!"" The blunette collapsed onto the large four-poster bed face-first. "He'd laugh at me!" She whimpered through her pillow.

She sprang up when Tikki turned into her pillow, smiling playfully at her. "What man doesn't appreciate a woman who can make him laugh?"

Marinette frowned and tossed the red-and-black pillow off the bed. It didn't work, of course, because Tikki simply popped back in her kwami-form right in front of her.

"Marinette," Tikki said softly, stroking her friend's head. "All joking aside, you still loved Adrien when you found out he was the prince. The only way you can make things work out with him... is to be yourself."

"That's the last thing I want to be, Tikki," Marinette huffed. She rolled onto her back, remembering what Volpina had said to her in the dungeons. "If I'm not Princess Ladybug, I'm just another pretty face. I have nothing to offer Adrien."

Alya got up from her spot on the floor and sat next to her ailing friend on the bed. "Nothing except what's in your heart?" she offered. "Mari, I saw the way he looked at you back at the bakery. There's no way he could've faked that. How can he love Princess Ladybug... when he's already in love with Marinette?"

Tikki hovered over so Marinette could see her. "Alya's right. With or without the mask, you'll always be the same girl he loves."

Marinette held her mask out in front of her and stared at it, deep in thought. Could her friends be right? Could she be with Adrien as Marinette?

 _Would he still want me_? Marinette thought with a sudden surge of tension. _Would his father accept me? What would everyone else think?_ She sighed with defeat. _I can't take that risk._ "I'm sorry, you two," Marinette rolled over the side and stood from the bed, pulling her mask back over her eyes. "But Marinette isn't the girl Adrien deserves."

Tikki and Alya glanced at each other, their expressions unreadable.

Marinette took a deep breath and brushed herself off. "Okay, time to stop moping around," she said with resolve. "I'm going to go see him."

"In his room?" Tikki gulped. "But what about King Kong at the front door?"

"Oh, I won't be using the front door."

The kwami nodded with understanding... and frowned. "What about his manservant?"

Marinette winced. She hadn't thought about Nino.

Thankfully, Alya stood and cracked her knuckles. "Leave Sir Dorksalot to me," she said with an enticing smile. "You two focus on Prince Charming."

Marinette grinned, recalling that she and Adrien hadn't been the only ones who spent quality time together at the bakery. The thought almost made her giggle. She brushed her ponytails aside and placed her hands on her hips. "How do I look?" she asked Tikki.

The little red bug rolled her eyes. "Like a princess."

* * *

Adrien couldn't believe he had worn this costume just yesterday. The memory of his time in the marketplace seemed so distant to him. Looking into the broad mirror and seeing Cat Noir staring back at him with those full, cat-like eyes... It was like seeing an old friend.

Only this time, he wouldn't go without protection. Hooked onto the back of his belt was a metal baton. Adrien had trained with fighting staffs in the sparring ring – all part of his obligatory self-defence lessons – and this little beauty could extend into a full-length staff. Complete with the costume, Adrien felt like a hero going out on patrol. Or a vigilante stealing into the night.

Plagg's disembodied voice groaned from the black ring on the prince's finger. "Come on, Narcissus, stop drooling over yourself and let's ditch this joint."

Adrien smirked. "Impatient much?"

"I just want to get out of here as soon as possible, that's all," the kwami muttered.

Adrien stared down at his ring with unease. "What's gotten into you, Plagg?" he asked. "You've been acting weird – well, weirder than normal – since Princess Ladybug showed up."

" _She's_ not the one we need to worry about," Plagg whispered in a hushed tone. "Lila is."

The prince frowned at the name. "Not that I'm surprised, but why?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"You asked for it." A pause for effect. "Lila's a witch."

Adrien laughed. "Really?" he asked sarcastically. "I never would have guessed."

"See? I rest my case," Plagg grumbled. "I don't know why I bother sticking around... well, except for the free camembert."

Adrien shook his head and lowered his hand. "Good to know that I can always appeal to your appetite, at least," he joked.

"Seriously, though – keep away from Lila," Plagg warned. "She's got it bad for you, kid. And by _bad_ I mean _super-psycho-evil-voodoo-bad_."

The prince snorted, trying not to appear disgusted. "The day _I_ start liking Lila is the day _you_ start hating camembert."

The sound of scuffling feet behind Adrien made him turn.

"You sure about this, dude?" Nino asked softly, giving his Cat Noir disguise a glance over. That was the third time he had asked that question in the last few hours.

"Positive," the prince replied, striking a confidant pose. "Just let the Gorilla and Nathalie know that I've retired for the night and I don't want to be disturbed." He then gave Nino a narrowed look. "And whatever you do –"

"Don't tell the king, I know, I know," Nino nodded vigorously. "Just... don't try to give away any apples this time."

Adrien smirked.

That's when they heard a small commotion coming from behind the door.

"Look, big guy, I just want to talk to Nino. You know... brown skin? Glasses? Kinda cool looking?"

Adrien and Nino eyed each other curiously.

"Is that... Lady Wifi?" Nino mouthed.

The prince grinned. "Sounds like you made a big impression on her earlier," he said with a wink.

"Whoa, hey! No need to get grumpy," the redhead's muffled voice came out hastily, "I'm just asking!"

Adrien inched his head towards the door. "Aren't you going to save her from my brooding bodyguard?" he asked.

Nino gulped, his cheeks paling. "But what... what should I tell her?" he hissed.

Adrien gave his friend an encouraging shove. "You're the smart one – you'll figure it out."

Nino stumbled forward, giving his friend a nervous grunt. "Like I said," he muttered under his breath, "the manservant takes the brunt of it all."

Adrien snickered as Nino inched the door open, poked his head out, and said squeakily, "Lady Wifi! What a... What a surprise!"

"Smooth," Plagg whispered.

Adrien held his breath, watching Nino's hunched figure slip through the threshold.

"I'll, uh... I'll take it from here, big guy," Nino stammered to the Gorilla. "Prince Adrien is retiring for the night anyway. We shouldn't disturb him. So..." He cleared his throat. "Shall we, Your Ladyship?"

As the door closed shut behind Nino, Adrien flashed a toothy smile and scurried over to the balcony.

* * *

"Just take my arm and pretend you're giving me a tour," Alya whispered to Nino as they made their way past the hulking bodyguard and down the hall.

The way Nino blushed made her lip curl. "Uh... okay?" he said, leaning over to her. "Why are we whispering then?"

"Because I don't want any of the servants suspecting I'm stealing the prince's manservant so he can be alone with Princess Ladybug."

"Alone with... Wait, what?" Nino reeled.

"Shh!"

Alya tried to pull him off to the side, but he was so incredibly clueless he forgot to keep his footing. He squished her against the wall before she could dodge away.

The former thief let out a tiny, "Oof!" as the dark-skinned boy's chest pressed against hers.

Nino suddenly realized what just happened and stiffened.

Alya could feel his heart pounding against her skin. She suddenly felt her own heart fluttering when Nino's big puppy-dog eyes looked into hers – warm brown into melted amber.

Struggling to keep her breathing even, Alya whispered softly, "Look, I can tell that the prince is as much a friend to you as my princess is to me. And you want him to be happy, don't you?"

Nino opened his mouth as though to say something, but it come as a tiny squeak.

"I want Ladybug to be happy too," Alya said. "So why don't we take a little walk and let them get a little more acquainted? Oh, and while we're at it, try to keep it on the low-low. Got it?"

Nino blinked several times before he pulled away, his features softening. "Let me get this straight," he said. "You're willing to put up with _me_... so that your girl and my man can get some alone time together?"

Alya shrugged, her cheeks warming. "It's not like this is our first time," she whispered in his ear, "especially when our best friends are involved."

She wondered what made her say that. Marinette would kill her for this, but something in Alya's thieving heart told her to trust Nino. Not exactly something a street rat would feel around everyone she met.

Nino's pupils shrunk. " _Alya?_ " he inhaled.

The redhead put a finger to her lips and winked. "Around here, I'm Lady Wifi," she said.

The boy stepped back a bit, his jaw dropping. "But if... if you're... then that means the... the princess...!"

Alya pulled him closer once again, their noses touching. "I'd be more than happy to explain myself, but _not here_ ," she said through gritted teeth. Her eyes shot to a couple of servants coming towards them.

Nino followed her glance and snapped back at her. Then, faster than Alya would have imagined, his face lit up with excitement and he took her hand. "Well, then, Lady Wifi," he said coolly. "How would you like a tour of the palace gardens? It's quite lovely during the night, and we don't need an escort."

A code phrase Alya took to mean, _no one will be listening_. Alya gave him a sweet smile and said, "Why, Master Nino, I thought you'd never ask."

He led her down the hall, and as his soft fingers intertwined with her gloved ones, Alya couldn't help but blush. _The things I do for friends._


	19. The Bug and the Cat

CHAPTER NINETEEN:

THE BUG AND THE CAT

Adrien leapt on top of the balcony railing, gazing out towards the large stone wall, when he heard a bemused voice from behind him:

"Prince Adrien?"

He spun around, immediately thinking his one last night out was over before it began.

But the person leaning against the stone archway was not a palace servant. Or Nathalie. Or Lila, thank the heavens.

"I've heard of cats sneaking out of their own homes," the girl said as she stepped into the light of the braziers, revealing her intrigued grin, "but not princes _dressed up_ as cats."

Adrien blinked. "Princess Ladybug?" He stepped back onto the floor, staring at her incredulously.

She giggled. "You see any other masked, polka-dotted princesses around here?"

"Where did you come from?" Adrien blurted out. "How did you –?" He stopped himself and shook his head. "Never mind. You shouldn't even be here. If my father finds out you snuck up to my balcony, he'll –" He paused. He wasn't quite sure what his father would do, but he knew a princess who broke royal protocol would have a tarnished reputation for the rest of her life.

Yet _this_ princess stood before him like she didn't have a care for any kind of protocol.

"I know," Ladybug said softly. "I just... I wanted to speak to you. I thought..." She brushed her hair behind her ears. "I thought if...if you gave me another chance..."

Adrien sighed, his wonderment washing away instantly. "Look, Princess. I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier. But, please..." He didn't know how else to say this, so he looked away as he said it: "I really don't want to see anyone right now. I'm sorry you came all this way for nothing, but you really should go."

To Adrien's surprise, he didn't hear any protest or begging from her.

What he heard instead was, "No, you don't have to apologize... about earlier, I mean. You were right."

Adrien pivoted towards her. There, in those bright blue eyes of hers, he saw nothing but genuine sympathy. He could have sworn he had seen that exact same look before.

Ladybug sighed softly. "You aren't just some prize to be won," she said with a hint of regret in her tone. "You should be free to make your own choices; live the life you want to live."

Adrien folded his arms, his brows coming together. "Spoken like someone who actually understands," he said skeptically.

Ladybug shrugged, giving him a sad smile. "Let's just say I know how it feels," she said solemnly, "to feel trapped in the same place your entire life."

The way she said that word – _trapped_ – made Adrien's cat-like eyes widen. Inexplicably, he let his sharpened sight analyze the details of her face: the twinkling blue eyes, shy yet full of hope; the tiny freckles dusted over her nose like brown sugar; the bright pink mouth he still remembered kissing...

 _But that's impossible_ , Adrien thought.

 _Then again_ , a shred of hope inside him whispered, _Lila never produced any real evidence of Marinette's fate._

It was enough for the prince to ask, "Are you sure we don't know each other?"

The princess went pale, as though she had just said something she shouldn't have. "Uh... no! Heh-heh, no," she laughed uneasily.

But this time, Adrien didn't buy it. He smiled shrewdly and began pacing around her. "Are you _paw-_ sitive about that?" he asked.

Ladybug's face turned as red as her bodysuit.

Adrien grin curled up higher, and he leaned towards her as he walked. "Because that would be _claw-_ some if we had met before," he sang. "And I'm _feline_ pretty sure there's something between us."

The princess covered her mouth, her giggles coming out in sharp hisses. "Prince Adrien," Ladybug growled with a suppressed smile. "Has anyone ever told you you're...?"

"What? Handsome? _Meow_ -nificant? _Purr_ -fectly rich?"

This time, Ladybug could not hold back her giggles. "I was going to say _exceedingly theatrical_ ," she spluttered. "I guess I can add _terrible at puns_ to the list."

Adrien stopped at her side and pounded his heart with his fist. "You wound me with your cruel words, Princess," he said wincing.

Ladybug scoffed at him. "I will admit though – you are bearably handsome, even in the cat suit."

"I _am_ the king's son," Adrien added... and then frowned sadly. "Not that it means a lot."

That made the princess's own face fall. "What do you mean?"

Adrien turned away to prevent her from seeing the pain on his face. "You really don't know?" he asked. "Does _your_ father constantly force you follow the law to the letter?" He swallowed hard. "Do you ever wonder if he'll ever see you – and love you – for what you really are?"

Crickets filled the empty air. The cool wind blew through the prince's tousled hair, easing the burning in his face.

A gentle hand fell on his shoulder, sending a jolt down Adrien's spine.

"Your father loves you, Adrien," Ladybug said in a profound manner. "I think he believes following the law is more important than following your heart. My own father once told me that it's no one's place to judge what the king does – it's just his duty." She walked around and looked deep into the prince's eyes. Her hand never left his shoulder.

"But I know that one day..." Ladybug continued, her resolve clear in those unmistakeable bluebell eyes. "One day your father _will_ see what a caring, strong-willed and gifted son he has. More importantly, he _will_ love you for it. Don't ever think for one minute you are anything less than what you are."

Adrien's heart skipped a beat. Then another. His mouth hung open, but he was unable to speak.

Those were _his_ words coming out of _her_ mouth. He had spoken them once before, to only one person; one girl.

Before he could fully wrap his mind around that, Ladybug smiled at him and lifted her hand away, backing up towards the railing. "Well," she said with shrug, "I should be going now."

Then, like a graceful acrobat, Ladybug vaulted over the railing and vanished.

"NO!" Adrien cried, racing over and leaning over the edge. His heart pounded, and his thin pupils contracted.

All he saw below him was an expanse of darkness.

"Princess!" Adrien cried, scanning the area frantically.

"What?" came a calm voice.

Blinking, Adrien looked over to the left... and his jaw dropped.

Hanging over the edge, suspended upside-down like a spider on a long string, was Ladybug. She didn't seem the slightest bit frazzled. "What is it?" she asked casually.

Adrien stared down at her in disbelief, forgetting she was inches away from a twenty-foot-high drop. "How... How are you doing that?" he breathed.

Ladybug broke into a swing until she heaved herself back up onto the railing in a tight roll. The mysterious string recoiled into a small circular device, which the princess then displayed to the astounded prince. "Magic yo-yo," she replied as she knelt on the railing.

Adrien examined the red and black-polka-dot thing like an alchemist would a piece of gold, unable to stop himself from grinning. "That's incredible!" he stated. "Where can I get one of these?"

"Don't ask," Ladybug grumbled, rolling her eyes. Then she lifted an eyebrow at him and smiled again. "You, uh... You don't want to try it out, do you?"

Adrien lifted his own eyebrows at her. Was she saying what he thought she was saying?

"I mean, there _is_ a festival going on out there right now," the princess coaxed. "It's Year's End, a time for new beginnings. Nothing says trying something new than swinging over the palace wall and across the city rooftops."

Adrien's first thought was, _This girl is crazy!_

His second thought was, _This girl is amazing!_

"You're suggesting that we bungee jump. Over _that_ wall," Adrien pointed to the great stone structure before them. "On a yo-yo."

Ladybug smirked. "Why not?" She stood up like a dancer on a balance beam. "Do you trust me?"

Adrien blinked at her. "What?" he breathed, seeing her suddenly in a totally different place; a different memory.

The girl extended her free hand towards him, her eyes undaunted and sparkling with excitement. "Do you trust me?" she repeated gently.

And that's when Adrien saw her: the girl he thought he'd never see again. He knew it was her, without a single doubt in his mind.

His grin reflected the surge of happiness in his heart as he replied, "Yes," and took her hand.

She hoisted him up effortlessly next to her.

Adrien barely managed to wrap one arm around her waist and the other on her shoulder before Ladybug spun her yo-yo, flung it up higher than humanly possible, and stepped off the railing with her passenger.

They flew down through the air, the wind whistling in their ears, and circled around the great palace.

Adrien's heart rammed up into his throat, and he struggled to hold back his scream. He was flying. He was actually flying!

Then Ladybug pulled the string back, flung it forward again, and they both swung across the courtyard, aiming towards the wall. For a brief moment Adrien feared they were going to crash into it, but this princess knew exactly what she was going. Her yo-yo latched onto one of the decorative pillars on top of the wall. Before Adrien realized it, he and Ladybug were soaring right over it, clearing the entire structure in one great leap.

Laid out before them, brighter and livelier than Adrien last saw it, was the city of Agreste.

Adrien felt gravity pulling the pair down. He let out a piercing cry, squeezing his eyes shut.

Then, just like that, they stopped falling.

Lifting his eyelids open slowly, Adrien looked down to see his feet hovering mere inches above the sandy ground. When he looked up, Ladybug's yo-yo was still wrapped around the wall's top pillar, leaving the two youths dangling like fish on a hook.

Ladybug yanked her yo-yo back and she and Adrien landed gently on the ground.

The prince shook from the surge of adrenaline. Then the realization that he now stood on the opposite side of the palace walls dawned on him, and he broke into a wide grin. "That was amazing!" he exclaimed happily. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"A princess never reveals her secrets," Ladybug said with a wink.

The sound of laughter, cheering and music made their heads turn.

Stretching as far as the eye could see were the bustling and twinkling streets of the city. Everywhere Adrien looked, people appeared dressed up in elaborate and exquisite costumes: animals, patron gods and goddesses, even kings and queens and historical figures from legends long past. For Year's End was a time to say farewell to the old and celebrate the coming of the new.

And right now, Adrien couldn't find a better time to celebrate, or a better person to celebrate with. "So," the prince said, giving his companion an enticing smirk. "Do princesses actually _know_ how to travel across city rooftops, or were you just yanking my tail back there?"

Ladybug placed her hands on her hips. "Is that a challenge, _Your Highness_?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

The smirk on her face was like food for his soul. "All right, Kitty," she quipped. "I'll accept the challenge, if only to wipe that obnoxious grin off your face."

Adrien pulled out his baton. "You can certainly try, my _Purr_ -incess."

Before she could retort to that, the prince extended the device into a staff and used it like a javelin to heave himself up into air and onto the top of a nearby storage house.

Her cry of protest and her haste to catch up made him laugh, the shrill sound of it echoing across the night.

* * *

Marinette flew across the city.

Not in the usual sense, obviously, and not when she only leapt and somersaulted over obstacles in her way. But with Adrien at her side, his laughter and playful banter fueling her strength and prowess, Marinette felt like she was soaring through the air.

Time seemed to slow every time she met the prince's eyes. Those cat-like, glowing orbs urged her onward, and her core melted at the pure joy she received from him.

They made their way along the rooftops, stopping now and then to return to the ground and enjoy the spoils of the festival. At Year's End, everyone made their own food and wares to give out for free, even to those who had nothing to give. It was the one of the reasons why Marinette enjoyed this holiday more than others. The poor and downtrodden could feast like kings, and they could laugh, play and smile for one night after such a long cruel year. No palace guards wandered the streets to bother anyone during the festivities, which meant the people had an even better reason to go wherever and do whatever they pleased.

As she and Adrien passed by parlours of pastries, Marinette suddenly remembered that her parents were away in another town visiting her mother's uncle. She imagined Tom and Sabine giving out their quality cakes and breads to passersby, wishing them a Happy Year's End. As much as Marinette missed her folks, she was happier to spend this special day with the boy she loved.

Musicians played with their sitars, flutes and drums, sending several people into a jolly dance. Jugglers and fire-breathers entertained their guests from small improvised stages. The merchant stalls in the marketplace opened themselves up completely to the public – except for the apple merchant. Marinette was glad she and Adrien didn't have to wander in fear of being recognised by the angry seller and his burly lackeys.

Marinette and Adrien shared bits of fruit, cake and cider. Once their exploration ended, the two youths returned to their frolicking on the roofs. It quickly turned into a feisty competition over who could reach the next building the fastest, then who could jump across an alleyway the farthest, then who could climb the highest... and so on and so forth.

Marinette knew such behaviours were un-princess-like; that she was closer to blowing her cover each time she beat one of Adrien's challenges. But whether it was the humming in her heart or the thrill of the game, Marinette didn't feel like stopping one bit. And neither did Adrien.

They were both breathless and sweating by the time they finished circling the main plaza, where a beautiful fountain sat in the centre. Streamers and lanterns glittered like stars in the reflective pool. As they crouched together on the edge of a small shop, Marinette and Adrien saw several people gathering in pairs. Then two people – a man and a woman – stood up together on the fountain's edge. Musicians sat in front of them and began to play a slow amorous tune.

Marinette smiled warmly and closed her eyes. It knew that song all her life. It told a story about a prince and princess falling in love. How fitting.

Adrien seemed to notice Marinette's swooning, because then he beckoned her towards the plaza. "Not too tired for one dance, are you?" he enquired, his green eyes glimmering.

She looked at him, wondering if he knew exactly what he was getting himself into. She didn't care anymore once she took his hand and said cockily, "I'm too tired to disagree."

Those green eyes glimmered again. Then Adrien scooped Marinette up in his arms and lowered them both down using his retractable staff. Marinette's heart hammered as her prince pulled her gently through the crowd.

The man on the fountain began his song:

 _I can show you the world, shining, shimmering, splendid,_

 _Tell me princess, now when did you last let your heart decide._

Adrien finally stopped, turned to face Marinette, and lifted their conjoined hands up. The other hand slipped along the small of her back, pulling her close to him.

Marinette's heart raced, her breath haggard. _You can do this you can do this you can do this._

She lifted her own free hand onto his shoulder, and they swayed gently to the music.

 _I can open your eyes, take you wonder by wonder,_

 _Over, sideways, and under on a magic carpet ride._

Once they got into it, Adrien's steps grew bigger and he glided her across the ground. Marinette moved with him, keeping her eyes locked on his, unafraid whatsoever of stumbling.

 _A whole new world, a new fantastic point of view,_

 _No one to tell us no, or where to go,_

 _Or say we're only dreaming._

Then the female singer began her verse:

 _A whole new world, a dazzling place I never knew,_

 _But now from way up here, it's crystal clear,_

 _That now I'm in a whole new world with you._

The other lovely couples around them seemed to disappear. At least, that's what it seemed to Marinette. To her, she and Adrien were the only ones dancing.

Marinette gave the prince a daring look – a challenge.

Adrien grinned in response and spun her around faster.

 _Unbelievable sights, indescribable feeling,_

 _Soaring, tumbling, re-wheeling through an endless diamond sky._

Then the song broke into crescendo, and the man and woman's voices interlocked with each other.

 _A whole new world (Don't you dare close your eyes)_

 _A hundred thousand things to see (Hold your breath it gets better)_

Marinette and Adrien spun and twirled faster – and more passionately – than ever. The world danced around them, and the lights swung by in conjoined streaks.

But Marinette refused to slow down.

She could do this forever and ever and ever, and she would never stop.

 _I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far,_

 _I can't go back to where I used to be._

Marinette smiled, laughed and sang along as Adrien twirled her in and out of his arms.

And she wasn't the only one. The more she seemed to enjoy herself, the happier it made Adrien, and he would spin her and pull her close again and again.

She felt his fingers caressing her skin wherever they touched, almost as if he was afraid to let go.

 _A whole new world (Every turn a surprise)_

 _With new horizons to pursue (Every moment red letter)_

Soon enough, they _were_ the only ones dancing.

Because several people paused, looked, and made room for this amazing, adorable young couple who danced together like they were the prince and princess in the song.

The unlikely pair. The star-crossed lovers.

The cat and the ladybug.

 _I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare_

 _Let me share this whole new world with you._

Then, in the eyes of all the people in Agreste, Adrien lifted Marinette into the air and twirled her around, her hair and ribbons rippling like waves in the wind.

Her laugh was his music, and his smile was her world.

 _A whole new world (A whole new world)_

 _That's where we'll be (Where we will be)_

 _A thrilling chase (A wondrous place)_

The two singers finished their last verse just as Adrien brought Marinette back down, their faces almost touching, their breath mingling.

 _For you and me._

Adrien slowly lowered Marinette into a dip, his strong arms almost lifting her off the ground once again. She lifted her hand and touched his cheek as she looked deep into his eyes.

Everything was silently still. Not a single wind or whisper bothered them.

Then the audience burst into applause, and Marinette blinked as though awakening from a wonderful dream.

 _Is it over already? It all happened so fast!_

Adrien pulled Marinette back up to her feet, looking just as flushed and breathless as her. The pair looked towards the cheering crowd and, smiling coyly, waved to them with gratitude.

Marinette never expected this much attention, but when Adrien put an arm around her and she turned to look into the eyes of the boy she loved, she realized his attention was all that mattered.

* * *

Not too far away, hidden discreetly behind the fountain's angelic statue, a tiny fox-like creature sat glaring at the pair of turtle doves.

Then she zipped away in an orange streak of light, knowing full well there was one person who was going to be seriously unhappy about this.

* * *

As midnight settled upon the city, the fireworks began.

Bursting stars of green, pink, purple and gold scattered across the sky, their thunderous claps sending shivers down Marinette's spine. But she was too entranced by the colours and patterns to be intimated by the noise.

She wrapped her arms around her knees, gazing up at the sky from her spot on the ledge of the old abandoned tower at the edge of the city – the perfect place to get a bird's eye view of the fireworks show.

Adrien sat beside her, his head resting in his hand as he leaned on one knee. "I've never seen fireworks like this before," he said with a smile. "No walls or towers in the way, all the open space..."

"It's all so magical," Marinette sighed.

Had she noticed him staring at her, she would have noticed him grinning shrewdly. "It's a shame Nino's not here to see this," Adrien remarked, "or _Alya_ , for that matter."

"Nah," Marinette said without thinking, "she hates fireworks. She doesn't really like flying either."

That was when she heard a tiny voice from within her earrings, " _Marinette!_ "

And _that_ was when the blunette realized, with a shuddering gasp of horror, what she had just said.

She glanced over at Adrien, her mouth agape, her eyes aghast. Suddenly she couldn't breathe. "What...? I mean... uh, that is...!"

The prince simply lifted an eyebrow at her, reached over, and snatched her red-and-black mask right off her face.

Though it was far too late, Marinette covered her face with her hands anyway, her throat tightening.

"It _is_ you – I knew it!" Adrien exclaimed.

Marinette lowered her hands reluctantly. "Adrien, I... How did you –?"

Adrien snorted and rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on, did you think I wouldn't recognise you because I can't see your cheekbones?" He tossed her mask back to her.

"No!" She snapped, and then spoke more softly. "I mean, I hoped you wouldn't... No, I'm sorry!" she quickly said. "That's not what I meant!" _Shut up shut up shut up_ , she thought to herself.

How could she have been so stupid? Did all this excitement from tonight really cause her to lose her focus? How long had Adrien known? What was he thinking _now_?!

Adrien cupped his hands over hers. "I'm not mad at you, Ladybug... or Marinette," he assured, though Marinette could see the uncertainty in his eyes. "I'm just so confused right now." She said nothing as he pulled away. "Just tell me the truth and I promise I'll listen," Adrien said, placing one hand over his heart and lifting the other in a boy-scout salute. "Cat's honour."

Marinette blinked at him dubiously. "The truth...?" she squeaked. She felt a tight knot in the pit of her stomach.

Adrien nodded and sat back, waiting patiently for her to speak.

Marinette took a deep breath and looked out towards the horizon. "Okay... um... the truth is..." _Tikki, help me!_ She said in the back of her mind.

But her kwami only replied, " _Tell him. It'll be okay._ "

The knot in Marinette's gut tightened harder, making her wince. Suddenly, she was speaking faster than she could think, "The truth is I... I sometimes dress up as a commoner... to escape the pressures of palace life."

She felt a small, irritable zap of energy from her earrings. But the blunette didn't care. She had come too far to let some nasty slip-up destroy her chances with Adrien forever.

The prince blinked at her. "But... At the bakery, you baked me quiche..."

Marinette gave him an awkward smile. "I like to step into the shoes of normal people... just to see what a life of hard work is like. To better understand my people, you know?" She brushed a stray stand of hair from her face. "But I really _am_ a princess."

The knot in her gut had eased off a bit, but it was still buried in her core like a small stone.

Adrien's face softened. The look he gave Marinette made her heart melt: the understanding, the joy, and the realization he wasn't dreaming after all – that she was real.

"Why didn't you tell me in the first place?" he asked.

Marinette shrugged sheepishly. "Well, think about it: two young royals going out into the city in disguise just _happen_ to meet each other?" She chuckled. "Sounds a little strange, don't you think?"

Adrien hummed and gave her a side smile. "Not really."

They both looked up at the sky as the grand finale began.

So many fireworks went off together in perfect harmony. So many colours danced off the couple's faces. So many cheers sounded from the crowd below them.

Adrien scooted closer to Marinette. "So," he murmured in her ear. "What do you want me to call you – Marinette or Ladybug?"

Marinette leaned against him. "I prefer Ladybug, but I guess you could call me anything you want... when it's just you and me."

"Really? What about something cute, like... Bugaboo?"

She let out a red-faced cackle and glared up at him playfully. "Call me that again and I'll be calling you 'Catnip' for the rest of your life!"

Then both of them were laughing so hard Marinette feared they would fall right over the ledge. By Astruc, she missed this!

Adrien caught his breath and blurted, "Fair enough." Then he sighed happily and wrapped his arm around her. "If it's all the same to you, I think I'll stick with 'Milady'."

Marinette smiled at that name and snuggled into his embrace. "And if it's all the same to _you_ ," she whispered. "I think I'll stick with 'Kitty'." She tapped the golden bell at his throat. It gave off a soft, sweet chime.

And then Adrien – Cat Noir, her prince – purred as he held her, resting his cheek in her hair. Marinette closed her eyes as she curled up against his chest, listening to the rumble within.

"Ladybug?" Adrien asked her.

"Hmm?"

"I'm glad it was you."

The fireworks were nothing compared to the joyful sparkle Marinette felt in her heart.

* * *

 **MB: So, yeah... the carpet is replaced by Ladybug's yo-yo in this story.**

 **It took me a while to figure out how to make Marinette and Adrien's date work (since they couldn't exactly travel the world on a magic yo-yo – although that does sound pretty cool). So I decided to have them escape out into the city and enjoy a national holiday (yes, Year's End is the same as New Year's Day in our world – I could've been a little more creative, but I was focusing more on the romance of this chapter.)**

 **The song is "A Whole New World" from** _ **Aladdin**_ **(I don't own either). I used the Peabo Bryson and Regina Belle version as basis for the slow dance.**

 **This was my second favourite chapter to write, and I hope you all enjoyed it too.**


	20. Light and Shadows

CHAPTER TWENTY:

LIGHT AND SHADOWS

He still held onto her when she swung them back over the palace walls.

They touched down on Adrien's balcony, and Marinette snatched her yo-yo back. Then she looked deep into her prince's eyes, shivering as he reluctantly pulled away. _It's just a chill in the air_ , she thought dreamily.

"I don't suppose you'll stick around?" Adrien asked. A spark of hope simmered in his gorgeous green eyes. "You'd be the first princess to last a whole day."

Marinette smirked. "Is that another challenge?"

Those green eyes softened. "More like a proposal," he said, shoulders sagging. "To be honest, I lost a part of myself when those guards took you away. Now that I have you back..." He paused to swallow. "I'm afraid the moment I turn around, I might lose you again."

Marinette stepped closer to Adrien, stroking his cheek. "Don't worry," she said with loving sincerity. "I'm not going anywhere – not now, not ever." She gave him a chin scratch. "You're stuck me with me, Kitty."

And just like that, the ache in his eyes blinked away. "In that case..." The prince took Marinette's hand from his face and kissed the back of it, brandishing his trademark grin. "Sweet dreams, Milady."

"Good night, my handsome prince," Marinette whispered.

Their faces drew closer, the air growing hotter.

Then Marinette stood on her tiptoes, wrapped both hands on the back of his neck for support, and kissed her prince soundly.

His own hands immediately went to her back and he closed the space between them, pulling her into a fierce embrace.

Marinette curled her fingers through his soft golden hair. She was on fire now, melting into his arms. She opened herself to him: her mouth, her heart, her very being.

 _I love you_.

And Adrien gave himself to her, evidenced by the thunderous pounding in his chest as he held her close. _Never again_ , was the message Marinette received from his return kiss. Never again would he let her go for as long as he lived. Never again would he let anything tear them apart.

That is, of course, until they finally pulled away.

Marinette's eyes fluttered open. It was such an effort for her to back up towards the balcony railing. Her cheeks were searing. She almost couldn't breathe.

Adrien stared after her like she was made of starlight.

Marinette smiled as she slipped out of his grasp and turned away. When she leapt onto the railing and spun her yo-yo, Marinette took one last look at her prince.

Adrien smiled at her and sighed.

Marinette winked. Then she stepped over the ledge and out of sight.

She swung through the air with immense joy, landing neatly on the grassy lawn of the courtyard just below Adrien's balcony.

Once she secured her yo-yo at her waist, Marinette let out a shrill "YES!"

She twirled around on one foot before falling down and rolling to a stop with a sparkling laugh.

Warm and light-headed beyond imagining, Marinette lay upon her back and stared up at the stars. They seemed so much brighter now, and she imagined their twinkles as their own living heartbeats.

"Oh, Tikki," Marinette whispered as she sat up, knowing full well that her kwami friend could hear her, "for the first time in my life, things are going right."

The sudden snap of a twig made Marinette's head turn.

But she was still too late as several dark shapes rose from the bushes and launched themselves at her.

Marinette cried out as enormous, hard hands grabbed at her arms and hair, lifting her off the ground. Just like that, her training with Alya came back to her and she landed a few good blows to a few stomachs, forcing her attackers to let go.

Marinette fell to her knees – only for someone to tackle her completely to the ground and pin her arms painfully behind her.

She tried to scream for help, but something rough and fabric-like wedged into her mouth and pulled taut around her head, making her shouts inaudible. Marinette squirmed and kicked out with her legs.

"Hold her," came a voice that sounded like cold steel. Marinette recognised him immediately: Captain Roger.

The sound of clinking chains made her thrash harder.

Then she heard a muffled scream beside her. Marinette angled her head so she could peek beyond the bodies of the palace guards holding her down.

Her blood ran cold when she beheld the horrified faces of Alya and Nino. Both of them were chained, gagged and held by two stone-faced soldiers.

Nino looked utterly bewildered, shrinking away from the dagger at his throat.

Alya tried to shimmy out of her guard's grasp, her amber eyes locked on her fallen friend. Marinette had never seen her so afraid before.

She felt manacles being secured around her wrists. Then on her ankles.

Marinette shouted Alya's name through her gag as her captors lifted her awkwardly to her feet.

Another voice spoke in front of her, like honey poured upon stone: " _Bring her to me_."

The guards obeyed without so much as a nod or a salute, which confused Marinette. Roger never heeded a command without a stoic remark or question to the one giving him the order – that was just his stubborn nature. It was almost as if... he weren't Roger at all.

Marinette grunted as the guards heaved her forward, causing her ponytails to fling past her shoulders, hiding her ears – and the Miraculous – underneath.

A delicate silhouette stood out against the marble walls of the palace like a phantom. Once Marinette saw her up close, her fear shifted into anger.

"You should have stayed away, Princess Bug-Eyes," Chief Advisor Lila tsked as she leaned closer. "You and your maid could have walked freely." She gestured to Alya and Nino. "Quite convenient that I managed to find your nosy attendant strutting around the palace grounds with the prince's annoying errand boy. It seems I'm not the only one around here who knows how to manipulate men. Am I, Lady Wifi?"

Alya replied with a deep guttural growl, like she was trying to curse Lila.

Marinette wished she could join her. Nino wasn't supposed to be here at all. Alya had only been trying to help her best friend. And Marinette was certain the former thief never wanted to bring Nino to any harm.

"It's nothing personal, I assure you," Lila continued, turning her attention back to the princess. "I just can't afford to have any more... _obstacles_ in my way. I've come too far to fail now, and there can only be one queen on the throne."

Marinette froze. _What does she mean by that? Is she planning something against King Gabriel? If that's true, then Adrien –!_

As if reading her thoughts, Lila sneered and flicked Marinette's chin with her fingernail. "Oh, don't worry, Littlebug – I'll take _good care_ of your precious prince."

Rage roiled through Marinette's veins. She tried to attack the evil advisor, screaming through her gag. But it was no use – the guards had always been stronger than her.

Lila casually turned away, but not before speaking over her shoulder to the guards. "Keep it quiet. Make sure they're never found."

Hot tears formed in Marinette's eyes. She had to get free. She had to save Adrien! She had to –!

Something hard and heavy struck the back of her head.

She felt the jolt of pain before her vision inked out and she fell.

* * *

 **MB: The good news – 2/4 kiss scenes covered! (Dramatic sigh)**

 **The bad news: Lila just ruined the moment. (Dun dun duuun!)**


	21. Desperate Rescue

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE:

DESPERATE RESCUE

She chased Alya through the streets with her basket of bread.

She lifted the black box off the stone pedestal.

She kissed Cat Noir in the light of the setting sun.

She stared at her new reflection as Tikki transformed her into a princess.

She looked up into Volpina's hateful green eyes as the enchantress lifted the crooked dagger above her head.

Then, in a flash of lightning, Volpina changed into Lila. But those eyes – enamouring and filled with a lust for power – remained the same.

Marinette gasped awake when she started falling through the air.

Waves of dark blue came rushing up to meet her. The scent of salt and seaweed clogged her nose when Marinette inhaled sharply. She heard Alya screaming beside her. And Nino too.

Then they hit water.

The sudden, hard cold almost made Marinette scream in agony. But then her face submerged, and she struggled to contain whatever breath she had left beneath her gag. Something heavy dragged her and her friends down, down, down – deep into the quiet, shivering darkness.

Marinette squirmed in her shackles and looked up to see the flat surface shrinking further and further away. Her lungs began to itch.

Then the fall was over, and Marinette grunted as her feet touched soft sand. She tried to turn around, but Alya and Nino moved whenever she did. That's when Marinette realized more chains were wrapped around the three of them, securing them back-to-back.

Her lungs were burning now, but Marinette thought more about Alya and Nino. Her two friends struggled to break free, but the blunette could tell their strength was quickly leaving them. Soon, they all wouldn't be able to hold back the ocean pressing against them any longer. They would drown, alone and unseen in the dark. No one would know where they had gone. No one would find them in time.

 _No_ , Marinette thought, squeezing her eyes shut and pulling harder on her chains. Her heart pounded. Her oxygen was depleting. _This can't be happening!_ She had to get back to the palace. To warn Adrien. To stop Lila.

No – to stop _Volpina_.

It all came clear now. _That's_ how Lila was able to get Roger and the guards to do her bidding so easily. And by robbing Lila of the Miraculous, Marinette had unwittingly forced her to play a deadlier hand.

Her eyes snapped open. The Miraculous!

Marinette rubbed her earrings against her shoulder. _Tikki_ , she begged as spots danced around in her vision. _Help us! Save us!_

Nothing happened.

The kwami's words echoed in Marinette's mind: _I can't help you unless you make a wish, remember?_

Marinette felt Nino sagging against her, his cold fingers brushing against hers. She felt Alya reaching for them. One found Nino's hand. The other found Marinette's. Alya squeezed them both tightly.

Marinette knew what she had to do.

Her lungs burst, water flooded in, and Marinette thought with all her remaining strength: _Tikki, I wish for you to save us!_

She felt a thousand hot needles in her chest, stabbing her so fast Marinette begged for anything to make it stop.

Then the pain ebbed off, and an eerie sort of calm settled over her. Tiny bubbles streamed out from the corners of her gag. Her mind went blank. The seafloor seemed to be reaching out to her.

And Marinette closed her eyes.

* * *

Alya had awoken earlier than her friend.

The guards had just finished strapping a large iron ball to the centre of a chain – one that joined the thief's shackles together with Nino's. And Marinette's.

There was absolutely nothing Alya could do as she was heaved over the edge of the small cliff. She screamed through the bitter rag in her mouth and a surge of wind screamed past her.

Alya barely had time to take a breath before they collided with the water below. The numbing cold did some part to ease the hard sting of the crash, but it did nothing to ease the terror in Alya's heart.

When they landed on the seafloor, Alya tugged against her bonds. Nino and Marinette must've woken up sometime during the fall because they were squirming behind her now.

This wasn't supposed to happen. Alya had just been talking with Nino in the gardens – explaining to him who she really was, how she had met Marinette, and how she was helping her to win the heart of the prince. To her surprise, the tanned-skinned boy never gave any indications he was disgusted or hysterical. In fact, Nino had listened intently, like it meant something to him.

And when Alya had finished, Nino merely nodded in response and said, "I guess 'Ladybug' isn't the only one who got lucky, huh?" The way he had said that, and the sincere look he gave her afterwards, made Alya's heart flutter.

 _No_ , she'd thought, _maybe she wasn't the only lucky one after all._

And now, as the weight of the sea began to crush her, Alya wondered if she had been cursed with bad luck from the very beginning.

That witch Lila had followed them and used her amulet to subdue the pair long enough for her cronies to tie them up. It was the very same pendant Alya remembered Volpina using against her once before.

And now Nino was going to die... because Alya dragged him into this.

Just then, the thief felt large fingers caressing her own. They came from the person to her right – Nino.

If one could shed tears underwater, Alya would have done so. But all she could do was reach behind her and grasp that boy's hand. Her other one found Marinette's.

During her days of scavenging for food in the streets of Agreste, Alya always thought she would die alone, with no one and nothing to mourn her or remember her. Now, for a brief moment, Alya felt a strange sense of solace inside her.

But then she felt Marinette's grip loosen, her fingers going limp.

The pain in Alya's heart returned...

...just as a bright red light appeared in front of her!

"Brrrrrrr!" Tikki shivered as bubbles exploded around her. "This is no good time for a swim, that's for sure!"

If Alya hadn't been holding her breath, she would have shouted the kwami's name.

"Don't worry!" Tikki said as she began to glow. "I'll get you all out of here!"

A strange, horn-like sound emitted from the kwami, and she transformed into a massive German U-boat.

Alya felt herself being scooped up. Then a great rush of water and wind filled her ears.

Like a spinning twister, they flew out of the sea and landed safely back on the cliff.

Alya fell to the ground, gasping for breath. Her chains were already gone.

Nino sputtered and spat out water, lifting himself up. Alya smiled through her coughing, thrilled to see him alive.

But then her face paled at seeing Marinette sprawled beside her, frighteningly motionless. "Marinette!" Alya cried, crawling over and rolling her best friend onto her back.

The girl's face looked so peaceful, so serene, she could be sleeping. But her skin bore the shade of a white corpse, and no sound or breath left her blue-tinged lips.

Alya gripped her by the shoulders and shook her hard. "Wake up!" Her voice was strained from her earlier coughing fit. "Damn it, you stupid bug – WAKE UP!"

"Alya, move over!"

The thief barely had time to register Nino's shout before she was thrown off Marinette. Alya scrambled back to her knees, ready to give the manservant a good punch to the jaw...

...until she saw Nino kissing Marinette.

That's what it looked like at first, until Tikki blurted out fearfully, "Chest compressions, now!"

Nino overlapped his hands over Marinette's heart. He pressed down quickly and drew back. He did the same thing again. And again. And again.

Alya watched aghast as Nino made her friend's chest rise and fall using nothing but sheer man-power, occasionally giving the girl a breath of air to fill her lungs.

Finally, water blew out of Marinette's mouth, and her bluebell eyes snapped open.

Alya let out a shaky gasp as her friend rolled over and heaved the ocean out of her lungs. She prepared to pounce on Marinette and embrace her until the next sunrise...

"Give her a minute," Nino urged, giving her a gentle pat on the shoulder. "Let her breathe."

Alya stared absent-mindedly at him, tears finally flowing down her cheeks. "How did you do that?" she uttered.

"Just because I'm a palace servant, doesn't mean I don't know how to save a life," Nino remarked proudly. "Adrien and I practically took a whole house safety lesson together. It was the longest day of my life, but it paid off in the end, didn't it?"

Marinette's coughing was the only answer he received. Well, that and a whopping kiss from Alya on the mouth.

Nino's brown sugar cheeks turned a shade of dusty rose.

Marinette finally wiped her mouth and stared at her best friend with a lazy eyebrow. "Stupid bug?" she croaked.

This time, nothing could stop Alya from pulling the blunette into a fierce, sisterly hug. "Don't you scare me like that!" she whimpered, her face wet with fresh tears.

Marinette melted into her arms and hugged her back, her breaths coming out easier with each new one.

Tikki thrummed next to the two girls just as they pulled apart. " _You_ were scared?" she said to Alya exasperatedly. "How would you feel if your master suddenly makes a wish and then you appear only to find her half-drowned on the bottom of the ocean?!" The kwami flew right up to Marinette and cupped her chin. "I don't know what I would have done if... if you hadn't... if _I_ hadn't...!"

Alya blinked, looking between the little red bug and her little red princess. "You... used your second wish?"

Marinette nodded with a small smile. "Well... technically... I _thought_ it," she panted, "but I knew... Tikki would hear." She tapped her magic miracle earrings. "Besides, I couldn't just... let us all drown." She glanced back at Tikki and smiled. "Tikki... thank you."

The kwami beamed and snuggled up against Marinette's cheek – a notion Alya guessed was the kwami equivalent of a hug.

"Aw, Marinette," Tikki sighed. "You truly _are_ the Chosen One."

"Chosen what?" Nino asked out of the blue. He turned to Alya. "Wait, is she talking about the Miracle... whatever-it-was?"

Alya winced when she saw Marinette's mouth fall open and her eyes dilate at her. _Busted_ , Alya thought with a nervous chuckle. "He knows," she admitted.

"Hey, listen," Nino quickly said to the baffled blunette. "For what it's worth, I don't care if you're a princess or a baker or an actual ladybug. I've seen how Adrien acts around you, and..." He shrugged with a sheepish grin. "I've honestly never seen him happier before you came along. So, as long as you love him back... well, I wouldn't want to ruin his happiness or anything just because of some silly old law, you know?"

Alya rolled her eyes and spoke, "What Nino is trying to say is that your secret – _our_ secret, I should say," she caught Tikki's raised eyebrows, "is safe with him."

Nino nodded enthusiastically. "Cross my heart!"

Tikki gave him a perky grin. "Sounds all right to me. The way I see it, Marinette, you owe him that much for helping to save your life."

Alya caught Marinette smiling thoughtfully at that.

"Helping?" Nino blurted out with wounded pride. "All _you_ did, Bugzy, was heave us out of the water! If it weren't for me, she'd –!"

"Will you come off it already?" Alya groaned. "In case it slipped your mind, we've got a bigger problem on our hands."

Marinette nodded and stood up, her eyes narrowed. "She's right. Adrien and the king are in danger."

Nino stiffened upon hearing those words... and then he leapt up and put on a serious stank face. "If Lila thinks I'm going let her mess with _my_ man," he grumbled, "then she doesn't know this "annoying errand boy"."

Alya grinned. "Then let's go clip that fox's tail off!" She announced with a clenched fist.

Tikki nodded. "I can get us back there in no time," she said as she waved her tiny arms.

Alya winced as she was lifted off the ground once more. But as they zipped through the air like little red comets, she felt Nino's hand grasp hers.

"You know something?" he called to her over the roar of the wind, "You've kind of grown on me, _Lady Wifi_." He then paused and muttered, "Not that I want to pick out curtains or anything."

Alya could scarcely contain her laughter.


	22. Outfoxed

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO:

OUTFOXED

"I've made up my mind, Plagg," Adrien stated. "She's the one."

"Look, I get it," the black kwami complained, twirling a slice of camembert in his paws. "She's got arms and legs and a pair of gorgeous eyes, but so does every other princess in the seven deserts. Why would you pick Ladybug?"

Adrien grinned broadly, thinking of a thousand reasons at once. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about Ladybug since she departed. He had back-flipped and cart-wheeled into his room; cheering and praising Astruc for this wonderful blessing he had received in the form of that one-of-a-kind princess.

And the moment Plagg de-transformed him, Adrien suddenly declared what he'd never thought he'd say in a million years: "I love that girl, and I'm going to marry her."

"I don't expect _you_ to understand," Adrien finally said in a mocking tone. "You've never been in love."

"Hey, that's not true!" Plagg claimed. "I love lots of things. Cheddar, Swiss... ooh, and camembert, _especially_ camembert." He hugged the stinky cheese close to him.

The prince rolled his eyes and proceeded to lounge back on his couch. He knew Plagg's pointless debate was just a ruse to hide the fact that the kwami was happy for the boy. He never actually praised Adrien for anything.

But the prince didn't care. He didn't need any praise so long as he had Ladybug.

And where in the wide world of Agreste was Nino? Adrien was dying to share everything with his best friend, and a small part of him wanted to know the details of Nino's own _outing_ with Lady Wifi. Year's End truly was a day of new beginnings.

And then there was the king... Adrien chuckled to himself ecstatically. "I can just imagine the look on Father's face when I tell him. Boy, will he besurprised!"

Plagg raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"Okay, maybe not – but still!"

A soft knock on the door made Adrien sit up, and Plagg quickly dove for cover inside his tunic.

The door opened, and in stepped Nathalie. "Sorry to disturb you, Your Highness," the royal steward said drowsily, "but the king is requesting to meet you in the solar."

Adrien's eyes widened and he stood briskly.

"Hmm, speak of the devil," Plagg murmured with a snicker.

Adrien ignored him. "Now?" he asked Nathalie. "At this hour?"

She gave him a small nod. "He said he has some "excellent news" to tell you." Nathalie's mouth tightened. "I know this is not my place to say such things, but your father sounded rather... _strange_ when he spoke."

Now _that_ made Adrien curious. There was nothing "strange" about King Gabriel of Agreste.

"He has excellent news, huh?" the prince asked with a bright grin. "Well, he's not the only one."

He stayed long enough to see Nathalie blink with confusion before Adrien swerved around her and took off out of the room.

As he ran, Plagg poked his head out and looked up at his young master. "Well, _this_ is quite the coincidence," he said rather suspiciously. "What "excellent news" could the old man have for you?"

"Whatever it is," Adrien said, his big strides gliding him down the hallway, "it can't be any better than mine."

He proceeded up the main stairway and through the east wing until he reached the solar.

He found his father exactly where Adrien knew he would be: standing in front of the gleaming portrait of Adrien's mother, Queen Emilie.

 _If only she could here now_ , the prince thought. But he knew deep down she was always watching over him.

"Father?" he called from the threshold.

The king turned at his son's voice. "Adrien," he acknowledged, his voice a lot more flat than usual.

The prince strode into the room, his heart buzzing with excitement. "Father, I've just had the greatest time of my life!" he said with a heartfelt sigh as he stopped in front of the king. "And it's made me realize... sometimes the greatest things in life can come from the most unexpected places. And I honestly couldn't be happier."

King Gabriel didn't seem fazed at all by his son's exhilarant behaviour. In fact, his face appeared completely placid. His deep blue eyes bore into Adrien – empty and glass-like – and they seemed to be giving off an amber glow. Was it the firelight?

"You _should_ be happy, Adrien," the king spoke in a monotone that was anything _but_ happy. "I have chosen the perfect bride for you."

The smile on Adrien's face vanished instantly. "Wait... What?" he stammered, blinking confusedly.

"Huh?" Plagg uttered, poking his head out discreetly.

A deep, throaty laugh sounded from behind the king. "Surprise," Lila sang as she stepped into the light with the most voracious grin on her face.

Adrien's throat tightened at the sight of her, and it only came to him after his father spoke again, "You will wed Lady Lila."

Adrien gasped and stepped back, his green eyes wide.

Plagg let out a small cry and hissed, "I knew it!"

Lila stepped forward and laid a hand on the prince's shoulder, making Adrien flinch. "Speechless _and_ breathless," she mused darkly. "I find that attractive in a man."

Adrien slapped her slimy hand away. "Get off me!" he spat fiercely. "There is no way in the seven hells I'm marrying _you_."

He turned back to his father, his eyes pleading. Gabriel knew exactly how Adrien felt about Lila, given everything she had put him through. Why the blazes was the king consenting with her?

"Father, I've already chosen someone else," Adrien declared with conviction. "I choose Princess Ladybug."

"I'm afraid that's not possible, Adrien."

The sound of her voice elated him, and Adrien looked to see Ladybug stepping out from the shadows of the supporting pillars.

But then Adrien registered her words, and he frowned. "What...?"

Ladybug approached him, her eyes devoid of any passion. "Your father has made his choice," she said flatly. "He is the king, and the king's word is law. You must obey him."

Adrien stared at her, dazed by her words. "Why are saying this?" he said almost breathlessly. She would _never_ say such things!

"I am unfit to be your wife," Ladybug replied, refusing to come any closer. "I thought we could be together, but I was wrong. You deserve a proper queen to rule at your side."

"No, Ladybug," Adrien took a step towards her, his voice shaking. "This... This isn't like you!"

"Isn't it?" Lila asked, seemingly placing a hand on her heart. "She clearly overestimated her value. It seems, my king, that this princess is unworthy of your son's love."

Adrien glowered at her. "And _you're_ not?"

"Adrien," Now his father was speaking in that harsh tone he had grown used to. "Princess Ladybug is unworthy of your love."

The prince blinked at him. Why was his father repeating what Lila just said?

"Listen to them, Adrien," Ladybug said, causing Adrien to turn back to her in disbelief. "There can't be anything between us, for the good of the kingdom. And the truth is..." She looked away from him, though she betrayed no sense of shame. "I don't feel the same way for you as you do for me."

Adrien shook his head, his heart threatening to cave in. It was a lie – he _knew_ it was all a big fat lie. Those precious moments they shared together proved that.

Then why was she saying all these horrible things to him? Something was very wrong here, on so many levels.

"Did Lila say something to you?" Adrien demanded, reaching out to Ladybug. "Did she threaten –?"

Ladybug recoiled, stepping back hastily before he could touch her.

Adrien paused in mid-stride, his hands outstretched. She just cringed away from him. Only a few moments ago, they had kissed and embraced each other like it was their last day on earth.

Lila casually shrugged at Adrien. "I didn't say anything," she claimed. "The princess _obviously_ doesn't want anything to do with you anymore."

A sharp, strong voice flew across the room like a spinning blade: "You might want to rephrase that, Lila."

Adrien spun around.

Just when he thought he couldn't get any more perplexed this evening, _another_ Ladybug – with more ferocity and devotion in her gaze than he had ever seen – stood on the other side of the room, her spinning yo-yo in hand.

On each side of her, arms folded and glaring at Lila, were Nino and Lady Wifi.

Adrien glanced back incredulously at the first Ladybug standing in front of him. Then his eyes shifted to Lila when she took a sharp intake of breath, her face stark-white.

The second Ladybug pulled her yo-yo back and hurled it at her doppelganger with all her strength.

The girl was gone in a puff of orange smoke before Adrien could so much as blink.

Behind him, Adrien heard Nathalie screaming from the doorway.

But Adrien understood immediately. The Ladybug who spoke those heart-stabbing words to him had been a fake; an illusion.

And when the dust cleared, a tiny creature with a large head and a large bushy tail emerged in the fake's place, coughing and sputtering from the cloud.

"How in the he-!" the little fox sprite began – using Ladybug's voice – only to stop when she saw several pairs of eyes upon her.

Adrien found himself astounded for the third time this evening. It was a kwami!

And Adrien had a pretty good idea who it belonged to.

Sure enough, Lila's horrid expression was a combination of fear and failure.

"Uh-oh." The kwami whispered in a childish alto. She shrank away, chuckling nervously.

Adrien turned to see Ladybug – the _real_ Ladybug – rushing to his side, her eyes filled with relief and joy when they met his own.

The prince smiled. "Ladybug."

She nodded.

It wasn't until Nino and Lady Wifi joined her when the princess turned her attention to Lila with the utmost rage. "Why don't you tell Adrien the truth this time, Lila?" Ladybug snapped, pointing a finger at the appalled chief advisor. "You tried to have me killed!"

Adrien froze. "What?!"

"It's true," Nino said to him, the sincerity of his tone evidence enough. "She tried to do me and Wifi in as well. She did it so she could have you all to herself."

Lady Wifi nodded with confirmation, scowling through her mask.

Adrien slowly pivoted around. A feral sense of rage churned inside him. Why didn't he see it before? Lila had lied about executing Ladybug – while she had been Marinette – without a single ounce of remorse. Who was to say she wasn't capable of killing for real?

The chief advisor, unsurprisingly, snorted at Nino's accusation. "Lies!" she stated, reaching for her throat again as she looked up at King Gabriel. "This is ridiculous nonsense, Your Highness. Who are you going to believe? A blundering serving boy," she snarled at Nino, making Adrien scowl, "or your trusted advisor?"

Adrien reeled when his father replied evenly, "My trusted... advisor."

And the way those eyes lit up again... like tiny flames...

"I smell magic," Plagg growled from inside Adrien's tunic.

"Father, snap out of it!" the prince shouted. He snapped to Lila. "What did you do to him?"

"Adrien," Ladybug said suddenly, pointing at the slippery fox. "The amulet – around her neck!"

The prince saw it as Lila tried to bury it in her fist: a small, swirling pendant... and it was glowing bright orange, just like his father's eyes.

He knew there was only one way to get at it. "Plagg!"

"I'm on it!"

The little black kwami flew out and pounced on Lila, making her cry out. Plagg twisted away from her swatting hands and grabbed onto the exposed amulet, ripping it right off its chain. Lila gasped as Plagg heaved it over his head and sent it flying towards Adrien, who caught it square in his fist.

He grinned at Ladybug. "Care to do the honours, Milady?" he tossed the glowing trinket to her before Lila could stop him.

His princess grabbed it with a playful sneer. "With pleasure," she said as she dropped the amulet onto the floor. Her little red foot came down on top of it, and Adrien heard the sound of cracking porcelain and glass.

A small wave of orange energy burst from the broken pendant, making everyone in the room stagger back and shield their eyes from the flashing light.

When Ladybug lifted her foot, only dusty lifeless pieces remained.

King Gabriel's eyes fluttered and he grasped his head, groaning. He would have sunk to his knees if Adrien hadn't rushed over and held his father up as he came back to his senses.

"Father?" the prince uttered hopefully.

The king's eyelids rose. Irises of dark blue glanced around apprehensively. "What... What am I doing here?" he asked with that serious, royal tone Adrien knew all too well. "What is the meaning of all this?"

To Adrien's satisfaction, Lila had the nerve to look worried.

Ladybug gathered the amulet fragments into her palm and presented them undauntedly to the king. "Your Highness, Lila's been using magic from this amulet to take control of you."

The king turned to his son, the lines on his face drawn up in shock and confusion.

Adrien nodded, his brows furrowed. "She tried to use you to force me to marry her," he grumbled, "all so she could take the throne when the time was right."

Understanding flooded the king's eyes, followed by pure undulated wrath.

Adrien smartly pulled away just as King Gabriel the Merciless towered over the trembling Lila and her kwami.

"You mean to tell me," the king snarled, "you have been using sorcery to manipulate me this entire time?"

Adrien could see sweat dripping down Lila's forehead. As much as he hated her, he pitied anyone – friend or foe – who incited his father's fury.

"And if _that_ wasn't enough," the king continued with a raised voice, walking slowly towards his chief advisor, "you actually had the temerity to try and seduce my own son? All for power and riches that were never yours to take?! Traitor! Witch!"

Lila backed slowly away from him. "Your Majesty," she chuckled fearfully, "I can explain..." But then she noticed Adrien stalking forward like a cat preparing to pounce.

Ladybug joined him, her yo-yo still clutched in her hand.

Plagg sat perched on Adrien's shoulder, looking rather pleased with himself. He even stuck his tongue out at the fox kwami on Lila's own shoulder.

To the king's left, Nino and Lady Wifi ganged up on Lila as well.

All five humans formed a semi-circle, trapping the treacherous chief advisor like a fox ensnared in a net. And behind her, blocking her only exit, stood a very cross Nathalie.

"No more of your lies," King Gabriel spat. Then he roared, "GUARDS!"

Lila's kwami shrugged in surrender. "Well, that's it," she murmured to her master. "We're dead. Let's just dig a grave and put ourselves in it. We're dead!"

Lila sized up each and every one of her oppressors until her gaze lingered solely on Ladybug. Her eyes widened with shock and something that looked to Adrien like... recognition?

Then, the most bizarre thing happened: Lila grinned. She actually gave the princess a pure, malefic, maniacal grin!

But before Adrien could understand why, two of the king's personal guard ran into the room and grabbed the ignorant girl from behind. The fox kwami slipped out of their reach and zipped out of the room in a blur of orange fur, leaving her master to suffer alone.

"Arrest Lila at once!" the king ordered.

The guards obeyed and began dragging the struggling Lila away.

But she wasn't trying to get free, Adrien realized. She was reaching into one of the sleeves of her dress. And when she pulled out a glass vial, filled to the brim with red liquid, Adrien heard Ladybug gasp beside him.

His beloved rushed forward just as Lila's venomous gaze fell on the princess once more. "This isn't over, Lady- _brat_!" she declared.

She flung the vial at her feet before Ladybug could stop her in time, or before Adrien could reach Ladybug.

Adrien cried out as a blast of red smoke filled his vision, stinging his eyes and clogging his throat. He coughed violently and fell back.

Lila's wicked laughter rang out in the solar like an old hag's cackle. Then it faded away, leaving nothing but the sounds of coughing in the room.

Adrien blinked ferociously until he could finally see again. Everyone around him was in disarray. His father hunched over, pounding on his own chest with his fist. Lady Wifi leaned against Nino while the latter tried to wipe his eyes behind his glasses.

Plagg sputtered and shook his head. "Man, that stung!" he wheezed before hacking a red ring of smoke from his little mouth.

But Adrien's heart skipped a beat when he saw Ladybug sprawled on the ground in front of him, coughing and moaning softly. He fell to his knees beside her, rubbing gentle circles on her back as he helped her sit up.

"She's gone!" Nathalie sputtered from the doorway. "That witch... _kof_... disappeared...!"

Sure enough, the two guards who had been holding Lila seconds ago now gripped each other in a headlock. Then they both realized their prisoner was not the person they were holding, and pulled away.

"Find her!" the king croaked. He cleared his throat and shouted, "Scour the grounds, send out patrols... I want everyone in the city looking for her!"

The guards bowed and left the room, her hands on the pommels of their swords.

Adrien sighed with relief.

Lila may be a witch, but now she was a wanted fugitive too. Agreste had too many eyes and ears – someone will notice her sooner or later and report to the king. She could never hurt Adrien anymore, or the people he loved.

His eyes fell upon one such person. "Are you all right, Milady?"

His princess breathed more easily now and looked up at him. "Yes," she sighed with a smile.

Adrien returned the grin and helped her to her feet. Then he gave her a quick but no-less-passionate kiss.

Ladybug's smile grew bigger. "What was that for?" she asked.

"Sorry. I needed to make sure you were real," Adrien admitted guiltily. "I never should have let her trick me like that. I should've known –"

He couldn't say anything else, for Ladybug grabbed his face and kissed him back, more passionately than he had. Any guilt and doubt Adrien had melted away in a second. He closed his eyes and hooked his hands on her waist. A purr escaped his lips.

She laughed again and pulled away. "Do I pass?"

Adrien showed off his Cat Noir smile. "Definitely." He wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms here and now.

"Hel-lo-oh? Get a room, lovebirds!"

Adrien scowled at Plagg, who looked like he wanted to push the couple's faces apart.

Ladybug glanced between the black-cat kwami and Adrien before saying amusedly, "I guess I'm not the only one with a secret, am I... _Kitty_?"

The prince turned a bright shade of red.

"Yeah, that reminds me," Plagg interrupted again. "When _were_ you planning on telling her about me, the honeymoon?"

Someone behind Adrien cleared his throat. That's when he suddenly remembered he and Ladybug weren't alone.

The two lovers turned blushingly towards their audience: Nino winked and gave Adrien a brotherly thumbs-up. Lady Wifi looked like she was on the verge of squealing. Nathalie glanced between the prince and his princess, her hawk-like eyes now those of a wide-eyed parrot. King Gabriel rarely showed any surprise at all, but Adrien could see the softness returning to his eyes, and his mouth seemed to curl.

Surprisingly, no one seemed bothered at all by Plagg's presence. _Must be a kwami-thing_ , Adrien thought with annoyance.

"Was there something you wanted to tell me, Adrien?" Gabriel asked with a hint of amusement.

Adrien looked back at Ladybug. He knew what he wanted to say, but for the first time in his life, he was utterly speechless. _I guess love will do that to you_ , he thought with a shrug.

"Can it be true?" Nathalie exhaled excitedly. "Your Highness, have you _finally_ chosen a bride?"

Adrien smiled genuinely, never taking his eyes off of his princess. "Yes," he replied earnestly. "That is... if my lady still wants me, claws and all." He winked.

Ladybug beamed at him and nodded. "Of course I do, you stupid cat."

Plagg rolled his eyes. "About time."

"YES!" Nino cheered, punching a fist into the sky. Then he recoiled and said softly, "I mean, um... Congrats, bro!"

Lady Wifi giggled and elbowed him in the ribs.

Nathalie let out a joyful laugh. "Praise Astruc! I thought I'd never live to see this day!"

King Gabriel smiled at that and strode over to his son and Adrien's new fiancée. "Congratulations, both of you," he said with a meaningful glance at Adrien. "Considering the events that have just transpired, this is definitely a moment worth celebrating."

"Yes, of course!" Nathalie said, straightening up like a proper noblewoman. "We must announce your engagement as soon as possible."

Adrien shot Ladybug an apologetic glance that said, _Can't do anything about that. Sorry_.

"I'm very proud of you, Adrien," the king said with a grin. "And you as well, Princess." The king bowed deeply to Ladybug. "You have my utmost gratitude. I don't know how you've done it, but it seems you and my son are meant for each other. And quite frankly, I cannot think of anyone better suited to be the future Queen of Agreste."

Adrien felt Ladybug stiffen in his arms.

"Me?" she asked meekly. "Queen?"

"Yes," the king confirmed as-a-matter-of-factly. "An upstanding young lady such as yourself – a woman with your impeachable moral character – is exactly the kind of woman who deserves to rule at my son's side; the kind of woman this kingdom needs."

Adrien was utterly thrilled to hear his father say those words. He pulled Ladybug into a warm embrace. "Did you hear that, Milady?" he whispered into her shoulder. "There's no one I could ever have except you."

He felt her shivering against his chest as she hugged him back. Was she excited – or nervous?

Adrien didn't care. As long as he had her in his life, nothing scared him anymore.

* * *

Lila threw the door to her workshop open with a thrash, panting heavily.

Trixx flew past her, zipping back and forth across the lab in a frightful frenzy. "We gotta get out here... gotta get out! I can't stop packing, Your Highness!" she shouted hastily to her master. "Only essentials..." She began to gather as many random items her tiny little paws could carry, and stuffed them into a huge suitcase.

Lila wasn't paying attention as she eased the door shut with her back. Her mind was preoccupied elsewhere.

What she saw on those little ear nubs, like drops of blood in the light of the solar... with _black spots_.

At first Lila thought she might have imagined it, especially in her panicked state as the king and his lackeys cornered her. But then she realized it couldn't _possibly_ have been faked. And it explained everything.

Even the name gave it away: _Ladybug_.

Lila's face broke into a wide grin, her teeth flashing.

"We've gotta travel light..." Trixx now tossed an assortment of deadly weapons into the pack. "Bring the guns, the weapons, the knives... and, uh, how 'bout this picture?" She held up a painted portrait of her and Lila in their younger years. Then she scowled at it. "I don't know. I think I'm making a weird face in it."

Lila burst out laughing, startling the kwami. The enchantress sagged against the door, pounding it with her fist. Tears squeezed out of her eyelids and she struggled to breathe, her hysterical cackling reverberating off the stone walls. But every time she tried to stop, the revelation she just had – and the incredulity of it – made her laugh even more.

Trixx now looked at her master like a warden would a patient in an insane asylum. "Oh, boy," the little fox groaned. "She's cracked. She's gone nuts."

The enchantress didn't seem to notice when Trixx flew right up to her face.

"Lila? Liiiillaaaaaa!" the kwami called, knocking on her master's head. Then, out of pure agitation, Trixx grabbed onto Lila's two front ponytails and yanked on them. " _Get a grip!_ " she shouted.

The good news was that Lila finally came to her senses.

The bad news was that she snatched up the unwitting kwami in her fist and squeezed with all her might.

Trixx gasped, her white and orange face turning as purple as her bulging eyes. "Good grip," she squeaked.

Lila took a deep long breath, her mirth now replaced with pure malice. "Princess Ladybug," she grumbled, "is nothing more than that ragged dough girl _Marinette_!"

Trixx would have gasped... if she could draw breath. Luckily, Lila loosened her grip on the poor kwami, allowing Trixx to clear her head and say, "Huh...?"

"She has the earrings, Trixx," Lila mused, "I saw them as clear as rubies." She sneered with a chuckle. "Clever girl, using them to disguise herself so she could woo the prince."

Lila suddenly felt a newfound surge of respect and admiration for Ladybug – no, _Marinette_. A pitiful common girl down on her luck uses magic to her further own selfish ends? _Perhaps we are not so different after all_ , Lila mused to herself. _Still, there can only be one winner._

Trixx finally caught on. "The baker's brat... has the Miraculous?"

"Precisely," Lila replied absent-mindedly.

"Why that miserable –!"

"And _you_ are going to relieve her of it."

Trixx looked like she had just swallowed a bug. "Me? Why _me_?"

"Because, you fearful fox, everyone in the city and their cat will be looking for me. I can't get into the palace. But _you_ can."

Trixx squirmed out of Lila's unclenching fingers. "And once I get them for you," she rasped, "we're gonna make sure the street rat _stays_ dead this time, right?"

Lila grinned. "As much as it would please me to end her life, I want to see Marinette suffer first. I want her to pay dearly for my humiliation." Shadows danced across the enchantress's eyes. " _Ladybug_ exposed me for who I truly am. It's time I return the favour."

* * *

 **MB: 3/4 kiss scenes covered! Whoo-hoo! While I admit it's not as passionate as the first two (and I'm more of a Ladynoir fan), I still think Ladrien deserves a chance in the spotlight.**

 **Two more chapters before the big reveal - stay tuned!**


	23. Ultimatum

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE:

ULTIMATUM

Marinette was relieved when the serving girls measuring her for a wedding dress finally left her chambers, leaving the princess alone with her thoughts.

 _Queen_. The word tasted like ash in her mouth whenever Marinette whispered it. _They want_ me _to be their queen?_

She never wanted any throne or title – just Adrien. But now that they were together at last, Marinette realized there were more strings attached than she thought. Becoming the queen of an entire city of people – people she knew and understood and had once been a part of – was one of those strings.

 _I'm not even a real princess. My happy ending will be based on a lie._ That knot inside Marinette twisted harder, burning so hot it made her stomach ache. _What am I going to do?_

A dark corner in her heart told her there was only one way. Swallowing hard, Marinette touched her earrings.

The Miraculous glowed, and within seconds, Tikki hovered in front of her, beaming and igniting tiny fireworks.

"I'm so happy for you, Marinette!" the kwami cheered. "You saved the day and now you get to marry the love of your life – Huzzah!" She turned into a one-girl band and began playing a triumphant tune with drums, chimes and horns.

Alya came through the door just as Tikki transformed back. She looked rather excited as well. "So," she said proudly as she strode into the room, "how's our conquering hero doing? Please don't tell me you've decided on a dress already."

Marinette didn't smile one bit at either of her friends. She just hung her head and walked over to the window overlooking the palace gardens. She plopped herself on the large couch cushioned with pillows and a soft blanket, and she lay there with her eyes to the ceiling.

Alya came over and sat at her friend's feet, trying to sound perky. "Hey, Marinette. You've just won the heart of the prince. What are you going to do next, huh?"

Marinette barely glanced at her before sighing heavily.

That made Alya concerned.

Tikki appeared, wearing glasses and holding a script. " _Psst_ ," she whispered to Marinette. "Your line is: "I'm going to free Tikki."" She paused. "Anytime now."

"Tikki," Marinette groaned, squeezing her eyes shut. She swung her legs off the couch and sat up, staring down at the floor. "I can't."

"Sure you can," Tikki encouraged. "You just touch the Miraculous and say –"

" _I'm serious!_ "

Tikki and Alya reeled back, stunned by Marinette's sudden outburst.

The blunette stood and glared at them. "Don't you both understand? They want to make me the Queen of Agreste!"

Alya narrowed her own eyes at Marinette. "Chill out, girl! What's the big deal?"

Marinette tried to calm the fire raging in her gut. "The big deal, Alya, is that they don't want _me_ to be their queen," she replied bitterly. "They want _Princess Ladybug_ – someone who doesn't even exist. Someone they believe is worth something to them."

Tikki's big, blue bug eyes were full of hurt and confusion. "But... you _are_ worth something, Marinette," she said softly.

"Because of _you_ ," Marinette finished, pointing at Tikki. "The only reason I'm worth anything at all is because of you. Without you, I'm just Marinette." She turned away to the window. "What happens when I don't have you to help me anymore, Tikki? What if everyone finds out I'm not really a princess? What if _Adrien_ finds out?" She wrapped her arms around herself, the very thought of such a thing making her feel queasy. "I'd lose him forever."

She heard Tikki whisper reluctantly behind her, "What are you saying, Marinette?"

The girl turned back shamefaced. "I'm sorry, Tikki," she uttered. "I really am. But I can't go through this alone." Marinette bit her lip and mumbled, "I _can't_ wish you free."

Alya's mouth hung wide open.

Tikki let out a tiny gasp, her hands flying to her mouth. Then her eyes began to tear up.

Marinette looked away, wondering if she could rip her own aching heart out.

"Mari..." Alya breathed. "How can you say that? You made a _promise_ to Tikki."

 _A promise_. Suddenly, Marinette felt a tingling itch in her pinky finger – the one she had used to shake hands with Tikki back at the desert oasis. _I have never broken a promise to a friend before, Tikki – not once._ That had been wholly true... up until now, that is.

"It's all right," Tikki said without a hint of emotion, "I understand."

Marinette glanced up at the kwami and winced at the cold, empty glance Tikki now gave her. The familiar twinkle was now gone.

"For a moment, you actually had me convinced," Tikki murmured, the jingle in her voice low and unwelcoming. "I thought you were the Chosen One; that you were different from all the other masters I've had. I guess the joke's on me, right?"

She might as well have punched Marinette in the stomach, because that's how the blunette felt.

Tikki sniffled and rubbed her eyes. "Please excuse me, _master_ ," she grumbled weakly.

There was a small whirl and a pop as Tikki was sucked into the Miraculous.

Marinette let out a shaky breath, her knees buckling.

For once, Alya didn't say anything.

"No... Tikki, wait a second," Marinette said, reaching out to touch the earrings. She had to get Tikki back so she could explain, so she could tell the kwami how sorry she really was...

ZAP!

Marinette cried out as a jolt of electricity was sent into her hand, stinging her entire arm.

Growling in pain and agitation, Marinette shouted, "Fine!"

Then, much to Alya's shock, she ripped the earrings off and flung them with all her might onto the couch. They bounced harmlessly before Marinette picked up a pillow and slammed it on top of the Miraculous.

"Stay in there and sulk all you want," Marinette shouted at the pillow. "See if I care!"

" _Marinette, stop it!_ "

The ferocity of Alya's statement only made Marinette angrier. She turned on her heels and bared her teeth like a crazed animal. "Stop calling me that!" she snapped at the former thief. The words came out of her mouth before she could stop them: "My name is Princess Ladybug!"

Alya's eyes widened, her breath catching.

Marinette blinked through her angry tears. Her head spun.

A dead, unfriendly silence hung between the pair.

Then Alya said, "I can't believe it. You're becoming just like _her_."

Marinette blinked. "Like who?" she demanded.

"Princess Chloe." Alya replied, speaking as though she were chewing on crushed glass. "And you've just shoved Tikki into the mud."

Marinette's jaw dropped. _Why did Alya just say that?_ She thought. _There is no way in the seven deserts that I am anything like that snobbish, spoiled, people-pushing, heartbreaking... Oh._

Tears blurred Marinette's vision, and her face fell. She suddenly felt cold. "Alya..."

"Before the lie," Alya broke in, her voice strained as though trying to hold back her own tears. "Before... all of _this_ ," she waved her hand around the beautifully-decorated room, "you were more than just my friend, Marinette – you were like a sister to me. You made me feel like I had a home to go. You helped me remember what it felt like to be loved and appreciated. That alone was worth more than anything in the world."

"But now you've let this princess-thing go to your head, and..." Alya sighed and lowered her gaze. "I don't even recognise you anymore."

Marinette stared at her flabbergasted. She tried to say something, but nothing came out except a small choke.

Alya shook her head. "You told me once that you were lucky to have me as a friend. Were you lying about _that_ as well?" She turned away before Marinette could reply. "I'm not surprised. After all, you've lied to everybody else – hey! I was beginning to feel left out."

That cut deeper than Marinette could handle, and her tears fell from her masked eyelids.

"Do what you think is best for you," Alya muttered grimly before pulling off her Lady Wifi mask and tossing it aside. Like magic, her old glasses appeared on her face. "Just leave me out of it before you hurt anyone else."

And with that, Alya stalked towards the door, never once looking back.

Marinette reached out to her. "Look, I..." She could barely speak. "Alya, I'm sorry... I didn't... Alya, wait!"

Nothing she said made the former thief stop. Alya slammed the door shut behind her, the pounding _thrum_ making the blunette's heart shake.

Marinette fell to her knees beside the couch, burying her face in her hands. She shook with small sobs. "Why is this happening to me?" she cried.

She lay there for a brief moment before glancing back up at the door. She prayed Alya would poke her head back in and laugh like this was just one of her good-old, practical jokes.

But something else caught Marinette's eye: her reflection in the broad mirror sitting a few inches shy from the door.

Marinette stood shakily and crept up to it, laying a feeble hand on the mirror's surface.

Her reflection stared back at her: teary-eyed, to be sure, but more regal and daunting and insensitive. Marinette blinked. Her reflection remained the same.

As a test, Marinette reached up and pulled off her Ladybug mask.

The girl staring back at her gasped and back away.

Alya was right. Even _Marinette_ didn't recognise Marinette anymore. _Is this what I've become? Am I just another Chloe?_

She didn't want to believe that, but she had seen the bitter disappointment and heartbreak in Tikki's eyes; heard the cold, unyielding sorrow in Alya's voice.

Marinette shuddered and ran a hand through her dark blue hair. "What am I doing?" she said into the empty room.

That's when she heard a different – yet familiar – person speaking to her in the back of her mind: _As good as their intentions were, the previous masters all used the magic of the artefact for their own personal gain._

 _You always need to be careful with what you wish for, for it may ultimately be your undoing._

 _Honour the power within, and it will honour you._

Marinette felt Master Fu's words flow through her, easing the tension in her stomach, clearing her broken befuddled thoughts.

"Tell the truth, lose the prince," Marinette said to herself. "Keep the prince, live a lie."

Telling the truth would leave her hurt, and Adrien too. But living this great white lie would haunt her for the rest of her life. Was loving Adrien, and being loved by him in return, really worth the risk of losing everything else? And Marinette did love him, with all her fractured little heart. But she loved Alya too. And Tikki.

The kwami's words from the previous night came back to her: _With or without the mask, you'll always be the same girl he loves._

Marinette glanced back at her reflection in the mirror. All she saw was a girl pretending to be something she knew deep down she wasn't.

She sighed heavily and wiped away her tears. "Tikki's right. Alya's right." She glared at her false image with determination, clenching her fists. "I have to tell Adrien the truth."

He of all people deserved to know who she really was underneath the mask, even if it meant they could never be together again. It was a risk Marinette would have to take.

A soft knock came at her door. "Ladybug?"

That was Adrien's voice!

Marinette squealed and fell backwards onto the couch, sending pillows flying everywhere.

"Ladybug?" Adrien called again. "Are you in there?"

 _Get a hold of yourself, Marinette_ , she scolded silently as she scrambled back to her feet. "Here goes nothing," she murmured with a nervous sigh.

She quickly secured her mask back onto face. Then she ran over and opened the door.

There was no one there.

Marinette poked her head out curiously. "Adrien?" she called down the empty hallway. "Where are you?"

His voice sounded from the end of the hall. How did he get there so fast? "Come on! Everyone's gathering at the gate. Hurry!"

"I'm coming!" Marinette called. She slipped out of her room and dashed down the hall, her mind racing.

Whatever was going on at the gate, she prayed she would have the chance to explain everything to Adrien before things got really messy.

* * *

"Sheesh," Trixx mumbled from her perch on the threshold to Marinette's chambers. "You may be pretty, but you're not very bright."

The kwami waited patiently until the spotted princess vanished around the corner of the hallway. Then Trixx giggled wickedly and phased right through the golden oak doors.

Her purple eyes scanned the room and fell upon the scattered pillows on and around the big couch at the window. Trixx sneered and pretended to think. "Hmm... Now if I were a pair of lovely, magical earrings, where would I hide?"

She zoomed over and lifted a pillow off the ground with her magic. Nothing there.

Trixx huffed and went up onto the couch, checking in the crevices between the cushions. No earrings.

The kwami lifted more pillows out of the way, tossing them haphazardly over her head. Still nothing.

Trixx growled and sat down to catch her breath... then leapt back into the air with a tiny "DAH!" when she felt something hard and cold under her tail.

Grinning as sly as any fox would, Trixx lifted the flap of the sprawled blanket. There, sitting all snug and cozy-like, were the matching red and black-polka-dotted earrings.

"AHA!" Trixx cheered with an evil laugh. She picked up the jewels – which were the size of apples compared to her – and lifted them up. "Oh, boy! Lila will be happy to see you two little beauties."

She flattened her ears and spoke proudly in Lila's voice, "Excellent work, Trixx!"

Trixx put on a shy face. "Aw, you're just saying that," she said in her own voice.

Then she became Lila again, "No, really! On a scale of one to ten, you are... _eleven_."

Trixx chuckled and flew back up into the air. "Oh, Lila!" she swooned. "You're too kind. You're making me blush!"

The kwami continued living her narcissistic fantasy as she soared out the open window, carrying the Miraculous with her.


	24. Dark Skies

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR:

DARK SKIES

Adrien had never realized just how many people there were in his kingdom.

Now, as he peeked through the curtain that led to the Royal Box above the palace gates, he could see the crowd of curious commoners stretch out all the way to the city limits. There must have been at least a few hundred thousand!

 _I hope Ladybug doesn't get stage fright_ , Adrien thought as he turned his attention to his father in the Royal Box.

King Gabriel, dressed in the purple and silver garbs of his house, addressed the citizens with a proud booming voice: "People of Agreste, my son – our beloved Prince Adrien – has finally chosen a princess to be his bride!"

Several people from the crowd murmured exactly to one another, wondering who this lucky princess was. _They're in for a surprise_ , Adrien thought with a smile.

As the king went on to describe his son's fiancée, Adrien straightened and brushed off his new attire. He had chosen bright silver for the occasion, with an embroidered jacket and an emerald circlet on his head to match his eyes.

Nino didn't look too bad himself, standing at the prince's side in a rather interesting assortment of poppy-red and sky-blue. Plagg had jeered earlier that Nino reminded him of a court jester – a snide comment that earned the kwami a ridiculous, silver-feathered hat that hung loosely over his thin green eyes.

Plagg hovered beside Adrien, grumbling with impatience. "What's the point of this anyway?" he complained. "Couldn't we just send them all an invitation and be done with it?"

Nathalie, dressed entirely in black, paced impatiently within the waiting area. "It's tradition for the prince's bride to present herself to the people _before_ the wedding," she explained to Plagg. "They all deserve to know the identity and reputation of their future queen."

"Not to mention," Nino added, "it gets them all hyped up for the big day."

Plagg snorted at him. "Give me a roll of camembert, and I'll show you just how hyped up I –"

"Adrien?"

All heads turned to the foot of the stairs. None smiled as much as Adrien to see his princess standing there.

"Took her long enough," Plagg grumbled.

"I was beginning to worry you stood me up, Milady," Adrien said with a smirk.

Ladybug took a few steps up the stairs, and that's when Adrien noticed her fiddling with her hands. And she kept glancing down at her feet.

Nino cocked his head at her. "Hey, LB – where's Al- I mean, Lady Wifi?"

That name seemed to have struck a nerve in Ladybug, because she suddenly flinched and looked away shamefully. "She...um... couldn't make it."

Adrien caught the staggering look Nino gave her, but then Ladybug spoke to him again:

"Adrien, there's something I have to tell you..." The way she said that – sad and regretful – made the prince's eyebrows rise up with confusion. Something was wrong. Something was seriously bothering her.

But before Adrien could ask what, Nathalie sped past him and snatched up Ladybug's hand.

"Whatever it is, Your Highness, it'll have to wait," the steward said bluntly as she dragged the poor princess up the stairs. "You and Adrien need to get out there and present yourselves this instant!"

Ladybug looked as red as her uniform. "Present... ourselves?" she blubbered as Nathalie began to brush off her clothes and rearrange her hair.

Adrien nodded. "As the newly-engaged royal couple," he explained, giving her hand an encouraging squeeze. "The _whole kingdom_ has turned up for Father's announcement!" He hoped that would lift her spirits a little bit.

He thought wrong. "What?!" Ladybug panicked and tried to shrug both him and Nathalie off. "No, I can't!"

"Don't worry, Milady," he quickly said, hooking his arm around hers and turning towards the curtain. "I'll be by your side the entire time. It'll be over before you know it."

King Gabriel began the conclusion of his speech: "My people, I give to you..."

"Adrien... listen to me!" Ladybug sputtered, her bluebell eyes wide with terror. "You don't understand...! I'm not...!"

"Now, remember," Nathalie sang. "Big smiles – like you mean it." Then she gave both Adrien and Ladybug a soft shove through the curtain.

They emerged into the blinding sunlight just as Adrien's father stood aside and declared, "Princess Ladybug of Dupain!"

The deafening roar of the crowd was enough to give Adrien stage fright. Then he could hear several onlookers calling out, "Ladybug!" and "Long live Ladybug!" and even the occasional snippets of "Prince Adrien!" and "Hail the royal couple!" Adrien grinned and waved to them with his free hand.

He glanced over at his beautiful betrothed, glad to see her smiling and waving back... even though she looked like she would jump right out of her skin any second. "Oh, boy..." she said anxiously.

Adrien chuckled and pulled her closer in reassurance. "Fear not, Milady," he whispered into her ear. "I'll _purr_ -tect you."

* * *

It was surprisingly easy for Alya to make her way through the suffocating sea of people down the main street of Agreste. They just parted for her like good citizens and offered her courteous nods. The celebration must _really_ be lifting their spirits.

 _At least_ they _have a reason to be happy._

Alya wished she could vanish completely, so she wouldn't have to listen to King Gabriel drawl on with his pointless speech. She caught phrases like "pure-hearted" and "a strong sense of justice" – and Alya just had to roll her eyes. 'Cold-hearted' and 'a strong sense of stupidity' was more like it.

Then Alya heard King Gabriel announce "Princess Ladybug of Dupain!" and for the first time since she left Marinette's chambers, Alya dared to look back.

There she was, waving to the cheering crowd, her prince standing proudly at her side. It was hard to tell what Marinette's expression was from this angle and distance. Excited? Frightened? Proud? Resentful?

 _Let her enjoy the moment_ , Alya thought bitterly to herself. _What do I care?_

She had given everything for Marinette. She taught her how to be elusive and cunning, and had even risked her own neck to save hers. She helped Marinette lie and trick her way to the top of the totem pole... and for what? So Marinette could crush their friendship like a bug under her foot when she no longer deemed it important?

Alya sighed through her nose. As mad as she was at Marinette, she knew mentioning Princess Chloe had shaken her friend a little. Even now, a small part of Alya hoped the old Marinette was still in there somewhere, waiting to break out of the cocoon she encased herself in.

Alya stared up at her friend's red form and murmured, "You may not be a miracle from heaven, Mari... but you were definitely an adventure."

Knowing it would break her heart if she stuck around any longer, Alya turned and waded her way through the crowd.

* * *

It was surprisingly easy for Lila to keep her composure while listening to the thunderous applause from the window of her workshop. So many peasants came to get a glimpse of their new princess, all of them utterly oblivious to the fact that they were laying eyes on one of their own.

"Aw, look at them," Trixx cooed from her master's shoulder. "Cheering for that little... _pipsqueak_." She spat that last word out with little more bite.

The enchantress couldn't agree more, but she turned away as though the whole ordeal bored her to death. "Let them cheer," Lila said lifting her hand. "Pretty soon, they'll be shouting a different name."

The Miraculous sat delicately in her open palm. A new sense of hysteria swept over Lila. _This time_ , she thought with a sneer, _no one was going to take my victory away._ With a triumphant grin, Lila put the earrings on.

She didn't stir at the sudden spiral of magic or the small pink cloud of smoke and sparkles. With a tiny pop, the little red kwami appeared. But her back was turned to Lila, and her tiny arms were folded.

"You know what, Marinette?" the kwami grumbled irritably. "I don't usually get mad, but right now," she spun around, her bug eyes narrowed, "I'm getting really – IIIYYYEEE!" She staggered back and shrieked as soon as she realized to whom she now spoke.

Lila smirked. "Why, hello there," she said as though speaking to a child. "You must be Tikki."

The red bug blinked – changing her shrunken pupils back to normal – and she chuckled uneasily. "I... don't think you're her," she squeaked.

"Glad she figured _that_ part out for herself," Trixx chided.

In a flash of red light, Tikki reappeared wearing glasses and holding a script. "Tonight, the part of Marinette will be played by a tall, dark, sinister..." she glanced up at Lila and scowled, "...and creepy lady."

Lila's eyes widened at that. Quicker than lightning, she lashed out and grabbed Tikki by her antennae, making her cry out.

"I will not allow you to be cheeky with _me_ , kwami, at the pinnacle of my great revenge," Lila snarled at the squirming creature.

Tikki gasped, her red cheeks turning pale. "Revenge?" she breathed. "But... the Miraculous is not meant to be used for evil! The code of the kwamis..."

"Silence!" Lila hissed, making Tikki cringe in fear. "I am your master now, and you will obey!"

The red kwami squeezed her eyes shut, struggling to resist Lila's words. But the enchantress could feel the power buzzing from the earrings, and she chuckled cruelly. No spirit – no matter how powerful – could ignore a master's order.

Sure enough, Tikki sagged forward in surrender. "Yes... master," she replied feebly.

 _Now for the fun part_ , Lila thought with mad glee.

"Tikki," she said in a firm, prominent tone, "grant me my first wish: I wish to rule on high... as _Queen of Agreste_!"

* * *

Alya felt the heat of the sun leave her instantaneously, and she stopped in her tracks.

Several startled cries broke out as dark shadows fell upon the city. Great gusts of wind erupted out of nowhere, almost knocking Alya over.

Then people pointed up at the sky, their faces etched with terror.

Alya glanced upward... and gasped. "What the –?"

* * *

Marinette staggered back when massive purple clouds began spiraling above the palace.

The bright blue sky shrank away, leaving nothing but a looming, roiling darkness. Far above, white streaks of lightning cracked, growing more numerous and more violent by the second.

Adrien gripped Marinette's shoulders protectively just as a fierce wind came rushing through.

"What is this...?" King Gabriel breathed, frowning up at the clouds.

Behind Marinette, Nathalie and Nino tried to shield their faces from the wind.

Plagg cried out as his tiny hat blew clean off his head, and he quickly sought shelter in Adrien's jacket. "Didn't somebody check the weather report?" he shouted.

Marinette's eyes narrowed at the sky. "This is no ordinary storm," she said as a dark and dreadful memory resurfaced. "I've seen it before – it's dark magic!"

Suddenly, she heard the shuddering crack of splitting stone.

Marinette felt Adrien shielding her with his body just before the top section of the royal box ripped right off its supporting pillars, taking the curtains and banners with it.

"WHOA!" Everyone cried as they all ducked for cover.

When the debris cleared, they were all standing exposed to the open elements. The remnants of the stone pillars stuck out around them like jagged teeth.

"Bless my soul!" Nathalie cried from her hunched position on the ground.

Nino dusted himself off and snapped around. "Dude! What's going on?!" he bellowed, his large eyes becoming rounder.

Marinette knew _exactly_ what was going on, and fear swelled up inside her chest. She pulled out her yo-yo and turned to her prince. "Adrien, we have to get everyone out of here! It's –"

But Adrien was staring fearfully at the king.

Gabriel started when he saw his own body glowing bright purple. Then, without warning, he was flung unceremoniously into the air by invisible hands, and he grunted in pain.

"Father!" Adrien cried, reaching out to him.

A swirl of energy wrapped around the king like a burning whip, binding his arms to his sides and snapping his legs together. Then Gabriel fell to the ground like a heavy sack, his crown flying off his head.

As Adrien rushed to his father's side, Marinette watched the crown roll along the ruined floor. A small, tender foot came to rest on top of it.

Then an evil laugh – a woman's laugh – pierced the air like a knife.

* * *

Alya gasped as the Royal Box broke off the wall and crashed onto the streets below. The onlookers who stood at the gate screamed and dove away from the raining stones.

Alya stood as stiff as a wooden board – watching the ominous clouds converge above the palace – while everyone else ran past her to seek shelter from the unnatural storm.

The way the sky groaned and howled like a purple beast; the way the lightning bolts cut through the air like jagged knives...it could _not_ be a coincidence.

" _Lila_ ," Alya whispered, the very name sending a cold jolt into her heart.

Her thief instincts should have told her to run; to selfishly avoid putting herself in danger for something completely beyond her control. Besides, Marinette had the Miraculous – she could take care of herself. She didn't need Alya anymore.

But instead, Alya felt this grim feeling growing inside her. It wasn't just fear or resentment, but something far worse: an absolute certainty that something was very, very wrong here.

And the two people she cared about were smack-dab in the middle of it.

Alya stared at the shadowed palace with fortitude... and then she broke into a run.

The citizens of Agreste scattered _away_ from the palace. Alya ran _towards_ it.

* * *

Rage simmered inside Marinette as she looked up at Lila.

Instead of the orange robes she usually wore, the enchantress displayed a long, flowing gown of dark purple and silver – the royal colours. Her brown hair still hung down in the usual style, only this time a crown of sharp, silver spikes sat atop of her hair. She looked like a goddess of storms; a queen of darkness.

"Sorry to interrupt," Lila said sweetly, her twisted grin making Marinette's blood churn. "But I'm afraid your little engagement party has been booked over... by my coronation." She kicked King Gabriel's crown away, sending it over the wall like a spinning disk.

Plagg hissed, his fur standing on end.

Adrien bent protectively over his father, his teeth bared at Lila.

King Gabriel glowered at the enchantress with newfound fury. "Lila, you vile betrayer!" he shouted as he struggled against his magical bonds.

Trixx appeared on top of Lila's shoulder, wearing a little sharp crown herself. "That's _Queen_ Vile Betrayer to you, Gabe!" the kwami corrected.

"Oh, yeah?" Marinette challenged with a mischievous grin. "We'll see about that." She reached up to touch her earrings and call Tikki... but all she felt were her naked earlobes.

The blunette's face turned pallid. "The Miraculous..."

Lila chuckled and brushed her two front ponytails from her face, revealing the sparkling, red jewels on her ears. "Finders keepers, Lady-brat," she sang.

Marinette could only watch in horror as the enchantress tapped the earrings. A familiar, sad face emerged from the jewels in a whirl of red light.

"Tikki!" Marinette cried.

The red kwami locked a remorseful gaze on her former master.

"Is that a kwami?" Adrien breathed with wide eyes. He looked over at Marinette. " _Your_ kwami?"

"Correction," Lila snapped at him. "She's _my_ kwami, now – _my_ property."

Marinette gave her a look of pure malice and spun her yo-yo. "Tikki is _no one's_ property!" she bellowed. She flung her yo-yo at Lila with a mighty yell.

But Lila sidestepped out of the way at the last second and batted the spinning top away with a whack of her reed flute. "Foolish girl," she scolded, "do you not yet realize? You are _all_ my property!" She raised a hand into the air, inciting a chorus of thunder in the sky. "I am above everyone and everything!"

Marinette yanked her yo-yo back just as Tikki began to glow bright red.

Suddenly, large ribbons of red light exploded from the kwami, snaking their way along the ground, past the startled group, and over the palace walls.

Marinette looked over the edge as the coils dug into the ground below, hooking themselves onto the bottom of the wall.

Everything began to shake and crumble.

Then, there was an earth-grinding tearing sound... and the entire palace was lifted off the ground and into the air!

Marinette fell to her hands and knees. She could feel her stomach flying up into her chest.

From behind her, Nathalie screamed.

Nino flattened himself on the stone floor. "Aw, man!" he cried out with shaking dread.

Adrien shielded his father, all the while trying to rip the king's bonds free.

Marinette reached a hand out to the source of the chaos. "Tikki, no!" she pleaded.

Her little friend peered at her through squinted eyes, groaning from the strain of the spell. "I'm sorry, Ladybug," she said ruefully. "Lila's my new master now. I have no choice."

Dread filled Marinette's bones, and she shook her head in disbelief. _This is not happening. It can't be..._

 _It's all my fault._

* * *

By the time Alya had shoved her way through the panicking crowd, something exploded from the top of the wall.

The thief looked up to see tendrils of magic – _red_ magic, she saw with a pang of terror – spiraling towards the earth, wrapping themselves around the palace like a fish net. They only made Alya run faster.

She aimed for the spot she knew well: the foliage of vines leading up the great wall.

Alya barely touched the overgrown branches when the earthquake began.

The thief cried out as she felt the sand beneath her feet give away. Her survival instincts kicked in, and her fingers hooked themselves onto the vines. The sound of crumbling rock and spilling sand filled Alya's ears as she flattened herself against the wall, holding on for dear life.

She made the mistake of looking down, and almost fainted. The earth shrank beneath her as the palace lifted higher and higher into the sky. Monstrous wind currents swept past Alya, threatening to blow her right off the wall like a harmless speck of dust.

Alya squeezed her eyes shut. _It's not that high it's not that high it's not that high._

The grisly image of her flailing through several hundred feet of air appeared in the back of her mind.

Oh, where was Marinette's yo-yo when you needed it!

Just then, the blunette's face emerged in Alya's darkened vision.

The thief snapped her eyes open. "Come on, you fraidy-cat," she scolded out loud, gritting her teeth.

Taking deep breaths – in, out, in, out – Alya lifted her eyes to the top of the wall. "Marinette," she grumbled as she started climbing, "you owe me _twice_ for this."


	25. Volpina's Hour

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE:

VOLPINA'S HOUR

Adrien had never seen Ladybug so afraid.

Then again, they _had_ only known each other for a few days. But that was beside the point.

There was such distress in her voice. Her cheeks were ashen. Her bright eyes darted between Lila and the red kwami Tikki, unsure whether to fight the enchantress or attempt to save her friend.

Adrien could tell Lila's newfound power disturbed Ladybug something fierce. He'd feel the same way if anyone used Plagg for their evil machinations.

The magic bonds ensnaring his father finally came loose, and Adrien pried them off until they vanished into black dust.

The king rose and pointed a finger at their adversary. "Lila, I order you to stop this now!" he bellowed.

"Or what, you weak-minded fool?" Lila spat with annoyance. "You'll shoot daggers from your eyes? HA!" She pointed her own finger at the king, like a phantom judge holding a trial. "There is a new order now: _my_ order!" she called with mad glee. "Finally, YOU will bow to ME!"

Adrien was surprised to see his father trembling.

It only fueled the prince's anger as he stepped forward. "Never!" he declared. "Not to a fake like you!"

Ladybug shook herself from her distress and nodded firmly in agreement.

Trixx rolled her eyes. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Because your mother was a hairbrush?" Plagg suggested from inside Adrien's jacket, sniggering when the fox kwami steamed at him.

Unfortunately, Lila did not take Adrien's statement lightly, for she did not smile or laugh this time. "Fine," the enchantress hissed, "if you won't bow before a queen..." Adrien felt the air prickle with electricity as Lila roared at them: "Then you will COWER before a SORCERESS!"

She snapped to the little red bug next to her. "Tikki – my second wish!"

Ladybug gasped.

" _I wish to be the most powerful sorceress in the world!_ "

Lightning cracked in response. Lila let out a maniacal cackle and opened her arms out.

Tikki reluctantly raised her tiny hands. Sparkles already began to dance around them.

Ladybug dashed between the kwami and her new master. "Tikki!" the princess cried, using her own body as a shield. "Stop!"

"Ladybug, no!" Adrien cried, running over to try and pull her back.

Both of them were too late.

A ribbon of magic shot from Tikki, swerved around Ladybug like flowing water, and hit Lila square in the chest.

There was a flash of light, a blast of wind, and then a sound like sizzling firecrackers.

Adrien felt himself flying backwards, blinded from the explosion.

He heard Ladybug screaming.

* * *

The last thing Marinette saw was Tikki's magic dodging her and colliding with Lila.

The last thing Marinette felt was a great, searing blast. It threw her off her feet and into the air.

Marinette screamed as she fell.

* * *

When he dared to open his eyes, Adrien froze.

Ladybug was nowhere to be seen, and Lila's entire body was cocooned in a bubble of simmering light, her frame nothing but a white silhouette against the red.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Trixx announced proudly, "give a warm Agrestian welcome for the Sorceress Queen of the Seven Deserts – _Volpina_!"

The red light turned orange in an instant, and then the fiery bubble burst.

Adrien's breath caught in his throat. The hand his father placed on his shoulder did nothing to ease the prince's shock.

It was as though the girl had emerged from her cocoon fully evilized. A mask of orange flame sat upon her dark green eyes. She wore a long, orange dress emblazoned with black along the skirt and bodice. Her shoulders were emphasized with sharp points, and her new gloves showed off her elongated nails. Fox-like ears – ruffled, dark and jagged-looking – sat on top of her head. In her hands was a long, black reed flute, the tip of which bearing a sinister fox-head.

Lila the enchantress was gone. In her place – grinning so wide it made Adrien flinch – was Volpina the sorceress.

It took all Adrien had to muster a withering glare.

Behind him, he could hear Nino gulping and Nathalie breathing in rapid shudders. And Adrien's father now had _both_ hands on his son's shoulders.

Adrien sneaked a glance past Volpina. All he could see was Tikki hovering in the air close by, fearful and guilt-ridden. But no Princess Ladybug.

Dread filled up inside the prince. Why couldn't he see her? What did Lila... What did _Volpina_ do to her?

"Now," this new girl purred as she landed gently on the ground, "where were we?" She cocked her head over at the four people before her. "Oh, that's right," Volpina giggled. "Abject humiliation!"

The sorceress swung her flute at the group, the fox's head glowing bright orange, and Adrien didn't react in time.

But his father did.

Adrien cried out as rough hands shoved him out of the way, and he skidded off to the side.

When he quickly lifted himself back up, Adrien was met with an appalling sight.

The proud King of Agreste – the man who bowed to nothing and no one but his own – fell down on both knees with his arms sprawled out in front of him, his forehead resting on the stone floor. A thin membrane of orange light surrounded him like a sparkling body cast. The king winced in pain, trying to fight against the magic holding him down.

Before Adrien could finish registering that, he saw Nino and Nathalie behind the king, bowing like penniless slaves to their mighty empress. Nino managed to spy Adrien in the corner of his eye, his teeth gritting.

"No!" the prince shouted. He rushed towards them... only to leap back when a shot of energy zapped the ground where he would have stepped.

Adrien snapped back to the sneering Volpina.

"Why so concerned, Adrien?" she asked sweetly. "Now you no longer have to listen to your father's harsh rules and arrogant demands. I thought that would make you happy."

Adrien clenched the hand that held his magic ring. "The only thing you've made me, Volpina," he spat, "is _fur_ -ious!"

Volpina blinked at him confusedly.

Adrien only sneered and called, "Plagg, claws out!"

"Thought you'd never ask," the cat kwami purred as he flew into the prince's ring, turning it black.

Adrien felt the familiar wave of green magic. When the skin-tight, black suit and matching mask settled over him, Adrien opened his eyes at Volpina. The whites now glowed green, and the pupils elongated with fury.

It felt good to be Cat Noir again.

Adrien pulled out his retractable staff and spun it in his hands, crouching into a fighting stance.

A sharp intake of breath behind him told Adrien that his father was watching. _Looks like the cat's out of the bag_ , he thought with a mirthless chuckle.

Once she got over the initial shock, Volpina smiled as though she was seeing a dazzling geode inside a cracked rock. "So _this_ is the mask you wear," she mused. "So dark, so dashing, so ferocious..."

"So going to send you running with your tail between your legs," Adrien finished for her as he charged forward.

He brought his staff down with a yell, but she blocked it, forcing him to flip over and strike again.

Everywhere he hit, she parried and tried to land a few blows of her own. Some of them Adrien blocked. Others sent him staggering back, hissing in pain.

Their gruelling duel carried them both off the wall and into the courtyard. The sound of their clanging weapons echoed through the air. The sky above them boomed as though egging the fight on.

* * *

Something grabbed Marinette's hand.

She gasped awake as she dangled uselessly over the open, one-hundred-foot-high expanse.

Then she heard a voice she never thought she'd hear again: "I guess you were right – you are _damn_ lucky to have me as a friend."

Marinette looked up into those eyes of shifting amber, and blinked away tears of relief. "Alya."

The redhead gave her with a triumphant grin and pulled her up onto the branches with her.

Marinette pulled the thief into an awkward embrace – awkward only because both girls were clinging to the vines for dear life at the same time.

Marinette blubbered, "I'm sorry..."

"Save it for later," Alya said, her eyes firm with understanding. "We've got a prince to save and a pair of earrings to steal back."

Marinette nodded and spun her yo-yo.

* * *

Volpina now used magic against Adrien.

His staff and claws were nothing against her powerful spells, so the prince had no choice but to dive for cover amongst the thickets of shrubberies scattering about the dark courtyard.

As he crawled low along the bushes, he heard Volpina snickering not far away.

"Here, kitty-kitty-kitty," she sang.

Adrien struggled to control his breathing as he peeked around one of the hedges. The sorceress scanned the shrubs further ahead. Those same shrubs vanished into ash with one swipe of her reed flute.

Adrien gulped but steadied his breathing. Volpina's back was still turned to him. If he made his next attack count...

"Come on out, Adrien," Volpina cooed. "There's someone I'm _dying_ to introduce you to."

Adrien grunted and clutched his staff tightly. It was now or never.

With a valiant shout, the prince leapt from his hiding spot and swung his staff in a hard swipe at the sorceress's midriff.

She vanished entirely in a puff of orange smoke.

"Huh?" Adrien gasped, looking around.

He heard a chilling laugh before he felt a sudden jolt of power zap him from behind, paralyzing his entire body.

Adrien cried out in pain, his hands clenching and his back arching. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't move an inch. Orange light covered him completely.

"Hard to tell what's real," came a voice purring with dark satisfaction, "and what's not, isn't it, my darling?"

Adrien scowled at the real Volpina as she stepped around his body and faced him directly.

The sorceress bared her teeth and hissed, " _Kneel_."

Razor-sharp talons grazed his brain, and Adrien felt his legs give way before he could stop himself. He struggled harder, moaning through his teeth as he tried to resist the order.

But Volpina, he realized, had purposefully exhausted him during their fight. He knew well enough that his strength was already spent. Adrien grunted as he fell onto his hands and knees, panting heavily.

Volpina chuckled and lifted Adrien's chin with her finger. "You show such spirit and resilience, especially in that outfit," she mused. "I think I'll let you keep it."

She snapped her fingers, and Adrien felt a strong surge of magic engulf him like a brush of freezing wind.

"There," Volpina said as she reached over to the hand were his ring glimmered. "You won't need _this_ anymore."

Adrien's eyes widened. But he was unable to do anything as the sorceress slipped his ring right off his finger and tossed it aside.

The jewel bounced along the ground a few times before Plagg came flying out of its front. The kwami tumbled along the ground with a cry and vanished into the bushes.

"Plagg!" Adrien cried, thankful he could still talk.

"As I was saying," Volpina jabbered on, leaning closer to the prince's face, "I have a very special secret I want to share with you, Adrikins."

" _Volpina!_ "

Adrien's heart soared at the voice.

He glanced over Volpina's head while she snapped around to see Ladybug soaring towards them on her magic yo-yo, unharmed and unhappy.

The princess landed in the middle of the walkway not far from Volpina, giving the sorceress a look that could kill. "Nobody messes with _my_ kitty," Ladybug growled.

To Adrien's surprise, Volpina laughed. "Princess Ladybug," she drawled. "Just the person I wanted to see."

The sorceress raised her flute and shot a beam of energy at the princess.

Ladybug deflected it by spinning her yo-yo so fast it became a glowing red shield. _I didn't know she could do that_ , Adrien thought with a proud smile.

Then his lady let out a defiant yell and leapt at Volpina, sending the sorceress leaping back.

As the two ladies clashed, Adrien was annoyed to find out that he still couldn't move. Now that Ladybug was back, she was going to need all the help she could get to take that witch down.

* * *

Marinette struck again and again with all her might, trying to knock Volpina back with every swing. But the sorceress looked more bored than tired every time she dodged or parried each of Marinette's attacks.

After leaping away from a hard blow, Volpina straightened up. "I'm rather disappointed in you, Littlebug," she said with a dramatic sense of regret. "You accuse me of treachery and deceit, yet here you stand as the worst kind of liar there ever was. How does that make you any different from me?"

Out of the corner of her eye, Marinette saw Alya creeping along the shrubs behind Volpina, ready to pounce at the opportune moment.

 _Just a little more_ , Marinette thought as she concentrated back on the sorceress. "I'm nothing like you," she spat. "I don't hurt other people to get what I want."

"Do you?" Volpina smirked, beckoning to Adrien behind her. "There's more than one way to strike a mortal blow, and a lie cuts deeper than any knife."

Marinette's face fell as she locked eyes with Adrien – bright blue upon stark green.

The look Adrien gave her was one of fear and bewilderment. Fear at what Volpina would do to his Ladybug, and bewilderment at the exchange of words between them.

Marinette was slightly shaken by that look.

She almost didn't see Alya charging silently at Volpina from behind, her hands outstretched to the Miraculous.

Unfortunately, Volpina's new powers sensed her coming. The sorceress spun around faster than Marinette could blink, and a beam of light shot out of her flute.

Alya screamed as she was lifted into the air above the sorceress's head, the magic wrapping around her like whips burning into her arms and legs.

"Alya!" Marinette cried, her rage rising back up again.

But before she could sprint forward to save her friend, two more figures appeared. Each one hung suspended next to Alya in the same glowing, orange bonds.

Marinette's heart plummeted.

It was a man and a woman, both dressed in common clothes. The man was tall and buff, with an apron strapped across his broad chest. The woman was a splitting image of Marinette: dark bluish hair and a lighter shade of eyes that met the blunette's with recognition, love and concern.

Tom and Sabine.

Volpina laughed cruelly. "Still think you haven't hurt anyone yet, Bug-Eyes?"

Marinette shook her head desperately. "Leave them alone," her voice broke. "They have no idea what's happened. Let them go!"

Volpina only grinned and lifted a finger.

With a great thrust, Adrien flew off his knees and over to her, limp as an old rag doll.

Volpina gripped the prince's face with one hand, forcing him to look up at the three prisoners suspended before them. "Take a good look, Adrien," the sorceress said darkly. "Look at the man. The large arms, the floury apron... Doesn't he look like a _baker_ to you?"

Adrien said nothing, but Marinette could tell from the look in his eyes that he found Volpina's words to be accurate.

"And the woman?" Volpina offered. "Such a pretty little thing, isn't she? The hair, the eyes, the thin mouth... Oh, wait a minute! That looks awfully familiar!"

"Stop it!" Marinette shouted. _She couldn't... She wouldn't..._

Adrien's eyes fell back on Marinette. Her heart capsized upon seeing the revelation on his face. _Of course_ Sabine looked familiar to him.

Tears welled up in Marinette's eyes. "Please," she pleaded. "Let them go – let them _all_ go!"

Volpina released Adrien and sneered at the blunette. "Why do _you_ care, Ladybug? They're nothing but common peasants to you." She raised an eyebrow for emphasis. "Or are they?" The sorceress lifted a hand and curled her fingers inward.

Alya cried out as the bonds around her tightened, digging into her flesh. Tom's face contorted in pain, and Sabine's fearful cry was enough to turn Marinette's blood cold.

It was too much for her to take. "No!" she cried, reaching out to them. "Don't...please!" She fell to her knees, hot tears blinding her vision. "I'll do anything."

Adrien squirmed. "No, Ladybug!"

Volpina sneered. "Anything?" she asked with a hint of surprise. "How about... we let your beloved prince in on our little secret?"

"Leave... her... alone!" Alya hissed at the sorceress, her face turning plum from the crushing force of the magic rope.

Tom and Sabine cried out once more, and Marinette knew what she had to do.

She nodded in defeat.

Alya and Marinette's parents gasped as their bonds vanished and they collapsed onto the ground.

Suddenly, Marinette felt her knees leave the ground and her body arch back. The air grew hot and thick around her.

"Stop!" Adrien cried.

"It's time to come to grips with reality, my sweet," Volpina purred at him.

With a snap of her fingers, the energy encompassing Adrien dissipated, allowing him to regain full control of his body again.

But now Volpina had her arm on his shoulder as she pointed her flute at Marinette's hovering form. "Say hello to your precious..."

A bolt of energy hit Marinette square in the face, and her mask vanished completely.

"... Princess..."

Another bolt, and Marinette's red-and-black bodysuit was gone. Her old, dark purple top and long beige pants were all she wore now.

"...Ladybug!" Volpina finished triumphantly.

One final bolt send Marinette's yo-yo flying from her hand and clattering to the ground like a discarded toy.

Then the magic holding Marinette lowered her onto her feet.

Trixx popped out of hiding and jeered, "Or should we say... _Marinette_?"

Now everyone was staring at the dismayed blunette: King Gabriel and Nathalie and Nino, the former two aghast, the latter wincing; Alya, her amber eyes filled with sorrow and regret; Marinette's parents, gaping at their daughter as though she had come back from the dead.

And Adrien... those cat-like pupils slowly shrinking, his mouth parted in his futile attempt to find the right words to say.

Unbeknownst to anyone in particular, Plagg crouched low in his hiding spot within the brambles of a nearby bush. His glowing green eyes widened at the entire ordeal, and his little fanged mouth hung open.

Princess Ladybug was Marinette. And Marinette was... well, _not_ Princess Ladybug.

Plagg groaned. "Why am I always the last to know everything?" he muttered under his breath.

"Well, what do you know, Adrien?" Volpina said cheerfully. "She's nothing but a petty baker's daughter – a _street rat_ who used magic to try and make her fairy tale dream come true." She snickered and looked over at Marinette. "Are you absolutely certain we are nothing alike?"

Tikki fluttered close by, her big eyes filled with sadness and pain.

Marinette could no longer hold back the tears, and she lowered her head in shame.

Then she heard light footsteps coming towards her. Two strong but gentle hands caressed her shoulders.

"Marinette...?"

She looked up at him reluctantly.

The skin under Adrien's dark mask was pale, but his tone spoke more of worry than confusion. His eyes softened as he looked over her, his throat bobbing.

Marinette couldn't blame him. This was the girl she had always been; the one Adrien thought was just a false identity created by a princess who wanted more out of her life. It made her all the more miserable.

"Adrien," she said as she laid her trembling hands on his chest. "I'm so sorry. I wanted to tell you... I _tried_. But... I just... I'm just a –"

"A filthy little liar," Volpina finished with venom in her voice. "How can the prince possibly love someone who's lied to him about everything from the get-go?"

Marinette's eyes burned with vigor. "No, _that's_ not true!" she shouted at Volpina.

Then she took Adrien's hands in hers, despite the fact that they were still shaking. "Adrien," she pleaded, "I only lied about who I _was_. But my feelings, my love for you..." She paused to breathe and spoke more softly, "That part of me _is_ true – from the bottom of my heart."

Adrien continued to stare at her, and Marinette thought for a moment that everything they ever had vanished as quickly as her Ladybug mask.

Until the prince said with a tiny sparkle in those alluring green eyes, "Well... It _does_ explain why you bake a mean quiche."

Hope kindled again in Marinette's chest. Up ahead, she caught Alya smiling.

As the prince and the baker smiled thoughtfully at each other, Volpina groaned like she was about to throw up. "Ugh! Enough of this."

An invisible force shoved the couple away, their hands tearing apart. They both landed hard on their backs upon the stony ground.

Stars danced across Marinette's vision as she tried to sit up.

"Now that I'm the queen," Volpina announced so everyone watching could hear, "it's my royal duty to dish out a suitable punishment for you, Marinette."

"Sweetheart!" Sabine cried fearfully.

"Leave my daughter alone!" Tom barked in protest.

Within seconds, their magical bonds returned and they sank to their knees.

The sorceress twirled her flute and brought it up to her lips. The tune she played was sombre and cold, like the bellowing of a fierce wind. The tip of the flute – surprisingly – glowed blue.

Marinette crawled away from the sorceress, her eyes wide.

"The judgement," Volpina declared with a triumphant grin, "is a one-way trip out of Agreste... forever!"

"No!" Alya cried, rushing forward.

Adrien scrambled to his feet. "Let her go!" he shouted.

Volpina merely swiped at them with her hand, and they both flew backwards.

"Please, master!" Tikki begged, flying up to the sorceress's face. "Don't do this!"

" _Silence, slave_!" Volpina hissed. On her ears, the Miraculous glowed bright red.

Tikki winced in pain and shrank away reluctantly.

Volpina smiled and continued, "The venue chosen... is the ends of the earth!" With a heavy swing, she flung the ball of blue light right up over Marinette's head.

It exploded into a spiraling vortex of cloud and frigid air, sucking up everything underneath it.

Marinette screamed as hurricane winds hoisted her high up and spun her out of control.

She barely heard Adrien's own scream over the howling air. He was saying her name, calling out to her.

Marinette's tears flew off in several directions into the twisted blue haze.

* * *

Plagg gasped as the swirling storm cloud swallowed the girl up in one gulp.

Without thinking, the black-cat kwami zipped out of his hiding spot and flew right into the vortex, going straight for its gaping mouth.

He quickly realized just how strong this storm was. Plagg's ears drooped.

"What made me _possibly_ think this was a good ide-AAAAHHHH!" The kwami shrieked as the wind sucked him in, and he vanished beyond the vent horizon.

* * *

Volpina stood proudly while the magic portal shrank back into the sky.

Adrien's scream was like music to her ears. "MARINETTE!" He looked so desperate, trying to fight his way to the portal to save his worthless beloved. But Volpina's magic kept pushing him back, making his efforts all the more futile... and entertaining.

Trixx hovered over to Volpina and waved at Marinette's disappearing form. "Goodbye, see ya!" she called cheerfully.

Volpina waved as well. "So long, _ex_ -Princess Ladybug!"

The clouds conjoined together and shrank into a swirling dot, and then there was nothing but silence.

The redheaded street rat Alya looked less like a cunning jewel thief and more like a broken-hearted teenage girl. Nino, the prince's snivelling manservant, wrapped his arms around her as though it would relieve her of her pain.

The loathsome baker couple embraced each other, the woman weeping in her husband's arms.

Gabriel looked so un-kingly, gazing up at the sky in distress.

Nathalie had a hand on Adrien's shoulder, like a mother trying to comfort her son.

The prince himself went slack and fell to his knees, staring out at the empty space where Marinette had once been. Those cat-like eyes of his were devoid of that valour, that brashness, that compassion. Now they showed pure, agonizing disbelief.

Finally, Tikki buried her face in her hands and broke into soft sobs. Tiny droplets fell from her bulbous eyes like sparkling diamonds.

Volpina had never seen a more beautiful sight to behold.

 _That annoying little pest is finally gone_ , she thought with a surge of wicked hysteria. _Gone, gone, GONE!_

 _The Miraculous is mine. The kingdom is mine! The WORLD is mine!_

Volpina let out a maniacal laugh. Thunder and lightning erupted around her in response, and the dark purple sky instantly changed to blood-red.

Then Volpina turned towards her cowering prisoners. Her dark green eyes turned yellow from the ultimate power coercing through her veins.

Adrien immediately stood and tried to shield his friends. Nino drew Alya closer.

But the sorceress's shadow engulfed them all.


	26. The Ends of the Earth

CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX:

THE ENDS OF THE EARTH

The cold rush hit Marinette like a hard wall.

She screamed as she emerged from the opening in the sky and landed in a deep cushion of snow. Her skin prickled upon contact, her fingers and toes immediately going frigid.

She didn't remember how far she rolled down the steep slope of the mountain she landed on. She didn't remember slowing to a stop and lying flat upon the crushed ice and snow. She only knew the cold and the pain.

Everything became stark white. A calm and soporific silence followed.

"Am I dead?" Marinette mumbled.

A small chuckle sounded next to her – old and cheerful. "No, although it does seem quite heavenly, doesn't it?"

Marinette woke from her frozen stupor and sat up. She glanced around shivering, taking in the steep, white-capped mounds of rock all around her. She couldn't see anything more than a few miles away, all due to the blizzard blowing through. The wind howled in Marinette's ears like a banshee's death wail. Considering where she ended up, it seemed fitting.

Marinette's eyes fell upon the forms of an old man and a tiny, green turtle-like creature. Both of them stood over her curiously. The man leaned upon a small cane, dressed from head to toe in furs.

But those thin, soft-brown eyes were enough to convince Marinette of his identity. "Master Fu."

The Great Guardian nodded. "You seem to have lost your way, Marinette."

The creature floating next to him bowed to her. "I believe we did not become acquainted at the Miraculous Temple," he said. "I am Wayzz, the Spirit of Knowledge and Master Fu's kwami."

Marinette glanced between the pair, rubbing vigorously at her arms. "How did you find me?"

"Didn't I say we would see each other again?" Master Fu asked with a wink. "When you released me from the temple, I used what lingering power I had to transport myself here, ready to guide you back home when your need was most dire."

Marinette's breaths steamed out of her nostrils. "You mean... You _knew_ Volpina would send me here?" She didn't bother to hold back her anger. "Why didn't you warn me? Why didn't you help us when Volpina took over? We could've saved Adrien and my parents and...and...!"

Wayzz answered her this time. "All magic has limitations, Marinette," he explained as calmly as he could. "Tikki is bound by the rules of the ancient djinn. I am bound by the rules of the far-seers, which are fortune-tellers of sorts. We can never change what is meant to happen – we can only play our part."

Marinette shivered and looked away sullenly. She had never been so cold before. Her near-drowning in the Agrestrian Sea had been a small chill compared to this.

To her surprise, Master Fu threw a large, thick cloak over her shoulders. "You're going to need this," he joked with a small smile.

Marinette didn't feel up for laughing. She pulled the fabric tight around her, wishing she could smother the freezing of her heart just as easily.

 _Of course_ Volpina would want her most hated enemy to suffer in exile. What better place to banish a girl from the desert than a frozen graveyard?

Marinette looked up at towards the stormy sky. The swirling tear that had brought her here was gone. Adrien was trapped on the other side, along with Alya, Tikki, Mama and Papa...

A small, familiar groan sounded from the snow just a few feet ahead of Marinette.

She rushed over and fell to her knees, shoveling snow away with frozen fingers. She found the little guy and lifted him gently into her open palms. "Plagg!"

"Pleh-pleh-pleh!" The cat kwami spat out bits of ice, shivering as he did so. "Man, it's a good thing I have fur."

"Now you know why I hate traveling north," Wayzz said to Master Fu as the two of them trudged over to Marinette.

The girl sighed with relief and hugged Plagg to her chest to keep him warm. "Are you okay?"

"Well, I'm alive," he replied. " _Okay_ is another thing entirely. Brrr, my cute little whiskers!"

Marinette trembled against him. "I'm so sorry, Plagg," she moaned. "This is all my fault. I made a mess of everything." She looked up at the sky where the vortex had once been. Only grey clouds and billowing snow greeted her now. "I shouldn't have been so selfish about revealing my true identity," she whimpered. "I should have freed Tikki when I had the chance!" Marinette's tears froze on her cheeks the moment she shed them.

Plagg groaned as he snuggled closer. "Why is it that people get all emotional whenever _I'm_ around? You and Adrien _have_ to be soul mates."

Marinette stiffened. "Adrien... If I had just told him the truth..."

She suddenly felt all numb and empty all over. Maybe she deserved to be sent here for lying to the people she loved. Maybe this was her punishment for mistreating the Miraculous, like Master Fu had warned her not to; like all those other chosen wielders had done when the need for power overtook them. _Some "diamond in the rough" I turned out to be_ , Marinette thought miserably.

Master Fu rested a hand on her shoulder and said softly, "There is no problem in the world that cannot be solved, Marinette."

The girl lifted her teary eyes to the Great Guardian as he kneeled beside her.

"You live by your desire help others," he explained. "Whenever you see someone in trouble, you don't lack for courage or cleverness. Do you remember when you defended Alya from those guards so she wouldn't starve?"

Marinette dipped her head at that memory – the day she and Alya became friends.

"And what about when you stood up to that princess to protect those two children in the street?" Master Fu continued. "It would have been easier to ignore them, but you rushed to their aid in a heartbeat. Sure, you got shoved into a mud hole, but those kids will remember that small act of kindness. You reminded them that there are people out there who care."

Marinette stared up at the old master, slowly realizing what he was trying to tell her.

"And my personal favourite: the day you saved Adrien in the marketplace."

Plagg nodded in agreement. "I remember how serious you looked then," he said with a fanged grin. "I'm pretty sure one of those ugly brutes wet his pants at the sight of you."

Marinette's pale lips twitched at that.

"My point, Marinette," Master Fu said, "is whenever the moment arises, you always do what you feel is right in your heart. And while yes, our hearts can sometimes lead us astray, we always find a way to redirect ourselves on the right path once again." The Great Guardian smiled and lifted Marinette's chin. "I believe that you were _meant_ to meet Alya and Adrien, just as you are meant to possess the earrings. You are a simple girl with a heart of gold – one that I have not seen in centuries. _That_ is why the Miraculous chose you."

Marinette almost smiled at that compliment, but then she hung her head down again. "But Master, I broke my promise to Tikki, and now Adrien knows that I lied to him... again. How can I still have a heart of gold if I only end up hurting the ones I care about?"

Suddenly, Plagg was in her face, gripping her chin. "Listen, toots – I'm gonna tell you something I told Adrien: stuff happens. Everybody makes stupid mistakes. Heck, I'm the _epitome_ of stupid mistakes, being the Spirit of Chaos and all."

Marinette blinked at him.

"But when I make a mistake," Plagg continued, "do I go around blaming myself for it afterward? Nah – I'm too proud. Do I mope around like a sad, little puppy dog? Of course not, I'm a cat! Cats get back up on their feet and look around for the next great scheme to pull off." He flashed a fanged grin. "Don't let this one mistake drag you down. Just come up with something better to bounce right back."

Marinette looked away as she registered the kwami's words. It was strange hearing such rambunctious advice. Tikki and Alya had always been so formal and selfless when offering their own wisdom.

"Did I also mention," Master Fu said, lifting a finger, "that you only made _two_ wishes when the earrings were in your possession?"

No, he had _not_ mentioned that _._

Marinette snapped to him. "You mean... I can still use my third wish?" Despite the cold, she could feel her core burning.

Master Fu nodded, though the lines on his face grew tight. "Only if you recover the Miraculous from Volpina," he replied. "Without it, you won't last long against her powers."

Marinette felt the empty spot in her chest filling with fiery optimism. She still had one wish left. If she managed to set Tikki free, Volpina's powers would be useless against the kwami's. As long as Marinette could fight, there was still hope.

She imagined her friends and family, probably enslaved by Volpina at the palace: Tikki, Alya, Nino, Mama and Papa, King Gabriel...

And when Adrien's face appeared in her mind, Marinette's will hardened into steel. No way in the seven hells she was going to leave her beloved prince to suffer at the hands of that fox-faced witch. Even if there would be no possible future with him, Marinette owed it to Adrien to give him his freedom back.

She stood up in the knee-deep snow and turned to Master Fu. "So what are we waiting for?" she asked steadfastly.

Master Fu smiled proudly at her.

"Hey, um, I'm not trying to be a killjoy or anything," Plagg cut in, "but haven't you all realized that we're still stuck in No-Man's Land?"

"Ah yes, concerning that," Wayzz said, lifting a hand for emphasis. "As the Spirit of Knowledge, I am familiar with all forms of magic in the universe... including portal travel." He added with a twinkle in his evergreen eyes.

Master Fu nodded. "With Wayzz's help, I can recreate the portal Volpina made to take us right back to Agreste Palace. However," he added more seriously, "I need to be standing at the exact place the portal was last seen. It's far less costly to reopen old tears than to make new ones." He pointed up to the top of the great mountain beside them.

Marinette gulped when she saw just how far she had fallen, grateful the snow at the bottom had cushioned her. But sharp icicles and stalactites riddled about the rest of the mountain like the jaws of a great beast. Not to mention the heavy mounds of snow up top that threatened to cascade down at the slightest sound. The hike back up would not be easy.

But it made Marinette no less determined. "Then we better hurry," she said. "The sooner we get back home, the sooner I can save my friends."

* * *

It was like gripping onto frozen rock with frozen pegs for fingers, each one feeling like they would break off any second.

Marinette clamped her chattering teeth together and shimmied further along the cliff-side trail, which was no thicker than the length of her waist. The hard wind threatened to rip her right off the wall and down the heaven-knew-how-far drop.

Master Fu followed in her footsteps, using his cane to hook onto the higher parts of the wall he couldn't reach. Bits of snow got tangled in his tiny chin hair and eyebrows, and he struggled to see through the blurring blizzard. In the Great Guardian's pocket sat Wayzz.

Plagg poked his head out of Marinette's cloak, his green eyes slanted with irritation. "Seeing as how you're carrying both of us," he murmured, "might I advise you pick up the pace a bit? I can't feel my paws anymore."

Marinette huffed. "Who knew kwamis were such whinny, sensitive babies?"

"Hey!" Wayzz called from behind her.

Master Fu shushed them both. "Hush, my friends. This part of the mountain is most treacherous. We must take extra care along this path."

Marinette refocused her attention on the wall. The more the cold bothered her, the more she thought about home, and how desperate she was to get back.

Her foot slipped... and she held back a cry as she dangled momentarily off the cliff.

But her hand latched onto something – a string? – allowing her to quickly pull herself back up.

Marinette loosed a heavy sigh before eyeballing the string. It stretched up to the top of the wall, where something round and red as a ripe tomato sat wedged into the long sheers of ice.

"Is that...?" Plagg asked, poking his head back out curiously.

Relief and joy engulfed Marinette. She almost forgot to lower her voice before she said over the wind, "My yo-yo! It must have been pulled through the portal after Volpina –!"

"Yeah, yeah, we can share the details later," Plagg spat. "Just get it down and hoist us all out of here!"

Marinette snorted. "Now I know why Adrien never mentioned you," she grumbled.

Gripping the string with both hands, Marinette gave it a soft tug. The string went taut, but the yo-yo refused to come down.

"Make haste, Marinette," Master Fu called, glancing around the trail uneasily. "I fear we haven't much time."

"Why?" Plagg asked.

A deep rumble, like the growl of a hungry giant, answered him.

The entire wall began to shake. The ice along it cracked and shattered, the bits raining down into the abyss.

Marinette gasped and held onto the string as best as her frozen fingers would allow her. A heavy boulder missed her by inches. Chunks of stone tumbled off the cliff above them only to break upon the thin rocky trail. The impact caused several parts of the path to collapse, leaving wide gaps in them.

Marinette pulled harder on the string, repeatedly urging the magic yo-yo to return to her. She growled with panic, "I can't get it free!"

Plagg flew right out of her cloak. "Hang on – I've got it!"

Marinette watched as Plagg dodged the falling debris and propped himself onto the yo-yo. She saw a warm glow of green light, something that looked like a yellowish spark, and then Plagg was back in the air again. The red-and-black yo-yo sat like an oversized ball in his little paws.

"Good job, Plagg!" Marinette called proudly.

The black-cat kwami nodded and dropped the yo-yo into her open hand.

She grasped it like an old friend, and then the string snapped back to her at her command.

"Marinette!" Wayzz's voice sounded from further away.

She turned her head... and gasped.

Master Fu and his kwami stood trapped on a lone piece of rock. The rest of the trail between him and Marinette had been broken off by the debris. Worse still, the part behind the Great Guardian was slowly crumbling, leaving him with less and less space to stand by the second.

"Master!" Marinette cried. Several shards of ice flew past her.

The old man reached out to her, his palm facing out. But he wasn't trying to reach her, Marinette realized. That hand told her to stay back; to leave him behind and safe herself.

Marinette instantly knew that wasn't going to happen.

Her eye caught something above her. A heavy mound of snow and rock was beginning to plummet down towards them. No... towards Master Fu.

Then Marinette saw something else above her, not far behind the Great Guardian: a large stalactite stuck out of the mountain like a dagger... or a grappling hook.

Marinette's eyes narrowed. "Plagg, get back in my cloak," she said flatly, pulling her yo-yo string back out. "I've got an idea."

Plagg shivered, but did as he was told.

Marinette spun her yo-yo and flung it up towards the stalactite. It looped around it tightly, and Marinette pulled on it hard, digging her feet into the ice wall. "Master Fu!" Marinette shouted over the roar of the avalanche. "Get ready!"

The Great Guardian saw what she was doing and nodded. This time, he extended his outstretched hand towards her. Wayzz buried himself in his master's pocket.

Just as the entirety of the mountain top came down upon them like a great wave, Marinette jumped off the wall and leap-frogged over to Master Fu. He practically threw his arms around her waist as she jumped off once again, away from the incoming debris.

The avalanche blew past the pair in one humongous _whoosh!_ Sprinkles of snow blew everywhere, along with bits of earthy dust. The mountainous groan was so loud it made Marinette want to cover her ears. But she forced the sounds out and waited for the landslide to pass.

Finally, the last traces of it disappeared into the far drop below, leaving a clean-shaven carving of land along the mountain.

Marinette almost sighed... but it came out as a whoop instead. "Yeah!" she called. "All right!"

Master Fu chuckled. "Looks like you still have it in you... _Ladybug_ ," he said, winking.

Marinette smiled and began swinging them both back onto the remains of the trail. Now that the fun was over, it was time to go home.

* * *

Streaks of bright, orange lighting split the red sky apart. Thunder reverberated through the air like cruel laughter.

The city of Agreste sat in the great desert valley, cowering before the might of the hovering palace several hundred feet above them.

The palace courtyard remained as quiet as the grave... until a sudden snap of electric blue light burst above the stone walkway. In a flash, two figures emerged from the swirl of blue smoke: a stout old man and a frail young girl.

Marinette fell to her knees, sighing from the sudden heat returning to her hands and toes. She pulled the cloak free from her shoulders and stood.

This was indeed Agreste Palace, but its demeanor had changed. The lush green maze of shrubberies had been replaced by walls of razor-sharp thorns and brambles standing several feet taller than Marinette. The billowing royal banners on the palace – once purple and silver of the house of King Gabriel – showed black and orange: the colours of its new corrupt queen.

Marinette paled at the sight of it all. She had once imagined the great golden towers to be like candles on a beautiful cake. Now they just stood out like sharp spikes sticking out of a dead garden.

"This is horrible," Marinette breathed.

Master Fu fell to his knees beside her. "These are the poisonous fruits of dark magic," he murmured gravely. "The kingdom reflects the soul of its ruler... down to the rotten core."

Plagg emerged from Marinette's fallen cloak and whistled. "I kinda like it," he said, then shied away when Marinette glared at him. "What? Volpina may be evil, but you gotta admit – villains have good taste in decorating."

Marinette merely rolled her eyes. "Well, you better not get used to it."

She turned back to Master Fu, only to go slack upon seeing him leaning heavily on his cane. His breaths came out in short bursts.

Wayzz patted his master's head. "You'll have to go on without us," he spoke to Marinette, "Master Fu used up most of his power to get you here, and I must stay and help him recover."

Now Plagg looked worried. The slits in his eyes were thin lines. "You mean you want us to face Senõra Psychopath... by _ourselves_?" he gulped.

Marinette gripped her yo-yo tightly. "We'll be fine, Plagg," she affirmed. "We just have to get the Miraculous from Volpina so we can free Tikki."

Plagg put his arms on his hips and frowned. "And just _how_ , pray tell, are you going to snatch the earrings from Volpina's ears? In case you haven't noticed, she's an ultimate Level-Sixty sorceress, and you're – no offence – a street rat."

A few days ago, Princess Ladybug wouldn't have allowed anyone to call her that. But she was not Princess Ladybug anymore – she was Marinette.

And Marinette gave at the kwami a sly smile worthy of Cat Noir. "I'll just do what street rats do best," she replied. "Improvise."

Plagg's eyes widened for a moment... and then he grinned wickedly. "You and Adrien are officially my favourite pairing," he declared. "Like pinot noir and camembert... or you could be a nice chardonnay, if you want."

Marinette could help but giggle.

"Remember, Marinette," Master Fu said coolly, "Volpina's magic may be dangerous, but you can beat her as long as you think things through." He gave her a soft smile. "Show her who you really are."

Marinette nodded, thinking once again about Adrien. _I'm coming_ , she whispered in her thoughts, praying that her beloved could somehow hear her.

"I will set things right, Master," she said. "I promise."

 _And Marinette the baker's daughter never breaks her promises._

She sprinted along the haunted garden walkway towards the palace, Plagg flying right beside her.

Her valorous gaze echoed the solemn vow in her heart. _I will set things right._


	27. Adrien's Gambit

CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN:

ADRIEN'S GAMBIT

Sickly orange light lit the throne room from enormous braziers. Instead of marble columns, towering piles of gold and jewels littered everywhere in an asymmetrical pattern. The treasure seemed to come alive with the reflecting firelight. The throne was quite a treasure as well, embedded at the feet of an enormous golden fox sitting up in a proud, regal position.

Adrien knew it was a chamber fit for a king. Or, in this case, a vile traitorous queen.

That same queen lay sprawled across the armrests of her new throne, her feet bobbing up and down casually. She gripped the end of a long thick chain, and on the end of the chain – secured by a metal collar around his neck – stood Adrien.

Apparently, Volpina found it rather fitting – and amusing – to put her new pet cat on a leash.

Adrien didn't find it amusing at all, especially when he was being forced to watch his own father being tormented by the queen's infuriating kwami.

Gabriel, who was dressed entirely in crude motley, hung suspended in the air like a puppet, his arms and legs lifting up and down thanks to Volpina's magical strings.

Trixx pulled at the strings herself, enjoying herself far too much. "Would His Majesty like a puppet show?" the little fox jeered. "How about a royal comedy?"

The magic strings she twisted forced Gabriel's limbs to jerk and twist in different directions, making him groan in pain as he tried to reassert himself.

Volpina burst out laughing, her head hanging back.

It only made Adrien's anger hotter. The metal collar dug into his flesh as he pulled against the chain. He could only get a few feet away before Volpina would yank him back with her newly-acquired, superhuman strength.

But she couldn't hold back his words.

"Knock it off!" Adrien shouted over Trixx's teasing remarks. He glowered at Volpina. "Leave him alone!"

Thankfully, the sorceress raised a hand to her kwami. "All right, Trixx, that's enough," she declared in a bored manner.

Trixx looked rather abolished, but she only grumbled bitterly before unhanding the strings.

Gabriel toppled onto his hands and knees, panting heavily. The hypnotised palace guards came over and dragged him away. Adrien followed his father's limp figure to where the guards stashed him: a large barred cage that sat off to the side of the chamber, big enough to fit a hundred doves.

Inside were the rest of his friends and family: Alya and Nino stood gripping the bars, both trying half-heartedly to bend them open. Nathalie sat on the floor of the cage, more sullen than ever.

Marinette's parents huddled against each other in silence. Adrien could hardly blame the couple. Only hours ago, their own daughter had vanished before their eyes, never to be seen again.

Adrien would be lying if he said it didn't pain him to imagine where Marinette might be. Was she even still alive? Some small, strange part of him dared to hope. Even after learning her true identity, the prince couldn't shake the memory of her that easily. Other princes would have, given time... but not Adrien. Poor baker's daughter or not, Marinette was still his Ladybug, and he missed her terribly. It felt almost as bad as when he lost her the first time, his heart so heavy he feared his chest would cave in on itself.

But on the bright side, thinking about Marinette – and the belief that she was out there somewhere, fighting to get back to him – made the prince all the more determined to break out of his accursed collar and free his friends.

A sudden tug pulled at his neck, and Adrien let out a strangled gasp before he toppled back towards the throne.

"Ow!" he croaked before he rose and met Volpina face-to-face. Adrien willed his cat-like eyes to become daggers.

She batted her own dark green eyes at him. "Oh, come now, Adrien. It pains me to see you reduced to this. Why can't we let bygones be bygones?"

Adrien shrugged at her, refusing to lower his glower. "I don't know," he said sardonically. "Maybe you should stop jerking my chain."

Suddenly, Adrien felt cool air kissing his neck. He gasped with surprise and massaged his sore throat.

Then, the chain and collar converged into an orange ball of light in Volpina's open palm. In the blink of an eye, the light became a fine, golden circlet studded with obsidian and emerald. _A king's crown_ , Adrien realized with a sick feeling in his stomach.

"Do you now see the full extent of my new powers?" Volpina whispered enticingly, her eyes bearing into him. "I can give you anything you want, Adrien. You need only ask."

 _What I want is to claw your eyes out and see if you can still look at me like that._

Adrien silenced his raging thoughts and breathed through his nose before stating, "What I want is for you to leave Agreste and never come back." He lifted his chin defiantly to emphasize his point.

As he expected, his words only amused Volpina.

"Why waste perfection when you can use it to your advantage?" she asked him, obviously changing the subject. She stood from her seat and stepped towards him, extending the crown to Adrien. "A handsome jaguar such as yourself – the heir to an ancient, noble dynasty – should have the most powerful woman in the world at his arm."

Adrien tried backing away from her, but he only bumped against one of the side tables loaded with food and goblets of wine. He reached blindly behind him for a potential weapon; anything he could use to distract the sorceress.

"I can give you _everything_ , my dear," Volpina purred as she leaned dangerously close, her free hand tracing the muscles on the prince's arm. "I can give you the world."

Adrien resisted the urge to smack it away. His hand finally found something behind him: a goblet.

"We can rule it all together, as king and queen."

He'd heard enough.

With a fierce growl, Adrien flung the contents of the goblet in Volpina's face. Red wine splashed into her eyes and mouth, and she recoiled with a vicious shriek.

"Sorry," Adrien sneered, "but I don't date psychopaths."

Now was his chance. He shoved Volpina aside and raced towards the giant cage.

He hadn't gotten more than five steps when an invisible giant fist clamped around his entire body.

Adrien cried out as the magic threw him backwards through the air. He skidded along the marble floor and collided hard with one of the pillars of gold. Coins and gems rained down on Adrien, and his vision spun as he tried to regain his senses.

"Adrien!" Nino shouted from across the chamber.

Groaning, the prince heaved himself up onto his arms and watched as Volpina pointed her reed flute at him. A wave of her hand, and her face and hair were dry. But the fury in those features didn't dial down one bit.

"Insolent brat," Volpina hissed. "I'll teach you to respect me!"

"Stop it!" Alya cried, shaking the bars of the giant bird cage.

Adrien only challenged Volpina further with a heated gaze. "Go ahead, do whatever you want to me!" he spat, wincing a bit from the tension in his back. "Nothing you do will ever make me love you!"

The fox's head on the witch's flute began to glow, and Adrien counted the seconds.

But then Volpina's eyes lit up in a way that left the prince baffled. And when her frown broke into a growing smile, it made Adrien think, _What did I do now?_

"No?" she asked him, lowering her flute. She looked over her shoulder. "Oh, Tikki?" she called.

Adrien had almost forgotten the little red kwami.

She sat on the throne's armrest, her large head resting in her tiny hands, drifting off into her own melancholy world.

But when her master called her, Tikki wiped her big blue eyes of any stray tears and flew up to Volpina. "Yes, Master?" she asked in a meek tone.

The sorceress grinned and stroked one her earrings – the magical jewels she had stolen from Marinette. They began to glow. "I have decided to make my final wish," Volpina stated, turning back to Adrien with a look that made him want to hi-tail it out of there.

And as Adrien crawled back up to his feet, she whispered the very words he had dreaded:

"I wish for Prince Adrien to fall desperately in love with me."

* * *

Entering the palace felt like crawling into a hot stone oven. Marinette could already feel her hair sticking to her sweaty skin.

But she kept her attention solely on scaling the wall and slipping nimbly through the open window that led into the throne room.

Plagg hovered beside her, drooling at the horde of treasure just waiting to be picked from like apples in an orchard. When Marinette tapped the kwami on the head to snap him out of it, Plagg nodded and mouthed, "I know, I know. Save the world first."

That's when they both heard something like a boy's cry and the hard clatter of coins. A _lot_ of coins. Then there was more shouting.

Marinette inched further over the ledge and gasped when she saw Adrien lying in a crumpled heap on the floor. Volpina stood a few feet away from him, reaching for the Miraculous on her ears.

The blunette clenched her yo-yo hard, her temples pounding. _If that witch hurts my Cat in_ any _way..._

Then she heard Volpina make her third wish.

* * *

Adrien held his breath, imagining Volpina's magic would seize his mind and force him to do the unthinkable.

But after a few seconds, he felt fine – normal, even. He glanced up at the sorceress. Yep, he still hated her.

Then he saw Tikki smirk and fold her arms, like she knew something Volpina didn't. "Sorry, no can do, Master," she sang.

The sorceress blinked for a moment, and then she shot narrowed eyes at the kwami. "What. Did. You. Say?" she growled.

Adrien wasn't sure what was going on, but he was indisputably grateful for it. Last he checked, Tikki was still bound by the Miraculous. She couldn't ignore a command even if she wanted to.

"You can't just wish for anything you want," Tikki explained with a twinkle in her eyes. "There are a few addendums to go with it. Because of the binding magic –"

Suddenly, Volpina's hand snatched Tikki up by her antennae, causing the kwami to cry out.

" _Don't talk back to me, you little red insect!_ " Volpina practically fumigated. "What is this, some poor attempt of kwami-humour? Do you see me laughing?!"

Adrien growled, preparing to leap to Tikki's defence...

Something moved in one of the high windows just behind Volpina.

Adrien blinked... and he saw _her_.

He recognised those two ponytails anywhere. Bluebell eyes connected with his green ones. She looked down at him and quickly put a reassuring finger to her lips.

That didn't stop Adrien from breaking into a joyful grin. _Marinette... She's alive!_

His princess, his lady, had come back from the dead once again.

And that funny black smudge flying next to her... Yes! That was definitely Plagg.

Volpina's furious tone broke Adrien out of his celebratory daze: "You will do what I order you to do... _slave!_ " She spat that last word at Tikki with pure venom.

Adrien glanced back up at Marinette. She pointed at herself, then at her ear, then at him, and finally at Volpina. He caught on immediately: _I'll get the Miraculous. You distract Volpina._

Adrien nodded firmly. His mind raced as he tried to come up with a plan, one that would keep Volpina from noticing Marinette at all.

Only one idea stood out to him... and he prayed to Astruc that he wouldn't regret it.

Taking a deep breath, Adrien put on his Cat Noir face.

* * *

"Volpina..."

Tikki inched her teary eyes open at Adrien's unusually dreamy voice... and her pupils shrank.

The prince now leaned against the treasure pillar on one hand. The other hand spun his belt-like tail around in broad circles. His bright green eyes were locked on Volpina with such... such... How did Tikki want to put it – _hunger_?

"Huh?" the kwami squeaked.

Volpina looked just as flabbergasted as she was.

Adrien grinned mischievously. "I never knew you could be so forceful," he said in a soothing vibrato. "It makes you so much more... _irresistible_."

Tikki's tiny mouth fell open like a cash register. She blinked at Adrien twice.

Volpina hummed with pride and finally let go of the kwami. "That's better," she said, patting Tikki on the head.

Tikki rubbed her aching antennae and watched Volpina step towards the seemingly-bewitched prince. All the while, the kwami wondered, _Did_ I _do that?_

"Now, kitty-cat," Volpina said warmly, "what else about me do you find irresistible?"

Adrien smiled again and leaned off the golden pillar. "Everything," he said softly. "You're not just powerful, you're beautiful. _Dangerously_ beautiful," he added with a deep rumble.

Volpina smiled. "You really think so?" she asked, testing to see if her wish really was working.

"Absolutely," the prince replied, walking slowly over to her. "I can say it in so many different ways: stunning, mesmerising... _foxy_." He winked playfully at her.

Volpina giggled. "Keep going," she urged. "What else?"

Tikki couldn't believe any of this. Not only was it downright revolting, but it was downright impossible! This _shouldn't_ be happening!

" _Pssst!_ "

Tikki looked behind her and gasped when she saw a familiar blunette zipping down from the ceiling on her yo-yo and sliding stealthily behind a curtain.

Tikki beamed. "Marinette!" she whispered excitedly.

In a streak of red, she zoomed over to the curtain and into Marinette's awaiting hands. The little red bug nuzzled against the human girl's cheek."Oh, Marinette..." Tikki nearly cried.

"Shh," Marinette whispered softly. "It's okay, Tikki. I'm going to fix all of this."

"But how?" Tikki whispered fearfully as she pulled away. "I can't help you as long as Volpina has the Miraculous!"

"That's what she has _me_ for, silly," came low voice beside Marinette.

Tikki's mouth almost fell off completely when the black cat kwami appeared before her with a flirtatious grin and said, "I'm Plagg, by the way. Nice to meet you."

"Shh!" Marinette hissed at him. "We can get acquainted later. Come on!"

Tikki could only watch Marinette as she tiptoed carefully across the chamber, making sure Volpina's attention was still on Adrien. Not once did she seem distraught by what she saw.

That's when Tikki realized the truth. _Clever boy_ , she thought with a muffled giggle. _He's more like Marinette than I thought._

"Just stay calm and stay quiet, Tikki," Marinette whispered over her shoulder. "I've got a plan."

Tikki nodded, though she still felt jittery. "Be careful, Marinette."

* * *

When Marinette reached the oversized cage and tapped lightly on the bars, Alya was the first to see her.

"Marinette?!" the redhead breathed with awe.

The blunette put a finger to her lips and whispered, "Who else, dough-for-brains?"

The former thief broke into a big smile and covered her mouth to prevent herself from screaming with delight.

Tom and Sabine gasped with joy at the sight of their daughter. Nino was grinning like a giddy school girl. Lady Nathalie and King Gabriel looked stunned, but no less pleased.

Marinette glanced at the lock on the cage, and then at Plagg. "Would you be so kind?"

Plagg cracked his knuckles. "Your wish is my command." He was gone in a whirl of black smoke.

The padlock crackled with green energy before it snapped in two.

Marinette pulled the barred door open, beckoning the group to exit in a quiet and discreet fashion.

As they crouched low behind the treasure piles, Tom pulled his daughter into a quick bear-crushing hug. Sabine embraced Marinette much longer.

"Oh, Marinette, I'm so happy you're back," her mother said tearfully, "but I'm so confused. What is going on?"

"I'll explain everything later, Mama," Marinette assured. "Right now you all need to get to safety." She turned to Nino and Alya like a sergeant to her pod. "Nino, I need you to look after the adults. Make sure you stay out of sight. Alya, you circle around and get to the top of those pillars. Be prepared to fight in case something goes wrong."

"There's still Trixx to deal with," Nino pointed out.

"Leave her to me," Plagg sniggered with flashing fangs.

"What about _you_?" Alya asked Marinette, her amber eyes gleamed with worry.

The blunette didn't bother trying to make her words sound appealing. "I'm going to get the Miraculous back."

"That's ridiculous!" Nathalie hissed. "The witch will surely see you coming!"

"Not with Adrien distracting her, she won't."

"Adrien?" Alya asked. "But I thought... _Ohhhh_!" She looked over at Tikki. "You can't make anybody fall in love. I remember."

"Seriously?" Nino asked. "You mean Adrien's... _faking_ it?"

"The kid's got guts," Plagg noted. "Literally."

Marinette nodded solemnly. "But he can't keep up the charade forever. I've only got one chance to get those earrings." She placed a hand on Alya's shoulder. "I know I have no right to ask you for help, but I..."

Alya smiled and raised a hand. "Say no more. I knew you'd come to your senses sooner or later. Though, I would have preferred not facing death-defying odds against an egomaniacal witch."

Marinette smirked. "We're street rats, remember? Just picking up whatever's left behind."

Alya nodded proudly and grasped her friend's hand.

Then Nino placed his own hand on the redhead's shoulder. "Just be careful, okay?" he asked with a heartfelt smile.

Alya gave him an awkward one in return. "No promises," she admitted.

King Gabriel looked over Marinette curiously. "There's one thing I still don't understand," he murmured. "Why did you come back?"

Marinette didn't cower from his judging stare. Instead, she answered him with a determined half-smile. "I think you know why, Your Majesty. It's the same reason your son is keeping Volpina from noticing me. When this is over, I hope you'll finally understand."

The king's eyebrows shot up. Nathalie looked affronted. Marinette's parents gaped at her.

But the blunette didn't look for an apology from either of them. She simply stashed her yo-yo and slipped away without as much as a goodbye.

Not far behind her, she heard Alya whisper, " _That's_ a real princess right there."

* * *

Trixx stretched upon on her personal plush cushion. She dug into the fruit bowl beside her and gobbled down a fat grape. She wanted to take a nap, but Volpina and Adrien were still jabbering.

Volpina was making that annoying girly giggle again. When Trixx peaked at her, her master was brushing her hands over the prince's chest.

He slowly pulled her close. "And did I mention?" Adrien asked, brushing one of the ponytails along her face. "That you have such _amazing_ hair?"

Trixx moaned and rolled her eyes. All this mushy stuff was making her lose her appetite. Couldn't Vol just get a room and –?

A familiar face caught the kwami's eye... and she gasped.

It was Marinette!

The baker's brat peered out from behind the closest golden pillar, her eyes set on Volpina... and the earrings.

Trixx sat up instantly, her purple eyes blazing. " _Vol-!_ "

Her cry got cut off when something black and furry covered her mouth and pulled her into a headlock.

"Shh," Plagg whispered. "You'll ruin all the fun."

Trixx squirmed with all her might, but the stupid black cat had a good grip on her.

Then she felt her tail brushing the fruit bowl, sending it teetering along the edge of her cushion.

* * *

Breathing softly, Marinette stepped out of her hiding place and tiptoed towards the unwitting sorceress. Her hands lifted up, ready to snatch the Miraculous.

Adrien continued stroking Volpina's hair as he purred, "You, my mighty queen, have stolen this sly cat's heart."

Marinette stuck out her tongue with a tiny "Eck!" Did Adrien have to be so dramatic, even while pretending?

The funny thing was that Volpina actually fell for it. "And what about... Ladybug?" the sorceress asked, her face too close for Adrien's or Marinette's comfort.

Adrien struggled to keep his composure as he chuckled and said, "What ladybug?"

 _Now_ , a voice inside Marinette's head shouted. _Do it now!_

Her fingers reached for the earrings.

 _CLANG!_

* * *

Adrien stiffened and quickly glanced behind Volpina at the sound.

The fruit bowl on top of Trixx's cushion had come crashing down, on account of Plagg trying to apprehend the little fox.

Marinette's hands were only a hair's width away from the earrings before she recoiled at the sudden clamour.

Volpina started to turn around to see the cause of the commotion.

Adrien's heart raced. There would be no time for Marinette to run or take cover.

Thinking fast, Adrien grasped the sorceress's face with both hands before she could see Marinette. He turned Volpina back to face him.

Then, squeezing his eyes shut, he pressed his lips firmly against hers.

It felt like kissing a slimy eel: cold, wet and slippery. It took every ounce of endurance Adrien had to not pull away.

Volpina become rigid at his sudden kiss, but then she closed her eyes and sighed against him.

When he was absolutely certain it was safe, Adrien inched an eye open.

Marinette's mouth hung ajar. Her eyes were locked on him, the pupils shrinking to mere pinpricks. The prince hoped she could see the one-eyed contrite look he gave her.

Behind the blunette, the two kwamis – Trixx still secure in Plagg's grip – ceased their struggle and now stared at the appalling sight. Then, Trixx turned green in the face, and Plagg stuck out his tongue with a sickening " _Eyuck!_ "

At that moment, Marinette shook her head and grunted before latching her fingers carefully onto the earrings. In an instant, she had them in her hands.

Not far away, Tikki beamed at her.

Adrien broke off the kiss at last, sighing with relief.

Volpina misinterpreted that as a sigh of pleasure. She opened her eyes in a fluttery manner. "That was so... so..." she whispered breathlessly.

Adrien noticed she how she trailed off all of a sudden. That's when he realized she was looking down at his neck rather than up at him.

No, not his neck... but at the shiny, reflective, golden bell that hung there.

Volpina's dark eyes widened with shock... and then with rage.

This time, Adrien couldn't stop her as she snapped around to see Marinette standing right behind her – face pale, the glowing earrings in hand.


	28. The Battle

CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT:

THE BATTLE

"YOU!" Volpina shrieked.

Marinette felt the magic blast hit her full in the chest and launch her backwards.

The blow sapped the breath right off of her, denying her the chance to scream. She slammed hard into a stash of treasure, and the Miraculous slipped from her fingers and rolled along the ground. Then Marinette fell flat on her stomach, wincing in pain.

There was a weird ringing sound in her ears. She barely heard the shouts of panic coming from different directions. One of them was possibly her mother's. Another definitely sound like Tikki's.

Marinette's own voice silenced the ringing in her head: _Get up!_

She shook off her dizziness and glared up at Volpina, whose incensed growl shook the entire chamber.

"Why can't you just DIE already?!" the sorceress yelled, her eyes turning yellow with anger. She raised her reed flute up at Marinette again.

Two strong arms latched themselves onto the witch and tried to wrench the weapon from her grasp.

Marinette stood just as Volpina flung the struggling Adrien right over her head.

He rolled into a low crouch, his back to Marinette as though to protect her.

"Bad, kitty," Volpina scolded menacingly. "Come back to your leash."

Instead, Adrien wiped his lips on his sleeve – hard. "Nobody messes with _my_ lady," he responded with a shuddering growl.

Marinette's heart leapt at that. He still called her _his_ lady...

That only served to heighten Volpina's wrath. "Fine," she snarled. "If _I_ can't have you, then _she_ won't either!" She sent a blast of energy from her flute at the couple.

Adrien and Marinette flung themselves out of the way, scattering in opposite directions. The blast missed them and caused a pile of treasure to explode. Gold rained down on Marinette as she took cover behind Volpina's throne. Adrien dove around another pillar, hiding from Volpina's view but standing in full sight of Marinette.

They eyed each other in a heartbeat.

She immediately saw unadulterated affection and a desire to protect in her prince's eyes... and a bit of that cockiness that was too much for his own good.

Adrien called from his spot, "We've got you outnumbered, Volpina! Surrender now and I'll consider giving you a fair trial."

The sorceress laughed wickedly. "I have a better idea, Adrikins," she called out, stepping closer to the pillar Adrien's voice emitted from. "Swear your fealty to me, and I might let you keep the street rat. That is, as long as she doesn't mind where those lips of yours have been."

"Alya, NOW!" Marinette roared at the ceiling.

Like a shadow brought to life, the thief leapt from her perch on one of the pillars. She tackled Volpina to the ground before the sorceress could react. The two girls wrestled in a blur of tangled limbs and hair, like two foxes over a scrap of meat.

Finally pinning Volpina underneath her, Alya took one moment to shout to her friend, "Get the earrings!"

Marinette dashed from behind the throne and sprinted towards the Miraculous. The jewels lay uselessly on the ground like two luminous rubies.

"NO!" Volpina shouted.

Out of the corner of Marinette's eye, the sorceress flung Alya aside, rolled over, and pointed her flute at Marinette. The fox head's eyes glowed bright blue.

" _Freeze_!" Volpina commanded in a low tone.

"Look out!" Adrien's cry sounded not too far away.

Marinette almost reached the earrings before something – or _someone_ – knocked into her and she tumbled onto the floor.

Immediately after, an arctic chill brushed behind her and she heard Adrien scream.

Her heart pounding, Marinette lifted herself up.

A giant slab of crystalline ice, like a spiked blue diamond, now stood between her and Volpina. Standing inside it, pounding hard on the walls, was Adrien.

Her prince, her Cat Noir, had selflessly taken the blow that should have been for her.

"Adrien!" Marinette cried, rushing up and pressing her hands against the icy surface.

He could see her just as easily, and he pressed his hand to hers. So close, yet unreachable... it was almost too much for her.

"I'm okay!" Adrien called in a muffled voice. "Just go – stop Volpina!"

 _No_ , Marinette wanted to tell him. _I won't leave you again – I can't!_ But she knew with a heavy heart that there was only one way to save him now.

A shrill, high-pitched cackle made Marinette's insides churn. She slowly pivoted around – eyes burning, teeth bared, yo-yo in hand.

"Oh, _chill out_ , Marinette," Volpina jeered. "Now you can keep your precious prince forever... if the cold doesn't take him first."

"Whoo!" Trixx cheered. "Nice shot, Vol-!"

 _GONG!_

The fox kwami didn't get to finish her appraisal, because Plagg knocked her on the head with her own empty fruit bowl.

"Nobody messes with _my_ human!" Plagg snapped.

Trixx's head vibrated before she toppled over dazedly, her purple eyes swirling.

Then Plagg flew up and shot straight for the Miraculous.

Volpina's face contorted over the attack on her kwami. "Vile creature," she hissed at Plagg. "Don't _toy_ with me!"

Before Marinette could cry out a warning, the witch shot a beam of energy at the unwitting Plagg.

There was a flash of green, and the black-cat kwami instantly became an inanimate stuffed version of himself. He fell onto the ground, making a soft squeaky noise, and lay there motionlessly.

"Plagg!" Adrien cried, beating the ice with his fists.

Tikki gasped.

Marinette struggled to hold back tears as she broke into a run towards the earrings. If she could only just make her third wish, then –

 _ZAP!_

She screamed as she was knocked aside by a jolt of lightning and collapsed to the ground.

Volpina merely stepped right over the blunette, chuckling madly, and picked the earrings off the ground.

"Aw, we have only just begun, Marinette," Volpina whined playfully. She fastened the earrings back onto her ears, and they hummed back to life. "I have so much more to show you."

 _No_ , Marinette thought. Her body jerked sporadically from the electricity flowing through her veins. _Not when I'm so close!_

"Get away from my daughter!"

Marinette inched her head towards the sound of her father's voice.

Tom stood across the chamber, eyes narrowed, fists raised. Sabine was at his side, carrying a small golden sceptre she found lying around. King Gabriel had a broad sword in his hand, his eyes glaring at Volpina with damnation. Nathalie shadowed her king with a long rapier raised high. Leading the charge was Nino, clutching a jewel-encrusted shield.

Marinette could scarcely believe the sight. _They all came back._

The king continued to size up Volpina. "Step away from the girl, _Lila_ ," he spat with regal authority. "Your fallacy of a reign has come to an end!"

Volpina snorted, though her eyes twitched with agitation. "On the contrary, _Gabe_ ," she spat back, "it is _your_ reign that has _fallen short_!"

She swung her flute so fast it sent a shockwave of energy over the group's heads, right into a mountainous pile of treasure.

Marinette gasped as a wave of coins and heavy artefacts began pouring down. "Watch out!" she cried.

Her warning came just in time. Nino and the others scattered from the falling debris just as it all came crashing down.

Unfortunately, Marinette's parents ran too far to the side. So when the treasure fell, it cut them off from everyone else, leaving them trapped.

Gabriel and Nathalie immediately rose up and charged at Volpina. But with one swipe of her flute, they flew backwards into the collapsed heap of gold, where they lay motionless.

"F-F-Father...!" Adrien's cry was strained from the cold of his icy prison. He rubbed his arms vigorously before continuing to beat against the frozen walls.

Marinette moaned at his voice and looked over towards him. That's when she noticed a thicker patch of steaming, white ice rising from the bottom of the slab at an unusually-fast rate. What was it doing?

Nino rolled back up and lifted his shield. "Where's Alya?" he shouted at Volpina. "What did you do to her?!"

The sorceress seemed intrigued by the manservant's fearlessness. "Ooh, someone's a little _hard-pressed_."

Marinette heaved herself to her knees right when Alya rounded a corner and saw her best friend lying in a smoking heap on the ground.

Then the thief saw Volpina lift her flute towards the dark-skinned manservant, and her face turned to pale caramel. "Nino, run!" she cried.

But it was already too late.

Nino managed to block Volpina's blow with his shield, but even that couldn't save him. The magic travelled _around_ the shield, up his arm and to his body, encasing the boy in pure, solid stone. Nino's face froze with determination, his large eyes narrowed and unafraid.

"NO!"

Marinette had never heard Alya scream like that before.

The thief's head hung down for a brief moment. When she lifted it back up to Volpina, her fiery eyes turned to cold steel. "You're going to pay for that!" she snarled.

The sorceress sneered at her. "I don't think you quite understand the _gravity_ of your situation."

Alya ignored her and charged forward like a feral animal.

But then Volpina snapped her fingers.

Suddenly, the redhead was lifted effortlessly off the ground. Alya cried out as she was sent spinning up several feet high like a feather on a breeze.

Volpina broke into maniacal laughter.

"Alya!" Marinette cried as she stood up.

Her best friend bumped into the high ceiling, where she remained bobbing there like a stray bubble. Alya squirmed, trying in vain to grab onto something to steady herself.

Anger burned in Marinette's veins, soothing the pain from the lightning. Her eyes fell on Nathalie's rapier, just inches from where she stood. Marinette snatched it up in her good hand and spun her yo-yo around in the other.

Then she turned towards the evil witch and crouched into a fighting stance. "Volpina! Stop hurting the people I care about and face _me_!" she said with defiance. "I'm the one you want!"

Volpina turned to her and grinned. "Well, at least Marinette gets the _point_."

Sharp gleams in her peripheral vision made Marinette look up. She yelped and flung herself to the side just as several large swords came falling down towards her. They jabbed into the spot where Marinette had been standing mere seconds ago.

Marinette breathed between her teeth as Volpina laughed again.

"Tired already?" the sorceress asked, feigning shock. "I'm just getting _warmed up_!"

Then, like a dragon from Marinette's stories, Volpina blew a stream of fire from her own mouth. It formed a large ring around Marinette, trapping her inside.

Even with flames shooting up around her, Marinette refused to stand down. She lifted her rapier at Volpina's obscured form. "Enough playing around, you cowardly fox!"

To her amusement, there was utter silence. No more laughter. No more puns. Only simmering anger.

Marinette grinned, though it was an effort considering how she could almost feel her skin melting off. "You don't even deny it, do you?" she ranted. "You're too afraid to face me head on, so you use your powers to keep me on my toes – powers that weren't even _yours_ to begin with!" When Volpina said nothing, Marinette continued, "Why don't you show me how strong you really are, _Lila_? No magic, no tricks – just you and me, girl to girl." She crouched low again. "Or is one measly, little street rat too much for you to handle?"

There was a sudden outbreak in the wall of fire, and Volpina stepped harmlessly into the ring. Her eyes narrowed at Marinette, but her lip curled up. "You think," the sorceress hissed, "I can't handle a filthy, snivelling baker's brat on my own? You _dare_ call me a coward?!"

Marinette smirked. Now she had her.

"All right," Volpina finished, discarding her reed flute. "Let's finish what we started at the Miraculous Temple. And this time, you won't escape."

Volpina snapped her fingers again, and the fire went out with a whoosh.

Then the sorceress drew a dagger from her cloak – the same lightning-shaped blade Marinette recalled with a shiver – and she crouched into a fighting stance.

Marinette lifted her rapier and spun her yo-yo.

Volpina struck first, aiming for her opponent's gut.

Marinette leapt back and waited.

Volpina twirled her dagger and then struck again. This time, Marinette blocked it with her spinning shield. But then, Volpina tried to land a swinging kick to her hamstrings, forcing Marinette to jump and swing her rapier.

The witch ducked and went for a low blow. Marinette parried the dagger and swung her yo-yo into a spinning upper-cut.

She stuck true, hitting Volpina right in the chin and sending her flying onto her back with a shriek.

A series of cheers broke out. Marinette turned, surprised to see Tikki – actually, _four_ Tikkis – dressed in short shirts, waving pom-poms and chanting in synchronization:

" _Rick 'em, rack 'em, rock them socks; Swing that yo-yo at that fox!_ "

Volpina hissed at Tikki while on her back, "You stay out of this, bug!"

Tikki frowned and spun a black flag with a "V" on it, grumbling, "Volpina, Volpina, she's our girl; If she can't do it... GREAT!" She shouted the last word with wide hysterical eyes.

Just then, Alya cried from above, "Marinette!"

The blunette snapped around. Her best friend now hung upside-down along the ceiling, unable to grab onto anything.

"I'm coming!" Marinette called, turning away from her opponent.

But Alya pointed and shouted, "Not _me_... Adrien!"

Marinette's insides turned to stone. She looked over to the frozen slab of ice.

Adrien was no longer trying to break free on his own. He just stood there inside the slab, shivering intensely with his arms folded. His cat-like eyes were drooping, like he was getting sleepy.

That's when Marinette realized the new sheet of ice didn't just grow _outside_ of the prison, but _inside_ it. Adrien was frozen solid from the waist down, the ice obscuring his lower body and rendering it immobile. Cold terror gripped Marinette. If the ice totally covered Adrien, it wouldn't be long before he would freeze to death.

Before Marinette could come up with a plan, she heard a ferocious yell behind her. She barely had time to parry Volpina's leaping attack, but the force knocked her to her knees.

Volpina took that time to land a spinning kick to Marinette's midriff, sending her sprawling back. The rapier rolled from her hand.

"Marin...nette..!"

She barely heard Adrien's voice. He sounded so tired, so weak...

 _I have to reach him!_

Marinette crawled back to her feet – hissing from the bruise on her belly – and began looking around frantically for something hard or sharp enough to break the ice. A rock, a sword, a hammer even...

"Looks like you're not as strong as you thought you were," Volpina taunted, tossing her dagger in her hands. "Some 'diamond in the rough' you turned out to be."

 _Diamond... That's it – a diamond!_

But first Marinette had a fox to ensnare.

She took off at a run with her yo-yo in hand towards the main balcony behind the throne. Or, more accurately, towards the giant stone columns that separated the balcony from the chamber.

Volpina pursued Marinette, leaping and swiping at her multiple times with her dagger. Marinette used her yo-yo to swing out of harm's way each time. Then she latched onto one of the large columns, swung around it, and came up behind Volpina.

The sorceress didn't react fast enough, and Marinette kicked her hard in the back. Volpina flew right into another column, making the stone crack, and she fell to the ground.

Marinette landed and, using all her strength, give the yo-yo string a good hard yank – just like she did in the Miraculous Temple. Sure enough, the magic string cut through the column like soft cheese and came crumbling down towards Volpina.

The sorceress looked up and screamed with her arms raised as the stone chunks fell on top of her.

Marinette looked away, shielding herself from the rush that followed. When she opened her eyes again, there was nothing but stone and dust.

She should be scouring through the debris, looking for the Miraculous. But right now Adrien needed her.

Clipping her yo-yo onto her hip, Marinette scooped up a small chunk of broken stone in her fist and took off back into the chamber. Amongst the scattered sea of treasure, she found a fist-sized diamond and took that as well. Together with the rock, she had a make-shift hammer and chisel.

Marinette raced back to the frozen prison, shocked to see that the ice inside it had risen just below Adrien's chin. He struggled to keep his head up, but that alone took great effort. His eyes were closed, and his shivering softened. The colder he got, the more likely he would succumb to sleep. It looked to Marinette like he was drifting slowly into the icy hands of death before her eyes.

"Hold on, Adrien!" Marinette called, pressing the sharp point of the diamond against the wall of ice.

Adrien stirred at the sound of her voice and opened his eyes, just a little so he could see her. His lips moved. Marinette couldn't hear him anymore, but she knew he was saying her name.

She smiled and raised the rock above her head.

It hadn't even touched the diamond chisel before lashing coils of orange magic whipped around Marinette's arms and body, forcing her to drop her crude tools.

Marinette cried out in pain. Then she was heaved backwards and into the air... away from Adrien.

"No!" she shouted, writhing in her sizzling bonds.

A familiar cackle sounded below her. Marinette looked down to see Volpina – alive and free of any dust or signs of damage – standing with her hand outstretched to her captive.

"Little fool," Volpina purred with evil delight, "have you forgotten that I'm a master of illusion? Did you think _you_ could defeat _me_ – the most powerful being on earth?"

Volpina clenched her fingers closer together, and Marinette winced as the burning bonds dug into her skin.

Trixx sniggered from the sidelines. "That's it, Volpina. Squeeze her like a –"

Finally fed up with her, Tikki flew in and hip-checked the fox kwami away. Then she pretended to admire her fingernails (if she had any) like nothing happened.

Volpina ignored them both, focusing only on her squirming enemy. "You know nothing of power, Marinette. You have no idea what I had to go through to obtain it. This wretched world cast me aside, and now I have all I need to get even." She flashed her enemy an evil grin. "Sadly, the same can't be said for you. Without your precious Tikki, you are worthless. You are _nothing_."

Marinette groaned from the crushing bonds. It was hard to breathe, and even harder to think.

She looked over at Tikki, her eyes tearing up. The kwami looked remorseful, knowing there was nothing she could do to help. _And it's all because of me_ , Marinette thought with defeat. She had come all this way just to fail. She failed Adrien, she failed her friends, she failed Tikki...

Tikki!

Marinette recalled a certain story from her memories – a story Tikki herself had shared not too long ago; about High Masters and binding magic and centuries of imprisonment.

The kwami's words echoed in the back of Marinette's mind: _I'm one of the most powerful beings in the universe, so it only makes since that I can't use any of those powers for myself._

Then she heard Master Fu talking: _You always need to be careful with what you wish for, for it may ultimately be your undoing._

Marinette found herself grinning impishly as the most reckless, most outrageous, and most _brilliant_ plan came to her.

She looked Volpina dead in the eye and shouted loud and clear, "You're wrong! Tikki's the most powerful being on earth, not _you_!"

The sorceress staggered back, her face red. "What?!"

"What?" Tikki said confusedly.

"What?" Alya called from the ceiling.

"Think about it, Volpina," Marinette urged. "Tikki is the Spirit of _Creation_. What force in the universe is stronger than _that_? For Astruc's sake, she's the one who _gave_ you your power. I'm willing to bet she can take it away in an instant."

Volpina said nothing, but clenched her jaw. Her eyes darted between Marinette and Tikki, clearly in some kind of self-debate.

"Marinette, what are you doing?" Tikki asked in a fretful, squeaky tone.

"I'm with her on this one, Mari," Alya called frantically. "Bad idea!"

Marinette ignored them both and held her stare with Volpina. "You claim that you are the most powerful," she went on, "but all you did was steal the one kwami with any _real_ power at all. Without Tikki, _you_ are nothing, Volpina. You're just as vulnerable and ordinary as I am."

Volpina hissed through her teeth and squeezed her fingers into a fist.

Marinette cried out as her bones cracked and her muscles burned. Black spots swam before her eyes.

Then – just like that – the pain vanished. Panting heavily, Marinette opened her eyes.

Volpina now glanced away, deep in thought. "You're right," the sorceress said, her eyes alit with revelation. "A kwami's powers far exceed my own." Then her agape mouth curled back into a smile. "But not for long."

Tikki quickly flew up to Volpina, her hands outstretched. "Oh no, master! You... You've got it all wrong!" she stammered, giggling nervously. "The girl is crazy. I think she's just a little punch-drunk. One too many hits from the fox, you know?"

" _Enough_!" Volpina boomed through the entire chamber, causing Tikki to let out a tiny shriek. "The fact that you're trying to dissuade me, _slave_ ," Volpina snarled with a fixed fanatical glare, "only proves what we both know to be true. Now stop being a pest grant my third wish!"

Tikki cringed under the sorceress's form. Marinette immediately felt sorry for her.

Then Volpina declared in her most boisterous voice yet: "I wish to be... _an all-powerful kwami!_ "

Marinette took this time to glance over at the frozen prison.

Adrien's cat-green eyes glanced at her one last time before they closed. Then the ice froze over him, obscuring the prince completely.

"Come on," Marinette mumbled anxiously, trying not to blow her cover.

Tikki sighed, "Your wish... is my command."

Alya rolled her eyes. "Way to go, Mari," she grumbled.

Marinette remained expressionless.

Tikki squeezed her eyes shut and shot a beam of red magic at Volpina.

The sorceress gasped as red jolts molded with her body, causing her to lower her outstretched hand.

The bonds holding Marinette faded to orange dust, and she landed in a crouch on the marble floor.

Volpina bent over, clutching her stomach. Her eyes were wide with fear. "What's... happening... to me?!" Then the sorceress let out a whimpering cry and fell to her knees.

A twister of black wind surged around her body, shielding her from view. Orange lightning bolts shot out in all directions.

Marinette swerved around the vortex and made her way back to Adrien. Scooping her tools back up, Marinette set the diamond on the ice wall with one hand and lifted up the rock in the other. With a great heave, she brought the rock down.

The jagged point of the diamond drove deep into the ice. Cracked spider-webs appeared in all directions.

Marinette quickly leapt aside as the ice wall shattered into a million bits of sparkling shards.

Adrien's body toppled to the floor. Frost coated his hair, skin and suit. He didn't stir or move, even when the sudden rush of heat from the chamber began to thaw him.

Marinette fell to her prince's side and lifted his head into her arms. His lips were a small tinge of blue. He felt so cold against her.

 _Don't let him be dead_ , she pleaded. _Please..._

Astruc seemed to hear her prayers, for Adrien opened his eyes wide and breathed in a shivering gasp. After several soft pants, he looked up to see Marinette cradling him... and he sighed with relief.

She smiled and embraced him tightly so as to warm him faster.

"Mar... Marinette..." Adrien breathed into her hair.

"Shh, it's okay," she assured him. "I've got you." _And I'm never letting go._

"Hey, uh, guys?" Alya called from above. "Hate to ruin the moment and all, but we've got a problem!"

Marinette turned back to the black twister that had engulfed Volpina.

Adrien slowly sat up with her, gaping at the sight.

Suddenly, the twister dispersed into hard wind, mist and lightning, like a storm exploding from its core.

Marinette and Adrien shielded each other from the shockwave as a deep throaty laugh boomed from the centre of the dark mass. It was a woman's laugh... but not a human one.

Needless to say, Marinette expected nothing less than what she saw.

Where Volpina once stood, a kwami hovered in her place. It was a fox, much like Trixx was, but her appearance was strikingly dark and ominous, like a demonic creature from the seven hells: long black tuffs for ears, a jagged orange tail tipped with black, and eyes that burned like angry yellow stars. Additionally, an aura of power revolved around this new kwami like the radiance of the sun. It surged at some points and then lessened at others. These unpredictable waves of magic carried emotions, chief among them were pride, malice and devilish joy.

Two glistening red jewels clattered onto the ground below Volpina – the Miraculous!

"Yesssss..." the kwami sighed with immense pleasure. "I can feel it... all this power!" She let out a wicked laugh and soared high into the air. "Absolute POWER!"

The ceiling burst open in her wake, and magic spun through the entire chamber like a twister.

Alya cried out and latched onto one of the high chandeliers to keep herself from being blown through the new window.

Marinette and Adrien fell flat onto their stomachs, grasping each other's arms.

The prince squinted through the storm and called out to Marinette, "Well, _this_ is certainly a change in the wind! What exactly _was_ your plan again?"

Marinette bore him a fierce look. "Trust me!" she shouted back.

Then she scoured the chamber for what she was looking for... and found it.

Lying right next to the earrings – connected to a bronze chain, glittering like a citrine jewel – was a spiral amulet carved into the shape of a fox's tail. _How fitting._

Marinette urged Adrien to let her go. Despite his reluctance, he obeyed and watched her crawl on all fours towards the glowing amulet – the new Miraculous.

All the while, Volpina danced in a cosmic storm of fire and stars, completely oblivious to the situation below her. "The universe is mine to command!" the kwami bellowed victoriously as she became an atom of light and darkness. "TO CONTROL!"

Marinette finally grasped both the earrings and the amulet, stashing the former in her pocket. She then rose up onto her feet. Her ponytails whipped out behind her, and her bluebell eyes narrowed at her flying nemesis.

"Not so fast, Volpina!" Marinette shouted over the wind.

Volpina stopped casting spells and glared down at the blunette, her burning eyes filled with agitation.

Marinette recalled Master Fu's words. "All magic – for good or for ill – never comes cheep," she explained. "Don't you know what happens to kwamis who are given too much power?"

As though reading her enemy's thoughts, Volpina's large eyes expanded, her pupils contracting.

Almost immediately, all that magic she unleashed began to swerve around her, pulling at her fur and tail and body.

"What...?!" Volpina cried with a mixture of disbelief and realization.

Marinette smirked, knowing she had beaten the conniving fox at her own game. "You got what you wanted, Volpina... and everything that goes with it!"

With that said, Marinette lifted the amulet above her with both hands.

The jewel glowed bright orange and began sucking all of the kwami's magic into it like a whirlpool. The amulet was retrieving its new prisoner.

Volpina gasped and tried to fly as far away as possible. "No!" she cried, clawing through the air in vain before spinning out of control back down into the throne room. "Noooo!"

Trixx gaped in horror, glancing around. "Well, that's my cue! I'm getting out of here!" She took off like a bat out of hell, aiming for the opening in the roof.

Unfortunately, the amateur little fox tried to sneak past Volpina, who grabbed onto the nearest possible thing she could find: Trixx.

Both kwamis wrestled in the billowing whirlwind, each one trying to break free of the other.

Marinette held the pendant at arm's length, flinching as the two kwamis came flying towards it.

"NOOOOOOO!" Volpina screamed. Her body shrank into a ball of orange light, which quickly vanished into the amulet.

Trixx followed not too far behind. "Wait, you've got the wrong kwami! I'm not that powerful...DAH!" She was sucked in just as easily as her master, leaving tuffs of white and orange fur behind.

There was a final clap of thunder, and then all was quiet.


	29. One Last Wish

CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE:

ONE LAST WISH

Marinette dangled the amulet from its chain, swinging it back and forth like toy.

Tikki gaped at her, and then smiled.

Adrien stood slowly in his spot, his cat-like eyes wide with awe.

"Phenomenal cosmic powers..." Marinette mused, flipping the pendant into the air and catching it in her fist. "Itty-bitty living space," she finished with a squeaky voice.

Alya's joyous cackle shattered the still silence.

Tikki soared to Marinette's side, squealing with delight. "Marinette, you little genius you!" The kwami hugged the girl's cheek affectionately.

Suddenly, a great hum swept through the throne room and bright white sparkles began raining down.

The treasure pillars melted and shifted into tall marble columns, bearing the silver and purple banners of the royal family. The long blue carpet reappeared in the main walkway. The brooding fox-shaped throne transformed back into the regal golden elephant. The dark orange glow from the braziers receded and the room filled with natural light again.

In a flash of sparkles, Adrien's Cat Noir attire vanished, restoring him to his normal-eyed, princely self.

In another flash, the stuffed-toy-Plagg was a living kwami again. He glanced around the room feverishly. "Hey, what... What just happened? Did I black out or something?"

"Plagg!" Adrien called excitedly.

"Kid! I thought you were a human popsicle!" Plagg let out a whoop and flew over to the boy, gripping his chin in a squeeze. "Don't scare me like that again, you hear me?" the kwami scolded. "If anything happened to you... well, who would feed me camembert?"

Adrien rolled his eyes. "Your concern is much appreciated, buddy."

Marinette laughed, knowing her prince wouldn't have his little friend any other way.

Off to the side, Nino's stone form broke and revealed the tanned-skinned boy underneath. Nino blinked as his shield vanished from his hand. "Dude, what'd I miss?" he asked perplexedly.

A startled cry above him got his attention.

Alya regained her centre of gravity and fell slowly towards the ground, light as a feather. Nino immediately held out his arms and his redheaded thief slipped into them.

They stared into each other's eyes for a brief moment. Then Nino blushed and croaked, "What's up?"

Alya let out a broken laugh and threw her arms around his neck. Nino smiled and hugged her back.

King Gabriel and Lady Nathalie – both conscious and rubbing their sore heads – reappeared in their proper attire befitting a noble king and his loyal steward.

Adrien saw them and broke into a sprint. "Father!"

The king was taken aback when his son embraced him fiercely, but then he smiled warmly and returned the gesture, murmuring Adrien's name.

Then someone was calling Marinette's name.

She turned to see her parents emerging safe and sound. "Mama! Papa!" Marinette cried happily as she ran over and leapt into her father's waiting arms. Tom gripped both her and Sabine into a tearful group hug.

Suddenly, the entire glittering palace began to shake, causing everyone to stiffen. Then, just as quickly as it had come, it ended.

"What was that?" Nathalie asked fearfully.

Tikki beamed and flew out onto the main balcony. She reappeared a second later exclaiming, "The palace is back on the ground again!"

Everyone dashed outside and murmured words of relief and joy at what they saw: a bright blue sky with warm sunlight welcoming them back to earth. The city of Agreste lay sprawled out before them. Several tiny figures emerged from their hovels, celebrating the return of their glorious landmark.

Marinette felt her cheeks aching from smiling so much, but she didn't care. All of Volpina's spells had finally broken. Agreste and its people were safe.

"Now _this_ is a change of scenery."

Marinette turned at the aged voice... and smiled.

"I like it a lot better without all the thunder and thorns," Master Fu noted as he gazed out over the balcony. Wayzz hovered beside him, nodding in agreement.

Everyone except Marinette stared at the old man flabbergasted. He _had_ just appeared out of nowhere, after all.

"Uh, Marinette, who is this?" Alya asked suspiciously.

"Just an old friend from work," Marinette replied with a wink.

"Oh, come now, I'm not _that_ old," Master Fu complained.

Wayzz sighed. "You keep telling yourself that, Master."

Just then, a muffled voice sounded from the amulet in Marinette's hand. With all that was going on around her, she'd completely forgotten she still had it.

"Get your filthy tail out of my face," Volpina grumbled.

"Oh, shut up, you moron!" Trixx responded angrily.

"Don't tell me to –!"

"This whole thing is your fault! I never should have listened –!"

Soon their bitter voices overlapped each other until no one listening could understand what they were saying.

Tikki giggled. Adrien shook his head with a smirk. Alya and Nino covered their mouths to hide their amusement. Plagg snickered with a grin that said "Justice!"

Marinette shrugged and extend the amulet to Master Fu with a pleading stare.

"Allow me," the Great Guardian said as he accepted it. He waved his hand over the amulet, and a small, black octagonal box snapped around it, silencing the two voices inside.

"There," Master Fu affirmed. "And now to decide what to do with it."

Marinette's face fell. "Are you going to send her to the Miraculous Temple?" she asked. Despite the danger Volpina had put them all through, it made Marinette shiver to imagine being buried so far underground for thousands of years.

"The cardinal rule of the Guardians: never use the same magical hiding place twice." Master Fu explained. "No, Marinette. I shall find a kinder, more suitable home for this box and its inhabitants. A black heart is difficult to mend, but perhaps with time and patience, Volpina will come to see the error of her ways."

"Yeah, a couple hundred years of Miraculous therapy ought to chill her out," Tikki whispered to Marinette.

Master Fu nodded and slipped the black box into his robes. "But rest assured," he spoke now to everyone watching, "Volpina will not be troubling anyone ever again. The worst is now past."

A small heavy feeling tugged at Marinette's heartstrings. _Now comes the hard part._

She turned to face the entire group: Adrien, Alya, Nino, King Gabriel, Tom and Sabine, Nathalie, Tikki and Plagg. They all stared at her, waiting for her to speak.

"I put you all in great danger because of my mistake," Marinette admitted sadly, "and I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am." Her eyes fell on Adrien and she swallowed hard. "Especially to you, Adrien. I never should have lied to you about being a princess."

The prince went over to her and took both her hands in his. Marinette was almost afraid to look into his eyes, but when she did, they were gentle and full of understanding.

"If you makes you feel any better," Adrien said with a smile, "I didn't tell you who _I_ was when we first met."

"But that doesn't excuse what I did," Marinette claimed. She could already feel the tears coming. "How can you still...How can _we_ still be together if... if I'm just a –"

"A hero?" Adrien offered with that cocky twinkle in his eyes. "Come on, Marinette, you not only saved _me_ , but you saved an entire kingdom. That has to count for something, right?"

"That is true, Your Highness," Nathalie interjected. "But there's still the matter of the law."

Adrien frowned at the steward. "That stupid law... This isn't fair, Nat! Why can't we both deserve to be happy?" He turned back to Marinette, his voice pleading. " _You_ make me happy, Milady." He rested his forehead against hers. "I love you, and I don't want to lose you again."

Marinette once again she felt her heart soaring. She sighed against her prince and whispered. "I love you too."

Tom and Sabine gasped. They glanced at each other, their faces reading, _How long have we been gone?_

Tikki sniffled and wiped a big fat tear from her eye.

King Gabriel stood by in silence, observing his son and the girl he loved with a look of deliberation. It was a firm look, but not as cold and calculative as usual.

Then Alya spoke, "Wait a minute... Mari, don't you still have one wish left?"

Tikki beamed. "She's right, Marinette!" She hovered next to the young couple. "Just say the word and you're a princess again."

Marinette pulled away from Adrien, looking concerned. "But Tikki, what about your freedom? I don't want to see you being used for your powers again."

The kwami shrugged with a sad smile. "My magic will last forever, no matter what happens to me. But _this_..." She took Marinette and Adrien's hands and brought them back together. "This is love we're talking about. It's the most precious thing anyone could wish for." Tikki looked back at her master. "You shouldn't waste your last wish on me, Marinette. You of all people deserve to be happy."

Tikki's words sank deep into the blunette, and she bit her lip.

Maybe she _did_ deserve to be happy, but what about her friends?

"Come on, girl," Plagg urged, nudging Marinette's shoulder and beckoning to Adrien. "You're not gonna find another guy like _him_ in a million years. Believe me, I know – I've looked."

Adrien stared at the cat kwami astonishingly. "I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said about me, Plagg."

Nino rolled his eyes. "Great. Now if he could just be nicer to _me_ ," he quipped.

Alya giggled before giving Marinette a sympathetic look. _It's up to you_.

Marinette glanced over at Master Fu. The old man dipped his head in a nod, as though approving of the answer she already had.

She took a deep breath and pulled Adrien off to the side. Once they were out of earshot, she touched his cheek and whispered to him, "Adrien, I _do_ want to be with you, more than anything. But I can't pretend to be someone I'm not anymore. That would only make me feel less than what I am... and what I _should_ be." She looked over his shoulder at her friends. "Besides, there's someone else who deserves to be happy too."

Adrien lowered his gaze. Then he kissed her fingers and said, "I understand, Milady." He gave her a mediocre attempt of a smile and reluctantly let go of her hand. "She's lucky to have a friend as amazing as you."

Marinette's throat bobbed and she looked away. This was so bizarre, knowing what she was about to do was the right thing and wishing that it wasn't. _That's the truth about being a hero_ , she told herself. _Heroes always make sacrifices._

Taking a few more deep breaths to ease the ache in her chest, Marinette pulled the Miraculous out of her pocket and latched them onto her ears. It felt welcoming, like being reacquainted with a long lost friend.

"Okay, Tikki, I'm ready" she announced as she walked back over to the group. Adrien lingered close by.

Tikki smiled and cracked her knuckles. "One bone fide princess pedigree coming up! All I need is the magic words."

Marinette couldn't help but smile. This time, it felt genuine. Because she was doing something for a friend. That was more than enough for her.

"Tikki," she said, "I wish for your freedom."

A collective gasp sounded around her.

" _Huh_?!" The bug kwami breathed in disbelief. "But... But Marinette...!"

The earrings began to glow bright red.

Marinette blinked back tears and repeated with a broken laugh, "Tikki... you're free!"

Ribbons of sparkling red light flowed out of the Miraculous and curled themselves around Tikki. The kwami glanced around her, her big blue eyes wide with shock, joy and confusion. Then the red magic formed a bubble around her, and the bright light obscured her from view.

Marinette's mouth fell open as a great wind bellowed around her and Tikki. She could feel the heat of the magic nibbling at her earlobes.

Unbeknownst to her, the black spots on the red field were blinking out one by one. The Miraculous's powers were receding.

Finally, there was a small blast of energy and the magic bubble burst open, revealing Tikki hovering unconscious in the air. She appeared to be the same, but Marinette could tell that something about the kwami had changed.

Then the last traces of magic vanished into the sky, and Marinette felt her ears go cold.

Then Tikki fell forward.

Marinette quickly snatched the little bug up in her open palms before she hit the floor. "Tikki!" she gasped in fear.

"What happened?" Alya rushed over. "Is she all right?"

Adrien and Nino circled around and eyed the sleeping kwami with concern. The prince placed a reassuring hand on Marinette's shoulder.

The young baker gently stroked Tikki's head with her finger. "Come on, wake up," she pleaded softly. "Tikki..."

The bug's eyes lifted open. "Marinette?"

"Oh, thank Astruc! Are you okay?"

Tikki groaned and sat up in the blunette's hands. "I think so," she replied. "I mean, I... I can't feel..." She gasped and looked up at Marinette's earrings. "The Miraculous... is it still...?"

Marinette quickly unclasped the earrings with one hand and presented them to Tikki... only to stare at them in surprise.

The jewels were now completely black; devoid of life and power.

"Does that mean...?" Nino began, but then stopped nervously.

Tikki pressed her tiny hands on the earrings. A small smile formed on her mouth. "I can't feel them anymore," she exclaimed. "I mean, I still have my powers but... but they're not as strong. I don't feel any pressure or strain or anything!" The kwami slowly floated up into the air. "That's means... Could it be true? I'm... _free_?"

"Wait!" Plagg suddenly shouted, startling the group. "Hold on a sec – we need to be sure!" Before Marinette could stop him, Plagg snatched up the dead earrings in his paws and snapped around. "Uh... _you_ , with the glasses!" He zoomed up to a bemused Alya and practically flung the Miraculous into her hands. "Wish for something stupid and outrageous... like, uh, the Nile! Wish for the Nile, try that!"

Alya blushed and blabbered, "Um... I wish for the Nile?"

Everyone looked over at Tikki.

She put a hand on her chin with a "Hmm...", as though thinking about this very carefully. But no red glow compelled her to immediately obey.

Then Tikki let out a proud and defiant, "No way!"

Plagg burst out into merry laughter. "That's it, baby!"

Tikki squealed and shot into the air, bouncing off the marble pillars and the balcony railing like a pinball. "I said no! I actually said NO!" she cheered. "Oh, that feels good! I'm free – I'm finally _free_!"

Marinette laughed at the sparkling display, unable to contain her own joy as her little friend danced all around her, sending out small red fireworks wherever she flew.

Adrien and Alya grinned from ear to ear. Nino had to duck at one point when Tikki came soaring over him in a trail of sparkles. King Gabriel, Nathalie and Marinette's parents viewed the whole thing with stunned expressions. Master Fu and Wayzz both smiled with proud approval.

Then Tikki zoomed up to Marinette, her eyes fresh with tears, her smile the brightest and biggest Marinette had ever seen. "Oh, Marinette – you _are_ the Chosen One!" she sighed with happiness. "I don't know how I can ever thank you!"

Her former master smiled and let the ecstatic kwami settle back into her awaiting hands. "Tikki," she said softly, "haven't you figured it out yet? I didn't set you free because I was some predestined saviour. I set you free because you're more than just my kwami – you're my friend. And I always keep my promises to my friends."

Tikki stared at her for a long moment. Then she began to sniffle and smile at the same time. "I... I'm glad to h-have you for a f-f-friend," she blubbered.

This time, Marinette couldn't hold back her own tears, and she pulled Tikki against her cheek. The two sobbed against each other like bawling idiots.

"She's not the only one," Alya remarked as she pulled Marinette into a fierce squeeze. "For what it's worth, Mari, stealing that bread from you was the best thing I've ever done."

Nino looked a little misty-eyed. "Aw, come on, don't get all mushy on me – I can't take it!" he moaned, pulling his glasses off and wiping his eyes.

Marinette and Adrien chuckled.

Then, before the blunette knew it, her parents were embracing her.

"I know you both told me to stay out of trouble..." Marinette began.

"We'll discuss that later," Tom interjected with a wink. "If anything, _we_ are the ones who need to apologize."

Sabine nodded. "In the beginning, we thought you were too young to understand that not everyone in the kingdom gets the chance to live their dream." She smiled warmly and touched her daughter's cheek. "But in that brief moment when our backs were turned, you grew up – and you found a way to pursue your own path. Not only that, but you found love." She glanced shyly at Adrien. "Most unexpectedly, I might add."

"What your mother is trying to say, Marinette," Tom said, "is that we couldn't be more proud of you. No matter what anybody else says, you'll always be a princess to us."

They both gave her one last hug before pulling away, leaving Marinette to wipe her face embarrassingly.

"Indeed."

Everyone turned suddenly towards King Gabriel, who had spoken for the first time since the palace's restoration.

Tom and Sabine staggered back once they realized that their monarch spoke directly to them. "Your...! Begging your pardon, Your Majesty?" Sabine asked with a quick curtsy.

The king gave her and her husband a regal grin. "Forgive me, I did not elaborate. Despite her... _social standing_ ," he said that as delicately as possible, "your daughter has displayed such vigorous devotion to my son, and to her kingdom. She has shown remarkable courage, wisdom and compassion in the face of danger – traits that any true princess should have." He spoke now to Marinette. "You, my dear, have certainly proven your worth as far as I am concerned."

Marinette gaped at him before regaining her composure. "Th-Thank you, Your Highness."

Not far from her, Adrien glanced over at his father like he now saw a totally different man before him.

Nathalie cleared her throat. "Yes, sire," she said reluctantly, "but... it's that law that's the problem."

"Here we go again," Plagg mumbled.

Gabriel looked over blankly at Adrien, and then at Marinette. Then he turned back to his steward coolly. "Nathalie, who am I?"

The crane-like woman blinked. "Why... You're the King of Agreste, my lord."

"And is the King of Agreste not responsible for distributing the law?"

"Yes, my lord, but –"

"And," the king continued with a growing smile, "am I also not obligated to... how should I put this? _Regulate_ the law should the need arise?"

Marinette froze, though her heart pounded excitedly. What was she hearing exactly?

Tikki twiddled her hands, shaking with suspense.

"I...I suppose, my lord," Nathalie stammered, feeling defeated.

Alya whispered to Nino, "I'm starting to like this guy."

"Father, what are you saying?" Adrien asked, looking somewhere between bewildered and delighted.

"Seriously?" Plagg called. "Am I the only one who's getting this?"

Gabriel walked over to his son and placed a hand on his shoulder. "What I am saying, Adrien, is that your incessant rebelliousness seems to have rubbed off on me."

The prince's eyes widened. He broke into a big grin. "Does that mean... that I can...?"

The king cleared his throat and announced to the group, "As King of Agreste, I hereby revoke the section of the law which states that the prince must be married to a princess of noble descent and stature."

Sabine's face blanched. " _Married_?" she inquired, as though not hearing correctly.

Tom nodded, his brown eyes going wide.

Marinette clutched her heart with both hands. _Is this really happening?_

"From this day forth," Gabriel continued, eying Adrien slyly, "the prince shall marry whomever he deems worthy – whether she be of noble or common birth – as long as it is _his_ choice to make."

Tikki and Alya gasped, their hands on their faces.

Marinette's parents looked like they were both about to faint.

"Dude!" Nino exclaimed.

"Called it!" Plagg boasted.

Nathalie, though slightly disheartened, sighed and said, "As you wish, sire."

Marinette couldn't believe it. That is, until Adrien turned towards her, those gorgeous green eyes of his alit with pure ecstasy.

Nothing could stop Marinette from sprinting forward and leaping into her prince's open arms. Adrien lifted her off her feet and twirled her around in the air, just like he did the night they had danced.

Then Adrien pulled Marinette close, and she wrapped her legs around his torso. She could feel his heart roaring against her own chest.

"I choose _you_ , Milady," the prince whispered into her hair. Then he locked eyes with hers, their noses barely touching, his lips curled into a playful sneer. "So now the real question is... Does this royal cat live up to your _purr_ -tential?"

Marinette responded with a light-hearted snort. "Shut up and kiss me, Kitty."

The breach between them closed. Marinette felt her entire being sigh as she pressed her lips against Adrien's. It was nothing like when Cat Noir had kissed Marinette back at the bakery, or when Ladybug had kissed Prince Adrien on his balcony. They were just Marinette and Adrien – together as they were meant to be.

Tikki cheered and threw out miniature fireworks around the happy couple. Tom and Sabine and King Gabriel surrounded them with their congratulations.

That was when Nino frowned and said, "You know what? Who says only _they_ get a happy ending?" Then, without warning, the manservant grabbed Alya around her waist and kissed her full on the mouth.

The former thief squealed in surprise at first, but then she closed her eyes and returned the gesture.

Plagg stuck out his tongue. "Uchk! Now I'll have to put up with _two_ pairs of turtle doves?" he groaned. Using magic, he pulled out a stinky chunk of camembert cheese and caressed it tenderly. "Aw, well, at least I have you to keep me company, _amore mio_ ," he purred.

Tikki giggled and snapped her fingers. The camembert in Plagg's paws instantly turned into a giant chocolate chip cookie.

"DAH!" Plagg shrieked dramatically, his pupils turning to pinpricks.

"Where have you been all my life?" Adrien said to Tikki.

Marinette batted her prince on the arm.

Tikki shimmied up to a distraught Plagg. "Don't worry – a little sugar's good for you." She planted a quick smooch on the cat kwami's pudgy cheek.

Plagg blinked, his pupils inflating. Then he let out a dreamy sigh. "Well, I suppose I could give it a shot," he murmured.

Everyone burst out laughing.

* * *

 **MB: (squeal) 4/4 kiss scenes covered!**

 **But – to quote the Genie – we're not through yet!**


	30. A Whole New World

CHAPTER THIRTY:

A WHOLE NEW WORLD

The soft lantern lights from the streets below brought sparkle and warmth to the cool clear night.

Marinette stood alone at the edge of the grand balcony and listened to the cheer and laughter amidst the sea of people gathering in the main square.

 _The Ladybug Princess_ – that was the popular story spreading throughout the city. Marinette thought it had a nice ring to it. Even now, bards and minstrels were spinning their own renditions of the heroic tale: how a humble baker's daughter disguised herself as a princess, foiled the plot of a wicked sorceress, and won the heart of the king's son.

The revelation of Prince Adrien's betrothed being a girl of simple birth gave the people an even _better_ reason to celebrate. One of their own had achieved the impossible and aspired to new heights. If one girl could do more in a small kingdom, why couldn't they? Marinette found it rather uplifting to think that her actions were now giving her fellow commoners an incentive to pursue their own dreams.

"No mask this time?"

Marinette wasn't surprised to see Alya standing next to her. The former thief could sneak up on you in broad daylight and you wouldn't notice her.

"I figured it's time to let everyone see my real face for a change," Marinette replied, smoothing out her new dress.

She greatly missed the Ladybug bodysuit, so it felt nostalgic to wear her own hand-made, red and black-polka-dotted dress for her engagement celebration. The palace seamstresses had been slightly insulted that Marinette offered to do the work herself, but eventually they shrugged it off. She was the prince's future bride – she could make and wear whatever she pleased.

The skirt of the dress was knee-high at the front and low at the back. The top had a low neckline and long puffy sleeves to keep out the chill. In addition, a dainty silver chain of rubies sat in a circlet on Marinette's head. And of course, her handy yo-yo was secured at her waist.

But as Marinette said, there was no need for a mask. She would show the whole world who she really was. And for the very first time, she felt exceptionally satisfied with that.

Alya leaned on the stone railing next to her best friend, looking glamorous in her own black dress with wavy white accents. Apparently, she too clung to her alter-ego's fashion sense. "How did it go with your parents?" she asked.

"They actually took the whole thing pretty well," Marinette said with a grin. "But between us, I think they're still in shock about the idea of having royals for in-laws."

Alya smirked. "Not to mention they're now the Royal Palace Bakers, I hear. Your fiancé must have put in a good word with his dad."

Marinette sighed dreamily. Adrien could work wonders with that royal charm and sharp wit of his.

Not only were Tom and Sabine living graciously in the palace now, but things were looking pretty good for the rest of the people of Agreste. At his son's behest, King Gabriel initiated a royal decree forbidding any high-ranking personnel to mistreat the common-folk in any way... and that extended to the palace guards.

Marinette could still recall the reluctant shame on Captain Roger's face when he had been forced to offer Marinette and Alya his "humblest apologies". Being bewitched by Volpina had not entirely been his fault, but from now on the redheaded captain would be under careful scrutiny.

Meanwhile, Master Fu and Wayzz had mysteriously disappeared earlier that morning. Marinette expected the mystical Great Guardian and his kwami would make a hasty getaway to ensure the protection of Volpina's amulet. Still, Marinette wished she could have at least said goodbye or offered them both her gratitude. Then Tikki assured Marinette that Master Fu was proud of her, and he would no doubt be waiting for an invitation to the wedding.

Tikki herself sat on Marinette's shoulder, humming happily to the music from the streets.

While she had no use for the earrings anymore, Marinette wore the little black buds anyway, as a reminder of the adventure she went through and the promise she had kept in the end.

That left only one other friend for her to do right by. "What about you?" Marinette asked Alya, raising a sly eyebrow. "Where do _you_ want to fit into all this?"

"Definitely not Personal Attendant to the soon-to-be Princess Marinette, if that's what you're thinking," Alya quipped.

Marinette couldn't hide the excitement anymore. "Actually, I was thinking Chief Advisor."

The look on her friend's face was priceless: amber eyes unblinking, cheeks slack, mouth hung open. "Say again?" Alya uttered.

Marinette wrapped an arm around the former thief, her bluebell eyes bearing no trace of mockery. "Let's face it, Alya. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. Whenever I'm in doubt or losing my mind, you're always there to lend me your opinions or encouragement. Not only that, but when I really needed you the most, you were there to grab onto me and pull me back up... _literally_."

"Don't you forget it," Alya cut in, raising a finger.

"My point is," Marinette continued after she laughed, "you're my best friend, Alya. I need someone who can lift me back on my feet whenever I slip up. Plus, I rather enjoy hanging out with you, especially on rooftops." The blunette smiled warmly up at Alya. "If I can share my bread and home with you, why can't I share all _this_ too?" She beckoned with her free hand towards the glimmering city.

For a moment, Alya stood there in appalled silence. Marinette couldn't tell if her eyes were tearing up or if it was just the reflection of light on her glasses.

Then Alya pulled her friend into a heartfelt squeeze and breathed into her shoulder, "Remember when I said I was lucky to have you as a friend?"

Marinette embraced her back. "Let me rephrase that for you: _I_ am _very_ lucky – and honoured – to have _you_ as a friend."

"Aww," Tikki squealed.

Marinette and Alya finally pulled apart, both sniffling rather pathetically.

"Chief Advisor Alya," the former thief mused. "I warn you, I charge a pretty steep fee."

Marinette snorted. "I'm sure I'll manage."

"Salaam and good evening, ladies."

The two girls turned to see Nino coming up towards them. The young manservant – or, more appropriately, the Apprentice Royal Steward – looked quite dashing in his dark green tunic and matching trousers. Marinette thought the brown turban on his head was a little over-the-top, but she held back her fashion critique. If anything, Alya didn't find him any less attractive.

Nino swept into a low bow before the two girls. "Mind if I borrow your friend for the evening?" he asked Marinette with those big, puppy-dog eyes of his.

She backed away with her hands raised. "Be my guest."

Alya took Nino's arm and stepped beside him before turning back to Marinette. "You coming too?"

"I'll meet you there. I'm taking a scenic route," Marinette replied with a wink.

"Figures," Alya rolled her eyes. "Have fun. Come on, handsome." She practically dragged Nino behind her as she strode back into the palace.

Tikki flew up beside Marinette as they both turned back to the view. "This really is a place for happy endings," she sighed.

Marinette smiled at her. "So Tikki, what's it like to be free?" she enquired.

"Are you kidding? It's wonderful!" the kwami exclaimed, flying in quick circles around the blunette before hovering to a stop. "Although, I admit that my magic is not as great and powerful now that I'm no longer bound to the Miraculous. Still phenomenal and cosmic... but with a little less _umph_. You know what I mean?"

Marinette put an inquisitive finger to her chin. "So they're... _semi_ -phenomenal and _nearly_ -cosmic?" she suggested.

Tikki giggled. "That's _one_ way to put it." She then looked up at Marinette with a bright smile. "I'm just happy to be my own self again."

Marinette pulled her friend into a gentle cheek hug. "And I'm happy to hear that," she said.

Then, she heard the voice she had been waiting for all night: "Evening, Milady."

Marinette's heart raced and she spun around to see Adrien standing behind her.

The prince had replaced his old silver uniform with a black one that suited him better. His emerald circlet sat proudly on top of his golden locks. While he didn't look quite like Cat Noir, his suave demeanour and slinky grin made him all the more cat-like.

"You're looking rather _meow_ -nificant tonight," Adrien said with a wink.

Marinette let out a not-so-lady-like chortle. "You really need to work on your flirting skills, Kitty," she said, jabbing him playfully in the chest.

"See? I told ya!" Plagg boasted as he flew up beside his buddy. "Honestly, I still don't know why I stick around."

"Well, for one thing," Adrien noted with sidelong glance at the cat kwami. "If it weren't for _you_ , Plagg, I wouldn't have met Marinette."

"True," Plagg admitted, "but let's be real, kid. You're going to be king someday, and you're getting married! What could you possibly need _me_ for now?"

Adrien looked a little affronted by that. But then the prince smiled and stated, "Just because I'm going to be king doesn't mean I won't have any time for my friends... and that includes you, Plagg." He poked the kwami in the midriff. "Besides, you know how boring it can get around here. With you around, things tend to be a little more... interesting?" He offered after struggling to find the right word.

Marinette snorted. "Don't say that, Adrien, or he's never going to leave you alone for the rest of your life."

"You're not jealous, are you, Bugaboo?"

"Oi," Plagg groaned. "If you guys are going to keep acting like this, I might as well stick around to keep you from getting too comfortable."

Marinette and Adrien bent over laughing, and Tikki rolled around in a somersault as she tried to contain her own mirth.

Suddenly, colourful explosions erupted in the night sky.

"Ooh, it's starting!" Tikki exclaimed.

Marinette climbed up onto the railing and unlatched her yo-yo. Then she extended her free hand to Adrien. "Come on, we're missing our own party."

The prince grinned and took her hand in his before practically leaping up next to her.

As they stared into each other's eyes, their faces awash with the light of the fireworks, Marinette sighed.

"What is it?" Adrien asked.

"I actually miss the cat eyes... just a little," Marinette added quickly when she saw his lip curl.

"I can still purr if you want me to."

"Can we get going now?" Plagg complained. "There's a cheese stall down the road with my name on it, and I don't want to lose my appetite."

"Shh!" Tikki suddenly blurted. "Listen!"

The group willed themselves into silence.

Marinette heard the hushed yet beautiful waltz sounding from the city square in one synchronized orchestra, complete with soft cymbals, mesmerizing sitars and lively flutes. There were no voices or words to be heard, but Marinette sang the clear notes in her head anyway:

 _A whole new world, a new fantastic point of view,_

 _No one to tell us no, or where to go,_

 _Or say we're only dreaming._

Adrien pulled his beloved closer. "They're playing our song," he whispered.

Marinette smiled with the utmost joy. "Our song."

Tikki squealed silently again, the romance of it all moving her. Plagg looked like a grumpy kid waiting to be given candy, but the hint of a grin appeared on his little mouth.

Adrien hooked one arm around Marinette's waist. "Are you ready, Milady?" he asked, his green eyes melting in sight of hers.

Marinette stood on her tiptoes. "As long as I have you," she replied, cupping his chin, "I'm ready for anything."

She kissed him long and deep, and the sky itself seemed to burst with happiness.

Then the couple leapt off the balcony and swung down through the air on the magic yo-yo, Tikki and Plagg soaring next to them.

And as the chorus of their song broke out across the city, Marinette and Adrien held each other close the entire way.

 _A whole new world, a whole new life,_

 _For you and me._

THE END

* * *

 **MB: Yes, I threw in a bonus kiss because I love Ladynoir and because it makes for a good ending (just watch** _ **Aladdin**_ **).**

 **So that's it! Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm a sucker for gender-swapped stories because, personally, I think the girls should have just as much heroic adventures as the boys. Plus, it made more sense to make Marinette the commoner and Adrien the prince because that's basically where they stand on the social class scale in the TV show, so I thought... why not?**

 **Please check out my other gender-swapped retelling, "Lana's Quest: The Forests of Silence". It based the anime** _ **Deltora Quest**_ **, as well as the first book in the series.**

 **My next** _ **Miraculous**_ **crossover will be called "I Will Always Find You" (Guess which TV series that quote is from!)**


	31. SEQUEL NEWS!

**SEQUEL NEWS!**

 **Now premiering on my Fanfiction Archive, the spellbinding sequel:**

 _ **MIRACULADDIN 2:**_

 _ **THE RETURN OF THE FOX**_

 **The first nine chapters have already been posted, and the rest will come steadily over the next couple of months (maybe sooner if I'm lucky).**

 **So stay tune, all you** _ **Miraculous**_ **and** _ **Aladdin**_ **fans, cause there's more to come! Spots on!**

 **Spoiler alert: Alya and Trixx (aka: Rena Rouge) are the stars!**


End file.
